


You Better Werq

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [36]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Heated Argument, M/M, Our boys get loud, Tour Bus, Touring, fake documentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Well we almost broke up on a 10 day cruise.” Brooke smiles. “So what could possibly go wrong when we have 12 countries and 32 days?”Brooke and Vanjie goes off on their first major international tour together as they attend Werq The World
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 27
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

  


Brooke wasn’t really sure what he had expected when he had arrived in Barajas International Airport in Madrid. He had read his contract over well, knew exactly what was expected of him as he did his first tour with Werq the World abroad. WtW Europe 2020 would be his last public appearance as current reigning, and though Brooke was sad it was coming to an end, it was also a relief that his year was almost over.

What Brooke had forgotten however, was the footnote that WoW presents had commissioned a documentary of the tour, Voss Events agreeing to let a man join the almost 30 person crew for the 32 days the tour would take.

To have a camera showed in his face, the sun just rising, after he had spent 11 hours flying in from L.A, was not exactly at the top of the list of things he was interested in right now.

Brooke had rushed from appointment to appointment in L.A, flying from fitting to fitting on new costumes since he was actually home, touching base from his just finished Canada trip to make sure every loose end was tied up before he went to Europe. Brooke had juggled it all, on top of packing everything Vanjie had forgotten in their L.A home, barely cuddling the cats and Riley and making sure Courtney, who had followed him from Canada, had everything she needed to be their house sitter for the next month.

“So.” Brooke looked into the camera, a man who had introduced himself as Jasper Rischen holding it up. He looked sweet, brown eyes, short hair, but he could also be anywhere between 15 and 35. “I didn’t expect this whole thing to start so soon.”

Jasper moved slightly, allowing Brooke to see his face. “Is it making you uncomfortable?”

“Oh, no! No.” Brooke held out his hand, his handler Liam already taking his suitcases away. “It was just a long flight.”

Brooke knew WOW had paid for a documentary, that Jasper would be following them around, even sleeping on their bus instead of the crewbus, but it still made him feel on edge.

“Are you going to be following me this entire time?”

Brooke wished he had done more with his hair, or at least not worn the workout pants Vanjie had tried to throw out several times, telling him that they were basically trash, which Brooke knew very well. They were, however, also comfortable and lived in, and Brooke hadn’t exactly expected a camera to be shoved in his face the moment he landed.

“Follow all of you.” Jasper smiled.

“Well, we better get going then, huh?” Brooke grabbed his duffle, life on the road truly starting again.

///

_Brooke sits in a car, backlight illuminating his blonde hair as it drives through the streets of Madrid._

_“How I feel about this tour?” Brooke is turning his phone, flipping it back and forth between his fingers._

_“Excited. A little nervous.” Brooke laughs, his nose scrunching. “It’s going to be a lot.” He sits, looking out the window. “This is a new experience for me. I like my independence, I like being my own boss, and if there is one thing that you are not while on tour, it’s the boss.”_

_Images of Brooke performing fly over the screen, Brooke truly coming alive under the stage lights._

_“Not that I ever am, when Jose is around.”_

_“How does it feel to know that you have to pass on your crown?_

_Brooke looks thoughtful. “Strange.” He pauses. “I’ve already done it once before, giving up a crown I mean, but Drag Race is a totally different experience from Miss Continental.” Brooke leaned back. “Of course it’s sad to say goodbye, but I have to admit I’m also excited at the thought of having time to sleep, see our pets and finally go on the vacation to Aruba I promised Jose on the show.” Brooke laughs, his face lighting up. “We haven’t seen each other much lately.”_

_“Do you think it’ll cause problems?”_

_“What will?_

_“You being here together? If you haven’t seen each other much?”_

_“Well we almost broke up on a 10 day cruise.” Brooke smiles. “So what could possibly go wrong when we have 12 countries and 32 days?”_

///

“So we have to go left, then right?” Vanjie looked at Chancellor, their main choreographer, lifting a brow. “Or is it the other way around?”

“It’s left, left right.”

“Cool. Cool cool cool.” Vanjie grabbed his water, wiping his forehead, when he heard the best sound in the universe, Brooke’s warm voice yelling out a ‘hello hello hello’!

“Brock!!” Vanjie shot down from the stage, leaving both Detox, Asia and Kim Chi high and dry. He ran towards the door without a shred of shame, jumping directly into the arms of his boyfriend who had barely stepped inside the rehearsal space, Brooke surrounded by suitcases. “You’re here!”

“Hey boo.” Brooke laughed, holding Vanjie without a choice as he had thrown his legs around Brooke, clinging to him like a koala bear, hanging onto him as if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Did you miss me?” Brooke’s eyes sparkled with mischief, the blue orbs watching every inch of Vanjies face. He hadn’t seen Brooke in 6 days, he and Asia doing a two day gig with Porn Idol London before they had both flown to Madrid earlier in the morning.

“Bitch you know I did.”

Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s hair, only briefly registering the camera that was hanging back, clearly filming everything, but he was a man with needs, and as long as he had heard no ho telling him to keep it PG-13, he was going to kiss his boo liked he deserved.

Kissing Brooke was wonderful, his lips soft and full, and Vanjie smiled into the kiss, the fresh taste of mint dancing on their tongues, Brooke without a doubt popping one in the taxi before throwing on new deodorant too, his prime canadian beef thoughtful like that. Vanjie was about to go in for a second filling, when a hand forced its way between their faces, Detox effectively cutting them apart. “Okay, that’s enough. This isn’t that kind of show.”

“Hey!”

Detox laughed, clearly not giving a fuck that Vanjie was yelling. Brooke transferred Vanjie to his hip, a surge of warmth rushing through Vanjie at how easily he was handled, Brooke carrying him as if he weighed nothing.

“You gotta share girl, can’t keep Brooke all to yourself.”

“I can keep him exactly where I want!”

Detox laughed, putting an arm around Brooke to get his own hug, nearly hitting Vanjie in the head, but Brooke just smiled, readily accepting the love from one of his closests drag friends.

“It’s not gonna be a problem.”

Detox snorted, clearly not believing Brooke’s low rumble. Jasper had lost interest, the man moving across the room and to the stage, filming away at Kim Chi who was getting a special lesson from Chancellor. The latinax paying intense attention to where Kim Chi’s feet where, and Vanjie knew it wasn’t without right, Kim falling almost as many times as Aquaria during last years Werq.

“If I know any of you whores right, it will be.”

“D, since when have you become such a prude?” Brooke smirked, his hand firmly planted under Vanjies tank top, spread out against his skin. It was hot in Madrid, Vanjie knowing he had to be damp from the rehearsals, Brandon Voss arranging this bootcamp for that exact reason. Madrid the perfect climate to get the queens into gear, on the same beat, force them to work in the heat that will be unavoidable, and to give them a chance to get to know their back up dancers before they hit the road. Vanjie had already run through his first number, a tongue in cheek performance of a Milkshakes remix, props and all, with the two dancers that were his primary ones.

“I’m merely saying that while I have seen the goods.” Detox’s eyes ran over Brooke’s body, Brooke nearly choking on a laugh. “I’d like to keep all sucking noises, pussy poppins and van jams to a minimum.”

“Bitch when have you seen the goods?!”

“You know what they say.” Detox released Brooke, a big smile playing on his lips. “Sister dick will make you sick.” Detox slapped Vanjie’s thigh, turning around and walking back towards the stage.

Brooke made a move to put Vanjie down, but Vanjie only clung to him further, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Nu-uh.” It had only been 6 days since they had last seen each other, but it somehow felt like a lifetime. They had dated for almost 2 years, Brooke inching into the last weeks of his reign. Vanjie could smell the warmth of the cologne he had gotten Brooke for Christmas, the ever so familiar scent of sweat and what was so uniquely Brooke just underneath. They had both been booked for the finale taping only 2 weeks after coming back, Brooke’s fittings with the designer he had chosen from the landslide in his inbox the only reason he had even touched down at home. It was infuriating that Brooke hadn’t told him anything about his finale look, hadn’t even shared what colors he was going for, but Brooke had laughingly told Vanjie that he would consider sharing something that big when he had seen Vanjie keep something as simple as a birthday present a secret, which he guessed was a fair enough reason.

“Did you bring my shoes?”

Brooke laughed, sitting down on one of the audience seats, grabbing the gym bag he was still carrying and opening it with one hand. “Here.”

Vanjie yelled in delight, Brooke handing him a pair of sneakers still in the box, everyone momentarily stopping on stage to make sure Vanjie was okay, all of them resuming when they saw Vanjie tearing into the wrapping. 

The sneakers were perfect, so crispy white they looked like new fallen snow.

“Biiiitch!” Vanjie immediately stood up, toeing off the Adidas he was wearing to pull on the brand new Nike’s he had ordered online while on the road. Online shopping was one of his favorite activities, favorite distractions, whenever he was spending long and often lonely nights in anonymous hotel rooms after club gigs that left his ears ringing from fan screams and the heavy bass.

“Look how fucking fresh I look!” Vanjie turned back and forth, parading his new kicks.

“Real fresh.” Brooke laughed, crooking an eyebrow at Vanjie’s antics.

“Thanks babe!”

“Next time, can you please have them delivered when you’re actually home? It was an absolute nightmare squishing pickup in.”

“They’re limited edition.” Vanjie said, though the look on Brooke’s face told him it apparently wasn’t enough of an explanation. “I didn’t want some lobby boy nicking them if I got them sent to a hotel. Besides,” Vanjie sat down in Brooke’s lap, taking his head in his hands. “Imma pay you real good for your Canadian Express delivery. Give you a real nice tip.”

“Mmh?”

“Yup.” Vanjie popped the p, pressing their lips together for another round of deep kisses, when they were interrupted by a call, Chancellor yelling for Brooke. His dancer was finally ready for rehearsals as Kim Chi had just finished. Brooke stood up, shedding his hoodie and throwing it on a seat, already halfway on the stage when Vanjie picked it up and threw it on, pulling it up the hood to watch his man practice on stage.

///

_“Are you gonna snitch on me if I smoke?” Detox smiles, his eyes looking just left of the camera. “Good.” Detox lit up, his pink claws a natural part of his hand. Detox is in an alley, an orange shirt somewhat clashing with his hair. “Do you smoke?”_

_“No.”_

_“You better start.” Detox laughs. In the background, Kim Chi opens the stage door and slips out, a bottle of cola in hand. “We all need some way to escape this madness.”_

_“You think this tour is going to be madness?”_

_Kim Chi laughs, moves next to Detox, who throws an arm around him. “Let me give you my predictions.” Kim Chi holds up a finger. “Violet and Valentina is going to be late for every meet and greet.” Detox nods. “Detox is gonna be mad that Valentina is late for every meet and greet.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Vanjie is gonna fight someone just cause.“ Kim Chi counts. “A’keria is gonna look amazing as always, Brooke will be utter perfection and the cause of at least one Vanjie related breakdown, and Shangela is gonna get lost at least twice.”_

_“Kim here is the unofficial employee of the month.” Detox laughs. “They all love her. Model citizen and all, but watch out. Her shade is deadlier than her farts.” Detox pushes Kim gently, and they both cackle. The door opens, and Chancellor calls them both back in._

_“Hey, Detox?”_

_“Mmh?” Detox turns around._

_“You were on the Atlantis cruise, right?”_

_“Look at you Mr. Journalist.” Detox smiles. “Seems like WOW has hired a clever little gayboy for this.”_

_“I’m 24.”_

_Detox huffs, the smile still playing in his eyes. “Yes, yes I was on the cruise.”_

_“Brooke said something about him and Vanjie almost breaking up, and now with Kim. They always seem so happy, so I was just wondering. I’ve never heard about that bef-“_

_“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”_

_The camera lowers, no longer capturing Detox face. “Oh, no. Of course not, I was just-“_

_“Brooke and Vanjie are… Well, they’re Brooke and Vanjie. Nauseatingly sweet and an absolute fucking mess. Brooke and I have been friends forever, and I love the dumb bitch with my entire heart, but if there is even an ounce of drama on this tour, I will have had it. Officially.”_

///

“So, we have a lot of new girls with us this year.”

Brooke crossed his arms, slowly tapping his foot up and down. Brandon Voss had gathered them all for lunch, Jon, the tour manager, standing right by his side. Violet and Sharon had been the last to fly in, Violet coming in from Milano with a secretive smirk on her face, Sharon somewhat buzzed from flirting his way into several refills from the flight attendant who had turned out to be a race chaser.

“There are a few rules we want to go over.” Jon stepped forward, already flipped to the first side of his board.

A’keria leaned back in his seat, emptying his protein shake while Brandon droned on about bus schedules, sleeping arrangements and minibar use.

“We expect all of you to have your phones on you so we can reach you, if you’re not with your handler. Is everyone officially in the group chat?”

“Sounds almost kinky, huh? A handler?” A’keria whispered.

Brooke peaked out of the corner of his eye, A’keria wearing a shiteating grin that was only just hidden by his drink.

“Though I guess some of us brought those from home.”

“Bitch shut up.”

Brooke had to hide his own grin, Vanjie chiming in from A’keria’s other side in what could barely be considered a whisper, though it was low for Vanjie.

“If you miss transportation, it’s on you to get to the next location. Shangela, I’m looking at you.”

“Ah!” Shangela held up her arms. “You better believe you’re gonna regret those words Miss Jon. New tour, new me.”

“New trade in every town.”

Everyone laughed, Violet’s joke landing at the exact right time.

“We still need those last few files from some of you girls.” Brooke could feel Vanjie shrink two sizes even though they weren’t sitting next to each other, and he almost rolled his eyes. Brooke had turned his own music in on both email, USB and CD, the tech crew practically crying when they realised that every number had been marked, but that was what a background in pageantry did, Brooke knowing without a shadow of a doubt that A’keria had been just as prepared. Vanjie however? That was an entirely different story, Brooke sometimes believing that his boyfriend had never read a full contract in his life, Vanjie’s chaotic personality not always translating very well to the structure that was needed outside of single performances in clubs and at pride parades.

“Oh, and Brooke?”

“Mmh?” Brooke looked up, meeting Brandon Voss gaze.

“We’ve already cleared everything with VH1 and your management, so don’t worry about taping the final of Drag Race. We have everything under complete controle.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ever read this before, or not at all, please consider leaving a comment or a note.
> 
> This work was deleted off of AO3 against my permission, and all of the original engagement was lost with that.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


_I’m Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, and I’m the backdoor bitch from season 11! When Brandon asked if I wanted to join Werq the world, I nearly scared the fur off my animals. This is t-h-e world's largest drag queen tour, and you better believe you’re gonna see Miss Vanjie rock the stage!_  
  
///  
  
“And that’s a wrap!” 

Vanjie laughed, knowing he had just delivered another perfect opening, his haiku hitting exactly right.

“Hey! Babyface!” 

They had wrapped the rehearsals up for the day, everyone feeling at least somewhat confident with the opening number, Asia making sure everyone had gotten it, with a firm but fair hand. The documentary guy had asked Vanjie if he had time for a few intro bits after Vanjie had caught him walking around the halls of the backstage area, looking a little lost. Vanjie was sure it had to be overwhelming, an entire ensemble a challenge for anyone, but it had to be even more chaotic if you weren’t a queen yourself. 

“What was your name again?”

“Jasper.”

“Come here.” Vanjie smiled, making a come hither gesture to Jasper.

“Have you said hi to Aquaria yet?” Vanjie had seen the interactions on Fashion Photo Ruview - had heard how so many fans called Aquaria boring, and if there was one thing you did not do, it was fuck with one of Vanjie’s sisters. “She’s one of the girls you wanna look out for, real sofisticata.” 

Jasper lifted his camera, probably expecting Vanjie to knock on Aquarias door, but instead, she kicked it in, Aquaria jumping six feet into their air.

“Hello hello hello Christine!”

“Holy shit!” Aquaria held a hand over his heart. “God Nessa, you scared the bejeezus out of me.” Aquaria laughed, and Vanjie cackled along with him. When he had received the final cast list, his manager Jason printing the thick stack of papers he actually needed to read for the tour and taking him to Starbucks so he wouldn’t be distracted, he had noticed right away that Aquaria, Asia and Kameron were on it. For most of the fans, Vanjie’s time on season 10 barely existed beyond the first Miss Vanjie and his finale farewell, but for him, it had been life-changing. He owed so much to season 10, but so many fans forgot it. Many of them only cared about the Branjie edit, some of them even getting angry that Vanjie had dared to go on vacation with Mayhem, one of his favourite sisters from season 10, instead of Brooke when his boyfriend himself had been in South Africa to visit friends.

“Jasper!” Vanjie threw out his arms, showing off Aquaria’s outfits. “Make sure you get this production! The fans have to know what a true fashion queen suffers through.”

Vanjie looked around, Aquaria and Sharon’s stuff all unpacked. They were drag mother and daughter so it made sense that they were paired together, two winners side by side both backstage and at the meet and greets. Sharon’s stuff was stunningly simplistic, all kept in colours Vanjie knew would look amazing on the spookster, while Aquaria had opted for much more of the rock’n’roll glitz and glam she was so well known for.

“Bitch you got a window?! Damn.” Vanjie looked around, the space so much nicer than the one he shared with A’keria. 

Jasper was already filming, Aquaria getting caught up in showing off his costumes, and Vanjie leaned back against the dressing table to watch them. Aquaria was a winner, there was no doubt about it, his attention to detail impeccable - a trait Vanjie couldn’t even pretend he was able to replicate, and one he knew would be his downfall. 

He had gotten the call just before flying to London, VH1 officially inviting him to compete in All Stars 6. Vanjie had begged for time to make his decision, but the team had only given him until the end of the month to decide, which wasn’t near enough time to calm the storm he felt inside.

Vanjie hadn’t expected to be contacted again, though he had feared it. He still remembered the disappointment in the production assistants voice when he had declined to participate in All Stars 5, but he hadn’t been able to do it, hadn’t been able to say yes. 

He should have, Vanjie knew that, and the fact that he knew was the exact reason he hadn’t told Brooke that All Stars had even been offered to him at all. He had known exactly what Brooke would say, how he’d get angry if he knew of the opportunity Vanjie had thrown away, but he had still been unable to say yes, because of the man who would be angriest with him for declining. He hadn’t been able to imagine being away from Brooke for 6 long weeks, not even a phone call exchanged between them .They would finally be able to be together, the summer of 2019 the time where Brooke could finally finally finally officially move from Nashville to L.A after 7 months of Vanjie feeling like he was going insane from balancing the orders from VH1 and WOW.

“Seems like I should have worked more to not be a loser, huh?”

“Voss Events take care of their winners baby.”

///

“Ah. Here we go.”

Brooke flipped the switch, the lights turning on. He looked around, Vanjie already walking into the room, their home for the night at a hotel that was the definition of standard in every way. There was an armchair, a wardrobe that wasn’t anywhere near big enough for both of them, a desk and a TV but most importantly, there was a double bed more than large enough for the two of them. It wasn’t much, but Brooke had to admit that he was excited to sleep in a proper bed, just he and Vanjie, his nap on the plane and the knowledge that they would be sleeping in a bus from here on out making him so grateful for the plush white pillow and the knowledge of a private shower. 

Vanjie had arrived earlier than Brooke, so his stuff was already spread everywhere, the coats Vanjie had insisted on packing making one of his boy suitcases look like a fake fur store had exploded. 

Brooke had only taken a single duffle with him for boys clothes, his tried and trusted strategy of bringing as little as possible still holding true, though most of his clothes had slowly but surely been exchanged for designer items. Vanjie had beamed with happiness when he had changed for rehearsal and into the Gucci sweats Vanjie had given him, the attention washing over him.

Brooke dumped his duffle, walking into the room to pull the curtains shut, while Vanjie threw himself on the bed, bouncing like a chihuahua before he settled with his phone in hand.

“Fuck yes! God, I can’t wait to SLEEP!”

“Me too.” Brooke chuckled, taking off his cap and pulling his t-shirt over his head and reaching for his sweats when he heard Vanjie whistle from the bed. Brooke looked up, only now realising that Vanjie’s phone was aimed directly at him.

“Haven’t you heard of foreplay hot stuff?”

“Are you live?”

“Well, I didn’t expect your ass to act like a toddler at a birthday party!” Vanjie snorted, a cheshire-cat grin spread across his face. “Yes, I’m live.”

“There was a lot of naked toddlers at the parties you went to?”

“Like you haven’t been jacked up on funfetti.”

“Funfetti?”

“You know funfetti. It’s that white people cake, the one with the lil sprinkles. Don’t you know it? You so white you a mayonnaise jar baby.”

“A Canadian mayo jar.” Brooke smiled. “We had ice cream cake.”

“Poor you.” Vanjie huffed, his eyes getting caught by his screen. “Yes. No. Bish I ain’t gonna snitch on my baby bros. We’ve all done some fucked up shit on sugar. Heck no Mary, I’m telling the truth! Absolutely!”

Brooke smiled, Vanjie so caught up in talking with his fans that he figured he could just as well continue. Brooke pulled his sweats down. He had every intention of showering anyway and for that, he did have to get naked, so there was no harm in showing off his Marco Marco underwear in the process. Marco was a good guy, and with the number of clothes he had gifted Brooke, Brooke had no problem showing his ass off in the new neon collection for Vanjies 2 million followers. 

“Fuck!” Vanjie laughed, and Brooke was sure Vanjie’s chat was blowing up. “Talk to you later!” Vanjie threw his phone aside, looking at Brooke as if he was a buffet just waiting to be eaten.

“You going for a shower mama?”

“Mmh?” Brooke nodded, heat pooling in his belly at Vanjie’s clear and unashamed interest. 

“Is there room for one more?” 

///

The shower had been delicious. Skin sliding against skin, mouths teasing, testing, tasting, reaffirming that they were there together. Brooke pecked gentle kisses all over Vanjie’s neck, shoulders, ears, soft lips touching everything he could reach as if he was chasing the water away and leaving only love behind. Vanjie sighed, content and happy to be adored, Brooke’s attention drawing him in like a siren song.

“Turn the water off.”

Brooke was a delight, so easily slipping directly into the role Vanjie wanted him in, the tall man melting away until there was nothing but the softest butter between Vanjie’s hands.

“Mmh.”

Brooke reached past him, turning the water off as he had just been told, their bodies warm and relaxed.

They stumble into bed, skin still damp and Brooke pulled the covers over them, sloppy and open-mouthed kisses traded between them, the whole thing so decadent and slow Vanjie felt like a lazy god, Brooke a worshipper of his body. Brooke’s hands were so delightfully big, their grip sure and strong as they glided over Vanjie’s body, taking, marking, teasing, shivers of pure delight making goosebumps dance on Vanjie’s skin.

“Love you.” The words came out muffled, spoken against Brooke’s lips, but the other still heard them, Brooke laughing, the rumble taking Vanjie with him. Brooke broke their kiss, their faces inches apart.

“Seems like we should spend more time apart if it gets you this loving.”

“Bitch.” Vanjie bit Brooke, his teeth closing on his boyfriends lower lip, making Brooke groan. Vanjie knew he couldn’t be cruel, couldn’t leave marks, their first meet and greet of a near incomprehensible amount happening in less than 24 hours, but he wanted to. Wanted to correct the sass, but instead, he allowed it to slide.

“Gonna ride you big guy.”

Brooke groaned, his eyes rolling back briefly before Vanjie turned him on his back, a simple nudge to the shoulder all it took. Vanjie climbed on top of his legs, Brooke’s cock already so hard Vanjie couldn’t help but smile, Brooke so absolutely easy to work into a panting mess with just a few touches when they were alone.

“Gonna take real good care of you.” Vanjie leaned over Brooke’s body, one hand on Brooke’s abs steadying him as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, Vanjie briefly congratulated himself from being smart enough to unpack it earlier. He leaned back, noticing the exact moment Brooke realised the sheer size of the bottle he had bought, and Vanjie smirked. He had opted for the industrial size, pump nuzzle and all. 

“What the fuck..” Brooke laughed, disbelief playing in his voice as he grabbed Vanjie’s thigh. “Babe. I texted you to get lube, not rob a hospital.”

“Bought this bitch fair and square.” Vanjie pumped once, twice, slicking his hand up. “Even got a 30% extra cause I picked the jumbo size boo.” Vanjie threw the bottle away. “Plan to fuck you in every country in Europe baby.”

“You wha- fuck” Vanjie shoved a finger up his ass, Brooke groaning at the sight. “You what?”

“32 days, 12 countries.” Vanjie smiled, leaning forward, already adding a second. “Gotta be prepared right.” Vanjie kissed Brooke, his body tight, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Brooke’s cock. “Just cause I ain’t looking like no fucking boy scout, don’t mean I can’t be prepared like some fucking boy scout.” Vanjie closed his eyes, slowly but surely sicking down on Brooke’s cock.

“Fuck, god.” Vanjie groaned, Brooke’s cock still a little too big to take in one go, and it was mouthwateringly perfect. “Shit I love your dick mama.”

“You’re insane.” Brooke laughed, his own eyes closed “Absolutely, ah, fucking, crazy.”

Brooke moaned, and Vanjie started moving, Brooke’s fingers buried in his thigh. They fucked like that, wet kisses traded between them, moans and whispers falling from their lips. 

“Mmh,” Vanjie smirked. “Look at you. Taking it so well.” Vanjie loved teasing Brooke, and once again, he was rewarded in full, Brooke planting both feet on the bed, using pure strength to fuck up, jolting Vanjie with the sheer force, forcing Vanjie to clamp his thighs around Brooke’s hips to not get bucked off the bed.

Vanjie laughed, grabbing Brooke’s jaw in hand, forcing a thumb into Brooke’s mouth. “You think you’re so clever.”

“I know I am.” Vanjie had fully expected to regain control, but Brooke surprised him yet again, pushing down with his leg causing both of them to tumble over, Vanjie moaning as Brooke fucked into him, taking over with ease, his pace hard, fast and unforgiving, Vanjie’s entire body melting, his moans growing louder and louder. Vanjie’s orgasm was building, his body hot, the fire between them burning bright.

“Come on. Fuck. Baby. Come on.”

Brooke groaned, falling down on his forearms, their chests sliding together, his face buried in Vanjie’s neck as he comes, Vanjie following right behind, his cum covering their chests, Brooke already leaking. Vanjie pulled on Brooke’s hair, catching him in a brief but sweet kiss, their breath still shallow as Vanjie laughed. “Too bad we just showered, huh?”

“Too bad indeed.”

/// 

“Look who finally dragged themselves out of bed.” A’keria cackled as Vanjie walked into the dressing room they were sharing. A’keria had already cranked up the tunes, his sister a few numbers into the playlist they had made together during the season 11 tour, the two of them quickly realising that it took them around the same time to get ready. “And with just-” A’keria picked up her phone. “3 hours to spare before the meet and greet.”

“You ain’t my mama.” Vanjie barked, sitting down and opening his makeup case, not owning up to the fact that he had straight up just turned on his side and continued to sleep when Brooke had gotten up to hit the gym with Kameron. “Quit acting all cute.”

“The cutie that has taken on your dumb ass for Spain,” A’keria smiled. “So you better be grateful.”

Vanjie laughed, kicking A’keria underneath the table. “You miss a curtain call once cause you eating mashed potatoes, and suddenly everyone thinks you’re the second coming of Valentina.”

“You missed it once?” A’keria smirked. “Just once?”

“Oh shut up.”

///

_An empty concert hall is bustling with excitement. Fans of all ages and genders are lined up against the wall, filling the entire picture._

_“Why we do meet and greets before the show?” Shangela laughs. She sits in a dressing room, face up close to her mirror, lash in hand to put it on. She is wearing a gold and lilac sparkling sequin outfit, hair caramel blonde and laid. “It’s so we don’t look busted!”_

_Valentina snorts and laughs. She is sitting to Shangela’s left. An assistant putting the finishing touches on her head. She is wearing a red piece with red roses, a brunette wig underneath, her signature lashes already in place, a body-hugging red corset dressed in jewels decorating her upper body._

_“We just want the fans to have that nice, fresh experience you know? Give them what they deserve!” Shangela snaps._

_“Meet and greets are special.” Valentina nods._

_Shangela smiles, big and bright, clearly waiting for what Valentina has to say._

_“It’s an exchange of energy with 100, maybe 150 people, and all of them leave with a little piece of you.” Shangela nods and Valentina continues.” You want to give them the best experience, cause they could have saved for months and months and months, but it’s also incredibly draining.”_

_“Hallelu mama, hallelu.”_

///

**“Attention lady. This is the final call. Now boarding for Werq The World!”**

Brooke knew she was smiling like a lunatic, but it was practically impossible not to. They had finished their opening number, all of them presenting something that was quintessentially their drag and the country they represented, the fans screaming with joy when Brooke stepped onto the stage in her mountie outfit, her little reveal with the flag upped with a hat trick.

The backstage was electric, her and her sisters all running back and forth, Liam the assistant ready to strip Sharon down the moment she got backstage so she could change into her first costume, while Asia opened the ball as their host.

Brooke was the second one up, a catsuit just underneath the outfit she was wearing, Liam ready with a new wig for Brooke as well, while her slow dance dress was waiting downstairs for her second number of the night. Brooke was honoured to be up second, the fact that Josh and Brandon trusted her as much as Sharon creating a warm ball in her chest, radiating happiness at the fact that this was why she did drag, the thrill of performing and wowing the crowd with her pure ability one of the strongest drugs in the world.

“Break a leg out there boo.”

Brooke looked over at Vanjie, the Puerto Rican’s eyes sparkling with mischief, Vanjie a vision in silver sparkles.

“Break one yourself.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

  


The bus was nice. A lot nicer than Brooke had originally expected. 

It was a proper tour bus, the upstairs comprised entirely of bunks in two layers. The pillows were thin, and his legs, slightly too long, but Brooke had gotten used to it after decades of being a 6’3 man in a world that was not built for him. The small spaces could be slightly coffin-like, but it wasn’t too bad if you didn’t draw the pale yellow curtains. 

They had wrapped up at 2 am, Madrid saying goodbye to them with a standing ovation, and they were now on their way to Lisbon in Portugal. The teams told the queens they could go to the bus as soon as they packed their drag - tech having to pack all their equipment and props up before the buses could start rolling. 

Brooke had jumped directly in the shower at the venue, Kameron following right behind him. They had both packed while they had gotten ready, their costumes from the show the only thing they needed to wrap before they could make their way to the bus. Kameron had laughed at Brooke’s suggestion of a bet on who would finish last, the halls outside their dressing room bustling with energy. 

Brooke turned the page of his book, the little reading light he had gotten from Vanjie clipped to the cover. For once, it was his mom who had pushed him to read something, the little lady calling him on a Monday afternoon to rave about her newest book, and Brooke could see why - each page bone-chillingly creepy. He was so caught up, he didn’t even notice a shadow come near, the time nearing 4 am.

“Watcha reading Mary?”

Brooke looked up to see Vanjie, his boyfriend throwing his bag, jacket and shirt into the top bunk that Brooke had claimed for him. Valentina, Detox and Kim Chi all coming in right behind him, and Brooke realised he could hear his sisters chatting away, all of them arriving while he had been caught up in his book. A few had apparently decided to go to the venue bar, Shangela sipping on a cocktail in a plastic glass while he dumped his things, Aquaria laughing loudly downstairs.

“A Handmaid’s Tale.” Brooke held up his book, showing the cover to Vanjie. 

“Cool. Cool cool cool.” 

Vanjie bend down, untying his sneakers, and Brooke had expected it to be the end of the conversation, Vanjie crawling into his own bed. He reopened his book, fully ready to go back into Offred's terrifying world, when he suddenly had a bunk full of Puerto Rican.

“What are yo- Ow!” Brooke laughed, Vanjie’s knee hitting him directly in the chest, his boyfriend's movements sloppy with alcohol.

“Sorry, mama!” 

“Jose, what are you-” Vanjie dumped down, squeezing his body into the space between Brooke and the wall, the bunk nowhere near big enough for them both.

“How the heck you comfy in here?” Vanjie shimmied, trying to get comfortable like a puppy looking for the best place to lay down.

“It helped when there was only one of us.”

Vanjie laughed, loud and bright, and Brooke realised he had absolutely lost the battle, turning slightly on his side so the other man could get comfortable. Vanjie reached over Brooke, drawing the curtain shut, closing them off in their own little world.

“Hi.” Vanjie smiled, absolutely not sorry at all at the absolute commotion he had caused, the bus starting underneath them, slowly pulling out from the parking lot. “So. Handmaid’s huh. That’s that HBO show, right?”

“It is.” They had a lamp in the bunk, and it would be so easy to reach up, to turn it on, but it was almost cosy to only have the faint light of Brooke’s reading lamp, the overhead light from the bus golden through the curtains.

“You gonna go all Game of Thrones up in the bitch?” He could hear that Vanjie was trying to whisper, which was essentially just how normal people spoke, their faces inches away from each other and Brooke could smell the alcohol on Vanjie’s breath.

The taller queen smiled. He had been Game of Thrones fan the entire way through, loving the TV series with his entire fan heart, though Vanjie hadn’t really gotten it, his boyfriends claiming that there too many dragons and way way way too many tikkitattas for his gay ass. It wasn’t until the summer of 2019 during the first miniature tour he had done with DXP that he had had the time to actually sit down with a consecutive series, the fact that someone else was transporting him around, meaning that he didn’t have to worry about connections and planes and hotel reservations and bringing his own shit with him.

“Maybe.”

Vanjie shimmed out of his shorts, throwing them to the end of the bunk, moving Brooke’s arm so he could burrow himself against Brooke’s neck, a leg thrown over his middle. Brooke pulled slightly on Vanjie’s hair, forcing his head up so he could kiss him, and Vanjie did indeed taste like vodka and syrup.

“So-“ Brooke smiled, Vanjie cuddling even closer, Brooke’s hand in his hair almost making him purr with delight. “You’re not even going to pretend to sleep in your own bunk?”

“Nah.” 

Brooke laughed, the feeling of Vanjie’s in his arms more calming than he could have expected, even in the overly cramped space. “Okay baby, but just for tonight.”

Brooke waited for Vanjie to respond, but the other was quiet, hot breath against his neck telling him that his boyfriend had fallen asleep, curled up and safe in the person he trusted most.

///

_The camera pans to a nearly empty parking lot, the Starbucks logo clear in the distance, the sun low but rising. Kim Chi is easily spotted, wearing a neon green Balenciaga windbreaker, Kameron appearing right behind him, tattoos clearly visible as he is wearing a white wife beater and grey sweats, his black cap on backwards._

_The Starbucks is completely ordinary, the brown floors and black chairs, cursive writing and menu the same in India, New York or Japan._

_The door opens, and Brooke comes in, Vanjie seconds behind. Vanjie is wearing a red tank top, white sneakers and black workout pants while Brooke is dressed in a white t-shirt, a red cap and black and yellow workout pants. Vanjie is chatting away about something the camera can’t hear, Asia following right them, clearly onboard with whatever train of thought Vanjie is following._

_The camera focuses on the front of the line, where Shangela is with Violet and Valentina. Shangela is dressed in blue pyjamas and a royal purple dressing gown, his hair a cloud on top of his head._

_“You here to catch us pre-coffee?” Violet smiles, pulling their sunglasses down, blonde hair laid underneath a black rimmed hat, Valentina wearing the exact same outfit. “Well guess what baby, beauty never sleeps.” Valentina giggles, the two posing together, their friendship radiating through the screen._

_“Beauty may never sleep,” Shangela yawns. She grabs a danish, barely covering her mouth. “but this babe does and she needs at least another hour of that good deep conditioning REM.”_

_“You’re gonna need a lot more than REM to fix that mug, honey.” Sharon swoops in, the man only just arriving._

_“You see the abuse a queen has to deal with on tour?” Shangela laughs, Sharon laughing too._

_“Everyone done getting Gogo juice?! There’s still another 2 hours until Lisbon, so come on ladies!” Jon yells from the door of the store, the queens shuffling like school children to get back to the bus. Brooke and Vanjie pass, Vanjie carrying an extra large iced coffee. Brooke makes eye contact with the camera, a smile breaking out on his face as he points to Vanjie’s drink and mouths ‘not my fault’._

///

Vanjie loved dancing, the release of energy, the bursts of intensity, the chance to let everything go and just move to the music - one of the greatest gifts he had ever received. He knew his dancing was as hood as it came, wig hair everywhere when he wore one, heels breaking left and right at the way he stomped his legs, but it was freedom in its purest form, and he loved it more than life itself. 

“Can I get the beat again!”

His wardrobe had taken subtle shifts, golden and silver dresses with tassels, thigh high boots and booty shorts, oversized jersey and even a few clinging catsuits all giving him the space he needed to move. It was sometimes overwhelming how many designers that wished to work with him, his manager Jason often pulling entire days out of his calendar that was just rushing from place to place to do fittings and consultations. Vanjie was grateful for Jason's work, of course he was, but he’d never tell him to his face that his favourite outfits were the one he bought online himself, his favourite jewellery, stockings, shoes and shirts all bought from his phone, preferably curled up against Brooke’s chest, while Brooke watched whatever show he was currently into. 

“Hey! Loverboy!” Vanjie smiled as the sound guy from the venue jumped, his reputation for once not preceding him, and it was clear that the stranger had not expected the sheer force of his voice. “The beat por favor!”

Vanjie got back into position backstage, his sisters grinning from their seats in the audience, Aquaria napping away in the back.

“Thanks, sugar!”

///

“Wow.” Brooke knew she sounded stupid, but it was the only reaction she could give as she looked at Kim Chi’s mug. She had gotten dressed with Shangela, the other queen an absolute joy to be around, but she was also painfully slow. Therefore Brooke had decided to use her extra time to explore the venue, when passing Kim Chi’s dressing room by accident. “You look… Wow.”

“I’m not looking for a kai-kai if that’s what you’re going for.”

Brooke snorted, and Kim Chi laughed with her, the sound - pure joy. The Canadian walked into Kim’s room, sitting down on a chair next to her. Brooke knew her makeup and knew it well, could do her entire mug in 30 minutes if she hurried - but actually seeing Kim Chi this up and close and personal, she was once again reminded how very very far she had to go when it comes to makeup.

“How did you do that eyeshadow?” Brooke looked in the mirror, Kim’s eyes sparkling with glitter.

“You trying to rob my face?”

“No! No!

“I’m joking.” Kim smiled, and Brooke relaxed, her overanxious brain sometimes running a thousand miles a minute at the tiniest interactions. “It’s Sugarpill.”

“Is that a makeup brand?”

Kim Chi gasped, “You don’t know Sugarpill?!” Kim grabbed her makeup bag, almost turning it inside out and emptying the contents out on the table, the two so caught up in a discussion on different shadows that they almost missed the meet&greet call.

///

“So do you like the food they’ve given you here in Lisbon, Brooke Lynn?” Vanjie feigned innocence, and she knew Brooke wasn’t buying it. They had finished the meet and greet, all of them stripping down the half drag and gathering in the theatre’s only airconditioned room, everyone quickly grabbing dinner left and right to make sure they had fuel in their bodies for the evening performance to come. Detox and Aquaria were hanging out the window, loudly chatting with the fans without VIP tickets that had lined up outside, one fan even throwing a bag of candy in the window, that hit Kameron in the back of the head.

“I love it.” Brooke smiled, her lips tight, and Vanjie knew she would have gotten cussed into another dimension if she wasn’t on her phone, Instagram live rolling away. She was wearing her red hoodie, the thing half zipped so Vanjie could see a nipple, wig and mug perfectly in place, but the beat up hoodie was still there, the third person in their relationship. “Portugal has such an interesting food cultu-”

“Bitch you ain’t trying to win Miss Congeniality.” Vanjie laughed, cutting Brooke off. “You wanna play all cute, or you wanna tell them who was whining like a lil bitch two seconds ago trying to get me to trade my food?”

“I was merely suggesting we could share.” 

“Oh, so you wanted to share baby?” Vanjie flipped the camera, smirking and smiling, given her audience That Look. “And where was that realness when I wanted half of your Cinnabon two months ago?” 

“Are you serious?” Brooke groaned, and Vanjie laughed, flipping the camera once again. 

“I’m like an elephant baby, never forgive, never forget.”

“That’s Sweeney Todd.”

“Well, he ain’t getting my food either,” Vanjie smirked. Brooke never shared anything, her boyfriend almost worse than Joey from FRIENDS, so putting her on blast like this was the sweetest revenge Vanjie could ever imagine. “Cause guess what happened. I, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, is a genius, and I ordered a burger. Red white and blue baby, and what did you order Brooke?”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “A salad.”

“A salad!” Vanjie cackled. “Mistake numero uno hombre!”

"Look at you being international."

"I'm an acquired taste, just like your salad boo."

“Okay, no,” Brooke took the camera, and Vanjie laughed even more, her phone panning the table. “Listen. I ordered a salad.” Brooke grabbed her takeaway container. “And this is what they gave me.”

#Brookelynnhates was one of Vanjie’s favourite things in the world. It was incredibly hard to push Brooke to the level of salty she shared on her Twitter in the real world, but, here and now, the train was running full speed ahead, and it was a crash Vanjie couldn’t wait to see. 

“Something that looks like veggie loaf, but tastes like ass-” Brooke poked her food with her nail, the veggie loaf truly looking beyond unappetizing, the venue staff apparently merely grabbing Brooke’s requested dinner from subway, the entire thing looking sad.

“Ain’t tasting nothing like my ass.”

Brooke didn’t even dignify Vanjie’s comment with a response, her rant in full swing. “Iceberg, olives, pineapple, red onion, corn and fucking jalapeno?” Brooke picked it up, holding it towards Vanjie. “Would you eat this?” Brooke turns the camera on him.

“It doesn’t look that bad.” Vanjie smiled, clearly knowing she was taunting. 

“Want me to prepare you the perfect bite? I can also give you some of that delicious pesto dressing that goes perfectly with everything else in this amazing salad.”

“Fuck no boo.” Vanjie cackled “You may have the googly eyes God gave you, but I took the vaccine, and you might be cute baby, but you ain’t that cute.”

“Oh god would both of you just shut the fuck up please?!”

Vanjie and Brooke froze, both of them looking over at Asia, the entire room erupting into laughter at the exact same time.

  



	4. Chapter 4

  


_ The backstage area is almost dark, the camera films in black and white. Lights flash on the part of the stage that can be seen, the audience dance, jump and scream as Valentina performs. The music is missing from the recording, but it’s a high energy number. Everyone is standing in the wings, ready in their costumes for the finishing number. Brooke is standing behind Vanjie, the queen dressed in a silver bodysuit, the fabric clinging to her every curve, a short blonde wig perfectly styled on her head. Brooke’s arms are around Vanjie, holding her close as they both move to the music, almost slow dancing together, back to chest, Vanjie barely reaching Brooke’s collarbone. Vanjie is in a sparkling silver number, the short skirt covered in tassels nearly blinding with their sparkle, her open chest covered in a light sprinkle of glitter. Brooke leans down, her lips gently touching the top of Vanjie’s head and Vanjie laughs, her mouth moving with something the camera doesn’t pick up, Brooke releases her, tapping her ass before Vanjie walks onto the stage, Brooke smiling with love and pride in her eyes. _

_ /// _

“I can’t wait to sleep in an actual bed.” Violet groaned, throwing his red Moschino drawstring bag on his back.

“I can’t wait to spend an entire day masturbating.” Sharon barely hid a yawn behind his palm. “Monday is going to be amazing.” 

They had finished up the show, all of them getting herded off to the bus like cats, promises of McDonalds almost making up for the fact that they hadn’t been allowed to explore the nightlife of Portugal. It was a 12 hour drive to Barcelona, so the assistants had banded together, Valentina even getting double teamed as they rushed him with his shower, Brandon Voss checking everyone off at the door to the parking lot to make sure they were all there. 

“Ain’t it a little early to be complaining about the tour?” Vanjie smiled. He couldn’t believe he was walking here with Violet and Sharon, his step a little extra bouncy from the sheer fact that Violet had asked where he had gotten his shirt, Vanjie practically walking on air.

“I bet you enjoy the bus you funky lil thing.” Sharon lit a cigarette, the smoke floating towards the sky. “but we can’t all have a human pillow with us.”

“I just can’t wait for a proper shower.” Violet sighed. “Anyone who says they’re fine with the backstage facilities are liars.”

_ /// _

_ The bus is dimly lit, orange light and dark shadows making it hard to see. The table is covered in McDonalds bags and wrappers. White writing fills the screen, informing the viewer it’s 4.40 a.m. _

_ “I’m telling you!” Vanjie waves his hand around, a giant McD cola secure in his grip. “Next time Kiki tells my ass to stage dive, I ain’t gonna believe SHIT!” Vanjie smacks his drink down, making Asia jump, while Valentina continues eating.  _

_ “But you had fun, didn’t you?” A’keria laughs, a half eaten wrap in his grip. The bus decour is dark wood and flower patterns from the 70s. Sharon is on his phone, white blonde hair sticking up in all directions, a straw in his mouth as his arm is around Aquaria. Aquaria is sleeping against his drag mom's shoulder, his mouth slightly open, an unwrapped cheeseburger laying on his stomach. _

_ “A’keria always tells you it’ll be fun.” Asia smirks, dipping yet another nugget in a yellow sweet and sour sauce. “That’s how she gets you, girl.” _

_ “What happened?” Everyone turns to the camera. _

_ “I almost got kidnapped, Mama!” Vanjie’s voice is loud. “I jumped off the stage like a good lil entertainer, but the hos in the audience didn’t wanna put me back on stage! I started flipping and flopping and bipping and bopping around!” _

_ A clip from the show flies over the screen as Vanjie talks, a sea of people carrying her away from the stage, Vanjie laughing at first, her long brown wig following behind her, when she starts struggling to get free.  _

_ “I tell ya!” Vanjie waved her arms. “I was two seconds away from getting thrown in a trunk in the damned parking lot! I thought I had to secret service my way out!” _

_ “You served fish out there, boo.” Asia chuckles. “Of the real dead, real smelly kind.” _

_ “We talking about your pussy girl?” Shangela dumps down, Asia gasping in mock offense. _

_ “Stage diving is awesome.” Shangela takes a bag of fries. “You should try it Asia, it feels amazing!” The bus shakes gently, everyone readjusting for a second.  _

_ “The host can’t stage dive.” _

_ “The host can do whatever the fuck she wants.” Vanjie laughs. _

_ “You need to find that one girl,” Shangela smiles. “Get that hand, and when the crowd lives for you, you just let them take you.” _

_ “Out to the parking lot.” _

_ “Next time we’ll just tell them Brooke will beat them up.” _

///

“How much do you weigh?”

“That’s not a very polite thing to ask a lady.”

Brooke barked with laughter, his dance partner nowhere near a lady, his stomach so ripped Brooke was sure he could play the harp on Daniel’s abs. 

Brooke had chosen ‘Tainted Love’ as one of the numbers he wanted dancers on, though he had considered if he could get through the tour without using them at all. He wasn’t really a team player, neither his mind nor body working well with rehearsed choreography if he had to deliver the raw energy his fans so loved on stage. 

“My deepest apologies, dearest.”

“You better feel sorry, mister.”

Brooke smiled and rolled his eyes. Daniel was a joy to work with, the dancer about Brooke’s height, their humor quite similar. Brooke slowly realised that he got on extremely well with the dancers, the four dudes so like the company he preferred in his private life, none of them taking themselves too seriously, which was a quality Brooke greatly admired. 

“Do you want to see if I can lift you?” Brooke smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Fuck yes!”

Brooke spent more time with the dancers than any other queen, but he was also the only one who had prepared a new number for each day of the week, Brooke cycling through seven different productions while his sisters overall kept to one or two. 

It was Alyssa who had given Brooke the advice to diversify, to prepare as many numbers as he could before going on the tour. They had been booked together in Austin, Alyssa sitting him down and giving Brooke what Alyssa had called a ‘talking to, dansár to dansár,’ and he had known his sister was right from the moment he opened his mouth.

Brooke had done Trockadero for four long years, traveling the world with a very limited repertoire, the classical ballets they did and the roles they were assigned the same night after night, so he knew Alyssa was right, and had followed her advice to the T.

“This is going to look great.”

///

“Have you considered the offer?”

“No.” Vanjie sighed deeply. He was lying on the floor of his dressing room, legs against the locked door. Vanjie had known he would have to call his manager sooner or later, but he had pushed it off, hoping he could get away with simply forgetting. It had worked for a few days, Jason letting him off the hook, but as Vanjie continue to ignore him, Jason’s texts had grown increasingly aggressive, until he had finally threatened to involve Steve, his co-manager at Kings & Queens Entertainment, and Brooke’s best friend.

“Jose…”

“I know, mama, I know.” Vanjie sighed, rolling onto his stomach, phone pressed against his ear. The venue in Barcelona was gigantic, the tickets for Werq the World selling out within the hours they went online, so they had all gotten private dressing rooms. “They said I could wait until after the tour.”

“They may have said that to your face.” Vanjie knew what was coming, “but I’m getting daily emails from them.”

“Ain’t my problem they’re some asshole liar liar pants on fire.”

“Jose.” Jason's voice was serious, his tone telling Vanjie that there was no way out of it.

“Sorry.”

“We both know VH1 are only waiting because you’re you.”

Vanjie groaned, the words somehow so much more real when they spilled from Jason’s lips. “I just don’t know…” Vanjie ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if I can be away that long.”

“You still haven’t told Brock?”

“I can’t ‘cause of the contract.”

“We both know that’s bullshit, baby.” Jason sighed, and Vanjie felt shame wash over him. “Brock can keep a secret. We both know he can.”

Brooke was amazing at keeping secrets. Vanjie knew he could count on his boyfriend to bury a body with him if needed, not that he ever planned on getting to that point, but it was good for a ho to be prepared.

Sometimes, Vanjie hated that they had the same management, Jason’s word absolutely true. It was one of the main reasons Voss Events hadn’t launched a full on assault to get Brooke on their roaster, though they had offered several times. It kinda stung that Voss wasn’t willing to bet on him too, but Vanjie knew he was wild and unpredictable. 

“You just don’t want to hear him tell you to go.”

Vanjie huffed. “Bitch, you don’t know me that well.”

“You’re lying on the floor right now, aren’t you?”

“...No.” Vanjie sat up, equally annoyed and relieved that Jason actually did know him that well, the confidence he had in his manager once again confirmed as a good choice. “Brock would cuss your ass out if he had any idea you were considering not going.” 

Vanjie groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Just… Let me think about it. Please?”

“Okay. Okay.” Jason sighed, the other man clearly sensing he had hit a wall. “I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Sure, Mary.”

Jason hung up, and Vanjie leaned against the door, his eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing like his Mama had told him when he was small. In and out, in and out.

No one would ever suspect that Vanjie had a problem with honesty, the small man speaking his mind no matter what, even when it got him in trouble, his brain always going full steam ahead, his mouth rarely catching what had even left it. 

It was a different story when he was all alone, when he laid awake in the dark hours of night, when he waited for missed flights or when he ate by himself yet again on the road.

Being honest with himself was terrifying, but it was nothing compared to the real reason he didn’t want to go on  _ Drag Race. _ Vanjie was scared to death of failing. He had scraped by on his first season, some stroke of luck, a divine intervention saving him as Miss Vanjie went viral. He had tried so hard on season 11, had done everything he could think of, and even though it was more than two years ago, he wasn’t sure if he had improved at all. He had a better wardrobe, sure, the L.A. apartment he shared with Brooke holding an entire room for his stuff, all of it neatly packed away, courtesy of Courtney who had nearly had a heart attack the first time she saw Vanjie’s storage solutions.

The wardrobe had actually been his blessing, his 46 bathing suits distracting the fans from what Vanjie truly worried about. His inability to act, and to give the judges whatever it was they meant about ‘harnessing’ his energy. He had no idea how to do that, and it was scaring him, his mind blanking out when he ever considered talking to Brooke.

Vanjie felt his phone vibrate, a notification popping up on his screen that Brooke had gone live on Instagram. Vanjie checked the clock, his heart skipping a beat when he realised the Meet & Greet was in 45 minutes.

“SHIT!”

///

“So tomorrow is our first day off.” 

Brooke blew on her eyelash, the glue still drying. She had taken all the time in the world to get ready, shaving her entire body in the tiny shower that was provided. She had even douched, the handjobs she and Vanjie shared last night good, but if she was honest she wanted to get dicked down by her man if the chance came up, and since they were going out for drinks after the show, the chance was very very much on the table.

Did Brooke feel somewhat bad about planning to get her boyfriend daiquiri drunk? A little, but she didn’t care, not when she knew it was a surefire way to get Vanjie going exactly how she wanted him to. 

“We have a two day stop here in- Oh, wait, it’s dry. Hang on for a second.” Brooke put the lash on, checking her reflection in the mirror before she returned her attention to her phone.

“We have a two day stop here in Barcelona,” Brooke smiled, picking up her makeup bag. “And I can’t wait to drink some sangria, eat some paella, maybe even see something cultural, and just have time to relax.” Brooke had chosen a pink lipstick, her fans already making fun of her in the comments for her regular lip choice, but Brooke did catch one comment that was about something else.

“Yes, it is kinda strange to travel the world, and then never see anything. I can’t wait to use the breaks on this tour.” Brooke chuckled, painting her bottom lip. “I’ve been to Paris... Seven times? And I’ve never even seen the Eiffel Tower, but that’s going to change on this tour!” 

Brooke smacked her lips together, her eyes catching the screen once again. “Yearh, no.” Brooke rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to tell you guys where I’m going. I love you, but some of you are psychos.” Brooke cleaned up the edge of her lipstick. “I just want a nice time with my boyfriend, and maybe Kameron if Jose is hungover.” Brooke smiled, picking up her phone. “The Meet & Greet starts in ten, so bye for now, guys, and see you soon to those of you who have gotten tickets for beautiful Barcelona!”

  



	5. Chapter 5

  


_ The backstage is beige, Brooke standing out like a blonde goddess with a bottle of water. She’s perfectly calm, leaning against the wall in her heels, giant diamond earrings decorating her ears. She’s wearing a white sparkling dress with silver detailing with a diamond piece that nestles between her breasts. Everyone else is rushing around, dancers changing costumes and going from number to number, Brooke high fiving all four of them before they go on stage.  _

_ “You seem very calm.” _

_ “Do I?” Brooke smiles, looking towardsthe camera. Behind her, A’keria fliespast, her ass looking like a million dollars as the camera briefly catches it, a roar from the crowd and the beginning of Anaconda follows. Brooke laughs and gestures towards the stage. “I’m up next.”  _

_ “You’re the queen that does the most numbers a night-” _

_ “Am I?” Brooke’s face is amused. “I’m pretty sure Sharon does three as well.” _

_ Clips play on the screen, Sharon performing Starman in a red wig and a star covered leotard.  _

_ “Coming from Play, an ensemble tour is almost easy.” Brooke puts her bottle down. “In Nashville we were four performers a night,” a clip plays of Brooke on stage in Play, the spotlight on here. “doing seven numbers a night, six days a week. Here, I’m with 12 other girls and I do 3.” Brooke smiles. “The worst part is not drinking while everyone is on duty.” _

_ “You don’t drink?” _

_ “Not on the road,” Brooke smiles. “Not on the road my friend.” _

///

“So how does it feel to have missed your first official meet & greet?” Kim Chi wiggled her brows, a shiteating grin on her face.

“Missed it?!” Vanjie huffed, putting her hands at her side. “Ho, I was only 42 minutes late!”

Vanjie had practically bulldozed into the meet & greet, one shoe still in hand as she had slid in next to Kameron who was last in line. She had managed not to get a talking to from the managers, Jon barely even realising she was late, as she seeked out the fans she had missed on her own to apologize and make sure they got photos if they wanted them. 

“42 minutes today - completely missing it tomorrow.” Kim smirked, her hands at her side, the other clearly finding the whole thing hilarious.

“42 minutes ain’t shit! It’s like that acqua, aka, academic quarter! I was running right on time in Drag World!”

///

_ “Watch out!”  _

_ Sharon pops the deep green bottle, a spray of white champagne bubbles spurting everywhere.  _

_ “Sorry!” She laughs, her black lips stretched over sparkling teeth. _

_ “Bitch, you’re not sorry at all!” _

_ Sharon turns the bottle, drinking directly from it to stop the stream as the room errupts in laughter and yells of disgust. _

_ Everyone is gathered on the stage, the house lights on and the audience completely empty as tech runs around packing everything down while Jon, the tour manager, pours the champagne bottle that now has a black stain around the rim. They’re all there, Violet and Valentina standing together, the two some already drinking glasses of champagne, Kim Chi is sitting on a sound box eating what looks like KFC with Shangela next to her sharing her nuggets. Brooke is standing behind Vanjie, her arm around Vanjie’s shoulders. Brooke’s hand is down Vanjie’s top, gently rubbing back and forth with her thumb. _

_ “Congratulations on the first leg, well done!” Brandon Voss laughs, raising his glass, everyone raising them with him. “We’re very proud of the fact that we have had no major incidents!” _

_ “What did I say!” Shangela laughs. “New tour, new me! Trust and believe sisters!” _

_ “We’ve had three stops girl.” Violet rolls her eyes, shaking her head at Shangelas enthusiasms, though she’s also smiling. “Calm down.” Violet rolls her eyes. _

_ “Bitch you’ve been late every single day!” Asia snorts, making Aquaria crack up into her glass, the blonde clearly trying to hide her laugh. _

_ “I have.” Violet smirks into her champagne, blinking like she’s completely innocent. “Do you have a problem with that Asia?” _

_ “Oh no I don’t, I just have a problem with-” _

_ “Girls, girls.” Brandon rolls his eyes, holding up his hand. “We can fight on the bus to Milan. For now!” Brandon smiles. “Drink, enjoy your night off, and remember that I don’t want to see anything with anyones naked asses on the local news tomorrow, Detox, I’m looking at you!” _

_ “I would feel offended.” Detox shook her shoulders, taking a sip of her champagne, making eye contact with the camera and poking his tongue out. “But that’s actually a very valid concern.” _

///

“I can’t believe they booked us an actual van.” 

“You having flashbacks girl?” Asia laughed, throwing away the plastic glasses they had both just emptied, and Brooke almost felt himself blush. Asia, Brooke and Kameron had been the first ones finished, Brooke texting Vanjie about where he was when Aquaria had come down to the backstage area, both hands filled with bottles of alcohol that he had been giving at the meet & greet, happily sharing it with his sisters.

“No. No.” Brooke opened the blue car door, the woosh sound of it making his skin crawl but the sight of Vanjie sitting at the very back hitting him in the face. 

“Wow… You look.. Wow…”

They hadn’t gotten dressed together, and Brooke thanked his lucky star since he was sure they wouldn’t have made it out of their room if they had. Vanjie looked like sex on a stick in an entirely white outfi which made Brooke’s ass clench. He hurried to the back, sitting down next to Vanjie, Valentina laughed but he ignored it as the rest of the van filed in.

“Hey stud.” 

Vanjie smiled, and Brooke wanted to ruin how pristine he looked, he felt like a school boy with a crushed, wanted to mess Vanjie up and make him dirty. The car started moving, and Brooke instantly grabbed the bag of the seat, Vanjie crawling underneath his arm, throwing a leg over Brooke’s lap.

“Looks who’s clean up real nice from their on the road couture.” Vanjie kissed Brooke, giving him the bare minimum of a peck. “Good to see you without the sweats hot stuff, dressing up for your lady and all.”

“I don’t wear them that muc-” Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s blazer and pulled him forwards into an actual, hard, openmouted kiss.

“Oh lord jesus,” A’keria said. “Here we go again.”

Vanjie’s lips were so soft, Brooke touching his chin, slotting their chests together, Vanjie’s fist caught between them. He pressed Vanjie against the wall of the car, and Brooke was instantly back in the L.A heat. He was back to traffic jams that should have lasted forever, whispered promises of hope and longing, the entire thing heartbreakingly sweet and incredibly innocent all at once. The outsides forces of Drag Race prying Brooke’s shell open, exposing the sides of himself that he hated so, dragged him kicking and screaming to a place where he could let Vanjie in though neither of them had expected it, the situation and the insane, wonderful, absolutely crazy man he still held in his arms breaking down every barrier he had ever put up. 

Brooke broke the kiss first. “Just so you know-” Vanjie made a sound, already dragging Brooke down again, the man very clearly not pleased at the fact that Brooke was pulling away. “I’ve shaved everywhere.”

Vanjie stopped, his eyes going wide. “Everywhere?” 

“Everywhe- Ow!” Brooke sat up, holding his hand to his head where a bottle of beer had just banged into the back of his skull. “What the fuck?” He turned, just in time to see Detox smiling brightly, mischief shining in his eyes. 

“Less smacking, more snacking!” Detox held out a bottle of beer, forcing it between Vanjie and Brooke’s faces. “Or, I guess drinking in this case.”

“I don’t want to-”

“I know, I know” Detox smiled. “You’d rather smooch your boo, but tonight my friend - tonight, it’s bro’s before ho’s!”

“You calling me a ho motherfucker?” Vanjie sat up a little. “Cause if I’m anything,” Vanjie pointed his finger, releasing Brooke’s blazer. “I’m a high class prostitute! The good kind with a website and shit.”

“Awh don’t feel bad Banjie girl.” Detox laughed, reaching into a plastic bag that Brooke hadn’t even seen him get and pulling out one for Vanjie as well. “Here you go baby.”

Vanjie took the bottle, rolling his eyes at Detoxs antics holding it out to Brooke. Brooke sighed, sitting up fully, Vanjie’s legs still in his lap, his half hard dick against Vanjie’s thigh, but he took the beers, opening one with the other. Asia hollered at how butch Brooke was, meaning everyone sent their beers by him just for the novelty of his little trick. Vanjie clapped each and every time, the appreciation on his boyfriends face making warm delight run down Brooke’s spine.

///

The bass was heavy, the floor almost vibrating with music. Going out to one of the biggest gay bars in Barcelona might have been a mistake as fans flocked around them, but Vanjie didn’t really care as he still got a chance to let loose and have fun with his sisters, all thoughts of the phone call from Jason and the nights show gone from mind. He had danced with Aquaria, both of them going wild to “Tonight”, A’keria and Vanjie twerking away and he had even gotten the chance to dance with Brooke, the two of them wiping the dancefloor during ‘Deeper love’, Brooke kissing him every single chance he got.

“Hi, umh, sorry, can I have a photo with you, I’m a really big fa-”

“Of course cutie!” Vanjie grabbed the fans phone, getting on his tiptoes, so both of them were in the frame. “Smile Mary!” 

Vanjie took a couple of photos, happily posing for a few with the fan.

“Remember to tag me in it! Cause I look like a fucking snack!” Vanjie laughed, Filip, one of the dancers, thankfully dragging the fan away and out on the dance floor. Vanjie grabbed the tray of drinks he had been given by the bartender, his thumb dipping into the beer Sharon had requested. He turned around, looking back at their table, just to see Brooke and Kameron playing what looked like beer pong.

///

“Chug chug chug chug!”

Brooke gasped for breath as he finally drank the last of it, his vision swimming slightly as the beer settled in his stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this drunk. Being on season of Drag Race meant a soar in bookings for all of the popular Ru Girls, Drag Con L.A and his last Canada tour as current reigning had only just finished before Werq the World began.

“And we have a winner!” Shangela grabbed Brooke’s hand, trusting it into the air. “Shots on Brooke!”

“Wait, what? Didn’t I win?”

“You did baby, you did!” Shangela smiled, bold and bright. “And as our benevolent king, you will treat your subjects with love, respect and a healthy dose of yet another round!”

Brooke laughed, only just batting Shangela’s hand away before it made its way into his breast pocket, his brain still able to realise that it wasn’t a good idea for Shangela to come into contact with the lube and condoms he had carefully stored in there before leaving.

“Jose? Jose where are yo-”

“Come Brooke, let’s dance!”

///

“Your mans seems to be getting his drink on!”

Vanjie snapped his head, A’keria laughing in his ear, and truth be told, there Brooke was, Valentina for some reason riding around on his shoulders out on the dancefloor. 

“Shit..”

“Guess that’s what happens when boo doesn’t come out to play.” A’keria took a sip of his drink, still chuckling. It was true that Brooke had somewhat kept to himself, at least compared to how some of the other queens behaved on tour - He often sought the company of the dancers at rehearsals, learning their routines even when he didn’t have to, Vanjie sometimes watching him bro out with them. Brooke’s easy temperament and comradery around straight guys was something Vanjie still didn’t really understand, but somehow, he was one of them. He knew part of it was his own fault too as he shamelessly monopolized his boyfriend’s time whenever he had the chance. Vanjie had earned it, was entitled to it, but he did understand why everyone else wanted a piece of Brooke too.

“You’ll get him back baby, don’t you worry.”

“I ain’t worried.”

///

_ The video shows up in Instagram stories, Brooke and Detox standing with a mustard wall behind them. _

_ “Hi everybody,” Brooke holds the camera, his chest practically touching Detox’s shoulder, the two men practically standing on top of each other. “This is Brooke Lynn Hytes, and this is umh-” _

_ “Detox, hiii.” Detox leans against Brooke’s shoulder, the man clearly intoxicated. “How are you?” _

_ “Good.” Brooke laughs, casually resting his chin on Detox’s face. “Detox is peeing at the moment.” _

_ “I am.” Detox winks, pursing his lips for the camera. _

_ “We just wanted to say hi, cause everyone says we look alike,” Brooke sticks out his tongue, accidentally hitting Detox in the face. “so here we are-” Detox turns, sticking out his tongue too. “We’re side by side.” Brooke is cut off by his and Detox’s tongues touching, almost battling against each other, both of them crunshing their eyes shut, a laugh leaving them as they pull apart. Brooke laughs, heady and ugly, but absolutely true. “You fucking bitch.” _

_ “Can’t believe I just kissed my mirror.” Detox snorts, his hands still not in the frame. _

_ Brooke laughs again, their faces still touching. “Was I a good kisser?” _

_ “You’re gonna get in trouble bitch.” _

_ “No way Jose.” _

_ “Yes way Jose.” _

///

“Hey Papi.”

Vanjie felt his body enveloped in heat, two drinks put down in front of him on the table, a kiss pressed against his ear as Brooke wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey hot stuff.” Vanjie took a sip of the drink, the sweet taste on his tongue delicious, the chunks of frozen berry a true blessing as they cooled him down. Vanjie realised Brooke was looking at him, his blue eyes following Vanjies every move, the attention intense, almost too intense. “Damn babe, you really going for gentleman of the year.” 

“I just love you a lot.”

“How many shots have you had?”

“More than five.”

“Are you drunk?” Vanjie laughed and Brooke shook his head, though he was very clearly very drunk. 

“Not at all.”

Vanjie leaned back, Brooke touching their lips together in a quick, close mouthed kiss. Vanjie broke it though, reaching up and grabbing Brooke’s hair so he couldn’t move, their faces inches from each other.

“Want me to breathe you in the face?” Brooke smiled, his eyes sparkling, his speech slightly slurred. “I haven’t smoked. Promise” 

“Nah.” Vanjie released Brooke’s hair. “Just checking. Can’t trust your ass to make smart decisions when Detox is around.”

“You’re like a bloodhound.” Brooke sat down in the seat next to Vanjie. “A smoke hound. A sexy sexy smoke hound.”

Brooke looked fucking delicious, his man opting for a black t-shirt and a blazer, the heat keeping him out of his normal leather jacket. It was one of the only items Vanjie had allowed to stay from Brooke’s original wardrobe, having used every time Brooke was out of the house as a chance to boot the most offending contenders from the competition of who got to be on his boyfriend’s hot bod.

Brooke leaned in, their lips touching again with hands grasping Vanjie’s cheeks, their tongues meeting and while Vanjie was now absolutely sure Brooke hadn’t been near a cigarette, he was even more sure that Brooke was d-r-u-n-k, the alcohol heavy on his breath. 

Vanjie broke away slightly, looking Brooke in the eyes. “So you haven’t done anything dumb yet?”

“I kissed Detox.” Brooke looked thoughtful. “Maybe.. A little? Do you want another daiquiri?”

“Did you do that tongue thing?” 

Brooke laughed.

“Fuck baby. Seriously?” Vanjie rolled his eyes, peeling Brooke’s hands from his face. “What else?”

“I think I was holding his dick? It was kinda hard doing that and the video. Iphones are too big these days.”

“Why you holding his dick?” 

“He was peeing.” Brooke said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Vanjie guessed that it was.

If it was anyone else in the entire world, Vanjie would have gotten mad, he would have jumped out of his chair, sucker punched Brooke in the face and gone on a witch hunt for Detox, no fucker in the world touching his man without his permission, actually, scratch that. No fucker in the world touched Brooke, period.

However, if there was one thing Vanjie had learned, it was that a relationship takes work from both sides. Brooke didn’t have a personal space on the best of days, years of ballet and drag leaving him with no shame, but when he cared about someone, truly and deeply, his personal space did not exist at all. The moment Brooke had realised Vanjie was in it for the long run, that they were really for reals, he had allowed himself to bounce back to Nina. Brooke never did it to make Vanjie jealous, never sought to make Vanjie sad, he simply loved Nina so much that he had to touch him at all times. The weird avatar thing they did very much the one thing Vanjie was very very glad Brooke had never attempted on him.

“Aaand that’s roll call.” Vanjie laughed, standing up, pulling Brooke with him. “We’re going home big guy.”

“But-”

“You’ll thank me tomorrow. Believe me on that.”

  



	6. Chapter 6

  


Brooke groaned, his brain surely attempting to liquify and run out of his ear. He was trapped under the duvet, had attempted to push it off, but it was too heavy and now he was stuck, hot and uncomfortable. His world was ebbing and flowing as he was barely aware of the tap getting turned on and then off, the sound of running water hitting his ears like hail hammering onto a tin roof.

“You living?”

Brooke felt a dip in the bed, a warm presence settling next to him, the deep scent of Vanjie’s cologne invading his nose - the notes of it making him nauseous.

“How you feeling, boo boo?” Brooke could hear that Vanjie was attempting to whisper, his voice barely below what a normal person would call talking, but as a hand ran through his hair, he forgave him for the way he sounded like a garbage disposal crunching on a fork to Brooke’s hungover brain.

“Urgh.”

“So still like shit, huh?”

Brooke opened an eye, Vanjie thankfully not drawing the curtains, but it was still way too bright. The first thing he saw was his boyfriends face, teeth bared into a giant grin, like this entire thing was hilarious. 

“Cause you kinda look like it.” Vanjie withdrew his hand from Brooke’s hair, fingers accidentally tugging on the curls, and Brooke wanted to hurl. “Like a huge, sweaty, post chipotle kinda shit.”

“I’m dead.” 

“I bet you are,” Vanjie laughed. “You really went in on the vodka.” He sat back, slapping the bed twice. “Now come on, sit up. It’s almost noon.”

Brooke shook his head. “Can’t.” He was pretty sure he literally couldn’t, but Vanjie wasn’t one to let go of anything if he had made a decision. It was one of his best and his worst qualities, wrapped up in a diabolic bundle. 

“Wasn’t a suggestion, baby.” 

Brooke fell back, rolling from his side to his back, the room spinning, the bed feeling like a ship at sea.

“Please.” He knew he had to sound pathetic, but the entire thing was torture.

“No ho, you gotta sit up.”

Brooke groaned as he painstakingly pushed his elbows into the mattress, the movement to sit up against the headboard a herculean effort. He closed his eyes, somehow hoping that Vanjie would forget he was there. The velvet fabric felt disgusting, but he had done it, which meant that Vanjie could leave him alone to die in peace. They could write it on his gravestone.  _ Brock Hayhoe, maker of bad decisions. _

“Here. It open, so be careful. Comprende?”

Brooke felt a bottle of water getting pushed into his hand, Vanjie wrapping his fingers around it. 

“Seriously? You ain’t even gonna lift it? Damn babe” Brooke could hear the warmth in Vanjie’s voice. “Open up.”

“Why?”

“Cause you ass gonna thank me later.” Brooke felt Vanjie grab his jaw, two fingers pinching him, making him open his mouth. Vanjie placed something that tasted disgustingly like aspirin, his free hand grabbing Brooke’s elbow, lifting the bottle to his mouth. 

The water felt amazing, like rain in the desert, his pounding headache letting up almost immediately as the water soothed his throat. Brooke drank it down greedily.

“There you go.” Vanije’s voice was warm, like honey, soothing even with the bits of gravel in it. ““You really weren’t joking about that full shave, huh stud?”

Brooke opened his eyes, looking down at his body.

“... Am I naked?” Brooke tried to remember last night, the only flashes he could dig up the sound of music, his sisters laughing, and the taste of Vanjie’s lips. He ran his tongue over his teeth, and yup. He had definitely not brushed before bed.

“As the day you were born.” Vanjie smiled, “Except, you know. Sexier.”

Brooke snorted, and Vanjie wiggled his eyebrows. Vanjie tried to hand Brooke his ADHD medicine, but he shook his head, beyond sure that he couldn’t untwist the child's lock, the water loose in his grab now that it was empty.

“God you’re the worst.” Vanjie rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. He opened the prescription bottle, putting Brooke’s pills in his mouth yet again, lifting his elbow once more.

“Did we umh..”

“Fuck?” Vanjie wiggled his eyebrows again and Brooke felt time slow down, already mortified in advance at the less than stellar performance he had to have given since he couldn’t remember shit.

“Heck no,” Brooke breathed a sigh of relief, but then, Vanjie continued. “Though you were begging for it like a lil bitch in heat.”

“I did what?”

“Mmhmmh.” Vanjie smirked, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief. “You were a full production. Miss Brooke Lynn Whore. In the Uber you tried to get my dick out and kept asking for “some of that good deep dish D. Thank you I’m basically a ninja, had to karate chop your frisky lil hands.” 

Brooke blushed. He knew he had to. “I did not say that.”

“Nah, I’m just playing,” Vanjie laughed, hitting his shoulder.

“Thank go-”

“But you did get weird for a minute when you asked me to treat your ass like Elmo,” Vanjie snorted. “Told me to stick it up to the elbow and shit.”

“Fuck.” Brooke pulled his knees up, burrowing his head in his arms, his hands grabbing the back of his head as he wished the earth would swallow him up

“You still want me to fist you like a puppet?” Brooke peeked out over his arm, Vanjie watching him. “Cause I ain’t judging.” Vanjie held up his hands, a bright smile on his face.

“I really need that safeword.” Brooke groaned, burrowing his head once again. “God I wish I was dead.”

“You can die after breakfast.” Vanjie smiled, gently padding Brooke’s shoulder before he grabbed the hotel phone, ringing up the reception. “Cause we be going to see Barcelona, whenever you ready for it or not. The bus leaves at 3, and I ain’t missing shit.”

Brooke closed his eyes, slipping back into the bed as Vanjie ordered breakfast, his boyfriend rattling on.

“Tell them to add eggs.”

“Wil do buttercup.”

Brooke was sure an entire production would arrive, and he was actually looking forward to it, mornings of Starbucks and on the road breakfasts nothing like the calorie and protein dense dishes he preferred to cook at home.

Brooke was finally nodding off, when the entire bed moved, Vanjie crawling over him, thankfully not hitting him anywhere, and dumping down next to him. 

“Move. I can’t get comfy.”

“You realise you could have just walked around the bed, right?” 

“You’re such a drama queen.” Vanjie draped himself over Brooke’s chest, snuggling into his neck, and Brooke sighed, admitting defeat as Vanjie grabbed his arm, forcing it over him so it was resting on his back.

“I swear you were a cat in another life.” Brooke started to stroke, long and slow, up and down Vanjie’s back, the other almost purring with satisfaction. 

“Try tiger bitch,” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s neck, the words spoken into his skin. “I ain’t ever been no weak ass pussy.”

Brooke laughed. Vanjie’s breath was slowing down, his boyfriend without a doubt hoping to nap while they waited for breakfast to arrive. Brooke looked at the nightstand, his heart clenching briefly with pure love when he realised Vanjie had plugged his phone in for him last night. Brooke took it, expecting to find a few photos from the party, and maybe a message or three from friends. Instead, his phone was an explosion of little red bubbles, telling him he had over a 1.000 notifications. 

“.... Jose?” The last time anything like that had happened, Brooke had accidentally shown his dick in a shower room reflection during a hotel tour, his robe not closed which meant that he had broadcasted his soft dick to every fan he had, the video circulating for weeks before it finally died somewhat down. 

“Jose.” Brooke shook his shoulder slightly, jerking Vanjie.

“Mmh?”

“What did I do last night?” Brooke didn’t want to open his messages, Vanjie’s words about fisting him like Elmo still painfully present at the front of his mind.”

“You really don’t remember shit?” Vanjie sat up, ungracefully showing Brooke in the chest, his entire forearm firmly planted and taking his weight on top of Brooke’s ribs. “You and D went to the bathroom together.”

“The bathroom? What could we have done in the- Wait..” Brooke opened Instagram, quickly clicking onto his story. “No. No no no no no.”

_ “Hi everyone, my name is-“ _

“Fuck!”

///

“I still can’t believe you bought an actual physical guidebook from home.”

Vanjie looked up at Brooke, rezipping the belly pack that was thrown over his shoulder with a giant smile on his face. They checked out and put their things in the reception, the bus leaving that night, and Vanjie had every intention of squashing the day by the balls.

“You don’t know everything about me hot stuff.”

Breakfast had thankfully resurrected Brooke from the dead, and while his boyfriend was still slightly worse for wear, Vanjie couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Brooke. He had borrowed one of Vanije’s tank tops, Brooke’s own duffle not carrying the variety for anything besides on stage rehearsals and bustravels, while Vanjie had packed two entire suitcases full of boys clothes. The top was a little short, Brooke always opting for large, while Vanjie preferred small, but Vanjie didn’t mind at all when it meant he got to peek at Brooke’s abs whenever his boyfriend lifted his arms. 

They had already visited La Sagrada Familia, Illa de la Discòrdia and Ciutadella Park. Vanjie had watched Brooke’s live, so for lunch they had gone to Arroz Hofmann, their paella apparently famous and while Vanjie hadn’t liked the seafood, Brooke had scarfed it down like it was his last meal on earth, so pleased with it he was practically smiling during the entire thing. He had however, very firmly, said no to Vanjie’s offer of sangria, Vanjie hollering at Brooke’s green face at the thought of alcohol.

“Even if we had eternity, I still think you’d surprise me.” 

Brooke put an arm over Vanjie’s shoulder, and Vanjie leaned into Brooke’s side as he flipped through the guidebook, looking for Casa Batlló. Vanjie had dressed up specifically to take Instagrams there, his outfit matching the little mermaid esque tints of the dope ass building he had spotted while doing research online for the trip. Which was, if he was being honest, scrolling through pictures on Instagram that where tagged with Barcelona. 

“Can we stop for coffee?” Brooke’s voice tore Vanjie out of his reading, a warm kiss pressed into his hair.

“There’s supposed to be a real good ice cream place right around here.” Vanjie took his phone from his belly bag, their fans bombaring his socials with suggestions of places to go, Brooke very firm in only allowing Vanjie to upload after they had left the place that was on the pictures. It was a whole new experience for them to travel together like this, the most touristy thing they had done so far as a couple Jose refusing to leave New York without eating the croissant donut with Brooke.

“Ice cream?” Brooke laughed. “You want ice cream the day before we leave for Italy? Land of gelato.”

“I’ll gelate your ass.” Vanjie flipped through his messages, looking for the fan suggestion. It had taken nearly an hour to weed through the Detox and Brooke messages, but thankfully his fans had already moved on. “Sides, we only get 12 hours of free time in Milan, ain’t no way I’m spending my Versasce time eating no damned ice cream, gelato or otherwise.”

Brooke laughed, and Vanjie felt his heart swell. It was wonderful to do couple things like this without anyone else around. Vanjie wasn’t sure he’d admit it even under torture, but he loved their domestic days most of all. He’d rather spend hours putting together Ikea furniture, painting walls or watching Brooke unclog the sink than go to any party. His man was surprisingly competent around a house, cooking, electrical work, light plumbing and even a little bit of carpentry all skills he had picked up in South Africa when he had been too poor to do anything but google.

“So you’re a Versace boy now?”

“A Versace man, baby, and maybe. Depends if they got any dope shit.” Vanjie finally found the address of the ice cream place, google maps telling him it was just a quick detour. He didn’t want to tell Brooke he actually wanted to go because the store had put two robes on hold for him, their signature Baroque bathrobe in black yet another item Vanjie couldn’t wait for them to share. “We can go if you want.”

“As long as you come with.”

“I ain’t leaving your ass in no dust.”

///

_ A white stamp tells that it’s 2.30. Everyone is gathered downstairs on the bus, spilling out of the sofa that is way too small. Aquaria struggles with a HDMI cable running from a white macbook to the buses tiny low quality TV, mounted to the wall. His white skin is slightly red, burnt from the sun.  _

_ “Yes!” Aquaria fistbumps the air, the black screen lighting up. “We’re live!” _

_ A’keria puts his phone down and crosses his arms, a smile on his face. _

_ “Let’s watch it then baby! Chop chop hurry up”  _

_ A’keria claps his hands, making Aquaria laugh. Asia leans back, his arms spread out over the back of the couch, Valentina settling in, a bottle of water in hand.  _

_ The intro starts, Ru Paul showing up on the screen, the signature laugh making all the queens shiver at once. Sharon is sleeping, his head resting against the blacked out window. Shangela is sitting on the floor, his purple dressing gown swallowing him up. Kim Chi claps, him and Kameron sharing a big bag of purple Ruffles chips with jamon flavor. _

_ Brooke and Vanjie are sitting on the floor, Vanjie between Brooke’s legs, his hand playing with the grey fabric of Brooke’s sweats. Brooke whispering something to him, which makes Vanjie laugh out loud. _

  



	7. Chapter 7

  


Brooke had always loved silence, his home in Nashville his fortress of solitude, a name that Steve had given it with a smile on his lips. The silence was something he had easily sacrificed for Vanjie, their time apart meaning that it was nothing but delightful when they were together, his explosions of colour, personality and noise normally a trait Brooke not only enjoyed - but loved. 

He had known it’d be hard to spend 32 days on the road with 12 other queens, had even discussed it with Steve, but so far it was going okay. He got to spend the day outside, and his time free of cameras, schedules, fans and people nagging him. It was exactly what he needed. They had watched Drag Race the night before, Aquaria showing his inner superfan as he had a timer on his phone for the exact moment WOW released it on their online platform. Jasper had agreed to turn the camera off, all of them watching a Rusical episode like he imagined straight people watched football, yelling and cheering, winching and whooping for their potential new sisters. Vanjie had barely said a word the entire time, his shoulders tensing once in a while, his entire body completely still as Ru walked around the workroom, but Brooke assumed it was only because he was tired, the fact that Vanjie had taken the time to preplan their time in Barcelona more than Brooke had ever expected. 

Brooke took a sip of his coffee, the beans were burnt and bitter on his tongue but perfect nonetheless, as the bus was blessedly silent, only he and the driver awake as they drove through the south of France. 

Brooke had awoken at 9, which was practically nighttime in Drag World, Vanjie fitted to his side like a koala cub. The bunk was truly way too small for two adults, but Brooke hadn’t had the heart to kick Vanjie out last night, least of all when his boyfriend had been so good to him when he was hungover. He had spent the morning piecing together the last of what had happened in Barcelona. He hadn’t been able to ask Detox, since she was flying back to America for a TV appearance. Violet was also missing from the bus since she had flown to Milan.

Brooke double tapped yet another email, his neck slightly hot with embarrassment from how his inbox looked, the thirty unanswered messages nearly choking him when he had checked. Thirty was nothing compared to what Vanjie’s emails looked like at all times, Brooke nearly having a mild panic attack when he had looked over Jason’s shoulder once, Vanjie’s inbox in the 200s with urgent emails. 

_Yes I’ll confirm, thank you for the reference. I’m looking forward to working with you…_

Brooke took another sip of coffee. He knew he was very hands on compared to most of his coworkers, Kim Chi laughing when he heard that Brooke had access to his manager’s email. It wasn’t that Brooke didn’t trust Steve, more so that he was a control freak, something Steve had thankfully learned to roll with.

Brooke switched the number he was listening to, his headphones blocking out all sound, his foot tapping to the rhythm, the ADHD half of his brain choreographing a number he was already excited to show Daniel. 

Brooke had left an email from WoW for last. “Booth placement at Drag Con,” not something he imaging was urgent, but as he clicked it, his hands ran cold, his cheeks heating up with anger instantly.

_It’s our pleasure to inform you that we have secured an exclusive offer for you and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo …._

The fuckers were asking Brooke if he wanted to share a booth with Vanjie, the offer coming after he had not only booked, but also paid for his own space months ago, Brooke reserving one of the biggest spaces available the moment they opened the online registration. His eyes flew to the CC; Jason and Steve were added, but thankfully Vanije’s email wasn’t on it. If Brooke had been home, he would have gone on a run the moment he had read the first line, anger swirling in his body, but here, he couldn’t do anything but write to Steve, his fingers hammering onto the keyboard, Brooke already composing the apologetic follow up email he would have to write to his best friend when he was done yelling at his manager, when someone came down the stairs. 

Brooke looked up to see that it was just Jasper, the documentarist that was following them around. He hadn’t spoken a ton with him, the young man incredible at disappearing into the background, which Brooke figured was an essential skill for someone with his profession. Brooke considered if he should take his headphones off, what the polite thing to do would be, when Jasper held up the pot of coffee, a smile on his lips clearly asking Brooke if he wanted a refill. Brooke checked the time. There was a little over 6 hours left until they hit Rome, but he knew they had been promised a lunch stop, which would essentially be breakfast for everyone but him.

“Thanks.” Brooke took off his headphones, closing his computer and handing his cup to Jasper who filled it in the little kitchenette.

“No camera?” Brooke regretted it the moment he had said it, but there was no going back now, the flow of communication opened. 

“Want me to get it?” 

“Not really.”

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d take that as any good documentarist’s cue-word.” Jasper handed Brooke his cup, a smile playing on his lips as he sat down. “I have no idea how you guys do it. I’m not on stage, and I still feel like I’m dying.”

Brooke laughed a little, the fact that Jasper hadn’t grabbed his camera making Brooke feel somewhat at ease. “You get used to it.”

Jasper took a sip of his cup. “I like your shirt.” 

Brooke looked down. He had thrown the first and the best thing on when he had managed to pry himself out of Vanjie’s grip. That was one of the positives about Vanjie invading his space, the top bunk essentially an extra shelf for them to keep their stuff. “Thanks.” Brooke picked at the white hoodie, Tommy Hilfiger written across the chest in light blue rubber letters. “Jose got it for me.”

“Is it strange?”

“What’s strange?”

“To date someone you work with?”

“We don’t work together.” Brooke had said the words before he even realized they had fallen from his lips, his reply a knee jerk reaction.

Jasper lifted an eyebrow, the man clearly not believing him. 

“We don’t.” Brooke pressed on. “We work at the same place, sure. We do, but we don’t work together.”

“Do you think the fans think that way too?”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Sure.” Jasper nodded, and Brooke felt a rush of gratitude for the young man, Jasper instead launching into a story of how he had caught Shangela fighting a pigeon on film, everyone else slowly waking up around them.

///

_“Y’all ready for these legs?!”_

_The camera turns to the entrance of a concert hall, a tall, very slender man in a white t-shirt with a black backpack, a black cap and a smile that could front a toothpaste commercial._

_“Naomi!!”_

_Kim Chi’s scream is deafening, the pitch of his voice catching on the camera. Naomi laughs, him and Kim Chi hugging and jumping up and down, the two friends laughing._

_“I’m Naomi Smalls, server of m-u-g and I have three words to say. You. Could. Never.”_

///

“Okay, who’s the klepto that took my goddamned water?!”

“Just write your name on it, baby!” Shangela laughed.

“Don’t you think I already did that?”

Daniel laughed, Vanjie’s voice loud enough to raise the dead. He was like watching fireworks, the little man running around to everyone, actually checking their bottles. Daniel was standing on stage, the entire thing more fun than he could have expected as Vanjie had gotten into an actual squabble with Valentina now, the other queen apparently the cupilt.

Brooke walked up to Daniel, earbuds in as he flipped through his Ipod. Daniel wasn’t sure he knew any other human being who still owned one. He was a strange bean, but that was one of the things he liked about Brooke.

“I think we should do Edge of Glory tonight.”

“Sure.” Daniel smiled, the routines with Brooke some of the most fun to perform. “You remember the steps, or do we have to run it?”

“I remember.” Daniel tried to focus on Brooke, but the squabble was turning into an actual fight, Valentina and Vanjie fully in each other’s face, Vanjie yelling for Valentina not to shove his nails in his face. Daniel watched for a beat, another one passing, the fight still building.

“.. Are you not gonna get involved?”

Brooke looked up just as Vanjie threw a water bottle directly at Valentina’s face, the room officially erupting now. Brooke shrugged, his attention returning to his Ipod. “Jose is an adult. He can take care of himself.”

Daniel watched Sharon grab Vanjie, Asia holding Valentina back, the noise vibrating off the walls.

“I’m not sure it’s Jose I’m worried abou-”

“So should we take it from the top?”

Daniels attention snapped to Brooke, nothing in his voice showing he was affected in any way by the fact that his boyfriend was being physically restrained on the other side of the room.

“You get used to it.” Brooke smiled, his eyes a little tired. “Trust me. Unless there’s blood, it’s not bad.”

“If you say so mate.” Daniel stretched. “If you say so.”

///

_Sharon is standing against a dark room, his blond hair combed through with water, black glasses on his face, a black and brown shirt on his upper body._

_“We have a rule on tour.” Sharon smiles. “We call it the demon.” He looks tired but still amused. “Only one of us is allowed to lose it at a time, and today, Valentina and Vanjie forgot to check the spreadsheet before clocking in.”_

///

The warm water was a blessing, Brooke scrubbing his face. They had wrapped everything up, Brooke once again sharing a dressing room with Kameron, his sister outside on the phone with his boyfriend. He had tried to quiet his brain, but Jon had come up to him after practice, telling him with a hand on his arm that they needed to speak later. 

Brooke had been on time for every single performance, had done everything right, so the only thing he could think that he could have possibly done was the live with Detox. It didn’t seem like Voss Events to care about something so minor, Detox’s dick not even in the shot, but he wasn’t one of theirs, and Jon had looked quite serious. Brooke rinsed his hair. He heard the door open, and he turned the tap off, Monet’s words of worry about getting murdered in a hotel room zooming through Brooke’s mind.

“Who’s there? I’m naked in here.”

“You think I care about that?” A hand pulled the shower curtain back, Brooke instantly grabbing the showerhead to use as a weapon just in case, when he saw Vanjie’s face. “I ain’t got no problem with your pasty ass.”

“Fuck.” Brooke held a hand over his heart. “Jose you scared the shit out of me.” Brooke took a deep breath through his nose. Vanjie had a scratch over his face, Valentina apparently actually clawing him, and Brooke couldn’t help but smirk, the wound easily hidden with makeup. Brooke turned around, putting the showerhead back and turning it on again. 

“You mad at me?”

Brooke looked over his shoulder as he pumped soap into his hand, washing underneath his arms. “Are you asking your boyfriend Brock, or your coworker Brooke Lynn?”

Vanje reached into the shower, turning the water off. “There a difference?” 

Brooke rolled his eyes. He grabbed the edge of Vanjie’s shirt. 

“Watcha doin-”

Brooke pulled on the fabric, Vanjie lifting his arms by habit. It only took them seconds to get him undressed, Vanjie toeing off his shoes before Brooke dragged him into the shower. He closed the curtain behind them, turning Vanjie around so he was underneath the spray before he turned the water back on.

“I’m not mad.”

Vanjie looked up at him, their chests touching in the small space, hot water running over both of them.

“Valentina almost punched me in the face.”

Brooke snorted. It was so typical Vanjie to try and turn something like a fight around, to pretend that he was innocent. Brooke grabbed the shampoo, quickly soaping up Vanjie’s hair.

“I’m pretty sure I saw you throw a bottle at her.”

“Didn’t even hit her or nothing.” 

Vanjie leaned his head back, Brooke taking the showerhead and rinsing Vanjie’s hair.

“This all sounds like something you should tell her, not me.”

“Fuck off.”

Brooke rolled his eyes. “Apologising to me isn’t going to make you feel better.” Brooke knew that Vanjie’s stomach was most likely killing him, his boyfriend carrying guilt around like lead. His emotions always collecting in his gut, making him nauseous if he had behaved in ways he couldn’t stand by. “You haven’t been a lil shit to me.”

“She took my water.” Vanjie looked up at Brooke, and Brooke felt his dick go from a chubby to a full-on hard on, Vanjie’s brown eyes fucking gorgeous. Brooke touched Vanjie’s mouth, his thumb resting against Vanjie’s bottom lip.

“You’re not a preschooler.” 

Vanjie scoffed. “Thank fuck.”

Brooke pushed his thumb into Vanjie’s mouth, his grip on Vanjie’s jaw growing tighter.

“You’re going to apologize.”

“Don’ wanna.”

“You’re going to apologize.” Brooke’s voice was firm. He took a step forward, pressing Vanjie against the wall, their bodies slotting together. Some would call him unfair, but he knew that this was what Vanjie needed, water still falling down on them. “And you’re going to do it before the meet and greet.”

Vanjie sighed, his eyes falling shut as he sucked on Brooke’s thumb, the fight leaving his body. He shuddered, and Brooke could feel his cock twitch against his thigh, Vanjie’s hip stuttering forward. Brooke let his thumb slip from Vanjie’s mouth, his hand grabbing his boyfriends ass, lifting him, Vanjie’s feet slipping from the floor, his back sliding against the slick tiles, their lips meeting, his arms around Brooke’s neck, their skin dripping with water, their cocks touching. He kept their bodies pressed together, Vanjie humping his stomach, his boyfriend coming with a weak groan into Brooke’s mouth, the orgasm more release than pleasure. He broke their kiss, his fingers buried in the firm flesh of Vanjie’s ass, without a doubt leaving marks behind, his cock still hard, the water slowly turning cold.

“Well done.” Brooke smiled.

Vanjie snorted, his boyfriend opening his eyes, a smirk playing on his face.

“Fuck you.”

  



	8. Chapter 8

  


“Girl, look at how hot you look!” Kameron chuckled, her hands on Brooke’s cheeks, moving the queens head back and forth in the mirror as she stood behind her sister. Kameron had done parts of Brooke’s makeup that night, her eyeshadow a light pink that she had never ever seen Brooke wear before, and it looked absolutely amazing. 

“Stop messing up my contour,” Brooke smirked, clearly beyond pleased with herself, even as she removed Kamerons hands.

“Like you wear any.” Kameron couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had become a habit for her and Brooke to share dressing room, but she was so happy it had. She had come back from her phone call to see Vanjie slip away, hair still wet, head down, and Kameron just hoped they had rinsed the shower properly - Brooke almost blushing when she had asked if she needed to wear shower sandals or risk her feet getting slimed.

“God it’s almost too bad I can’t crush All Stars.” Brooke looked in the mirror, her sister clearly feeling her oats. Kameron sat down, their eyes meeting in the mirror, and they both burst into laughter. In a lot of ways, her and Brooke were the same, and Kameron knew within an inch of doubt that she’d rather stab a fork through her hand, then she’d even consider going back into the Drag Race competition. 

Kameron was just about to open her mouth, when there was a knock on the door, Jon peeking inside.

“Hey, Brooke?”

Brooke turned, looking over her shoulder “Hi Jon.” 

Kameron waved. Jon was in many ways the backbone of the tour. He looked like a 20 year old twink, but as tour manager he was amazing at making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be, Jon often dealing with problems before they even arose, without ever losing his chill.

“Do you have a minute?”

Kameron felt the shift in the room instantly. Brooke’s fingers tightening around the back of the chair, her back going completely straight.

“Have I done something wrong?” 

“No.” Jon stepped into the room. “It’s actually about something you haven’t done.”

“I- Umh” Kameron stood up, her mind racing with an excuse, any excuse, to leave, both Jon and Brooke looking at her. “I have to facetime my friend’s cat.”

///

“.... What do you mean we have to do meet and greets together?”

Brooke knew her voice was nearing diabetic levels of sugary sweet, her smile tight as she looked at Jon. It was only her years of pageants and her background in ballet that held her face in place, cause Brooke wanted nothing more than to scream.

“As far as I’m aware, I’ve been booked on this tour as an individual performer.” 

“The fans are disappointed Brooke.” Jon shrugged, as if it had nothing to do with him. Like it was somehow Brooke’s fault “The Reddit threads have been blowing up, telling people the meet and greets aren’t worth it.”

“They see 11 queens all at once.” Brooke knew he was playing dumb, but he wanted Jon to say it, to hear the words come from his mouth. “Both Vanjie and I are there. How can that not be worth it?”

“They want to see you together.” 

Brooke bit her tongue, considered for a moment if it would be worth it to tell Jon to shove Reddit up his ass, the brief satisfaction of it probably not worth the damage to her professional career. 

“Whatever you want boss.”

///

_ “You getting the winner shot?! You better document it now while my shit still fresh!” _

_ Vanjie is standing on a concrete staircase, the camera filming up at her from the bottom. Her brown curly wig reaches her midriff, her upper body is clad in a black see through nylon shirt. _

_ “You better enjoy the exquisite treat baby,” Vanjie smiles, she grabs the handrails and lifts herself up, rocking side to side to show off her neon green outfit.  _

_ “Ain’t a single tour hole in this sparkle treat yet” Vanjie laughs. “Shoot me from the top,” Vanjie flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Gotta get that good wig, all the lil accessories. You’ve seen these bitches?” Vanjie holds out her arm, showing off her bracelets. “Uh! Remember the slay ass boots!” Vanjie throw her leg up on the handrail. “These could kill a man! That’s why they booted our asses from Spain, cause I’m too deadly to keep around!” Vanjie kicks “Hiya! Ra!” Vanjie karate chops the air, fighting an invisible enemy. “Kakakaka!” _

_ The picture is shaking, the shoulders of the camera man moving, the sounds of barely held back laughter catching on video.  _

_ “Bitch!” Vanjie claps. “Why you laughing so hard?!” Vanjie scrunches up her nose, holding back a laugh herself, the camera man gasps for breath, both of them giggling. _

_ “Vanjie?!” The camera moves, captures Liam the tour assistant. “What are you doing out here? The meet & greet started 30 minutes ago.” _

_ “Sorry Mama! Imma be right there!” _

///

“Thank you so much for coming.” Brooke smiled. She waved, the assistant hustling the girls along to the table on Brooke’s right, where Sharon and Aquaria greeted them. 

Brooke took a step back, settling down on the high chair the venue in Rome had provided for them and grabbed her drink. She was hot and uncomfortable, the heat in Italy somehow much worse than the one in Spain, her tight catsuit a big mistake. Brooke took a sip, the vodka soda blessedly cold. 

She bit into her plastic straw, watching Kim Chi and Naomi chitchat with a little group of girls to her left. It was four teenagers who had opted to walk together, which meant they got an extra amount of time with the queens, and Brooke was already dreading it, since she was left entirely on her own. 

Voss Events had opted for 200 VIP tickets, Brandon telling them just before they opened the doors, and it was honestly just the cherry on the shit sunday that had been their first 24 hours in Italy. 

Brooke took her phone from the table, hoping there was a message, any message, from Vanjie, telling her why she was over 40 minutes late, when she heard her boyfriends voice.

“You saved a spot for me?”

Brooke looked up, just in time to see Vanjie slot in next to her. Shangela was watching from the bar, a giant shiteating grin on her face, and Brooke was sure Vanjie had done some parkour level sneaking to get inside, none of the assistants noticing her or telling her off. 

If they had been at home, if Brooke had been Brock, he would have torn Jose a new one. He would have told him in no uncertain terms that his behavior wasn’t appropriate or appreciated. That Brock had other and more important things to do than to wait for Jose being late, but they weren’t Brock and Jose, two boyfriends who loved each other, they were Vanessa and Brooke Lynn, coworkers who had to make a day on the job work.

“Something like that.” Brooke put her drink down, standing up, her heels putting her well over the 6’3 she usually sprouted, making Vanjie look practically tiny in comparison. 

Vanjie went up on her tiptoes, the push putting her at the height of Brooke’s shoulder, Vanjie turning up her head and Brooke accepted the kiss, their lips touching briefly. She could hear the group of girls awe, all of them acting like they had just seen an adorable puppy, and Brooke wanted to roll her eyes, her teeth biting into the inside of her cheek. 

If Steve had been there, he would have called her a Petty Betty and ordered her a takeaway container of poutine, but Steve wasn’t there, and Brooke was an adult who could chose to wallow in her misery if she so desired. 

Vanjie pulled back, a small and private smile on her face, a “Hey babe.” left on Brooke’s lips as Vanjie broke them apart, her entire persona shifting as she turned to greet the girls.

“Hi sunshines!” Vanjie held out her arms. “Now who wants a hug?!” 

Vanjie was like a hurricane, charming everyone on her way, sweeping them up and taking them for a whirl on the Vanessa Vanjie Mateo rocket ride around the world. Brooke kept in the background, getting dragged in every once in a while, a redhead in the group clearly a Dykes for Hytes member. The girls weren’t unpleasant, but each time Brooke touched Vanjie, they practically sighed with delight. Vanjie took it in stride, her boyfriend practically bobbing around like a peacock, her exhibitionistick streak stroked at the chance of showing off.

“Thank you for coming to see us.” Brooke smiled, giving each girl a hug, a group of grown men with beards coming next, one of them opting to lift Vanjie up for their photo, Vanjie sitting on the man's shoulder, her arms in the air as she hollered and laughed, everyone taking video of it.

They went through another 20 people, before another natural lull happened, Liam thankfully refilling their drinks in the meantime. Brooke sat down, her feet aching a little, the heat nearly unbearable when she wasn’t performing.

“How many did I miss?”

Brooke looked over, just to catch Vanjie looking at her, her boyfriend sipping on her red bull.

“12.”

“Shit.” Vanjie bit her lip, her face falling, and Brooke felt a bit of her annoyance melt away. Vanjie loved her fans so much, each and every one of them a friend she hadn’t meant yet. It would be annoying, if it wasn’t so absolutely genuine, and Brooke knew that guilt was probably already nagging away in Vanjie’s mind.

“Come here.” Brooke stood up, catching Vanjie and pulling her close, the vinyl of Vanjie’s pants cutting into her leg. 

“I told them to wait outside.” The words were whispered, the exchange meant for Vanjie and Vanjie only, the chaos that would ensure if everyone found out that would have a chance of an extra meet and greet more than Brooke could imaging handling. “Said you’d come out afterwards.”

“Really?” Vanjie looked up, a giggle leaving her. 

“What?”

“Someone-” Vanjie reached up, showing her finger into Brooke’s nose. “Didn’t trim their nose hairs.”

“Oh fuck off!” Brooke pulled back, pushing Vanjie away as she laughed, her hand covering her nose. “God you’re the actual worst.”

“And yet you love me.” Vanjie smirked, and Brooke rolled her eyes, Vanjie’s nail actually hurting, but it didn’t matter because she had her sunshine girl back, Vanjie’s bad mood already gone once again.

An assistant called, and Brooke looked up, another wave of fans crashing over them, the meet and greet experience taking them away.

///

_ White writing fills the bottom right of the screen “Rome - Teatro Olimpico” written out. Asia is on stage, the theater filled with white marble and ancient statues. Asia stands out like a goddess, the host of the night dressed in angelic white, a honey brown bob caressing her shoulders, her white leather outfit barely touching her thighs, fringe falling from her arms. _

_ “So our next queen is a little late.” Asia speaks into her microphone, the black tech against her berry colored lips. “Miss Excellence isn’t going to serve anything but perfection, so I’m sure it comes as no surprise that Miss Valentina has to take a few extra moments to get her mug beat just right. Most of all since we had another beating earlier today.” Asia laughs.  _

_ “We had a - shall we say accident earlier today. Two mystery queens had to be seperated-” _

_ The crowd gasps, and Asia holds up her hands. “Now don’t worry! No one got hurt, or at least nothing was hurt but a few egos!”  _

_ Asia smiles. “Have any of you ever wondered what it’s like being on tour? It’s very this. Everyone squabbling like a bunch of chicken. They’re all agents of chaos, and you’re always a little worried someone is gonna die at any moment.”  _

_ Asia walks across the stage, the black cable pulling behind her.  _

_ “The only ones you can trust, are Brooke and Kim Chi. Those girls are like golden retrievers, calm no matter what. Even in the eye of a hurricane.” _

_ The crowd cheers, and Asia laughs. _

_ “Yes, yes they do deserve your applause.” Asia stands still. “Now we all made up, cause we sisters, so please!” Asia stepped back, “Welcome to the stage, Miiiiiss, Valentina!” _

_ The crowd erupts, everyone standing up as Asia runs out, the four dancers running on stage. _

///

Vanjie drew the curtain back on Brooke’s bunk, slipping out of his shoes and crawling inside.

“Hey.”

Brooke looked up from his book, his neck slightly bend from the fact that his bunk was too short. 

“... Hey?”

They had all eaten pasta for dinner, Vanjie celebrating a stop well done with Naomi (who was beyond ready to party), Kim Chi, Valentina, A’keria and Sharon all rocking the venue bar. 

“Move.” Vanjie crawled in, flopping down on the inside of the bunk, Brooke’s big body taking up way too much space for Vanjie to be comfortable. Brooke was laying in just his shorts, his legs still silky smooth. “You seen the pics I sent?” Vanjie turned, sprawling himself out on Brooke’s chest, the skin a little sticky from the heat. Vanjie’s phone was in his hand, the Versace website pulled up.

“No.”

“Well you should.” Vanjie smiled, closing the curtain. 

“Here, let me show you.” Vanjie held up his phone, showing off the royal blue and gold jacket he was thinking of buying. “I really like this one.” 

“Do you need another jacket?”

“This ain’t no jacket.” Vanjie laughed, Brooke’s complete lack of interest in fashion still baffling to him. “It’s a puffer. A full on different beats. Doesn’t it look sick?” Vanjie showed his phone in Brooke’s face, but Brooke simply sighed, closing his book and putting it behind his head.

“Bitch why you acting brand ne-”

“Are you going to sleep in here?”

Brooke’s word surprised Vanjie, cutting him to the core.

“What?” Vanjie looked at Brooke’s face, his boyfriend looking completely serious. Like he meant the words he had just said.

“Didn’t we agree? One night.” 

Vanjie vaguely remembered what Brooke had said, his boyfriend protesting when he had originally crawled into Brooke’s space.

“Seems like one night came and left a while ago.” They hadn’t spend a single night apart so far, and for Vanjie, it had been paradise, even when Brooke had been so drunk he couldn’t take his own socks off. “I thought we had some shared real estate going on.”

“I don’t think it counts as shared, if it’s invaded.”

“Okay what the fuck.” Vanjie sat up on his elbow, not caring that he was effectively planting his arm directly in Brooke’s ribs. “Who peed on your cereal? You more sour than a sour patch child.”

“Kid.”

“What?”

“Sour patch kid. That’s what the candy is called. Not sour patch child.” 

“Did I do some shit?” Vanjie huffed. “I already apologized to Valentina. It fucking sucked by the way, not that you asked-” Vanjie could feel that he was working himself into a frenzy, his chest growing hot at Brooke’s treatment of him. “If you wanna be a lil bitch, I can be a fucking bitch too motherfucker. You wanna act all cute? Cause we can gamble if you gonna be“

“Sorry. Sorry.”

“If you think you can just-“

“I’m sorry, okay? I fucked up. Please don’t be mad.”

Vanjie stopped, his anger dying as quickly as if he had been dunked in water. ”Why you acting all fucked up?”

Brooke sighed, moving Vanjie’s arm a little, Vanjie suddenly realising he had left behind a red mark on Brooke’s chest. “It’s just the heat and the tour and everything.”

“You okay?” Vanjie laid down, skin touching skin, his voice as small as he could make it.

“I’m fine. I’m just… it’s fine.” Vanjie could feel Brooke take a deep breath, his boyfriend calming down.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Vanjie drew circles on Brooke’s chest, waiting a beat and then another one. “.. You wanna see the jacket?” Vanjie looked up, his phone still in hand.

Brooke huffed, a smile finally breaking on his face. “I thought it was a puffer?”

Vanjie laughed, their lips touching in a kiss. “Fuck you too.”

  



	9. Chapter 9

  


_ The pavement is glazed stones in shades of grey, copper and brown, the walls of the buildings are beige, everything built in a faux antique style. The camera films in an indoor mall, white text on the screen says “Milan - Italy”.  _

_ “Violet! Come take my picture!” _

_ Vanjie poses, hands in the black and white sweats he’s wearing. His hoodie is black with red writing across the chest, the sun catching in the diamond earring in his left ear. _

_ “You want your picture taken here?” Violet laughs. They’re wearing a black cap, bug sunglasses with a red upper rim, a black t-shirt with flames up the side, grey pants and black combat boots with pink shoelaces.  _

_ “Bitch you blind?” Vanjie throws up her hands, gesturing to the sign above the store. “This shit be the Versace Galleria!”  _

_ “Oooh.” Kim Chi smirks, throwing his bags over his shoulder, Balenchiaga written in big bold letters. “She’s a fashion girl now.” _

_ The storefront is glass, white mannequins posing in clothes that are clearly expensive. Vanjie hands Violet his phone, and Violet takes a step back, getting ready for Vanjie to pose, gesturing with their hands where Vanjie needs to stand. _

_ “You think imma get coins for shaking my ass and not spend them to look fine as fuck?!” Vanjie looks over his shoulder, a bright smile on his lips as he poses, and everyone laughs, Naomi strolling up in a neon green shirt, a starbucks straw between his lips.  _

_ “Anyone wanna bet if we get thrown you?” Naomi chuckles, his long long legs clad in a pair of denim booty shorts. “Cause it seems like that kind of day.” _

///

“Aquaria?”

Aquaria opened his eyes, his entire body shuddering as a gentle hand on his shoulder shook him awake. He was backstage, a plush green armchair so inviting that he had only meant to sit down for a minute, but judging from the look on Brooke’s face, that had not gone according to plan.

“You fell asleep.”

“I did?” It felt like he had been caught, his cheeks flushing as he realised that he had indeed fallen asleep, his phone lying on his stomach, his Twitter still open underneath his thumb. 

Aquaria was the youngest queen on tour, and though he had gone on Werq once before, though he had given the very crown to Brooke that he was wearing on his head, he still felt like a child more times than not when he was confronted by someone he felt had more experience than he did, and Brooke had experience in spades.

“It looks like you need it, I just wanted to, umh.” Brooke looked a little strange, his brow crinkling. “You don’t want to sleep like that, your neck.” Brooke pointed, and Aquaria realised that he was indeed lying in a crooked angle, his neck bent completely out of shape. “It’s going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow, or maybe not, since you’re 23.” Brooke laughed.

Aquaria was indeed 23, but he was also tired to the bone, the deep exhaustion of a tour already setting in. 

They had arrived in Milan about 5 hours ago, their second week on the tour just starting.

Production had forced breakfast on all of them, Sharon and Brooke eating without a single complaint, Violet sashaying in with a giant cup of starbucks and an entirely new Moschino outfit, while Shangela had almost fallen asleep in the oatmeal he had asked for. It was a bit of a bittersweet day, A’keria, Valentina and Kameron all doing their last show tonight, and while it was nice to have Naomi there as fresh blood, Detox flying in later to rejoin, it was always a little sad when someone left a tour.

“Here.” 

Aquaria looked down, Brooke holding out the hoodie that had been tied around his waist. 

“I promise it makes a pretty decent pillow.”

Aquaria wanted to protest, but Brooke had already put it beneath his head, the hoodie indeed so much softer than the scratchy velvet of the armchair. His eyes were itching with the need to close them, Aquaria slipping away before he even realised that Brooke was laughing softly.

///

_ “Hey, Kim?” _

_ Kim looks over his shoulder, the camera inches away from his face, everything filmed like they’re on secret camera. The store is giant and luxurious, the floor in a light wood herringbone pattern, every display made out of glass, giant copper columns holding up the ceiling. _

_ “Mmh?” _

_ “Is it normal for queens to spend thousands all at once?”  _

_ “Define normal.” Vanjie is walking around, two shopping assistants behind him as he takes his fourth pair of shoes. Naomi is trying on a big clunky belt, a gold head on black leather defining his waist, while Violet is working their way through an entire display case of sunglasses. “Cause this is just wednesday.” Kim Chi wheezes, a shiteating grin on his face. _

///

“I love the glitter.” Brooke ran her fingers through Shangelas wig, the dark brown mixed with glitter and streaks of rainbow. “It’s so soft!”

“Thanks girl!” Shangela turned her head back, looking up at Brooke who was standing behind her chair. “It’s real human, Wigs by Vanity and all.”

They were waiting for the meet and greet, Shangela dressed like she was going to Mardi Gras, and Brooke loved her outfit. It was sparkly and fun, her dress top a hard shell, the entire thing serving serious mermaid realness. 

“Ufh, keep scratching right there.”

Brooke laughed, digging her nails into Shangela’s wig, reaching the wig cap and the boy hair just underneath without destroying anything.

Milan was gracefully pleasant so far, the venue they were performing at new, so the air conditioner was running on full blast, and Brooke couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so comfortable. They were hosting in the bar this time, everyone mildly buzzed and chatting with each other, the short ride from Rome to Milan meaning that everyone had had a chance to relax, and that everyone was there on time, or at least, almost everyone. 

“God you’re a gift.” Shangela shivered in delight, Brooke hitting exactly right.

Brooke laughed. “I charge by the minute, so you better enjoy it.”

“You take credit?”

Brooke was just about to answer, when Jon walked up to her, the manager looking way too stressed for his young face. Brooke looked over at her table, checking if she had done anything wrong. Her phone was laying face down, the basket for the presents fans insisted on giving them put up right behind it, everything exactly as they had been told to. 

“Where’s Vanjie?”

Brooke withdrew her nails from Shangelas wig, taking a step away from her friend. “I don’t know.” Brooke tried to keep her voice low, Jons stressed out state aggravating her. It wasn’t her responsibility if Vanjie was there or not, something she had already tried to communicate to Jon once.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Jon looked at his watch. “The doors are supposed to open now, and she’s still missing!”

“What I said.” Brooke crossed her arms. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him all day” Brooke pressed her tongue against her palate. “Have you checked his Instagram? That’s usually a pretty good clue.”

“Vanjie is an adult, I don’t understand why we have to remind her every single stop that she has to-”

Brooke’s tongue was hurting from the pressure, her teeth clenching together as Jon ranted.

“- be on time! This isn’t some bar show, it’s an actual production, she’s wasting everyone's time-”

Jon was cut off, Vanjie bursting through the door.

“I’m here! Sorry! Sorry! I’m here.” 

Jon’s shoulders slumped, the man clearly breathing a sigh of relief, and Brooke slowly exhaled through her nose, her teeth still tightly clenched together. Everything returned to normal, or, at least it did on the outside, Brooke still boiling as Vanjie walked over to her, a whisper of “I left something in your room” and the charming smile on her boyfriends lips not helping the anger at all.

///

“You told me I wouldn’t have to work with Vanjie!” Brooke knew she was raising her voice, the cigarette in her hand barely calming her down, Steve’s breath against her ear, her phone pressed to her cheek only just holding her rage in check as she spoke with her manager. “If I had know this was part of the gig, I never would have gone on this fuckin-”

“You’re not working with Vanjie.” Steve sighed. “You just happen to both be on an ensemble cast at the same time. You’re merely at the same place at the same time.”

“Are we?” Brooke knew her voice was like venom, the pure distaste for the entire situation poison that seeped from her lips. “Cause in that case, I need you to explain that very clearly to Voss Events.” Brooke took another drag of her cigarette, the pearly white paper covered in pale pink from her lipstick. “I’m his boyfriend, not his fucking manager-”

“Brock, you need to calm down.”

“Don’t you dare Brock me right now.”

Brooke flicked the cigarette, the ash falling on the ground, only just avoiding her shoe.

“I’m going to say this once, and you’re going to hate it.”

“Then don’t tell me.” Brooke snapped, her neck burning with embarrassment and anger.

“Have you considered telling Jose that you’re mad?”

“Thanks for a terrible fucking suggestion Steve.” Brooke hung up, the press of her thumb on an iphone nowhere near the satisfaction she knew she would have felt if she could have rammed down a receiver or smacked a flip phone shut.

“So that went well.” 

Brooke turned, her nostrils still flaring with anger, the sight of Detox sitting on the concrete that lead from the back alley and into the venue not helping at all, even though she had been there the entire time.

“You want another one?”

Detox held out her pack, and Brooke scoffed. She stubbed her cigarette against the wall, flicking it into the trashcan and taking a new one from Detox pack.

“Jose is gonna kill me.” Brooke took the cigarette between her lips, lighting it with the lighter Detox handed to her. 

“Judging from the way you spoke on the phone,” Detox smiled, his expression like that of a cat that got the cream. “It’s either these,” Detox raised the pack “or you getting into a full frontal Hytes fight with that feisty little thing you call a boyfriend.”

“Fuck you.” Brooke breathed out, the smoke calming her down, the nicotine finally working.

“I’ve heard that Vanjie has started throwing things now.” Detox was clearly enjoying the entire thing, Brooke’s friend born a blood hound when it came to finding and extracting drama. “Poor Valentina nearly had to have reconstructive surgery.”

“Because Valentina is a valid source of information.” Brooke rolled his eyes. “It was a plastic bottle. Plastic.” 

Detox smirked, her friend lighting her second smoke. “All I’m asking is that you give me time to call an ambulance in case you and the lil one get into it.” Detox laughed. “You know, for old times sake. In case you kill each other.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“The scar on your palm says otherwise.”

Brooke turned her hand, her left palm marred by a deep scar, the skin distressed and distorted by the broken healing. “That was my fault.”

“Whatever you say.” Detox stood up, gripping Brooke’s shoulder. “Let’s go back inside, huh?”

“Only if you have some serious mouthwash.”

///

Saying goodbye to Brooke had been a whole lot harder than Vanjie had expected. 

The nights show had been amazing. The order had been switched around, a fact Vanjie had forgotten, which meant he was ready so far in advance that he had been able to watch Shangela from the wings, clapping and wooing along with the audience as Shangela had delivered the show of a lifetime. It was a joy to see his sisters give it their all, Brooke going on stage just after him, and the bright look on Brooke’s face when Vanjie came back, nearly excused the bone deep exhaustion he felt, Brooke’s pride in how well he performed better than any other high.

Vanjie toed his shoes off, picking his brand new flip flops up from the floor and placing them in the top bunk before he crawled into the bed that now felt enormous without Brooke in it. He had been downstairs, shooting the shit with his sisters and doing everything to distract himself, but as it was nearing 4 am, he knew he had to turn in for the night.

Brooke was staying behind in Milan, he, Aquaria and Violet doing a press thing with Pride Online. The italian magazine had reached out and asked for a photoshoot, TV interviews and an online challenge with all the winners Voss had on staff, Sharon expertly ducking out of it when he realised it meant an entire day of shooting for a magazine. 

Vanjie laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over him, the scent of Brooke in his nose. He had kissed Brooke goodbye, remains of lipsticks on both of their lips as they had quickly dedragged, his boyfriend's mouth tasting like spearmints, Brooke for some reason chewing gum. 

Vanjie had tried not to be clingy, but he already missed Brooke, and all he wanted to do was to run right back to Milan, the two nights they were going to be apart stretching out in front of him like an eternity.

Vanjie tugged the pillow underneath his head, his phone in hand and he was fully ready to check his Instagram, the little red dot telling him that his fans either hated or loved the haul he had done with Kim Chi, but as he reached up, he felt something hard, his fingers meeting with the pages of a book. Vanjie pulled it out, turning on the little bedside light. It was the book Brooke had been reading when they had arrived in Spain, Handmaid something. Vanjie was just about to throw it to the end of the bed, when his phone vibrated, a single text from Brooke showing up.

_ Sleep well. Love you. _

Vanjie smiled, the short message something that should have infuriated him, no one sending him something that shitty when he deserved the world, but from Brooke it felt like the longest kiss on a sunday afternoon. Vanjie looked at the book, the smile still playing on his lips as he laid back down and cracked it open, the first page starting with the words.

**_We slept in what had once been the gymnasium_ **

///

Brooke could not explain in words how happy he was for the solitude of his hotel room. He had opened the door, the room perfectly calm, dark and quiet, and it so many ways, it was everything he had dreamt off. Brooke had thrown down his duffle, heading directly for the shower, the light still turned off anywhere but the bathroom as he washed his entire body, the silence a blessing, the warm water and the complete lack of rushing from anyone, neither his sisters, management or even Vanjie pulling at him, asking him to do things a little slize of heaven on earth.

In the room, he had ordered the biggest pizza off the room service menu that he could, Brooke eating it all naked in bed while watching TV he knew Vanjie would hate. Brooke had even called Steve, apologizing for how he had freaked out, his ears burning with shame. He knew he had been unfair, but that didn’t make saying the words sorry and meaning them any easier.

Brooke had rubbed one out next, fucking his pillow while watching porn on his phone, the moans of complete strangers the last thing he needed to feel completely cleansed and relaxed, the stress of the day officially gone. Vanjie didn’t like that he watched porn, but Brooke couldn’t find it in himself to give a single shit. It was his fundamental right as a gay man to watch however much porn he pleased, though the times that the desire came was few and far between. 

Brooke stood up, cracking his neck and stretching his arms out, the TV running in the background as he decided to unpack his duffle, the fact that he had two whole days in Milan a luxury he had every intention of enjoying to the fullest. Brooke opened the closet door, his brows wrinkling in confusion as he saw something hang inside. IT was an entire outfit, pants, shirt, jacket and even shoes, all of it perfectly fitted to his size. There was a note pinned to the front, the words “So you can look smashin’ tomorrow boo” written Vanjie’s preschool scrabbles.

Brooke felt a lump in his throat, his eyes watering but he quickly whipped them away. Vanjie was certifiably insane, the jacket worth more than 1.000 euros on it’s own. It was so caring and crazy, so very Jose, that Brooke felt his heart melt, his anger completely flushed from his system. 

He picked off his phone, shooting off a quick text.

_ Sleep well. Love you. _

Before he turned off the lights and went to bed.

  



	10. Chapter 10

  


It was the small things in life that really made a difference, and today, Brooke’s small thing had been a blessedly quiet morning. 

The agenda was clear. Shit, shower, shave. Something that could usually take well over two hours, if Vanjie was in a mood.

He had woken up, no one kicking him and telling him to hurry or that they were bored. He had taken his meds, checking his phone with all the time in the world. He had made a cup of coffee, drinking it while hanging out the window, one of the two smokes Detox had given him between his lips.

Brooke had taken his sweet time on the toilet, no one banging on the door and demanding that breakfast got served or that attention was paid. The shower and vigorous tooth brushing had gone by without a hitch, the taste of cigarettes still playing on the back of his tongue, but Brooke was confident he could pass an inspection. His shave had not been cut in half by someone forcing their way in front of him to brush their teeth when it could easily wait. 

It was starting to get unnerving. 

Brooke picked up his phone, fully expecting it to have blown up when he was in the bathroom, but there was nothing. No pictures, no tags on Instagram or Twitter, not even a single text.

_ Have you died? _

///

Vanjie’s phone dinged, pulling him out of his trance. They had arrived in Bologna, but Vanjie had gone directly for the nearest seat at the venue, ignoring everything and everyone, Handmaid's Tale still clutched in his grip. 

He had fallen asleep about halfway through the book, Sharon shaking him away when they arrived and while Vanjie had made it out of the bus, his mind was still firmly caught in Gillead. He picked up his phone, checking his messages. The book was exciting, and he wanted to finish it, but there was only one person who had that exact text tone, Brooke never messaging him unless something was wrong. 

_ Have you died? _

Vanjie reread the message. No? He hadn’t died. Why was Brooke asking that? Vanjie looked around the room, the giant space littered with his sisters, but they were all busy with their own stuff, none of them pointing their phones at Vanjie, sending pictures off into cyberspace.

_ Still kickin. _

Vanjie waited, his thumb hovering over the send button, before he quickly added. __

_ U looking fine tday? _

The reply was almost instant, Brooke sending him a mirror selfie, his boyfriend wearing the jeans and the new t-shirt Vanjie had gotten him, his hair wet like he was fresh from the shower. Brooke held the shirt up so Vanjie could see his abs, a smirk playing on his lips. 

The picture was typical Brooke, the man terrible at texting. It was something they had fought about a lot when they had first gotten together, texting, private calls and facetime the only way they could talk, their fucking NDAS keeping them from talking to or about each other on social media. 

Vanjie bit his lip, the heavy feeling in his stomach returning, All Stars hanging over his head. Jason had sent him yet another text, informing him that he had started asking around about designers, his manager assuming that he would say yes, but Vanjie pushed it away. Running from his problems like he always did.

_ There a pic of the butt too?  _

///

_ The logo for Pride Online is in the upper right corner, italian subtitles running over the bottom of the screen. _

_ “How it’s been?” Brooke smiles. “Well. The last year has been ridiculous. Wonderful, but absolutely ridiculous.” _

_ Brooke’s sitting in a studio, Violet and Aquaria next to him on a black couch. _

_ “There has been so many highs and so so many lows.” _

_ Aquaria laughs and nods along in agreement, the man wearing a brown fur and a black t-shirt, his hair carefully styled to look like bed hair.  _

_ “I have traveled the world before, but doing it as current reigning has been a completely different experience.” Brooke leans on his hand, his elbow firmly planted on the armrest. He’s wearing a dark denim jacket, Versace in white lettering printed all over it. “It’s been a very trying year. After the crowning, it’s been a minimum of five shows a week.” _

_ “At minimum.” Violet cuts in. “The demands for queens in well, anything, has never been higher than it is now.” _

_ Brooke nods. “I rarely have more than a few days off and I haven’t taken a vacation that wasn’t somewhat work related in literal years.” _

_ Violet snorts, clearly agreeing.  _

_ “I’m barely home, but thankfully I have a very demanding partner that makes sure I take the time to relax.” _

_ “Speaking of a partner-” _

_ “It’s important to prioritize time off.” Brooke cuts the interviewer off. “Creative burnout is very real,” _

_ “Very very real.” Aquaria crosses his arms. “I went near catatonic for a while after my win.” _

_ Brooke nods and Violet shrugs before Brooke continues. _

_ “In many ways, I think Jose-” _

_ “Miss Vanjie.” The interview fills in. _

_ “Vanjie.” Brooke smiles, though it clearly doesn’t reach his eyes. “Is the number one reason I haven’t felt the burnout as much as my sisters have. It’s important to decompress. To take the time to get new ideas.” _

_ “I completely agree.” Violet sits up a little. “It’s important to treat drag as something creative.” _

_ “Exactly. It takes time to have the thoughts that turn into something you like and you love and that you can be proud of.” _

_ Aquaria smiles. “So what are you doing once you pass the crown Brooke?” _

_ “Once this tour is finished, we’re filming the final and while I’m sad that the crown will leave my head,-” Brooke laughs, and Aquaria and Violet laughs as well, all of them clearly sharing a unique experience. “- I’m also very excited for Drag Con L.A to be over and to have three whole weeks where I’m doing nothing but having visits from family and spending time with my boyfriend.”  _

_ Brooke sits up.  _

_ “I am however shooting a secret project, so I guess it doesn’t really count, but I’m filming the entire thing in L.A, and I’ll only be performing at Mickey's. Monday, wednesday and friday. So come by and say hi.” _

_ Violet snorts. “So you’re basically not vacationing at all?” _

_ “Maybe not.” Brooke laughs. “But I’m not getting on a single plane, ferry, or long distance bus, and isn’t that kind of the same thing?” _

///

“Anyone got some vodka up in this joint?!”

Vanjie looked up from his lunch, the voice one he would know anywhere. It was none other than Silky, his dream girl sister finally arriving in Bologna, tapping in for Kameron, Monique arriving in Prague to fill in for A’keria.

“Silks!” Vanjie shot up, running to his friend and bumping their chests together. “You came!”

“Of course I did!” Silky laughed. “You don’t go round saying no to Voss Events!”

Vanjie cackled. It was so nice to have Silky there, the other queen one of his best friends, their presence always calming him down instantly. In L.A, he, Brooke and Silky all lived in the same building, something Vanjie loved, though he was pretty sure Brooke hated it when he and Silky really got into it, the two of them always bringing out the most mischievous parts of each other. 

///

“I knew they said you were spoiled,” Brooke tightened her grip, the grass soft under her shoes. “but this still seems excessive.”

“Vicious lies and rumours.”

The were outside, a hoard of photographers and assistants all ready to do the shoot with the winners around a little pool area. Violet had taken one look at it, the way to the water impossible without walking over grass, and refused to do it, so Brooke had done what any normal adult would do. She had picked up her coworker, carrying Violet across the patch, one arm under her ass, the season 7 winner barely weighing anything.

“My shoes are expensive.” Violet laughed, her arms around Brooke’s shoulders. “I’m not about to ruin a pair of Loubutins for this.”

Brooke stepped onto the concrete near the pool, an assistant running towards them with a towel that Brooke took as she put Violet down, wiping off her own shoes that had a thick rim of dirt stuck to them.

“Thank you Daddy.” Violet blew a kiss, and Brooke snorted, rolling her eyes. 

“Yup. Spoiled definitely checks out.”

///

_ “Hey! Hey Jasper! You come on over here!” _

_ The camera walks into a small dressing room, drag spread everywhere.  _

_ “Now I!” Vanjie shows up, her makeup done in shades of brown expect lips, her hair pulled back in a wig cap. “Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, am a woman on a mission.” Vanjie held up a finger, her white nail wiggling. “Y’all know my good judy Big Silks with the good milks.” Vanjie nods, and the camera turns. _

_ “Oh god no.” Silky is sitting at the table in a blue outfit, her lips painting bright pink.  _

_ “Well Big Silks” Vanjie walks over. “Has a big problem.” Vanjie smiles, her face nearly bursting with mischievous glee. “Hi Silks, how you carrying around your makeup girl?” _

_ Silky laughs, “Fuck you bitch!” She grabs something from the table, holding it to her body. _

_ “Show them!” Vanjie stands behind Silky, her hands trying to grab what Silky is hiding. _

_ “No!” _

_ “Show them!” Vanjie jumps, hopping on Silkys back. “Silky, be carrying-” her hand closes around a red plastic bag and Vanjie throws it up in the air. “her motherfucking makeup, in a motherfucking ziplock bag!” Vanjie holds the bag out. The ziplock is filled with lipstick, vaseline, makeup remover and eyeshadows. “And it ain’t even the on brand kind!” Vanjie cackles, shaking the bag around. _

_ “Now hold on a hot minute!” Silky turns, looking up at the camera. “Now some of us, we been on drag race.” Silky places her hands on her chest. “but we smart.” Silky taps her temple. “We ain’t spending our money with our head up our ass!” _

_ “No. You just spending it on what comes out your ass.” Vanjie snorts. “I saw that third and fourth serving girl.” _

_ “Only dumb bitches says no to free food.” _

_ “But you making hella coin!” Vanjie laughs as she throws her arms around Silkys back. “You don’t be going around needing no damned plastic bag.” Vanjie has clearly forgotten the camera is there. _

_ “Now here’s what we gonna do.” Vanjie picks up her phone, quickly recording a video as she hangs off of Silkys back. _

_ “Hello hello hello Christine! Now y’all listen to me, we be on a mission. Today, we are doing gods work. We’re saving Miss Silk.” Vanjie holds up the ziplock bag. “From herself. If y’all go donate to the Nina West foundation, and 10 of you send me a screenshot, Imma go out, and Imma not only get Silks a makeup bag, Imma get her a full on matching couture cunt travel set, cause my Judy here, she still be lugging around a fucking Wallmart suitcase, and we professionals up in this joint, so go donate, and help a poor lil bitch not be a poor lil bitch no more!” _

///

Vanjie was buzzed, and he wasn’t sorry about it at all. He was listening to his soundtrack, the headphones very much needed as Silky snored two bunks down.

The meet & greet and show in Bologna had gone fine, Vanjie delivering three numbers for the night since both Violet, Aquaria and Brooke all were missing from the lineup. He had been showered with gifts at the meet and greet, the fewer queens meaning that each guest had more time with them. Vanjie had eaten his way through four packs of something called Kinder Cezeali, Sharon and him sharing a bottle of Amaro Fernet Branca, before they had been herded to the bus. 

Vanjie only needed a chapter or two more of the book, and while he did want to know what happened to Offred, her destiny frankly horrifying, he could feel his phone pull at him. 

The fans had loved his video with Silky, the donations flooding in, Nina facetiming him with a very perplexed expression, his charity office ringing him up when the donations had started to roll in, the speed almost seeming like a scam at first. Several other queens had made videos too, sharing pictures of Silky’s little ziplock bags from other tours, Silky rolling with the punches like a champ. They had broken 10.000 dollars, everyone getting involved in seeing how much they can raise.

Vanjie took his phone, a little bump in the road nearly making him drop it. He knew he should be asleep, the bus arriving in Milan in less than 6 hours, but the bunk felt wrong without Brooke in it, the space too big. He had two duvets, both of them stacked on top of each other since the air conditioner was running at full blast, a bus filled with grown men that did drag needing a serious ventilation system, and while he should be warm, he was cold, nothing living up to the space heater 3000 realness Brooke always served, 

Vanjie hadn’t meant to Facetime, but his finger had found the button before he had a chance to stop it, Brooke picking up on the second ring. He was lying in bed, a white pillow between his head, his chest bare, and Vanjie felt a rush of longing.

“Hi..”

“Everything okay?” Brooke looked worried, and Vanjie felt bad for a moment.

“Nah. Nah, I’m good.”

Brooke nodded.

“I just.. You know, I missed you and shit.”

“We’ve only been apart,” Brooke tapped his phone. “21 hours. I think that’s a new record baby.” Brooke took a sip of his water, and Vanjie wanted to strangle him. 

“Well fuck you-”

Brooke laughed. “I’m sorry.” He laid down, taking Vanjie with him, the little bunk lit up with the light from his phone. “You can’t sleep?”

Vanjie shrugged. He did call Brooke on the road, sleep his excuse more times than not, the hotel rooms uncomfortable to be in when he was all alone, Brooke always at least attempting to pick up when he rung.

“You want me to read to you?”

“The fuck you reading? Didn’t you forget-” Vanjie took Handmaid’s Tale, showing it on the screen. “This bitch right here? You already on some new kinda bullshit?”

“I finished that in Spain.” Brooke held up a red book, one Vanjie hadn’t seen before. “One of the fans gave this to me in Milan, said they thought I’d like it. It’s okay so far.”

“Well shit.” Vanjie laughed. “You liked this one then?”

“It was fine. I see why my mom likes it.”

“It’s hella creepy it’s in Cananda.”

“Wait.” Brooke sat up. “You’ve read it?”

“Since yesterday.” Vanjie tried to hide his smile, but he felt incredibly proud, Brooke’s disbelief absolutely worth the words he had to look up to understand what was going on. “I still need the last couple chapters, but I really hope Nick doesn’t turn out to be a weak ass bitch. He seems the type, like that guard from Orange, god I still hate him.”

Brooke snorted. “I’ll hold my tongue.”

“You better.” Vanjie laughed, his eyes slowly falling shut as Brooke talked him to sleep.

  



	11. Chapter 11

  


“Hmm?”

“Sssh.” Vanjie gently ran a hand over Brooke’s hair, the blond curls a mess. “Go back to sleep baby.” 

The bus had pulled in a little past 5 am, the drive from Bologna to Milan only a three hour trip and while most queens had opted to stay on the bus, Vanjie had swiped the card he had scammed from the reception to let himself into Brooke’s room. 

“Mmmh..” 

Vanjie smiled to himself as he crawled into the bed, grabbing Brooke’s arm and wrapping himself up, his boyfriend not even opening an eye, even as Vanjie kicked Brooke’s leg, forcing him to straighten them out so he could be comfortable.

///

Waking up with Vanjie in bed, his dark hair tickling Brooke’s nose, was unexpected, sure, but not unappreciated. He had no memory of Vanjie showing up, the Puerto Rican pressed against his chest with his hand holding Brooke’s arm, Brooke’s palm spread over his stomach. It was familiar and warm, Vanjie smelled like clean night sweat and cologne, and as Brooke stroked his thumb, a deep sigh of satisfaction came from his lips. His eyelids fluttered open, and Brooke smiled, grabbing Vanjie’s hip and turning him on his back. 

Brooke loved sucking cock. He loved how messy it was, how easy and hot and fun it was to grab someone or be grabbed, but it wasn’t until Vanjie that he realised how much he liked sucking soft cock, the intimacy of it so hot it made his entire body burn. Brooke layed his head on Vanjie’s stomach easily, his hand grabbing Vanjie’s thigh from above, the gentle pressure of his weight making Vanjie sigh once again. Brooke smiled as he closed his lips around Vanjie’s cock. It was velvet smooth, fitting perfectly in his mouth, and Brooke barely had to curl back his teeth before he started sucking. 

His eyes closed on their own accord as he got lost in the sensation, the anchoring of servicing, of being used and the delight of bringing pleasure curling in his stomach, hot and heavy. Vanjie was touching the back of his throat now, Brooke’s jaw forced open by his size, and he could feel spit fall from his lips, a steady stream pooling on Vanjie’s stomach beneath his chin.

“Fuck.”

Brooke didn’t open his eyes, but he feelt the hand in his hair, the useless trust of Vanjie’s hips, the broken moans as his boyfriend finally woke up.

“Fuck.” Vanjie tightened his grip, and Brooke moaned, his mouth falling open, Vanjie’s cock almost slipping out, but he caught it, his lips tight around the head as he sucked, his tongue tasting the slight sour of his own spit, and the delicious salt of precome. Vanjie twitched in his mouth, the hand in his hair forcing him down, and Brooke took it all. Brooke tightened his grip on Vanjie’s thigh. He knew he was leaving behind marks, hoping that they would be seen, that they would be noticed, that everyone would know Vanjie belonged to him like he belonged to Vanjie.

“God, baby fuck.”

Vanjie’s hand shot past his head, his fingers grabbing his own balls, the grip almost unforgivingly tight, a broken moan falling from Vanjie’s hips as he thrusted one, two, three times, coming deep in Brooke’s throat. 

///

_“Aand there we go.” Asia looks up from her phone, a smirk on her lips. They’re in a venue lobby, the red interior old fashioned and clearly Italian. He’s wearing a blue cap, a blue vest and a yellow t-shirt with denim shorts. “11.30, and Sharon and I are the only people here!” Asia holds up her phone, showing it to the camera, the tour group chat clearly stating that everyone has to be at the venue at 11.30. “Let it be known, that we were the only bitches on time!”_

_“Well.” Sharon puts a cigarette between his lips, his blonde hair water combed, his outfit entirely put together of camouflage. “Kim is technically here too. She’s just taking a shit.”_

///

“You’re awfully chipper today.”

Daniel wiped his face, sweat falling from his brow. Since Kameron had left the tour, Brooke had somehow talked Daniel into being his gym buddy, the two of them just finishing the cardio part of their workouts.

Brooke hummed, not really replying, as he stretched out his leg. 

“You happy to have your boo back?”

Brooke’s head snapped, his eyes finding Daniel’s. “Oh shut up.” 

“Good to see you gave a good dicking.” Daniel laughed, standing up and walking over to Brooke, the two of them finally somewhat ready to debut the number they had practised.

“Who says I gave?”

Daniel grabbed Brooke’s bicep, for fun lifting himself up, Brooke easily taking his entire weight in a stretched arm. “Everything about you.”

///

_Brooke is sitting in what looks like a soccer teams bathroom, white tiles behind her._

_“Yes I know my outfit is a little different.” Brooke laughs, the comments on the screen fly by at lightning speed, heart eye emojis and 100 signs dinging in. She’s in full drag, soft blond curls falling around her face. She’s wearing a leather jacket and a white t-shirt “I promise I’ll still serve the full fantasy at the show, but most of my drag is at the dry cleaners.” Brooke chuckles. “The next time we have a two day stop is in Scandinavia, and I am many things, but I’m not a smelly queen, so you’ll have to live with Mommy Hytes showing up at the meet and greet tonight”_

_“Brooke Lynn?!”_

_Brooke turns her head as someone is at the door outside of the frame, the chat already blowing up since the voice is unmistakably Vanjie’s_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can I use your tucking tape?”_

_“Sure baby.” Brooke snorts. “Are you really still in boys clothes?”_

_“Oh don’t you be all cute. I still got 45 minutes,”_

_“45? We have a 15 minute call time. Your ass has 30”_

_“I’m still good.” Vanjie walks in. “Fast as a ninja and all that.” Her mug is on point, brown lipstick pulling it all together, but she is indeed still in shorts and a yellow tank top. She gives Brooke a quick kiss, their lips fully puckered. Vanjie looks at the screen. “Oh! What is that?”_

_“It’s Twitter live.” Brooke checks her lipstick, her pinky gently dabbing her pink lips as Vanjie hangs off of her back. “I really like this new brand you’re using. No residue or anything.”_

_“Thanks, boo” Vanjie chuckles. “It’s Nars, those bitches stay on your face no matter what.” Brooke snorts and hands Vanjie a big roll of duct tape, Vanjie disappearing off screen as Brooke continues to read comments._

_“No, Vanjie and I don’t always share a dressing room. We’re not actually the same person.” Brooke rolls her eyes. “Yes, I’d love to come to Brazil.” There is a ritz sound, but Brooke doesn’t even look. “You can always contact your local club and ask them to book me.” Brooke smiles. “Or email my manager at_ _steve@kingsqueensentertainment.com_ _, yes. Yes, I do know that that email is very imaginative.”_

_Vanjie laughs, “You’re the best damned PR manager in the world.” and Brooke chuckles. “Says Miss Vanjie himself.” She looks off-screen, and a quarter of Vanjie’s face shows up as they peck again._

_Brooke returns to the comments, her blue eyes clearly skipping most of them since they’re all about how cute they are together, Brooke even biting her lip._

_“Oh. This is a good one!” Brooke smirks. “Vanj, come see. Someone thinks you’re on All Stars since your website calendar isn’t updated past June.” Brooke fluffs up her hair. “Y’all are crazy.” Brooke laughs. “There isn’t some great conspiracy. Vanessa just can’t keep her calendar updated for shit. There are still dates in there from 2018. You can’t trust those Nancy Drew types about All Star predictions. Though I’d love to see Stacy Layne Mathews come back.”_

_Brooke looks over, her smile falling for a microsecond before she cuts off the stream._

///

“What’s with your face?”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with my face.” Vanjie looked at Brooke. She knew Brooke was looking right through her, but she had to at least attempt to lie, the fact that she was half-naked and only in her gaff not making the situation better at all. Brooke’s expression didn’t change at all, and Vanjie knew she was caught.

“So..” Vanjie scratched her chin. “Umh, I’ve been asked for All Stars..” Vanjie threw out her arms, willing to do anything to break the tension. “Surprise?” She shrugged, her stomach white hot with anxiety.

Brooke’s jaw dropped. “You’ve what?”

“Yeah... It isn’t the greatest-”

Vanjie didn’t even realise Brooke had moved until she was picked up, Brooke a flurry of blonde as she swings her around, catching her and holding her against her chest.

“Congratulations!!” 

Brooke laughed, her face bright with happiness. “Oh my god!” Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s boy hair with her free hand, the other under her ass as she kisses her. “You’re fantastic, you’re, you’re so”, kiss “fucking”, kiss “amazing!”

Vanjie felt like she was drowning, Brooke’s enthusiasm more than she could have ever imagined. 

“Do you realise you’re going to be the biggest Ru Girl ever?” 

“Maybe not the biggest..” Vanjie felt sick to her stomach.

“Oh, you will be. Move over Trixie! There’s a new head bitch in town.” Brooke stopped herself, another laugh falling from her lips. “What am I saying, you’re much more of a Shangela, uh, or an Alyssa.”

“Edwards?” Vanjie wrinkled her brow. She knew Brooke had respect for her as a queen, but this was starting to get ridiculous. “That seems generous.”

“Don’t be modest. You’re Vanessa Vanjie Mateo.”

“You’re acting like I’m gonna win it all..” Vanjie couldn’t believe what Brooke was saying, her boyfriend usually icy perfection, never failing at anything. She had heard Brooke talk about how she had cried on Drag Race, her and Nina joking that they had been each other’s emotional support animals, and even though Vanjie had seen Brooke cry in confessionals, had witnessed her crying in Untucked when she had seen a video from her Mommy, she couldn’t imagine Brooke feeling any of the doubt that was nagging away at her.

“You might.” Brooke smiled, like they were sharing a secret between them.

“I might go home first too.” Vanjie knew it was word vomit, but she had to say it. “Michelle did hand me my ass a few times fair and square..”. Vanjie still had nightmares sometimes about Michelle’s critiques of her, could wake up if she was all alone, sweat on her body, her mind filled with the frustration, the desperation and the complete and utter lack of understanding anything that she had felt several times during season 11.

“Michelle loves you.” Brooke chuckled. “You know she does.”

Vanjie had heard Michelle say it, had sat across her in interviews, had had the older woman seek her out on multiple occasions, but she was also a Drag Queen who knew that love was a word that was thrown around high and low, often with no meaning at all. 

“The fans love you, Ru loves you, the judges love you. Didn’t you hear what Ross said? He adored you the entire panel baby.” 

Brooke put Vanjie down on her chair, Vanjie still looking down at Brooke.

“How are you not jumping with excitement?” Brooke touched Vanjie’s hips, shaking her slightly. “You’re going to fucking slay that competition!”

Vanjie snorted, her life feeling like she had jumped directly into the Twilight Zone.

“Wait.” Brooke looked at her phone. “Oh god. Wait!” Brooke covered her mouth. “The live. Is VH1? Are they gonna sue? Shit baby, I promise I didn’t know, what does your contract say?”

Vanjie touched her nose. “I ain’t signed shit yet.” 

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. Her hand falling. “You haven’t signed?” 

“We got our vacation and shit.” Vanjie shrugged, looking down at Brooke. “I’d miss the whole thing.”

Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s hips, her fingers digging in. “Don’t you ever, ever ever ever ever dare even considering turning something like this down for my sake. Okay?”

“And what if I had?” The truth was burning in Vanjie’s chest, the knowledge that she had indeed already turned something down, All Stars 2019 a reality she had to live with.

Brooke snorted. “Sure. You’re not that stupid baby.” She rolled her eyes, and Vanjie felt all fight leave her body. “There’s nothing you can’t do Jose.” Brooke kissed her again. “Fuck I’m so proud of you.”

Brooke laughed and Vanjie couldn’t do anything but look at her. Brooke was perfection. She was dating perfection. Vanjie swallowed her doubt, realising with dread that she had to say yes now, the road to All Stars laid out before her.

“Brooke!” A voice called from outside the room. “Roll call!”

Brooke and Vanjie looked at each other, Brooke’s eyes widening with horror as she saw what Vanjie did too, lipstick smeared over both of their chins, their makeup completely destroyed.

///

_The meet and greet line is miles long, the snake of people slithering through a closed bar, shades of red fabric and dark oak mixing with the bright colours of the fans who has come to visit. The queens sit in a long line as the camera pans to Brooke, on her own at the far end. The camera settles on her in a blonde wig, soft curls falling down her shoulders, black jeans, biker boots, a white shirt with soft boobs underneath and a leather jacket. Brooke is talking to a fan, the woman barely reaching her chest, she’s crying, her brown hair hanging loose, her shirt a rainbow._

_“Hey, hey, don’t cry.” Brooke smiles, her hands settling on the woman's shoulders. “Don’t cry- Can I have some tissues?!” An assistant scrambles right away. “What’s your name?”_

_“Dolores.”_

_“Nice to meet your Dolores.”_

_“You’re the woman who made me realise I like women.” The words are hiccuped, Dolores still crying, but she’s also smiling._

_“Am I? Seems like I wore the perfect outfit then” Brooke laughs. “Well, I’m glad I could do the lesbian community a service.” Brooke takes the tissue that’s offered to her, gently drying the fan’s eyes._

_“I just want to say, thank you, thank you. I love you so so so so so much.”_

_“Dolores?”_

_“Yes?”_

_Brooke smiles. “I’m only going to do this once, okay? But I’m having an amazing day today.”_

_“Okay?”_

_Brooke leans forward, her closed lips gently touching Dolores, the woman standing completely still, her eyes closed like a dream comes true, phones going off left and right. Brooke releases her._

_“May you have the happiest, and gayest life that you can have.”_

_Dolores nods, and Kim Chi laughs, asking the next fan if they want a smooch too, since Brooke the hoe is apparently serving fresh from the tap tonight._

///

“Hey.” Vanjie pressed the phone against his ear, the night air cold. Naomi and Aquaria had talked the driver into stopping at a roadside McDonalds, everyone inside and standing in line, arguing with the poor Italian teenager who had to serve 11 hungry Drag Queens at 4 am.

“... Are you dying?”

Vanjie snorted kicking the wheel of the bus. “Why everybody be asking me that today!” He was wearing Brooke’s jacket, the leather wrapped around him, keeping him warm. “No I’m very much alive Jason, and I might start to take this shit real personal.”

“You never call.”

Vanjie chewed his lips, his voice low. “I wanna see the All Stars contract.”

“You’ve talked to Brock?” Vanjie wanted to get angry, but his manager knew him too well, disgustingly well. 

“Yes..” Vanjie ran a hand through his hair, his eyes burning with exhaustion and a mix of emotions he couldn’t place. “Or more like him sniffing my ass out. You know I can’t lie for shit.”

“That has never really been something you excelled at.”

“Mmh..” Vanjie leaned against the bus, the sight of his sisters all sitting at several tables, sharing greasy burgers and talking with each other over sodas making him calm down a little. “So if you could just.. Send it over or some shit. Fax it or whatever.”

“I’ll send it to your phone.” 

Vanjie nodded, even though he knew Jason couldn’t see it.

“You want to hear who your competition is?”

Vanjie stood up straight, the hairs on his neck standing up. “How the fuck you know?”

“Know might be a bit much,” Jason laughed. “But there’s this subreddit-”

“You better not be shitting me.”

“They’re surprisingly accurate. Not everyone is as slow at signing stuff and cancelling gigs as you are. We’re lucky you had time with Brooke planned, you might actually make it on the show before they notice you’re missing.” Jasons’ voice was warm, and Vanjie felt himself relax a little. “So, do you wanna hear it?”

Vanjie nodded, his lips getting chewed to pieces as Jason went through the list.

  



	12. Chapter 12

  


Feeling Vanjie’s breath was one of Brooke’s favorite things. To have his hand rise and fall, his palm spread out over Vanjie’s chest, thumb gently rubbing back and forth as they laid together in the bunk was oh so centering, and oh so calming. 

Brooke was leaning against the wall, his back curled in a shitty J shape, one of his legs firmly planted on the floor to keep them comfortable. The angle however, was worth it to have Vanjie lying on his chest, his head tucked under his chin as they read on Vanjie’s phone. They had stripped down to their underwear, the bus not as overheated as it would get during the night. Everyone was still downstairs, except Naomi who was sleeping a few bunks down, their sisters cackling and yelling for them to keep their hands above the covers when they had gone upstairs after the pitstop.

“Uh.” Brooke reached over Vanjie, flicking his finger to scroll back up on the PDF that was open on Vanjie iPhone X. 

“What?”

“Here. Read.” Brooke pointed. “They want 15% of all income from any drag related business ventures you attend, related to the Drag Race brand during the airing and all booking after the- Holy shit.” Brooke zoomed in. “12 fucking months after the show has stopped airing? That’s” Brooke quickly calculated how long the show would approximilty be on air. “14 months of 15% of your income.”

“That’s not too bad.”

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “.. What do you mean that’s not too bad?” 

“I give those ho’s 20% of everything right now.”

“.... You give VH1 20% of everything you do?” Vanjie had worked incredibly hard, worked, so incredibly hard every single day, and here VH1 was, taking 20% of every time he did a performance? “I give them 10.”

“You what?” Vanjie looked up, the back of his head digging into Brooke’s chest.

“I told them the terms were unacceptable based on my already established repertoire. What did they expect? For me to give them money whenever I performed in relation to Miss Continental? For me to give them money for a year when I went back to my literal job at Play if I was first out-”

“Ain’t no way your perfect butt would have ever gone home first.”

Brooke smiled. Vanjie’s trust in him was fantastic, his boyfriend cheering for him louder than anyone else while their season aired, even though he had had to keep his mouth shut. Vanjie hadn’t done a good job of it, VH1 even calling their management twice to have Vanjie remove posts, Brooke himself forced to change the wording and add “my friend” on an Instagram.

“Even if I went home first, Play would still be something I negotiated myself. Why do you think I do so much merch? I couldn’t haggle them down any lower and we had to sign before we went on. They’re the ones who asked you. You have the upper hand. Make them sweat for it. Don’t sign until you make them accept 5.”

“Shit..” Vanjie scrolled in the document, clearly rereading it. “I didn’t even know you could do that…”

“You can borrow my lawyer.” Brooke kissed Vanjie’s head. “Just say when, and I’ll email them.”

“Thanks ba- Wait, what?” 

“Ow!” Brooke groaned, Vanjie almost hitting his chin as he turned around, dumping down on his stomach on Brooke’s chest, their faces inches from each other. 

“You have a fucking lawyer?”

“Yes?” Brooke smiled. “I have several?”

Vanjie snorted, clearly not believing him. “That’s real American of you.” 

“Who do you think looked over our apartment contracts?” Brooke raised an eyebrow. The fact that they had even bought an apartment while working as Drag Queens had been a nightmare. Brooke’s name was on most of the paperwork, but Vanjie had still co-signed the bank loan, Brooke organising the legal papers that made him obligated to buy out Vanjie if they split up.

“Someone did that?” Vanjie pulled back, a surprised expression on his face.

“Oh god Papi.” Brooke groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. “Didn’t you read the documents you signed?”

“Bitch you think I ever had a contract like that before?” Vanjie rolled his eyes. “You read it, so I figured I was good.”

Brooke had to take a deep breath, and then another one on top of that. Brooke knew he should have forced Vanjie to read it, his hurried ‘yes baby’ when Brooke had asked of course not the actual truth, but Vanjie had already moved on.

“How the fuck am I suppose to use your fucking laywer?” Vanjie had already moved on, and Brooke pinned the apartment conversation at the back of his mind on the very, very, very large bulletin board that was ‘conversations to have with Jose, after Werq’. 

“See.” Vanjie held up his phone, Brooke turning his head so he could look at it. “Says right here I ain’t allowed to tell nobody so it’s gonna look real suspish.”

“I’m not nobody.” Brooke moved so Vanjie was laying on his side, Brooke curling around him and pulling his leg into the bunk. “You have to tell someone you’re competing. How else are you supposed to pull your wardrobe together?” Brooke hadn’t exactly told anyone he was competing in those terms, but it didn’t take more than a few words before everyone from his Play family had figured out he was, his canceled schedule and the fact that he was pulling looks from everything he could telling them everything they needed to know. “I’ve never heard of anyone getting chastised for-“

“The fuck does that mean?” Vanjie looked over his shoulder. “Chastinated don’t even sound like a real word.”

Brooke laughed. He kissed Vanjie’s shoulder, his hand laying on his stomach. “It’s another word for punishment.”

“Why didn’t you just say that then?” Vanjie chuckled, and Brooke guessed that he should have considered it. “You and your big ass mouth, but you right, ain’t like Ru is gonna spank me or something.”

Brooke snorted. “That’s my job.”

“Boo you ain’t even spanked me a day in my life- Ow!” Brooke pinched Vanjie’s nipple. “The fuck you did that for.”

“Watch your ton-”

“God, you guys are obnoxious.” Brooke looked over his shoulder, Detox’s head popping up as he was climbing up the stairs, a bright smile on his face. “Didn’t know I was at camp.”

“Bitch we just messing.”

“You mean you’re messy.” Detox chuckled, walking over to their bunk, grabbing the top one and leaning in. “You’re stinking up this whole bus, I can smell the pheromones from here.”

“Sounds like you’re thinking of Silky.” Brooke smirked, and both Vanjie and Detox laughed.

“Are you perverts naked under there?” Detox friends wiggled his eyebrows.

“Nothing but sausage baby.”

“Mmh?” Detox laughed, reaching for the blanket.

“Oh no! Bitch, you better fuck off!” Vanjie sat up, throwing himself over Brooke’s upper body. “You’ve already seen my mans junk, you ain’t getting no second serving!”

“Oh?” Detox smirked. “Well see, that sounds like an invitation-” 

“Don’t you fucking dar-” Brooke grabbed Vanjie, the Purto Rican already ready to fly out of the bed and fight Detox, when the entire bunk dipped, Detox crawling in on top of them.

“Shit!” Brooke laughed. “D. D! Have merc- Ow! That’s my fucking dick!”

///

_White writing fills the bottom right of the screen “Prague - Congress Center” written out. The camera shows panoramas from the city of Prague. The backstage is a grey room, everyone filling in, everyone wearing their boy clothes._

_“Whoever decided we should stop at McDonalds.” Sharon yawns, hiding his mouth. “Is a fucking cunt.”_

_“I’m pretty sure it was you.” Aquaria smiles, and Sharon snorts._

_“Lies and vicious rumours.”_

_“Wait. Is that fresh fruit?!” Naomi throws his hands in the air, a black beret on his head. “Thank god!” Naomi makes a beeline directly for the backstage buffet. “Uh, look. We even have berries here.”_

_“There’s strawberries?!” Violet pushes past Naomi and picks up a plate. Violet is in a white t-shirt and grey shorts._

_“You’d think the Dragpocalypse is near.” Kim looks at the camera, a smile on his face. He’s in a Hawaii shirt, which is clearly also nightwear. “Some promoters think we live off of vodka and skittles.”_

_“Which isn’t the worst combination.” Aquaria laughs while eating berries out of his hand._

_Brooke snorts. “You’re so skinny no one would bother eating you if it came down to it.” Brooke is eating a piece of bread with cheese on it._

_“Who would you even eat first?” Naomi lifts an eyebrow, his plate filled with food._

_“Kim of course.” Sharon dumps down on the only couch in the room, the answer coming so quickly he has clearly thought of it. All fat all femme all asian.”_

_“This has turned real sexual.” Kim Chi laughs._

_“We all know what Brooke would eat first.” Violet wiggles her brows._

_“Don’t say it gir-“_

_“Vanjies ass.”_

_Everyone groans, while Violet laughs._

  


///

Vanjie walked past the stage, looking for his dressing room, when he saw Brooke. Everyone had already finished their rehearsals. The bus ride from Italy had been long, which meant they had all been quarientied to the building, no one allowed to leave.

Vanjie, Kim Chi and Silky had explored the entire venue, even making videos from the basement, Kim scaring the ever living shit out of Silky, who had yelled for Jesus when Kim had jumped out from behind a door. 

Brooke was on the empty stage, stretching his legs. Brooke was wearing the t-shirt he had given him, and Vanjie smiled. Brooke had been weirdly quiet that morning, joking with everyone backstage as they had eaten a late lunch, which was actually breakfast for everyone. He had had his coffee, fading into the background as soon as they started to eat.

“Whatcha doing?”

Brooke looked over his shoulder. “Hey.” Brooke switched leg. “Just stretching.”

“You good?” Vanjie walked onto the stage, Brooke usually getting in whatever workout he needed with the dancers, but he was all alone.

“I’m fine.”

Vanjie waited for a beat, while Brooke rolled over on his back. “Now, don’t you go taking me the wrong way.” Vanjie stopped by Brooke’s feet. “But you really look like a liar.”

“It’s my back.” 

“Your back?” Brooke lifted a leg, and Vanjie grabbed it, gently helping his boyfriend stretch out by pushing his legs over his body. “Ain’t you too young for back pain?”

“It’s the bunks. There isn’t enough space.”

Vanjie felt a brief stab of guilt. He had spent the night sleeping as the little spoon, Brooke curled around him, but Vanjie had needed it more than he was proud to admit after their time apart, even though it had only been just about two nights.

“Are you excited to sleep in a real bed?” Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s other leg, helping him stretch that one too. The trip from Prague to Finland was 22 hours, so the busses that had the biggest props got sent on ahead, everyone else flying in the next day.

“I just need to stretch it.” 

Vanjie smiled. Brooke was so painfully transparent, his dislike shining through, and Vanjie really hoped they had gotten a good room, preferably one with a long tub, so Brooke could take an actual bath, warm water one of the best ways for Brooke to reset.

Vanjie took Brooke’s feet, settling them against his stomach, which made Brooke laugh. “Really? Here? There isn’t even a mat.”

Vanjie shrugged. “Beats waiting.”

Brooke smiled and grabbed Vanjie’s hands, holding him and lifting him up with his legs.

“You’re so weird.”

“Ain’t my ADD that is out of whack.” Vanjie smiled, Brooke easily holding him in the air, like he weighed nothing. “You like the roadrunner. You almost be knowing those dance routines better than the dancers. That ain’t your job.” 

“At least I do my job.” Brooke laughed. 

“Biiiitch.” Vanjie knew Brooke found it annoying when he wasn’t on time, but he did try. “At least I ain’t kissing no damned teens.”

“She was 24.” Brooke extended his legs, Vanjie truly flying now. “I asked.”

“Sure ho.” Vanjie laughed. “Sure.”

///

_The meet and greet happens in a bar, purple lights setting the mood. Brooke is standing by a little black table, Shangela to her side. She is wearing a big blonde wig and a green choker in a snake print, her dress the same materiale and scaly lime green._

_“What we do to entertain ourselves?” Brooke smiles. She’s drinking from a champagne glass. “Shangela likes to pull trade at the meet and greets.”_

_“I beg your pardon!” Shangela faux gasps. She is wearing a blonde ombre wig, a light pink feather boa and a glitter top. “Miss Brooke Lynn be drunk.”_

_“Two glasses of champagne does not a drunk drag queen make.” Brooke chuckles. “Here, I’ll show you-” Brooke looks out on the room, Vanjie walking by, her hair collected on one side. She’s wearing an orange leather jacket, and a yellow top underneath. “Vanj, come here baby!” Brooke puts her drink down._

_“Why? I’m busy!”_

_“Not too busy for this.” Brooke waves, and Vanjie comes over. “Pretend to be a meet and greet guest.”_

_“Sure?” Vanjie wrinkles her brow. Clearly confused, but she smiles anyway. “Hi Brooke Lynn, you’re looking hot.”_

_Brooke snorts. “I’m pretending to be Shangela.”_

_“Wrong answer!” Vanjie makes a buzzer noise. “You should’ve said “I have a boyfriend bitch.”_

_Brooke laughs, Shangela laughing too. “Are you going to play along or not?”_

_“Fine. Fine.” Vanjie holds her hands up, the smile back on her face. “Hi Shangela.”_

_“Hi baby!” Brooke touches Vanjie’s arm, her voice a perfect imitation of Shangela. “How lovely to meet you. Where is your husband at?”_ _  
_

_Vanjie’s eyes light up. “Oh who me?” Vanjie smiles shyly, playing along now. “I don’t have a husband.”_

_“Oh” Brooke pulls back, a surprised expression on her face. “You don’t have a husband?” Brooke touches Vanjie’s shoulder, her hand lingering there as she pulls her in. Shangela is smiling, both intrigued and already offended._

_“Let’s get this photo baby.”_

_All three poses together, clearly pretending._

_“Click. Click. Click.” Brooke stands up, her hand gliding down Vanjie’s arm. “Now you make sure you tag me in that photo,” Brooke points and smiles. “Alright?”_

_“Oh!” Shangela squeals._

_“I will!” Vanjie laughs._

_“Halleloo!” Brooke cracks up, and Vanjie laughs too. “And that’s what she does.” Brooke turns to the camera. “At least five times a night.” Brooke picks up her drink._

_  
_ _“Oh my god!” Shangela smiles. “That is so hateful.”  
_ _  
_ _“You’re just upset cause I clocked your shit on camera.” Brooke strokes Shangelas face, and they both laugh._   


///

“Wear this one.”

Brooke took the bag Vanjie handed him, the Versace logo loud and proud on the side. “So you’re just in charge of my wardrobe now?”

“Me and my 20%” Vanjie smiled brightly, and Brooke couldn’t help but laugh at Vanjie’s self-sass.

The hotel room was everything Brooke had dared dream of. Since he and Vanjie traveled together, Voss had paid for a room with a little living room for them, the bathroom not only having a double sink, but also a bathtub Brooke couldn’t wait to soak in. His fans had brought his bath products all night, one of them finally spilling that Vanjie had made an Insta-story about his back, excluding Brooke from the list of people who could see the story.

Brooke opened the bag, another jacket inside, and Brooke felt his stomach lurch.

“Jose..” Brooke picked the jacket up, the paper bag falling to the ground. “It’s gorgeous..” The jacket was in black leather, the bottom edged with white details. 

“I know how to treat my boo.” Vanjie smiled, his boyfriend beaming with pride.

“Thank you…” Brooke smiled, and pulled Vanjie in, their lips meeting in a kiss that felt too tender for the love that was burning in Brooke’s chest. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby.”

Vanjie watched as Brooke got dressed, his boyfriend practically vibrating with excitement the entire time. Vanjie was absolutely insane, this jacket putting what he had spent on Brooke well over 2.000 euro, and Brooke had no idea how to repay it.

///

_The bar is downstairs, the ceiling is low, pride flags hanging down, the room packed tight with people. On stage a Drag Queen has just finished performing. She’s local, and the host of the night walks in, their english somewhat broken, but understandable._

_“Sorry we only got dollars baby!” Shangela yells, and everyone laughs as the performer collects money from the floor, clapping and woohing for her._

_“It’s really important to support local talent.” Asia smiles. “Even more in countries that are still establishing a drag scene.” He’s sitting at the bar in a black and white hoodie, drinking a big red cocktail. “Coming back to Prague was fantastic, and I hope we can visit more places in Eastern Europe next year.”_

_The camera cuts, shows everyone dancing, Aquaria going on stage and twerking his ass with Silky. Outside, Daniel is running around with Kim Chi, Detox smoking in the background, Brooke standing next to him. Everyone is drinking, all of them happy and rowdy, the locals partying just as hard._

_“Hey! Hey!” Vanjie waves for the camera. He’s standing on the stairs, Brandon Voss one step beneath him._

_“Jasper! Come catch this on tape!” Vanjie laughs, his hand on Brandon’s shoulder. “Brandon! Say it again.”_

_“Vanjie. You did a great job tonight.” Brandon smiles._

_“Y’all heard that!” Vanjie threw his arms in the air, his drink almost spilling a little. “Brandon Voss loves me! Look at me being a big respons’ adult!”_

_“I do love you, but I’d love you a lot more if you were on time, all the time.”_

_“Bitch!” Vanjie faux gasps. “Brandon!” Vanjie puts his arms around Brandon, throwing a hand over his mouth. “He lying! He lying!”_

_Camera cuts to Brandon, standing outside the club. “Vanjie is special. She has more energy than a nuclear reactor. The fans love her.” Brandon smiles. “She just needs to learn how to harvest it.”_

///

“Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Please?”

///

“Fuuuuuck.”

Brooke groaned as Vanjie popped off his dick, his boyfriends eyes filled with mischief. 

They were in the club bathroom, Vanjie kneeling between Brooke’s leg, one over his shoulder, the other pressed against the wall. His pants were touching the filthy floor, his black tank barely covering his chest, Vanjie’s left arm secure around Brooke’s thigh, Brooke catching a glimpse of a nipple whenever he looked down, Vanjie sucking cock like he was being paid to do it. Brooke could hear people just on the other side of the metal door, some poor homo who really needed the bathroom probably wishing them to hell, but Brooke didn’t give a fuck, not when Vanjie was god reincarnated.

“You need to be quite baby boy.”

“Shut u- oh fuck!”

Vanjie moved his finger, and Brooke felt electricity shoot up his spine. Vanjie had two fingers buried in his ass, and it felt fucking fantastic. Vanjie had dragged him off by his belt, their cocks grinding against each other on the dancefloor, Brooke so hard he could barely move.

“Shit.”

“What a filthy fucking mouth you have you absolute whore.”

Brooke laughed, pants around his ankles and all. Vanjie was insane, his own mouth so much worse than anything Brooke had ever thought. Vanjie had to be insane, there was no other expli- “Fuck.” 

Vanjie pressed his thumb against Brooke’s taint, his knees almost buckling as Vanjie opened his mouth and closed it around the tip of Brooke’s cock. Brooke could feel Vanjie’s tongue play with his foreskin, his boyfriend slurping it, teasing it, Brooke’s heart beating in his ears, his breath caught in his chest.

“More, more please.”

It was fucking perfection, Vanjie swallowing his cock down down down, his throat constricting around him, Brooke’s fingers in his hair surely hurting.

“Babe, please, fuck, pleas-”

Vanjie pressed his fingers against his prostate, and Brooke came, Vanjie keeping him upright. He was sucking his cock, milking his prostate for all that it was worth, Vanjie only letting Brooke slip from his mouth when he was completely soft, his dick hanging limp, his t-shirt damp with sweat. 

“Fuck… Jose.. That was…”

“Hey! Assholes!” There was a loud, hard knock on the door. “Some of us have to take a shit!”

  



	13. Chapter 13

  


The first thing Brooke had requested when he woke up, Vanjie asking what he wanted to do, was a day of rest.

He had fully expected Vanjie to bristle, the two of them cuddled together in bed, Brooke’s body still lazy and oh so satisfied from last night, his ass aching pleasantly. Instead of bristling, however, Vanjie had just shrugged, a short nod and a brief smile telling Brooke that Vanjie had not only accepted his request but also welcomed it with open arms. It was a true testament to how tired Vanjie actually was, his boyfriend usually go go go, always ready, always rushing, but a tour was hard for anyone, most of all someone as chaotic and amazing as Vanjie, his fans expecting more from him than Brooke could ever imagine delivering, even if he had had years to prepare.

They had partied last night away, the two-day stop meaning that all of them knew they could let loose. Vanjie had been a joy, Silky bringing out the absolute loudest and brightest parts of his personality. Shangela had owned the dancefloor, Detox disappearing during the night with some gorgeous Czech trade, while Aquaria had gotten so drunk that Brooke had carried him on his back to his room, he and Vanjie pouring Aquaria into bed together and left him with a bucket and two bottles of water before disappearing to their own room. 

“Damn mama, you hella nasty.”

Brooke looked up from his computer, his personal email pulled up. It was wonderful to get work done, the little couch in their living room perfect as he had his morning coffee and cracked down on the loose ends that always seemed to pop up when he was away.

He saw Vanjie sitting on the hotel room floor, surrounded by his own clothes, clean depressingly small next to the mountain of dirty. Vanjie had sorted his stuff into piles, instructions carefully written down for the hotel laundry service. 

“What do you mean?"

Brooke had ordered breakfast for them, Vanjie insisting on helping Brooke pick out his outfit for the interviews Jasper was doing with everyone later, so he was digging through Brooke’s duffle. Brooke had originally been against it, telling Vanjie that he could dress himself, but Vanjie had countered him with the fact that he wouldn’t want hoodie 2.0, and Brooke had reluctantly agreed.

“These things,” Vanjie held up a sock, Brooke instantly recognising them as the white ones he prefered in sneakers. “Are crustier than any teenage boys fuck-sock.”

Brooke snorted, his coffee nearly coming out of his nose. “What the fuck-” Brooke wiped his face with his sleeve. “They’re not that bad babe.”

“I could knock someone out with these.” Vanjie waved the sock. “They stiff as fuck. How the heck you got them like this? They smell fresh but they don’t feel nothing like it.”

“I washed them in Barcelona.”

“When?”

“In the sink?” Brooke raised an eyebrow. Vanjie had seen him do it many times, but apparently never with his socks. “That’s why I always take detergent with me. I admit they’re a little stiff, but it works-”

“What kind of hoodrat lifehack is that?” 

Brooke laughed, Vanjie as always surprising him. “You can laundry service them if you want to, but you’re paying..”

“Thanks babe.”

///

_The camera films in a bar, black and steel, a glass fridge in the background, Brooke sitting so close you can see the ring light in his eyes._

_“Silky and I had a very honest and instant connection on Drag Race. The editing didn’t show it, I guess they had a storyline between Yvie and I that were more important. Now, don’t misunderstand me, I do like Yvie, no doubt about it, but Silky is loud and fun and obnoxious, which are qualities I value highly in a drag queen.”_

_Brooke moves a little in his seat, a smile playing on his lips. He’s wearing a red cap and a black sweater, a glittering sequins snake in black slithering across his chest, a five o’clock shadow on his chin._

_“How I feel about Sharon? I think all the winners, Sharon, Aquaria, Violet and I. You have an understanding. You have a certain level of..” Brooke gestures, trying to find the word._

_“Respect. It’s respect. A connection that comes from the sheer fact that you have all survived something so life-changing and absolutely absurd as Drag Race.”_

_Brooke smiles. “Our sisters might think they know, our fellow top contestants might think they understand, but nothing can explain or prepare you for this experience except living through it. It’s a special bond, and one I cherise a lot.”_

_Brooke leans against his hand, resting it as he speaks._

_“So, how has it been so far on the tour?”_

_“It’s a lot.” Brooke lifted an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “Getting used to everyone? Working with so many different people who are all used to being their own boss, me included? It’s fine. Overall.”_

_Brooke grinned. “With a pageant background, you need to be early to be on time. That’s the words of wisdom. To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late and to be late, is to be left.”_

_“What about Vanjie?”_

_Brooke suddenly looks tired._

_“What about Vanjie what?”_

_“How do you feel about Vanjie being late?”_

_Brooke’s brows furrow. “I feel like that’s something I’m not going to talk about.”_

_///_

“You just want me to sit here mama?”

Vanjie looked over at Jasper, the hotel bar set up with ring lights and everything. 

“Please.” Jasper smiled, his head popping up from behind the camera. Vanjie nodded, taking a seat. He had taken forever to pick his outfit, spending almost 30 minutes on just the right jewelry.

“We gonna be talking about anything special?”

“Not really.” Jasper adjusted the camera. “Just how everything has gone so far. You know, a little tit for tat.”

“I ain’t discussing no tits, though I might like a lil tat.” 

“That’s not what-” Jasper laughed. “Actually. Nevermind. We won’t discuss any tits. I promise.” Jason ducked behind the camera.

_///_

_“So I’m all attempts in on giving it my best shot you know? Doing my shit well, but y’all should cut a ho some slag.” Vanjie points at the camera. “Cause I might not be on Girberbaby no more, but I’m still out her finding my jush.”_

_Vanjie is wearing a black hoodie, three gold chains interlinked on the front, Balenciaga written in yellow font just underneath. He’s wearing a single diamond earring, his smile almost blinding bright._

_“How do you feel about how private Brooke is?”_

_“Brooke?” Vanjie pulls back, clearly surprised. “What you mean Mary? We talking about Miss Messy Ass Hytes? Miss Instagram Live? Cause as far as I recall, I wish his ass would hide more.”_

_“He didn’t want to comment on your tendency not to be on time.”_

_“You bitches not be holding back, huh?” Vanjie whistles._

_“Y’all asking me how I feel ‘bout my boo and his no communicato?” Vanjie sits up. “I respect it.”_

_Vanjie leans his head to the side, and smiles. “Brooke got a real Michael Bay going on with life.” Vanjie leans against his hand. “Directing and deciding, bipping and bopping. He ain’t good at trusting peps not to do him dirty, and I get that.” Vanjie laughs._

_“If I was any smarter, I wouldn’t be telling y’all half the shit I am. My Mama didn’t raised no dumb boy, but I turned out like that anyway, so thank fuck I wanna do TV huh?”_

_Vanjie shuffles in his seat. “He…” Vanjie sits up. “Listen. Brock, he like the damned box of Pandora you know. Filled with some fucked up shit, but you still wanna open it. I wish I could be more like him. He works real fucking hard, and he demands that shit of everyone.”_

_Camera cuts, shows clips of Brooke rehearsing, his shirt soaked with sweat, Brooke in makeup on her computer, Brooke talking on her phone._

_“Now, I ain’t like that, but he my boo. He the calm to my chaos, the one who has a laywer and shit. Did you know Brooke has a lawyer, like, several lawyers? That’s some fucked up shit.”_

_“Vanjie-”_

_“Right. Right. He’s the one who makes sure I don’t live on cookies coffee and cock-” Vanjie cuts himself off, a loud laugh coming from him. “Shit, you better edit that out.” Vanjie snorts. “But, you know. He’s my home and shit. I love him, so he can be a private bitch if he wants. I know his truth.”_

///

“You do know these were for me, right?”

Brooke smiled as he ran a washcloth over Vanjie’s chest. He had originally set up for a night alone, lighting candles and finding his computer, fully ready for a long deep soak in the tub, when Vanjie had come into the bathroom, stripping down without even asking Brooke if he wanted company.

“You think I scammed your fans out of bath bombs so you can enjoy them on your own mama?”

Brooke chuckled. “I really hope you didn’t scam anyone.” Saying thanks had taken forever, Brooke doing a quick live where he showed off the products, telling his fans over and over again that it was not necessary, that all the gifts he ever desired where hugs and support, likes, comments and retweets online as well as requests for bookings at their local club meaning a whole lot more. 

“Bitch I might.” Vanjie hummed, and leaned even further back against Brooke, a deep sigh of contentment leaving his boyfriend. Brooke dipped the washcloth lower, running it over Vanjie’s toned stomach, over his hip, down his leg. Brooke had originally planned to watch a show, but with Vanjie there, he had put music on instead, a slow playlist filling the room. 

Brooke kissed Vanjie’s cheek, his boyfriends eyes closing as he parted his legs, Brooke laughing at the unashamed suggestion, Vanjie’s cock standing to proud attention in the water.

“You looking for something baby boy?” Brooke knew he was teasing, his right doing circles on Vanjie’s leg, the rough terry cloth material of the washcloth without a doubt feeling tantalising. 

“Mmh.” Vanjie put his arm back and around Brooke’s neck. “You betcha.”

Brooke smiled, his left arm holding Vanjie’s chest, his right hand inching closer and closer. “Ask.”

“No.” Vanjie fisted his hand in Brooke’s hair, opening his eyes and looking up at Brooke, blue meeting brown. “Now behave.” Vanjie tugged, and Brooke gasped, the pain at the back of his neck delicious.

Brooke wrapped his hand around Vanjie’s cock, the hard flesh almost burning to the touch, the sensation new and strange through the washcloth.

“Good.”

Brooke did as he was asked, yielding to Vanjie’s command, his fingers closing around a nipple, twisting and tugging, water splashing, Vanjie groaning low in his throat, cumming as Brooke bit him, just where he liked it best.

///

_“Look at that dumb bitch!” Vanjie laughs, the camera focused on Silky. They’re at the airport, Vanjie live, the screen filled with comments._

_“Now you call me a dumb ho!” Silky points at the screen, a bright smile on his face. His head is wrapped in a piece of beige fabric, a blue t-shirt and blue shorts covering him. “But you’re the one who just dropped an entire paycheck at the damned airport!”_

_Vanjie moves the camera, showing off four new suitcases, Silky’s stuff spread everywhere. Aquaria is helping Silky repack. The camera flips, now shooting up Vanjie’s nose._

_“I told y’all I’d do it, so thanks for donating to the save Silky fund! She clearly needed it!”_

///

“Economy? What’s that?”

Brooke snorted, looking up and to the right to where Violet was hamming it up for Jasper, the other queen loudly complaining about the fact that he wasn’t flying first class.

“Is she always like that?”

Brooke looked at Asia, his sister unpacking his little flying kit. 

“You think this is bad? Baby, you just wait for Paris.” Asia smiled, and Brooke wondered briefly if Violet could truly get anymore demanding, the entire crew having a field day with the fact that he had carried Violet around.

Naomi peeked over the back of his seat, the queen so tall he almost hit the overhead compartment. “Did either of you buy wifi for the flight?”

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “Can’t you just use your data?” 

They had all been given seats at random, Brooke just taking whatever ticket Jon had handed to him, not giving a fuck since his sleep medication was already kicking in. Brooke hated flying, but it was an essential part of his job, Prague to Helsinki thankfully only just over two hours.

“You can’t use data when flying.”

“I do it all the time.”

Naomi gasped, looking at Brooke like he had grown an extra head. “Are you kidding me?”

“Sure.” Brooke shrugged. “I also don’t fasten my seatbelt.”

“Oh fuck no.” Asia stood up, cupping his mouth. “Anyone up for switching?! I got a psychopath on row 6, and I ain’t dying on this flight!”

///

“Liam. Are you sure you can handle this?”

“Mmh.”

“Let me.” Brooke grabbed the suitcase Liam had been trying to haul upwards, the assistants arms practically shaking with the weight of everything Violet had brought with him in his boy suitcase. They had just landed in Finland, two vans and a trailer there to take everyone to the venue. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind.” Brooke lifted the suitcase, easily dumping it down inside the trailer, and Liam’s smile of gratitude and pure relief made Brooke laugh. Everyone else had already filled into the vans, Sharon sitting on his phone in the window, Detox smoking outside while Shangela, Silky, Naomi and Kim had found a store called Arnolds in the airport, Silky whooping with glee when he had seen that they served donuts. 

It all went wrong in the blink of an eye. Jon called for Brooke, yelling at him to get on the van so they could go, and Brooke dropped Aquarius suitcase, the big, black, bulky thing landing directly on his right foot, the burning sensation and his years of ballet experience instantly telling him that something had gone very, very, very wrong.  


  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the end of this chapter has a psychical fight that isn’t directly shown. No Brooke or Vanjie was actively hurt in the process

  


“Boo! Over here!” Vanjie waved at Brooke, who had just stepped into the bus as the very last queen. Brooke’s face looked like a thundercloud, and Vanjie could see he was chewing on the inside of his cheek, his brow furrowed. 

“Hey!” Vanjie waved again. “Hot stuff!” 

Their eyes met, and while Brooke didn’t respond, his boyfriend did sitting down in the seat next to him. He unzipped his hoodie, taking it off and Vanjie got to ogle Brooke’s forearm for a minute, the white t-shirt he was wearing cutting just right, before Brooke threw his hoodie over his lap.

“Hey?” Vanjie waved in front of Brooke’s face. “You in there?”

Brooke moved his head, looking at his boyfriend, though he still didn’t utter a word.

“Hey Jose.” Vanjie mimicked Brooke’s voice, trying to force his own gruff voice to match Brooke’s much higher pitch. “Thanks for saving me a seat babe.” Vanjie knew he sounded ridiculous, but Brooke’s mood was rubbing him the wrong way.

Brooke snorted, his face breaking into a brief smile. “That was horrible.”

“I love you so so soooo much Jose.“ 

Brooke touched Vanjie’s cheek, pulling him in, their faces almost touching. “Please don’t ever do me on Snatch Game.” Brooke kissed him, the little peck soothing Vanjie’s worries that Brooke was mad at him.

Vanjie pulled back. “Y’all couldn’t pay me to redo Snatch Game.” Vanjie took Brooke’s arm, throwing it over his shoulder so he could cuddle into Brooke’s side, his boyfriend resisting but Vanjie was more than used to it, Brooke often just needing a good kick when he didn’t like Vanjie being close.

“Well, you’ll have to get over that.” Brooke’s voice was low, no one looking their way.

“What are you talking abo- Wait. Fuck.” Vanjie had completely forgotten that he had signed the All Stars contract, a new season of Drag Race meaning he would have to be on Snatch Game once again, if he even made it that far, insecurities already itching away. “I guess I do, huh?”

“You better start thinking about who you want to do-” Brooke cut himself off, a small groan coming from him. He had just moved his right foot, settling it on his knee. It was a position he often sat in, but his entire face had just turned grey, like Brooke felt nauseous.

“Okay, what’s up with you?” Vanjie turned around in his seat, moving Brooke’s entire body with him. “Did your sleep meds fuck you up or something? You running a fever?”

Vanjie placed a hand on Brooke’s forehead. Brooke didn’t feel hot, his skin a little damp, but Vanjie had also just watched him throw suitcases around outside of the bus like they weighed nothing. Brooke wasn’t one to get sick, but with a tour schedual as intense as Werq, it wouldn’t be strange if Brooke had caught a bug. “You acting real weird.”

“I’m fine.” Brooke shrugged, pushing Vanjie’s hand away. “I’m just hot.”

“You hot? Then remove your hoodie dumbdumb.” Vanjie smiled, taking the garment from his boyfriends lap, Brooke truly not able to take care of himself without Vanjie around.

///

“Hey Daniel?”

Daniel was taking a water break, rehearsals in full swing. Chancellor was on stage with Naomi, the stage in Finland ovale instead of the square spaces they had all gotten used to. Daniel looked up at the sound, phone in hand and he was Brooke walking up to him, his friend looking weirdly angry.

“Brock, my man!” Daniel stood up. “Hi!” They grabbed each others hand, hugging with their fists between them, Daniel slapping Brooke’s back twice. They pulled apart, Brooke running his hand through his hair, an anxious air all around him.

“Do you have any sports tape?”

“Sure?” Brooke had never asked for anything from him before, the man usually ridiciously over prepared for any scenario. Daniel grabbed his dance kit, a bright blue roll of tape in there. “Here.”

Brooke took it, a deep sigh of relief coming from him. “You don’t have anything less.. Colorful?” Brooke wrinkled his nose, and Daniel laughed, the distaste clear on his face.

“Sorry Boo Boo.”

“Thanks anyway.” Brooke sat down on one of the speakers, grabbing his shoe and taking it off, his sock following right behind, and Daniel gasped.

“Holy shi-” Daniel threw a hand over his mouth. “Brock! What the fuck!?”

Brooke’s index and middle toe was bright purple and swollen, the digits looking beyond painful. 

“It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Daniel hissed through his teeth. “Are you kidding me?”

“You’re acting worse than Jose.” Brooke rolled his eyes. “Though.. I guess that in your defense.” Brooke put his foot down, slowly touching it to the ground. “He doesn’t actually know yet, so your reaction is probably appropriate.”

“Are you asking me to keep a secret for your boyfriend?”

“Are you really keeping a secret if you just.. Don’t inform him of my minor injury?”

Daniel snorted. Of course Brooke would call toes that where so purple they were almost black a minor injury. Daniel lifted Brooke’s foot, the other man biting his lip, the pain clearly there, but otherwise his face stayed the same. 

“Sounds like a secret to me, and a pretty big one at that.”

“He’s gonna freak out.” Brooke leaned back on his hands, allowing Daniel to lift his leg up. “Like, full on freak out. You think the bottle incident was bad?” Brooke looked up at Daniel, and Daniel was still floored that Brooke wasn’t faced at the fact that his boyfriend had technically and probably also legally assaulted someone.” You haven’t seen shit yet. Believe me on that.” 

“Know what?” Daniel pressed on Brooke’s toe. “I’m gonna stay out of it. Never been a fan of third wheeling anyway. Too much drama for my taste.” Daniel put down Brooke’s leg. “It feels like a clean break…”

“That’s what I figured too.” 

“You told anyone at all?”

“No.”

Daniel smiled, Brooke’s attitude so ridiculous and so utterly one of a dancer. They both knew it didn’t make sense to go to a hospital, Daniel having had broken, sprained and dislocated bones too, and a doctor couldn’t do anything about a broken toe, even if there were two of them.

“I just need to tape up.” Brooke pulled a piece, cutting it with his teeth. “And we can do choreo for tonight.”

“.. What?” Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Dude. There is no way we’re doing a full thing.”

“I’m not asking you.” Brooke fixed Daniel with a look, his eyes saying without words that it was nonnegotiable. “I’m telling you that we’re doing choreo for tonight.”

///

“So what you done and did?”

“Done did what?” Vanjie looked over at Silky, her friend closing the door behind her with her flip flop. Vanjie had only just finished her eyeshadow, the backstage in Helsinki an actual theater, which meant they all had proper dressing rooms with proper mirrors. Vanjie was feeling her full fantasy, spending time on every little detail of her face. She had rolled directly from the bus to the room, blasting her music and for once enjoying that she had time.

“Brooke Lynn be acting like Satan is sucking on her toes.” Silky sat down, her arms filled with snacks from the backstage area. “You promised her a blow and didn’t deliver or something?” Silky opened a bag of chips, quickly munching and crunching away.

“What the fuck you mean?” Vanjie put down her brush, turning to actually look at Silky. 

“She damn near pushed me on my ass at the buffet!”

“Brooke Lynn?” Vanjie snorted, Silky’s story sounding made up.

“Cross my heart, I swear I’m saying my truth. She knocked right into my arm and everything! Didn’t even say sorry or nothing. Just looked at me like I was dirt.”

“I’ll talk to him. I’m sure Brock didn’t mean shit with it.” Vanjie knew her words were true, but she also knew that Brooke could get in some serious moods. It had been a real treat to watch the magic challenge, Vanjie nearly choking several times when she had watched it for the first time on TV, Brooke’s attitude and pure contentment for the entire thing absolutely hilarious when she already knew how it all ended up, her own worry no longer demanding her complete attention. 

“He likes you. I know he does.”

///

Brooke wanted to die. 

The last of the fans were on their way out the door, and Brooke emptied her third glass of champagne for the night. She had worn a long gown, her height thankfully meaning no one had noticed that she wasn’t wearing heels, the extra pair of tights hiding the fact that her toes were bright blue with the sports tape Daniel had lent her. They had practiced a version of ‘Bitch Better Have My Money’, the sexappeal dialed up to 120, which Brooke hoped would be enough to distract everyone from the fact that she wouldn’t be doing her usual splits and kicks.

The Meet & Greet had been terrible, her mood diving at record speed, and for the first time on the tour, Brooke was genuinely happy she had been paired with Vanjie, the fans barely expecting her to talk when Vanjie was there to bulldoze the conversation, her boyfriend serving fireworks as always. Vanjie meant that Brooke didn’t have to do anything but smile and let lesbians fawn over her as she hugged, gave air kisses and complemented people's clothes.

Brooke was glad it was mostly girls that came to her at Meet & Greets, Violet’s creepy fans or the edgelords surrounding Sharon something she wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy. It was a useless superpower to attract lesbians as a gay man, but as a drag queen it was a gift. Even more if you were a drag queen settling into your first relationship, and a monogamous one at that, at the tender age of 34.

“I’m going to the bar.” Brooke squeezed Vanjie’s shoulder, her boyfriend barely looking at her as she was caught in an animated discussion with Sharon over whenever or not the last season of Stranger Things had been a flop or not.

Walking there was painful, her toes aching each time she stepped down, but she knew it would be worse later when she inevitably had to put the pointed shoes that were prepped and ready to hide them from the audience.

Brooke poured her fourth glass of champagne, the Finnish promoters treating them to actual good stuff, though Brooke barely tasted it as she emptied her glass. She was contemplating pouring yet another, considering how much she could drink and still perform clean, when she heard a voice.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Brooke looked up, just to see Detox stand there, her sister smiling like a cat, her face halfway covered by a stiff grey wig.

“What makes you think something is wrong?”

“Everything about your face.” Detox smiled, leaning over the bar, her tits nearly popping out. “And the fact that you’re acting like a real douchebag.”

“I’m not acting like a douchebag.”

Detox snorted. “Fine.” She raised herself up, resting on her elbows, a smile still playing on her lips. “But I only got one pack of the good cigs left, so don’t be a little bitch if I run out before you change your mind about whatever is going on.”

///

_America by RuPaul plays, everyone stands in line, all dressed in their closing outfits, the silver sparkles almost blinding. Sharon is the first to the stage. Everyone following behind one by one. Vanjie dances to the music, swaying in her spot, a bright smile on her face. Aquaria joins in, the two quickly finding a rhythm while they wait, a miniature routine falling into place. Vanjie snaps her fingers, and then, Aquaria barges in, all three of them laughing, the music too loud to hear._

_It happens suddenly. Brooke snaps her head, her nostrils flares, her mouth opens, and Vanjie, Shangela and Aquaria all freeze in their spot. Brooke’s outburst loud and rude._

_Brooke walks on stage, a perfect pageant smile plastered on her face, the queens all giggling the moment Brooke is gone._

///

The trip from Helsinki to Stockholm was 11 hours by bus. The trip wasn’t bad in itself, they had already done longer distances without a hitch, but they had to switch to a ferry in a city Vanjie wasn’t even going to pretend he knew the name of, and that was something he was dreading. 

It essentially meant that they would only get about 3 hours of sleep since no one could stay on the bus, the time already creeping past 3 am. Naomi and Kim Chi had decided to do an all nighter, Shangela initially joining them, but the queen had fallen asleep on the downstairs couch, burger in hand. Vanjie had attempted to stay awake, but he had given up an hour in, the night life on the road when one couldn’t go out to a club not really his cup of tea, at least not any longer.

Vanjie crawled up the stairs. Everyone upstairs was asleep, but there was a soft white light coming from behind the curtains of the only bed that mattered to Vanjie. 

Vanjie pulled back the curtain, leaning into the lower bunk where Brooke was laying on his side, airpod in, book open, but Vanjie knew that Brooke wasn’t listening to anything, the headphones merely a way for him to tell people to back off. Not that it had ever worked on Vanjie. He grabbed Brooke’s airpod, pulling it out of his ear.

“Hey.”

Brooke looked up at him over his shoulder. “Hi.” He sighed deeply, before closing his book. 

“Okay, so.” Brooke swung his legs out of the bunk, sitting up, his face briefly contouring with pain. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you need to sleep in your own bunk tonight.” Brooke whispered, Violet’s soft snores coming from just a single row down.

“Why? You ain’t ever had a problem with it before.”

“I’ve had plenty of problems wit-”

Vanjie moved his foot, and from the moment he pressed down, he knew he had fucked up, Brooke yelling in pain as he had stepped directly on top of his toes.

“Shit!” Vanjie jumped back. “Brock!” He had never heard Brooke scream like that before, his boyfriend usually made of stone and ice no matter what Vanjie did to him.

“Shut up!” Brooke hissed. “Shut up! Everyone is sleeping!”

Vanjie threw his hand over his mouth, falling to his knees as he whispered through his fingers. 

“Shit, fuck, babe, I’m sorry!” 

Brooke had grabbed his foot, the blanket falling to the side, and Vanjie saw something that made his heart jump. Bright blue sports tape, wrapped around Brooke’s toes.

“The fuck is that?” Vanjie hissed, his teeth gritted.

“Nothing.”

Vanjie could feel his anger spiking, his ears hot, his heart hammering away in his chest. “Oh yeah?” Vanjie reached out, grabbing Brooke’s foot. “So this is cool?” He squeezed, the satisfaction of hurting Brooke turning from sweet to sour in seconds. Brooke’s entire body shook, a deep, clearly pained groan coming from his boyfriend.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit.” Vanjie tried to whisper. He really did, but it was beyond hard. “That’s why you been such a little bitch all day.” It all made sense now, and Vanjie felt his hands shake.

“Jose, please-”

“No. No. You not gonna ‘Jose please’ me.” Vanjie stood up. “You hidden this shit? You think this is cool? You got two seconds to explain your ass, or Imma go full Purto Rican.” He took a deep breath, so very desperate not to freak out.

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Color me worried.” Vanjie was breathing through his nose, and if he had been a dragon, flames would have been flying everywhere.

“You can’t do anything about it, so I didn’t think it was important.” Brooke deadpanned, his expression completely emotionless.

Vanjie knew he popped off, but he had no choice, his blood officially boiling over.

“You, motherfucking, BITCH!!” Vanjie’s scream was so loud the bus did a hard break, everyone shaking awake as it stopped.

///

_Everyone is gathered downstairs, ‘When Harry Met Sally’ playing on the small TV. Asia is wrapped up in his duvet, his head resting against the edge of the couch, his mouth open as he sleeps. Sharon and Detox sits on top of the table, the bus window open as they smoke, their cigarettes held out onto the freeway when they’re not taking drags._

_“Can’t we watch something els-”_

_Naomi is cut off, when a loud bump comes from upstairs. You can hear muted shouting, and then another loud bump, like something is thrown._

_“I really hope that isn’t my shit.” Violet sighs._

_“As long as they’re not throwing literal shit.” Kim laughs._

_“You only think this is funny cause your stuff is downstairs.”_

_Kim shrugs, like Violet is clearly right. Silky chuckles. He’s sitting on the floor too, and is actually watching the movie._

_“You’re all very calm about this.”_

_Detox looks over. “Kim told you, didn’t she?” Detox exhales out the window, the smoke caught in the wind. “This is Brooke related Vanjie breakdown number one.” Detox stubs his cigarette. “You get used to it.”_

  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a physical fight that isn’t shown, and the aftermath of the boys dealing with it.

  


_“I don’t care if you’ve done cancan with a broken back! This is fucked up! You’re injured!”_

_“Barely! Barely injured!”_

_“Bitch you got a broken toe! How that be for barely? You’re such a fucking liar!”_

///

Aquaria breathed a sigh of relief when the bus finally, finally finally, pulled up at the ferry in Turku. 

The screaming match had lasted for well over an hour, Brooke and Vanjie finally calming down at around 4.30. Vanjie had come downstairs, everyone groaning with relief at the sight of the small queen, since it hopefully meant that it would finally finally finally be blessedly quiet. Vanjie had walked straight to the front of the bus, dumping down next to the busdriver, who had thankfully kept his mouth shut, the tension and anger radiating from the Purto Rican so thick you could have cut it with a knife. 

Violet had gone upstairs, just to check on his stuff, coming back downstairs to whisper to everyone. Nothing of anyone elses had been thrown, but Vanjie’s shoes where everywhere, the ridiculously expensive footwear apparently launched like missiles whenever the argument had gotten too heated, which explained the bumps they had heard.

It was the first time Aquaria had experienced anything like it with a fellow queen, but as far as he could tell, it wasn’t that abnormal for someone to absolutely lose their shit while on tour. Sharon had even laughed about it, clapping his back and telling him that it was nothing compared to what he and Alaska used to get into, Jasper grabbing his camera as they left.

///

Brooke wished that he could stay upstairs, but as everyone gathered to go on the ferry, he realised that he had no choice. His ears were still ringing from Vanjie’s shouting, his toes a constant throb, the broken bones radiating pain. The fight had been bad, really, really bad. Both of them had shouted, Vanjie yelling in his face that he hated him. 

He stepped outside the bus, the fresh sea air almost making him feel okay for a minute. Jon was standing with everyone's tickets, and as Brooke looked around, he felt another stab of guilt. They all looked exhausted, everyone either in their clothes from last night, or their pyjamas. He didn’t want to look, tried to actively avoid it actually, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from Vanjie, his boyfriend standing there in a bright orange hoodie, his face still contorted with anger, his nostrils flaring the moment he realised Brooke was looking at him.

Vanjie had screamed that they were supposed to share everything, that it was Brooke’s duty as a boyfriend to tell him when he got hurt, and while Brooke agreed, he didn’t regret what he had done. Vanjie had reacted exactly like he had expected, an explosion of feelings he couldn’t deal with, forcing Brooke to think of Vanjie before himself, before he had even made a plan of how to deal with his injury.

Because what was he supposed to do if he wasn’t allowed to perform?

///

Getting on the boat had been pretty chaotic. Since no one had slept, everyone headed straight for the buffet on the upper deck, the other travelers staring in confusion as a group of fully grown men came tumbling through. Vanjie was watching the water, his knuckles gripping the railing so hard they were white. On a normal day, he would have already updated his socials a thousand times, a ride on a proper ferry not something he had experienced a lot, but today it was just to get away from everything. 

The door behind him opened, and Vanjie looked over his shoulder, his luck having it that it wasn’t a cute little elderly married couple, but instead the biggest douchebag on earth, and the last person he wanted to see right now. Brooke walked over to him, his hands gripping the railing too, and Vanjie felt a quick surge of guilt. His Nike’s had been thrown with the rage of a thousand suns, Brooke only just preventing getting with his arm. 

It was nice to have Brooke next to him, but he was still mad, the anger simmering just beneath the surface. It was a gigantic thing that Brooke had hid his broken bones, that he hadn’t thought it important to share, and Vanjie was furious that he had no idea when or how it happened, most of all because he didn’t know if he was the cause of it. He wasn’t exactly careful with Brooke’s body, his boyfriend so big Vanjie often forgot that anything could hurt Brooke, the other man a mountain compared to Vanjie’s own presence and body.

Brooke moved his hand, putting it right next to Vanjie’s. They were both looking at the out, neither acknowledging the others presence, as Brooke opened his mouth.

“Hi.”

“Fuck you.” Vanjie spat it, the words flying like venom from his mouth, and he knew he had hit exactly right as Brooke shrunk, his shoulders flying to his ears.

Brooke released the railing, pulling back and away, and Vanjie wanted to scream for him to stay, but his pride kept him from it, Brooke walking without another word.

///

_The ferry has blue carpets and big open windows, showing the sea. Everything is kept in shades of white, everyone gathered in the cafeteria._

_The camera zooms in on Brooke, who’s sitting away from everyone else, looking out the window, his blonde curls somewhat messy. He’s wearing black flip flops, two of his toes bound with bright blue sports tape._

_“Hey Brooke.”_

_Brooke startles, his entire body jumping. He sits up, the coffee in his hand nearly spilled. The camera sits down on the other side of the table, the sofa cushions marine blue, and Brooke is holding a cup of coffee, the yellow and beige swirl cardboard still entirely full._

_“Are you filming?” Brooke looks like death run over. He has deep dark circles underneath his eyes._

_“What happened last night?”_

_Brooke groans, the sound coming from deep within his chest._

_“Listen.” Brooke sighs. “I can’t believe that I have to say this. Jasper, I need you to fuck off.”_

_The camera moves backwards, a noise of surprise coming from behind it._

_“I get that you’re here to film a documentary, that you want the scope,” Brooke rubs his eyes, annoyance radiating from him. “but I’m not gonna discuss my personal life with a camera, last of all when Jose and I are still… Bickering.”_

_“I heard he destroyed the entire upstairs.”_

_“He didn’t-” Brooke cuts himself off, and takes a deep breath. “We’re real people Jasper. If, and this is a big if. I want to discuss any of this with you, it’ll only be after I’m done... “ Brooke is clearly looking for a word. “Debating, my relationship, with the person I’m actually in it with.”_

///

Being stuck in a bus when you were angry was bad, being stuck on a boat was somehow worse. The ferry ride taking more than 8 hours, which meant that Vanjie had to go inside, the cafetaria the place everyone had naturally gathered. Naomi and Kim where both drawing, Detox was playing cards with Asia and Violet, Violet screeching as Detox swiped the table. The dancers where there too, but they had all collected to one side, Brooke sitting between them, and Vanjie snorted. He was heading for the buffet, when he saw Brandon walk over, the dancers parting like the red sea to let him get to Brooke, and even though Vanjie didn’t want to listen in, he had frozen on the spot.

“Brooke? Do you have a moment?” Brandon pointed to a corner of the room, clearly asking Brooke to come with him.

“Yes?” Brooke stood up. “Yes of course.” The two men walked together, and Vanjie followed, tiptoing behind them, hiding behind a plant and peaking through the leaves.

“I’ve heard you’ve gotten injured.” Vanjie couldn’t see Brandon’s face, but Brooke’s is painfully transparent. His eyes widened, a brief moment of chok overtaking his features before he pulls it together.

“I have, but it’s barely anything-”

“Tell me what happened.”

“I was helping Liam-”

Vanjie stopped breathing, relief washing over him as he realised that it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t the one who had hurt Brooke.

“You’re not suppose to help the assistants with their work.”

“I know.” Brooke crossed his arms, his bottom lip between his teeth. “But we were behind and I figured I might as well help. I dropped one of the suitcases.”

Brandon winced, the sound traveling all the way to where Vanjie was hiding. 

“It’s not that bad.” Brooke held up his hand, like he was trying to stop Brandom from saying anything. “I’m barely injured.” Vanjie could see that Brooke was deeply worried, his expression pleading. “It’s just two broken toes. A clean break, and I had Daniel give a second opinion.” 

Vanjie bit his lip, anger welling up in his chest. He wanted to yell at Brooke, the fact that he had told fucking Daniel before he had shared it with Vanjie was a nearly inexcusable offense. 

“You dancers are all the same.” Vanjie could hear the smile in Brandons voice. “I’m glad Daniel also thinks it’s nothing, but we still have to take you to the hospital.”

Vanjie’s brow furrowed. He had no idea why Brandon was so calm, broken toes something that sounded like an ambulance level emergency, at least when it had happened to his boo.

“You do realise they’re not able to do anything about it, right? We’re in Europe, they’re just going to tape me up themself and tell me not to wear high heels.”

Brandon nodded. “I know, but you’re still going.” Brandon clapped Brooke’s shoulder. “We can’t risk anything.”

///

As they got back on the bus, Brooke had sat downstairs, Vanjie circling around him like a cat, finally settling down next to Brooke. He had looked at Vanjie once, his boyfriend instantly turning his gaze, looking anywhere but Brooke, but he was used to that kind of behavior, Vanjie working through his anger at his own pace, hurrying his boyfriend the worst thing anyone could do when he had exploded. 

Detox had looked at Brooke, a smile on his face, but Brooke had shook his head, telling Detox and hopefully everyone who didn’t know Vanjie that it was best to leave him alone.

In Stockholm, Liam had ordered a taxi for Brooke, the black car ready for pickup the moment Brooke stepped out of the bus. Vanjie was right behind him, his bag over his shoulder, following him like a shadow.

“Vanjie?” Jon looked over at them, and Vanjie froze.

“Yes?”

“Where are you going?”

“To the hospital?” Vanjie said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, like it wasn’t even up for debate, but Jon didn’t buy it.

“We can’t risk both of you missing the meet and greet.”

Brooke felt a twist in his gut, the disappointed face of the fans that were probably already lining up briefly popping up in his mind. 

“You think I’mma let you decide if I go with my boyfriend to the hospital or not? Cause if you do, you wrong.”

Brooke smiled, Vanjie absolutely ridiculous. Brooke looked at Jon over Vanjie’s head, their eyes meeting. Jon nodded, and for once, Brooke didn’t mind being responsible for Vanjie.

///

The driver spoke perfect english, something Brooke was beyond grateful for as he sunk back into the seat, the streets of Stockholm passing by as they made their way to Karolinska Hospital. His toes were thankfully still only shades of purple, both of them not turning black yet, which assured Brooke that his initial assessment had been correct. It felt strange to know that he would turn up to a hospital in sweats and flip flops, his mommy without a doubt laughing at how american he had become if she saw him now.

“You real fucking stupid.”

Brooke turned his head, Vanjie looking straight ahead. Even though he had just been called stupid, it was also the first words Vanjie had spoken to him all day that hadn’t been fuck you, or shouted, so he counted it as a win.

“You do realise no one forced you to come, right?”

Vanjie’s hand clenched into fists, his nostrils flaring, and Brooke realised that he had probably said the wrong thing yet again. He was terrible at fighting, the ability to de escalate, to know what to say and when apparently not a skill he had been given at birth, or that he had been capable of learning. 

“You ain’t going alone.”

The words were spoken between clenched teeth, and Brooke saw it for the olive branch it was, Vanjie clearly working harder than he deserved on forgiving him. Brooke put his hand down on the seat between them, palm up, the development one he wouldn’t have been able to predict in a million years.

“I thought you were mad.”

“Oh no no, he pissed buttercup,” Vanjie unclenched his first, reaching down and putting his hand on top of Brooke’s. “But we still a team.”

Brooke folded his fingers, his thumb gently gliding over the back of Vanjie’s hand, saying what Brooke apparently couldn’t get right, Vanjie relaxing more and more.

  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains discussion of a heated argument.

  


Brooke turned his head to look at Vanjie who was sitting next to him in the red waiting room. Arriving at the hospital had gone by without a hitch, the swedes wonderfully organised and quick. The nurse that had greeted them had taken one look at his foot, before she had sent them directly to the radiology part of the hospital.

“So, are we going to sit in silence the entire time we’re here?”

Vanjie didn’t respond, and Brooke took a deep breath, pushing down the annoyance he felt, burrowing it deep in his chest. Vanjie was still angry, and yet, he was still practically sitting on Brooke’s lap, their chairs actually touching each other, like he would die if he wasn’t right next to Brooke.

Getting angry with a Vanjie who was still coming down from a high was about as effective as throwing water at an oil fire, and though Brooke wished they could talk, at least just a little, he wasn’t about to get into a fully blown argument in a foreign hospital if he could help it.

“Okay. That’s fine then.” Brooke reached into his pocket, ready to fish out his phone and play the Candy Crush game Vanjie had talked him into downloading, when Vanjie spoke up.

“Sorry I hit you.” 

Vanjie was tugging on his earring, the diamond catching on the overhead light. Vanjie’s voice was small, and Brooke sat up in his chair, surprised at Vanjie’s apology. His boyfriend wasn’t looking at him, Vanjie’s eyes glued to the floor, the linoleum scratched up.

“You do have a pretty mean throw.” Brooke smiled, “and thankfully also a pretty shit throw.” Vanjie’s head snapped, his eyes filled with lightning.

“The fuck you say?”

“Sorry.” Brooke held up his hands, trying to signal that he wanted peace, that he hadn’t meant to poke fun at Vanjie, but Brooke simply couldn’t help it, his mouth always spewing the worst possible crap whenever they were arguing, his brain acting like a tourette sufferer. 

A’keria had rolled his eyes at Brooke once, telling him that he had a gift from the devil. Always able to say the one thing that would start the fires of hell. 

“Sorry.” Brooke met Vanjie’s eyes, a smile still playing on his lips, a chuckle halfway to escape from his chest. 

Vanjie was ridiculous when he got angry, his gruff voice and quick anger like a cartoon character, Donald Duck having nothing on Jose Cancél when he really got going, and it was hilarious to witness most of the time.

“What I meant to say is that I think we both fucked up last night.”

Vanjie looked away before nodding, the other man pulling back and away, the anger no longer there as a shield. It was one of the reasons Brooke rarely got hurt by Vanjie’s anger, the outbursts more often than not covering something else. 

Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s thigh. His flesh was warm, soft under Brooke’s palm and he dug his fingers in, the reassurance of a physical touch anchoring them.

“I just, bitch I don’t get it.” Vanjie bit his lip, his face scrunched up. “Why you hiding shit like this?”

Vanjie looked hurt, actually physically hurt, and Brooke wished he could do more than just touch. Could open his mouth and say the right thing.

“I get real mad, I know I go full hurricane crazy and I got me some cucu to work on, but-”

Vanjie looked up, his brown eyes pitch black, tears and frustration threatening to spill over, and Brooke could see how Vanjie was struggling so very hard not to drown in his own emotions.

“Why the fuck you think it be cool not to tell me?” Vanjie sighed, an angry gruff following as he quickly rubbed his eyes, like he was ashamed of his emotions. “You go get your ass hurt and you weren’t gonna tell me shit? Cause that ain’t cool bitch.”

“I…” 

Brooke knew Vanjie was right, his complaint more than fair, and yet, he didn’t regret his decision of not saying anything.

“I didn’t even think about it.” Brooke rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, the movement loosening his grip on Vanjie’s thigh, but Vanjie grabbed his hand, holding it with his own, not allowing Brooke to pull away, even if he hadn’t meant to.

“I didn’t think about hiding it, really. I just wanted to figure out what I was going to do about, well-” Brooke gestured down to his foot, “this, before I told you about it.”

“Why?” Vanjie turned in his chair, not even realising that he was pulling Brooke’s arm. “You ain’t trusting me? You think I don’t know how to help?”

“No!” Brooke groaned, the conversation derailing once again. “No, that’s not…” Brooke sighed, breathing through his nose. “That’s not what I mean.”

There was an elderly couple sitting across from them in the waiting room, and the woman kept sneaking glances at them, Brooke suddenly aware of how their voice kept growing in volume.

“Look.” Brooke turned his upper body slightly, looking Vanjie directly in the eyes. “I’m used to dealing with stuff on my own, and I’m not good at asking for help. I don’t like it when anyone else makes decisions for me.”

The words were true. Uncomfortably true. Brooke hated being told what to do and when, and the thought of being asked to leave the tour made him more anxious than he was proud of. The thought of failure making his brain kicking into full overdrive. It happened whenever he even considered opening the door to that particular shitpile of unresolved stuff, the threat of failing always over his head. Brooke knew it was an issue he had, the fact that he had chosen Vanjie and that Vanjie had chosen him meaning he would have to deal with it sooner or later.

“That might be real cute bitch, but you told Daniel.”

“I did.” Brooke looked at Vanjie. He wasn’t sure when Vanjie had been told, and Brooke had known that making the choice of going to Daniel had been an unwise one. He did however not regret it, as he had needed the opinion of a fellow dancer, Daniel someone he trusted to keep a level head, and his friend had passed the test with flying colors.

“You talking to some random ho before you go telling your fucking boyfriend?”

Vanjie snorted, his nails briefly digging into the Brooke’s hand. The pain was short, but sharp, Brooke taking a quick breath not to flinch, and Vanjie realised with a jump what he was doing. 

Brooke could feel him pull back, but this time, he was the one who caught Vanjie’s hand, turning them palm to palm, intertwining their fingers.

“You trust Daniel more than me?” 

“Of course not,” Brooke wanted to roll his eyes, the question ridiculous if it had come from anyone but his insane boyfriend. “I trust you.”

“Then how come you ain’t saying shit to me?”

“Honestly?” Brooke looked at Vanjie. “One, he knows a lot more about dance injuries than you do, and two,” Brooke bit his lip, unsure if he should continue. “You always get mad when I say this, and I’m not picking a fight with you, but you tend to react quite… instinctively, when you get upset or worried.”

“I don’t-!” Vanjie cut himself off, his shoulder rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, his boyfriend clearly swallowing the ball of fire Brooke knew he had in his chest. Vanjie didn’t meet Brooke’s eyes, but he started fidgeting with Brooke’s fingers, one after the other. “I know...”

Vanjie’s voice was so soft Brooke had to strain his ears to hear him, so he ducked his head and leaned in, Vanjie huffing though Brooke could sense the warm appreciation.

“I know I get emotional and all stupid. I ain’t meaning to do none of that shit,” Vanjie lifted his gaze, and Brooke smiled a little. “I can’t help being a dumb, hotheaded hoe. Always been like that.”

“You’re not stupid Jose.” Brooke put all his conviction behind the words, really, truly deeply meaning them. “You’re not dumb, or any other variant of the word.” Vanjie was unique, absolutely and unapologetically himself, his view of the world one Brooke had never even imagined he could encounter.

“Right.” Vanjie shook his head. “But I sure as shit ain’t sensible or nothing.” Vanjie looked up. “Not like you.”

Brooke snorted, his entire face breaking into a smile. “Obviously I’m not all that sensible either,” Brooke chuckled gingerly, rubbing at Vanjie’s shoulder. “If I was, we wouldn’t be here right now,” he moved his hand, gently touching Vanjie’s chin. “And we wouldn’t have to have this conversation.”

“We was bound to have it anyway,” Vanjie huffed, leaning into Brooke’s palm. “Cause we both stupid as shit.”

“Us?” Brooke smirked, the absurdity of the situation finally hitting. “Well, when it comes to communicating and maneuvering a healthy relationship?” Brooke kissed Vanjie, their lips meeting in a gentle, closed mouthed peck. “For fucking sure.”

“Hey, don’t you dare clock a bitch,” Vanjie protested, laughing into the kiss. “I communicate so fucking much -” He pulled back, a line of worry deep on his forehead. “Ain’t no priest nowhere who’s heard as many confessions as you.”

“Alright,” Brooke knew Vanjie was absolutely right. “So I don’t communicate very well for a healthy relationship,” Brooke smiled. “But I still love you.”

“I love you too you giant idiot.”

“Brock Hayhoe. Is anyone here a Mister Brock Hayhoe?”

“Shit!”

///

_The camera films a white hallway, with Brooke sitting on a yellow chair, the blonde reading the papers in his hand. His sweats are pulled up on his right leg, bunched beneath his knee._

_“Hey, Brooke Lynn.”_

_Brooke looks up, his face contorting into an expression of disbelieve. “Are you filming?” Brooke snorts. “Or are we live?”_

_“We live.” Vanjie’s answer carries a smirk. “You wanna tell everybody where we at?”_

_“At the hospital.” Brooke holds up an x-ray photo of a foot. “Waiting for the doctor to look at my x-ray.”_

_Vanjie giggles, and turns the camera. His eyes are sparkling with delight. “Y’all shoulda seen the nurse that done did the pics. She nearly jumped from dealing with those twinkle toes.”_

_“Don’t lie to your fans.”_

_“I ain’t lying Mama.” The chat has exploded, everyone asking over and over again what’s wrong with Brooke. “Those toes be a medical mystery.”_

_Vanjie flips the camera, and zooms in on Brooke’s black flip flops, his middle and index toe purple._

_“Y’all seen this shit? Usually the mans keep it hidden cause he know it some Jurassic Park shit, but he done gone got himself right in the velociraptor claw.”_

_“... Are you zooming in right now?”_

_“Can’t let any ho believe my read wasn’t true.”_

_Brooke snorts, and suddenly the camera flies. It settles on the white wall, before it flips to the front camera._

_“Wow!” Vanjie pulls back, the camera filming directly into his nostrils. “Why you do me dirty like that?”_

_Brooke chuckles. “Sorry, sorry.” The camera zooms out, and Brooke and Vanjie are both in frame, Vanjie sitting on Brooke’s lap, Brooke’s arm around Vanjie’s middle, holding him tight, his palm spread out, his thumb gliding back and forth._

_“Hi, so-”_

_“You hijacking my stream?” Vanjie smiles. “Uff. This light be hateful.” Vanjie looks down at Brooke in the camera._

_“You’re fine.”_

_“I ain’t talking about me stud.”_

_Brooke looks up at Vanjie, a smile playing on his lips. “Do you want to tell them?”_

_“Nah.” Vanjie giggles, and Brooke kisses his cheek._

_“So, first of all.” Brooke moves a little, adjusting Vanjie. “We’re really sorry that this has happened at all-”_

_“We?” Vanjie looks at Brooke. “I ain’t sorry about shit. Bitch you the one who broke two toes.”_

_Brooke rolls his eyes. “I got injured yesterday, and while I have no doubt that it’ll all be fine.”_

_“Spoken like a true ballerina bitch. Y’all know he did Helsinki while fucked up? That’s metal.”_

_“Karolinska hospital has been wonderful.” Brooke tightens his grip on Vanjie. “I want to sincerely apologize, but for once, my health had to come first.”_

_“And there ain’t no way in hell I’m letting my boo go to the hospital alone.”_

_“We’re probably going to miss the meet & greet for tonight” Vanjie puts an arm around Brooke’s shoulder, and Brooke smiles. _

_“I’m aware that this isn’t ideal, but if you’re a VIP ticket holder, please keep your ticket, and we’ll try to do our very best to meet you after the show.”_

_“As long as y’all don’t come for my ass about being greasy.” Vanjie points at the camera. “A bitch sweats when she dances.”_

_“Mister Brock Hayhoe?”_

_“Oh shit-” Vanjie stands up, and turns the camera off._

///

“Here.” 

Brandon looked up, just in time to see Brooke throw a thick white envelope down on the table. Brandon was sitting in the backstage, his computer open. He had been emailing Moschino, the brand more than ready to hire Violet for their next campaign, which was fantastic news, but they needed to draw up contracts, which was pretty much hell while on the road.

Brandon went on Werq the World because it made sense, the connection and the intimate knowledge he got of his talents strength and weakness one he wouldn’t trade for anything, but getting other work done while on the road was pretty much impossible. Not that there was any mercy to be found, not when he owned the company. 

“Where is Vanjie?” Brandon picked up the papers, the enveloped stamped and everything.

“I sent him to hair and makeup.” Brooke sat down, and Brandon couldn’t help but smile. Brooke was a professional through and through, his calculated approach to work one Brandon admired a lot. “Figured he needed the time.”

“Wise choice.” Brandon opened the envelope.

Vanjie was unpredictable, the smaller man basically a human firecracker and though Brandon was still annoyed and even a little bitter that he wasn’t presenting Brooke and Vanjie, the Branjie brand one of the strongest to come out of Drag Race since Trixya, he was also more often than not happy that he didn't have to deal with the giant personalities.

“Seems like a clean break.”

Brandon looked up from the papers, just to see Brooke watching him, the other man’s twisted into something Brandon had never seen before, and he realised that Brooke was nervous. Brandon smiled, even the idea that Brooke was worried about being told that he couldn’t perform ridiculous to him. Any normal person would have been nervous about being denied rest with broken bones, but Drag Queens were their own special breed, which was something Brandon had learned the hard way through his years of experience in the business.

“We trust you Brooke.” Brandon handed Brooke his papers. “Just don’t overdo it.”

///

“How your mans feeling?”

Having a half baked face, while everyone else was lazing around, was pretty much Vanjie’s personal nightmare. She was terrible at getting distracted, so the open dressing rooms, combined with the fact that she was in a legit hurry, the actual show, not just the meet and greet, starting in 45 minutes.

“Brock? Bitch got two broken toes but he still about to prance that stage like the lil crazy he is. Y’all heard him? Saying he be fine as long as he ain’t doing no high kicks.”

The doctor who had gone over the x rays had been great, answering all of Vanjie’s questions, Brooke worryingly calm during the entire thing, like it wasn’t the first time he had tried that exact procedure and conversation, the doctor telling him he would be fine, but that he had to take care of his dancers bone, Vanjie texting Jason the moment they left to ask what the fuck dancers bone even where. 

Silky snorted, and Vanjie truly wished his friend didn’t know her so well. Brooke was of course already in full drag, her boyfriend sometimes so fast Vanjie was sure she just did one of those anime transformation things Kim Chi liked watching.

“That’s not what my big black ass asked you, and you know it ho.”

Vanjie ran her brush over her shadow, blending it in. “He fine.”

“And you both fine too? Cause if you ain’t, you better tell me before your ass moves. No way am I getting stuck in a building just with Brooke, she nice, but she ain’t my main danger bitch.”

“Weren’t ever in doubt, we better than a breakup over some dumb bus shit.” Vanjie smiled, and Silky laughed. “We good.”

“If you say so ho. If you say so.”

///

Getting everything back to the bus was an actual struggle for once. Brooke should probably have known that going live with Vanjie before a meet & greet was a mistake, but the fans of Stockholm had showered him in gifts, giving him sportstape and painkillers, candy and books he could read when he was put on the bench. Performing had been painful, but more than worth it for the standing ovation he received.

“After you.”

Vanjie chuckled, the sound of joy one that Brooke treasured the moment it left his boyfriends lips. 

“You a gentleman now?”

Vanjie had been incredibly attentive, steps behind him during the entire meet & greet, always keeping half an eye on him, and while Brooke did find it somewhat annoying, it was also nice to have someone who looked after him that much.

“Always.”

Brooke slapped Vanjie’s ass and Asia groaning from a few bunks down, but Brooke only laughed, Vanjie looking over his shoulder with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“No hanky panky in the bunks!” Violet pointed, his nails making him look a lot more threatening than Brooke could have imagined the season seven winner could look. “I’m serious.”

“I’ll be good.” Brooke held his hands up, smiling before he pulled his hoodie over his head, his thin tank top and short shorts what he planned to sleep in. He followed behind Vanjie, drawing the curtain and catching Vanjie in a kiss. It was so nice to have his boyfriend against his body, just the two of them, cut off from the world, Vanjie hot and sweet under his hands.

The illusion of privacy was completely shattered seconds later though, Shangela hammering a flat palm against the side of their bunk and yelling that they could keep it in their pants until the next hotel night. 

Brooke looked at Vanjie, their eyes meeting, and they both started giggling, the entire situation so absolutely absurd. Brooke reached up, turning on the bunk light, and Vanjie’s entire face fell.

“Shit…” 

Brooke looked down, Vanjie’s fingers gently tracing the yellow bruise he had on his arm from the one accurate throw Vanjie had gotten in, Brooke only just keeping a white Nike from hitting him in the face. 

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s not exactly comfortable,” Brooke smiled, “Thank god you throw like shit, huh?”

“I’m real sorry..” Vanjie put his hand on Brooke’s chest, their voices low, but it didn’t matter as their faces where inches apart. “I didn’t mean to scare you or nothing.”

“Ha!” Brooke laughed, the sound high and harsh. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Bitch why you acting-”

“Hey. Hey-” Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s waist, pulling him in close, their chests touching. “I’m not scared of you Jose.” 

“This shit ain’t funny, Brock,” Vanjie said solemnly, and Brooke stilled his movements at the sound of his own name spoken with such sincerity.

“Baby, you might be strong, but you’re, well, you’re basically a human chihuahua-”

“Don’t mean this shit is okay.” Vanjie sighed. “When we get back to L.A, Imma look into one of them anger management things. The ones they give to the real intense folks. The types that smash plates and shit.”

Brooke waited for a second, and then another, Vanjie standing his ground. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Brooke nodded. “If it’s something you think you need.” Brooke touched their noses together. “I’ll support you.” He smiled, “And it would be nice if we didn’t have to buy new plates all the time.”

“Don’t you lie! I ain’t ever smashed a plate!”

Brooke laughed, Shangela hammering on the side of their bunk once more almost drowning out the sound of joy.

  



	17. Chapter 17

  


When Vanjie woke up, the bunk was empty. Though Brooke had left, he had tucked Vanjie back in, the duvet tight around him, his head carefully put down on the pillow. 

He could feel the bus moving, the air on the upper floor heavy with sleep, and even though the curtains weren’t drawn, he could still sense the light of early morning. His body ached, his knee a little sore, but most of all it was his heads, the events of yesterday still stacked one on top of the other. The hospital visit had been scary, the doctors more than kind on how they had dealt with his nervous energy, Brooke letting Vanjie fret as much as he wanted, but it was hard not to think of something worse happening to Brooke when he was here all alone, the bed so big when he was the only one in it.

Vanjie turned over, pulling the duvet up and underneath his chin, the scent of Brooke filling his nose, lulling him back down. He was tired, the tour a lot more physically demanding than he had expected.

He had gotten used to Brooke getting up earlier than him, the bunk so much more uncomfortable for his taller boyfriend, and while Vanjie wanted to pretend he had come to accept it, he still didn’t like not having Brooke next to him, his sleep fragmented and filled with nightmares if Brooke wasn’t there to anchor him. 

The smell was relaxing, the landscape between dreams and reality floating through his mind, and Vanjie could almost pretend that he was home, that Brooke was out walking Riley, that Henry or Apollon would jump into bed any minute, or that the scent of breakfast would pull him out to the kitchen, but Vanjie couldn’t truly calm down, even as his body needed to relax, sleep refusing to take him since Brooke was missing. 

It was the voices from downstairs that finally lured him away, Brooke’s laughter traveling up the stairs, and Vanjie followed it like a siren song. 

He saw Brooke and Detox sitting together in the terrible beige couch, Detox’s arm over the backrest, his hand grasping Brooke’s shoulder as they were looking at the TV, both of them still in their pyjamas, Detox’s hair sticking straight up in the air.

“Ow!” Detox held a hand in front of his mouth. “Holy fuck that looks painful.”

“A cockdestroyer for sure.”

Vanjie looked at the screen, a group of men he vaguely recognised as the cast of Jackass flying off a scooter. Detox reached into Brooke’s lap, grabbing a handful of something from a big yellow candy bag in Brooke’s lap.

“What y’all eating?”

Brooke looked up, clearly spotting Vanjie for the first time, his face breaking into a big smile. 

“Hey baby.”

Brooke reached out, and Vanjie walked over. Brooke hadn’t answered his question, but as his hands settled on his hip, Brooke’s reaction to seeing him immediate and pure, Vanjie forgave him for leaving him all alone upstairs, which was actually the cause of his bad mood.

“Hey.” Vanjie leaned down, gently pecking Brooke’s lips, which made Detox scoff. “What? You want a kiss or something too big guy?”

“No thanks.” Detox smiled. “I’m more than good.”

“Here.” Brooke grabbed the bag, holding it up. “Have one.”

Vanjie raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. His hand got filled with little black figures, the things covered in a fine layer of white. He popped a couple into his mouth, Brooke watching him with anticipating, and the black lumps exploded in flavor.

“Holy fuck!”

Brooke and Detox both laughed, and Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s hand, spitting the salty, disgusting lump of barely chewed devil food into his boyfriends palm. 

“Are you trying to poison me?!”

“Told you he’d be a little bitch about them.” Detox was laughing so hard he was crying, his entire frame shaking.

“How you two eating these?!”

“They’re actually kind of delicious.” Brooke smiled, picking the lump out of his palm and wiping down with some leftover napkins from Silky’s midnight takeaway binge. “A fan gave them to be, the one with blue hair from last night. You remember her?”

Vanjie didn’t, but he wasn’t about to say. 

“Well, she said they reminded her of you.”

“That better be your Norwegia talking, cause I ain’t nothing like those salty ass licorice motherfuckers.”

Vanjie took the bag, the bright yellow packaging and the red letters not what caught his attention. What did, however, was the animal on the front.

“.. Is that a screaming monkey?”

Detox snorted, barely covering his mouth. “Well.. It does look kinda like you.”

Vanjie was just about to throw the bag, the satisfaction of smacking it directly into Detox’s face briefly overtaking him mind, but he pulled back. “That’s racist.”

“You’re not black.” Detox smiled, grabbing another handful of the candies.

“It’s apparently called jungle scream.” Brooke pulled Vanjie down, Jackass still running in the background as Vanjie settled on Brooke’s lap. “So, I mean-” Brooke smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. “If the shoe fits.”

“Your fans are some shady ho’s.”

“They’re the fucking best.” Brooke kissed Vanjie, his boyfriend's mouth tasting disgustingly salty, but Vanjie allowed it.

///

_“So this is day.. 14? I wanna say day 14.” Silky squirts to look in the mirror, a sharpie held to her eyebrows. She’s in a blue tank top that’s pulled around her stomach, and beige khaki shorts._

_“We’re in Oslo, right?” Silky looks up. “I honestly have no idea what day it is or where I am.” Silky points at the camera with her sharpie. “And before y’all get all cute at home, don’t forget that this is this big bitchs first international tour. It’s a hard knock life out here.”_

_The camera pans over a big backstage area, a row of tables and mirrors put up, everyone having created their own little camps. Violet’s costumes are the easiest to spot, her victorian period look for the opening walk on holding itself up even, the delicate costume in shades of pastel blue, green and pale pink. There is makeup and wipes spread everywhere, all surfaces taken up by the sheer amount of stuff it takes for a dude to become a drag queen._

_“We’ve all started to get tired.” Silky smiles, her face shades of beige as she’s doing her makeup. “Like, real tired.” Silky nods her head, and the camera films Shangela that’s napping on top of the suitcases, one of the dancers team jackets spread out over her._

_“I ain’t been here as long, but it’s real rough. Y’all can just go around and catch us napping.”_

_“Tour fatigue is real, and it’s setting in.” Asia is sitting next to Silky. She’s blocking her eyebrows. Her bald head is catching on the light, her chest bare as well, and it’s clear that the temperature is high._

_“That’s what we get for traveling in spring.” Sharon is already on her lipstick, a last layer of black getting swiped on. “But at least this isn’t South America.” Sharon daps her bottom lip, smacking them together._

_“We have two days off in Copenhagen.” Asia smiles, her eyes bright as she talks. “And it’s going to be good to get a break from all of these drama bitches.”_

_Silky snorts, her sharpie almost going into her forehead at Asia’s words._

_“Copenhagen is a nice city,” Asia continues. “No one knows who we are there,”_

_Sharon cuts in. “No one knows who you are, I got fans in every city-”_

_Asia scoffs, and they both laugh._

///

“So, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“... Sorry?”

Steve snorted, and Brooke smiled. It was nice to talk to his manager, his best friend, Steve’s voice in his ear like a calming balm for his soul. That, combined with the two cigarettes he had bummed from Detox, meant he had a little slice of heaven going, even though he sincerely hoped this wasn’t what waited for him when he died.

“At least you still got your big toe.”

“I do.” Brooke was standing besides a dumpster, the glamour of life on tour meaning that this was, for now, the only place in Norway were he could find a little privacy. 

Brooke had scanned the x rays last night and sent them to Steve, Steve thankfully not yelling at him over text or in person at the fact that he had gotten hurt, his manager used to dealing with so much worse. 

“Do we need to cancel anything?”

“Voss said I can still perform, and my summer schedule is practically empty.” Brooke exhaled, the cigarette giving him something to do with his hand. “I just need new shoes for the finale, and I’ll be fine.” Finding new shoes wasn’t a small task, Brooke’s finale costume one he had planned for months. He wasn’t going to beat Violet. Wasn’t actually even aiming for her level of absolute breathtaking elegance since Brooke knew he couldn’t deliver that, but he did have something pretty solid up his sleeve to end his reign, if he could say so himself.

“You get lucky my man.”

“I did.”

It wasn’t the first time Brooke had thought of Monique's words about health insurance for self employed entertainers. He had gotten lucky with his injury, that, combined with that he was a saver meant that he would get through this without a problem. Brooke could take days off if needed, his money always divided into savings and spending, his bank accounts perfectly packed, and if there was one thing he had learned from the pageant world, it was how to raise sponsors. A lot of queens weren’t like him however, his relationship with Vanjie reminding him again and again that so many lived paycheck to paycheck, or had no idea how to negotiate a contract. He was privileged, and it wouldn’t do him any good to forget it.

“Speaking of summer?”

“Mmh?” Brooke stubbed his cigarette, listening to Steve’s words.

“VH1 has requested one of your five apperances for the end of june.”

Brooke snorted, the laugh leaving him before he could catch it. He was contractually bound by his original Drag Race contract to show up at least five times at the original pay they had negotiated, one Brooke wouldn’t say yes to now under any circumstances. This was the first one they had used, VH1 really pulling out the big guns by forcing him to agree.

“So they think he’ll make it that far? All the way to the makeovers?”

Brooke couldn’t imagine any other reason for the request but Vanjie’s All Stars contract. It warmed his heart that Vanjie was expected to make it that far, that they believed in him by that much. VH1 didn’t know that he knew about Vanjie’s contract, but it wouldn’t surprise him if they assumed he knew everything. He would have if he was in their shoes.

“Seems like it.” Brooke could hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “They have specifically asked you not to say anything to anyone but your original contact-”

“Which is you.”

“Which is me”

Brooke nodded. The situation wasn’t ideal, but he completely understood why VH1 wanted Vanjie to be surprised at his appearance. “I can keep a secret from Jose for what…” Brooke ran a hand through his hand. “3 months?” He bit his lip, breathing through his nose. “It’ll be fine.”

“Sure will bud. Sure will.”

///

Vanjie had gotten somewhat used to being filmed while doing, well, pretty much everything. Eating, sleeping, thankfully not pooping, though she was sure it wasn’t far off.

Jasper was a lot like a cat. You never really knew where he was, until you had a camera showed in your face. Vanjie was fine with it most of the time, privately thought of it as training for when she returned to All Stars, the clock ticking away.

“I like to poke fun of people who are always late.” Kim smiled, Detox and Violet having gotten into an argument earlier in the day, Detox yelling at Violet that she should respect other people’s time. “They have to learn that they’re not the only people in the world.”

They wrapped up, and Jasper filmed a little bit of B-roll, the sensation creeping down Vanjie’s spine as the camera was clearly zooming in on her doing her eyes. It was all over quickly though, Jasper packing up and moving on to Naomi.

“We all know there be other bitches in the world,” Vanjie knew she probably shouldn’t talk, shouldn’t poke at it, but Kim’s words were still rustling underneath her skin. “It ain’t like you have to be all high and mighty about it.”

Vanjie wasn’t the best at being on time. She knew that and she knew it was her problem to deal with, but Kim’s attitude left a sour taste in her mouth. If it was that fucking easy to be on time, it wouldn’t be an issue.

“Ain’t nobody trying to do that shit on purpose”

Kim was looking into her mirror, putting her lip on, when she glanced over at Vanjie.

“So you’re saying that being late isn’t something that happens on purpose?”

Vanjie crossed her arms, annoyance rumbling in her chest. “Imma just saying that you got a real black and white way of thinking of time.” It wasn’t her place or her job to correct Kim, the two of them friends, sure, but they weren’t close like that, and still, Vanjie couldn’t let it go.

“Let’s make a bet.” Kim turned to Vanjie. “I’m bored anyway.”

“A bet on what?”

“Be on time for a week of shows.” Kim held up a finger, a satisfied smirk on her face. “Prove that it’s impossible to be on time, that it isn’t something that happens on purpose.” 

“Why’d I do that for?”

“The honor?” Kim turned back to her mirror, clearly believing she had made an offer Vanjie wouldn’t accept.

“Know what.” Vanjie smiled. “You on ho, I’ll be so on time I get a page in the Guiness World record book.”

A loud laugh came from the other side of the room, Brooke almost choking on the soda she had been drinking.

“What?” Vanjie turned, warmth curling in her chest at the thought that Brooke had been listening in, that Brooke had been paying attention to her in the giant room “You don’t think I can do it?” Brooke’s attention was always like a drug to her, the fact that she was watching only making Vanjie even more motivated to prove Kim wrong.

“If you think I’m participating in any part of this,” Brooke put down her drink, her blue eyes catching Vanjie’s in her mirror. “You’re very, very, very mistaken.”

“If I win,” Vanjie looked at Kim. “I want an electric scooter. One of those cool ones where you can break a leg.” Vanjie held up her leg, making Kim laugh. They had all seen Vanjie’s videos with motorized vehicles, the fact that she was still alive nothing short of a miracle. 

“Let’s shake on it then.” Kim turned, holding out her hand.

“Delio mr. Colio.” Vanjie snorted, ready to grab it, when Kim suddenly shot off.

“But this is real world time.” Kim grabbed Vanjie’s hand. “Not drag time.” Kim shook Vanjie’s hand, binding their bet together against Vanjie’s will.

“What?!” Vanjie tried to pull back. She had counted on those 15 minutes to keep her in the game, the fact that she didn’t even have those suddenly changing the entire bet. 

“Real worl-” Vanjie tried to pull away again, but Kim was too strong. “I’ve been tricked!” Vanjie looked around, searching for anyone who had watched the entire thing, her eyes settling on her boyfriend “Brock!”

“Still not in it!” Brooke held up her hands, though she did turn, her giant blonde wig falling around her face.

“Kim tricked me!” Vanjie held up their hands, shaking them back and forth. “You gotta call foul!”

“You really think Brooke is gonna be on your side just because you’re fucking him?”

“I’m not on anyone’s sid-” Brooke smiled, clearly aware that it was already too late.

“So what’s the verdict judge?” 

“Not the judge.”

“Oh, but I think you are.” Kim smirked. “So tell me your honor. Does dude law apply? I know you’re the president of this tours pissing contest club.”

“I’m gonna kill Daniel.” Brooke rolled her eyes. “You challenge someone once, and suddenly you’re.. What did you say?”” Brooke smiled. “President of the tour pissing contest?” 

“Yup.”

Brooke watched the two of them, her eyes going over the entire scene. “Well. You did shake on it-”

Vanjie smiled. She was absolutely sure that Brooke would come to her aid. It was her boyfriend after all, no matter what Brooke said.

“-so the contract is binding according to dude law.” Brooke smirked. “Congratulations baby, because this is a mess, I can’t wait to see.”

Vanjie threw her hands up, yelling from the top of her lungs.

“FUCK!”

///

Brooke felt someone stare at her. The tingle wasn’t the familiar one of Vanjie’s burning gaze, her boyfriend so angry over the bet that she had teamed up with Asia for the meet and greet, which had given Brooke a much needed and very chilled break as she greeted the fans that had come to see them together with Shangela.

No this, this was an entirely new, but just as stabbing stare.

Brooke looked around, trying to identify where the attention came from, when her eyes landed on Aquaria, who was looking directly at her. Aquaria met Brooke’s gaze, and she lifted an eyebrow, her lip caught between her teeth.

Everyone was in their opening outfits, ready to make it downstairs and to the stage, so Brooke had sat down, heels in hand and ready to put them on, when she had gotten distracted.

“Don’t give me an attitude.” Brooke knew Aquaria was probably thinking about her shoes, but she was an adult, and she could make her own choices.

“I’m not saying anything-” Aquaria held up her hands, clearly trying to signal that she wasn’t going to make a thing out of it. “I just thought Violet was the masochist of this tour.”

“Who’s talking about me?” Violet turned around, a self satisfied smirk on her face, her expression completely changing the moment she caught sight of the shoes in Brooke’s hand. “Are you kidding me?” 

“They’re a part of the outfit.”

Violet wrinkled her nose. “I know I’m all for some good old fashioned pain play, but that-” Violet pointed at Brooke. “that’s just idiotic.”

“Didn’t you literally break your toes yesterday?” Sharon looked up from the salad she was eating, her military outfit and little commando hat combined with her dark black contacts making her look like a demon. “Those shoes are equal part metal, and stupid, so I’m in favor of rocking them.”

“This ain’t metal at all-” Asia huffed, their host carding her fingers through her long black wig. “She’s just stupid.”

“Okay so when did this become crawl up Brooke’s ass day?” Brooke groaned, throwing her hands up as she looked around at her sisters, all of them wearing identical expressions of concern that made Brooke’s skin itch.

“Not our fault there’s room for everyone.” Sharon smirked, and Brooke laughed, the shade from Sharon the only normal thing about the entire conversation.

“I’m an adult, and I can make my own decisions.” Brooke bent down, ready to slip into her heels, when she heard the worst sound she could imaging in the moment.

“Vanj!” Asia yelled. “Come over here!”

Brooke’s head snapped up, her eyes widening. “Asia, don’t you dare involve-”

“What?!” The gruff yell came right away, and Brooke knew her days were numbered.

“Get your mans under control!” Asia yelled, and Vanjie turned around the corner, her boyfriend looking fucking fantastic in the little hot number she was wearing for the opening.

“I’m not someone to be controlled-”

Vanjie stomped over, her little pony legs stopping right in front of Brooke’s face, and Brooke looked up, slowly sitting back upright.

“What the fuck you think you be doing?”

Brooke breathed through her nose. “Putting on my heels.” She was beyond aware that everyone was looking, Naomi, Kim and even Silky all listening with half an ear, though they all tried to pretend they weren’t paying attention.

“Your toes are fucked up and bitch broken.”

Brooke wanted to roll her eyes. Her toes were broken, not fucked up, the bone perfectly aligned. “I’m not wearing flats to the opening.”

“You a giant already!” Vanjie huffed, clearly not anymore interested in arguing this than Brooke was. “Just throw on a long dress and no one will notice.”

“Which dress?” Brooke crossed her arms and stood up. “I’m not exactly a modest queen, I only have one with me on tour and I wore it yesterday.” Brooke raised an eyebrow, waiting for Vanjie’s respond. Under other circumstances, it could be argued that she could borrow something from one of their sisters, but Kim Chi was too big, Naomi too slender and while Brooke and Detox pretty much had the same height and build, Detox was even sluttier than Brooke Lynn Hytes when it came to wardrobe.

“Well you should have known that before your dumb ass dropped a suitcase.” 

Brooke actually rolled his eyes this time, unable to keep it in.

“Now if you ain’t gonna change your clothes.” Vanjie bent down, looking through Brooke’s suitcase and grabbing her Gucci slides. “You gotta quit being a bitch” Vanjie threw the shoes at Brooke, forcing her to catch them “and feel the flip flop fantasy.

“These?” Brooke breathed through her nose. “I can’t wear these on the runway-”

“Time to use that patented Canadian charm baby girl, cause I ain’t gonna let you walk out there in nothing but a flat.”

“That’s not for you to decide-”

“What size do you wear?” Naomi cut in, stopping both Brooke and Vanjie who were moving closer and closer to the point of no return, Brooke just about ready to start yelling.

“I have these pointed ballerinas.” Naomi started looking in her suitcase. “They’re not perfect, but they’re better than flops.”

“Thanks Naomi…” Brooke shot a look at Vanjie. “You’re the best”

  



	18. Chapter 18

  


_The camera films as Brooke climbs a ladder on the side of the stage, Bohemian Rhapsody playing at full blast. She’s a vision in gold, her catsuit clinging to her body, her feet in black flats, and swings herself out, and the audience goes wild when Brooke jumps down, her face barely moving as she lands flat on her feet._

_“Y’all saw that?!” Shangela yells, her body vibrating with excitement. “Two broken toes, and she still gives a show worthy of jesus so raise your hands, and yell halleloo for Miss Brooke Lynn Hytes!, your curreeeent reigning!”_

///

“Heard you got a lil bet going on?” 

Vanjie looked up to see Violet slide in next to her. They were waiting for the final walk on, and Violet looked like a goddess on earth, her pink dress cupping her in all the right places, the silk falling just right.

“Why, you want in on the action? You need a scooter too?”

“Oh god no.” Violet laughed, and Vanjie couldn’t believe anyone that pretty was talking to her. She had made an absolute fool out of herself on Fashion Photo Ruview when she had gushed over Violet, had even wondered if it would come back to bite her in the ass when she had received the finale call list for the tour and spotted Violet’s name on the list.

Violet hadn’t mentioned it at all, and it shouldn’t have surprised Vanjie, who was equal parts thankful and worried. Someone as perfect as Violet didn’t have time to deal with opinions from the masses, so it was natural that she hadn’t paid attention to a dumb youtube show, even though Vanjie had praised her to heaven and back, Vanjie kind of hoping in her heart of hearts that Violet had seen it and that she would have had warm words for her as well.

“But if you need any help- A distraction, something, anything-” Violet smiled, her eyes catching Vanjie’s, her voice low. “I wouldn’t mind taking Kim down a peck.”

Vanjie flushed, and she nodded. “Cool. Cool cool cool cool.”

“You sound like Brooke.” Violet laughed, and Vanjie joined in, her entire chest burning hot with admiration.

///

“Are you going to stay in here the entire time?”

“Someone has to watch your ass so you don’t flip flop klick clock outta here. I saw that stunt.”

“Is this your way of saying you just want to watch me shower?”

“If the view is good, I ain’t complaining.”

///

_“Hiii.”_

_Vanjie is on Instagram live. The wall is white behind her._

_“How y’all doing?”_

_She’s wearing a honey colored wig, the cut of it coming to just over her shoulder. She’s in full makeup, her chest naked. A shower is running in the background, the room clearly some type of locker room._

_“Thank you for coming to the show tonight!”_

_Vanjie scratches her nose. “We supposed to be on our way, but they be figuring some shit out with the new driver so we still waiting-”_

_“Do you have my towel?”_

_Vanjie turns her head, looking off screen. “Why the fuck would I have your towel?”_

_“See, this is why we don’t share dressing rooms, I swear I had a-”_

_“You just so fast you forgot bitch” Vanjie laughs, turning her attention back to the camera. “That’s Miss Brooke Lynn for y’all, he too quick to get out of drag-” Vanjie continues talking. “He quick to get in, he quick to get out, now me.” Vanjie points at herself, her smile big and bright. “I got the production going on.”_

_The water turns off, and the sound of a shower curtain being pulled back is picked up on othe stream._

_“We both know that you’re not slow for any other reason than that you like to take your time.”_

_“Bitch, you only fast cause you like chillin.” Vanjie looks up. “You the crazy one. Now he ain’t trying to skate through it, he can’t help himself. It’s just how he is, it’s like, bitch what you doing. One moment, he all the same color, the next he got crease, winged liner, lips, bronzer on, all he needs is that highlight.”_

_“Who are you talking to?” Brooke’s face pops in from the side of the screen, his hair wet._

_“Bitch!” Vanjie yells, throwing out an arm that disappears, clearly holding Brooke back. “Get out the screen!” Vanjie blushes, her mouth open as she looks down. “I don’t want your ding dong all up in my shit!”_

_“Are you live?” Brooke comes into the screen, holding a camouflage t-shirt in front of his junk, the shirt clear the one Vanjie just wore on stage._

_“Don’t act like you ain’t been known you nudist motherfucker!”_

_“Shit!” Brooke moves behind Vanjie. “How much did you all see?” Brooke grimazes. “Do I have to apologize to my mom?”_

_“They ain’t seen shit!” Vanjie looks at the screen. “Y’all better tell me that was PG-13!”_

_“Sorry baby.” Brooke laughs. He wraps his wet arms around Vanjie, which makes Vanjie yell._

_“Ho, you all wet!” Vanjie tries to move away, but Brooke holds him tight, the muscles in his upper arm flexing._

_“Only for you.” Brooke smiles and kisses Vanjie’s cheek. He whispers something into Vanjie’s ear, which makes Vanjie smile, Brooke’s teeth catching her earlobe._

_“Y’all see what I have to deal with?” Vanjie looks at the screen, one eyebrow raised. “I ain’t got your towel, so shoo!” Vanjie waves her hand, and Brooke stands up, a smile on his face._

_“Go ask someone else, and take your naked ass with you!”_

_Brooke walks away, the t-shirt still firmly placed over his junk, but Vanjie slaps one cheek before he gets fully off screen, making Brooke laugh._

///

“Seen you found a towel.”

Brooke looked over his shoulder. He was leaning against the bus, the assistant still packing everything up. Brooke had offered to help, but Liam had shooed him away, which Brooke figured was fair. Chancelor, the main director of the dancers, had wrapped his toes up, the now bright orange tape safe and secure, but there was still a distinct pain if he stepped too fast. It wasn’t perfect, but it was manageable.

“Hey babe.”

Vanjie wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind, resting his head between Brooke’s shoulder blades. Shangela had gone out to party, Asia, Violet, Naomi and Silky all tagging along. 

“My phones been blowing up.” Vanjie yawned, and Brooke smiled. He knew Vanjie would hit the wall sooner or later, his boyfriend dancing his heart out every single night, giving so much of himself every chance he got. It was not only draining, but also damaging to a body, and Brooke couldn’t wait to have time off in Copenhagen.

“Sorry about it.” Brooke turned, pulling Vanjie against his chest instead.

“Your canadian ass ain’t sorry about shit.” Vanjie was running a hand over Brooke’s back, his palm sneaking under his jacket and even under his shirt, feeling, seeking, needing the naked skin under his palm. It was dark outside, Sharon, Aquaria and Kim Chi all sitting inside the bus, catching up on Drag Race, and even though there were assistants running around, it still felt like the most privacy they had had, since leaving Prague. “You exhebix, exsobisti-”

“Exhibitionistic?” 

“- jerkface. Showing up all butt naked, being real cute. You just liked peeing all over me. ”

“I didn’t know you had a piss kink baby.” Brooke smiled, kissing the top of Vanjie’s head, his boyfriend almost falling asleep against his chest. “But if you’re interested-”

“I ain’t no human toilet.” Vanjie snorted. “You real nasty.”

“You real sleepy.” Brooke mimicked Vanjie’s voice. 

“Am not.”

Brooke put a hand underneath Vanjie’s ass, lifting him up, his boyfriends legs automatically gripping Brooke’s hips. “Am too.”

Brooke opened the door to the bus with his hip, carrying Vanjie upstairs for the few precious hours they would get before another day and another country greeted them.

///

“Vanj.” Vanjie felt someone shake his shoulder. “Vanjie, you have to get up.”

Vanjie opened an eye, looking up at Jon’s face, the tour manager looking down at him.

“.. Where am I?”

“We arrived in Copenhagen three hours ago. Brooke said to let you sleep.”

Vanjie sat up, Brooke’s hoodie falling off his upper body. He was still in the bunk, the last thing he remembered from the night before Brooke carrying him upstairs, his boyfriend apparently wrapping him in his hoodie when he had left the bus that morning, and it seemed like it had worked. Vanjie had slept like the dead, the tour schedule combined with the horrible fight with Brooke and all the worry he had felt knocking him clean out. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so deeply, Brooke’s absence not even touching him.

“Shit..” Vanjie rubbed his eyes. “Where has everybody else gone?”

“Lunch. Getting ready for rehearsals.” Jon smiled, the man raising an eyebrow. “Do you need anything? Some coffee? A red bull? You’re looking a little rough buddy.”

“Red bull.” Vanjie yawned, covering his mouth. “Actually. Make it two.”

Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s hoodie and pulled it over his head, the grey shirt hanging over his knees as he rolled out of the bed, following behind Jon into the venue.

///

“So, how’s the foot holding up?”

Daniel dumped down next to Brooke, the man laying down on the audience seat, book in hand, the entire thing folded over so he could hold it in one. Daniel booped Brooke’s toes, his feet sticking out of the black flip flops he was wearing. 

Brooke looked over the top of his book, a small smile on his face. “Trying to get out of work?”

“With you?” Daniel snorted, “Never.” He shook the two salad containers that he had picked up from the lunch table. Brooke sat up, picking the one with chicken, which left Daniel with the salmon. 

Sharon was running through a soundcheck on his single, the danish sound guy apparently not very good at his job since it looked more and more like Sharon would be the tour demon of the day, a black cloud growing around the queen.

“It’s not perfect.” Brooke opened the plastic, not touching the dressing before he dug into his food. “But I’m managing.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, and Brooke smiled, “What?” his mouth full of salad leaves.

“Is it a canadian thing to like dry food?” Daniel took Brooke’s cream dressing, happily pouring it out over his own food.

“Probably more of a ballerina thing.” Brooke stabbed a few more leaves. “Or a 34 thing.”

Daniel laughed. “You’re not serious?”

Brooke raised an eyebrow, and Daniel furrowed his own.

“Wait.. Are you being serious?” Daniel looked at Brooke. Daniel had felt every part of Brooke’s body, and yes, he wasn’t a 20 year old graduate, but there was a charm in being grown, a strength in an adult body that had survived and endured. “Please don’t tell me you’re serious.”

“We can’t all have a perfect physique.” Brooke smiled, patting Daniel’s stomach. “Gotta keep it tight. You never know when a good thing might leave.” 

“Tight for who? Your fans fucking adore yo-”

Daniel wanted to say more, wanted to ask more, but in the same moment, Vanjie crawled over the chair’s back, dumping down next to Brooke, the other man dressed in little red booty shorts and a hoodie that was way too big.

“What y’all talking about?”

Vanjie smiled brightly, and Daniel felt instantly pulled in by his charisma, though he hadn’t forgotten the bottle incident, nor the broken look on Brooke’s face from the ferry when he had returned from the deck.

“Salad.”

Vanjie snorted, popping open his own container. “Sounds riveting.”

Brooke threw an arm over Vanjie’s shoulder, the smaller man settling in, the conversation quickly turning to who Aquaria thought would be the final four in the new season of Drag Race.

///

_“Hey Vanjie?”_

_Vanjie looks up. “Sup?” He’s sharing a dressing room with Silky, Vanjie walking around in little red shorts, white sneakers and high socks. “You think I should rock them beige pants tonight?” Vanjie is sitting at his suitcase, holding up the pants. “They a little long, but the bitches in Copenhagen be classy, they expect the fashion you know? Can’t be looking less than puss in those meet and greet photos.”_

_“I’ve heard you’ve made a bet with Kim.”_

_Vanjie stands up. “Words be traveling fast on the Drag Line huh?”_

_“So it’s true?”_

_“Ima man of my words! Of course it’s true!” Vanjie smiles. “You’re looking at the fastest queen on tour, ain’t nothing about to stop me!”_

_“How exactly are you going to cut the time down?”_

_Vanjie stops moving. “How?”_

_“Yes. How? Are you changing your routine or?”_

_“.. That’s a real good question bitch.”_

///

_“Come in!”_

_The camera moves into a dressing room. Brooke is sitting in a chair in the corner, while Aquaria is still doing her makeup. Brooke is fully dressed, her blonde hair lazily collected on top of her head, a black see through top and a red skirt almost saving the fact that she’s wearing black flat ballerinas on her feet._

_“Hey Brooke?”_

_“Mmh?” Brooke looks up from her phone, her red lips matching her skirt perfectly. “Yes?”_

_“How do you feel about shaved eyebrows on a queen?”_

_Brooke raised a brow, her expression puzzled. “On myself or on others?”_

_“On others.”_

_“I don’t give a shit about anyone else.”_

_Aquaria snorts, clearly listening in on the conversation and Brooke smiles as well. “On me however? I keep them. I like to get laid.”_

_“Don’t we all sis, don’t we all.” Aquaria blended her eyeshadow, but the camera returns to Brooke._

_“So you wouldn’t be upset if Vanjie shaved her brows?”_

_Brooke pulled her head back slightly, clearly surprised by the question, though she recovers instantly. “We have a pact.” Brooke sits up. “Neither of us are allowed to shave anything but beards after the summer of 2018 without asking.”_

_Aquaria laughed, her hand only just covering her mouth._

_“A pact?”_

_Brooke looks at the camera, and nods._

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_The horror dawns on Brooke’s face in slow motion, her eyes widening, her mouth hanging open._

  



	19. Chapter 19

  


“Calm down mama!” Vanjie sat up. “It ain’t that serious!”

Brooke had practically ran into his dressing room, slamming the door open, Jasper right behind her, yelling for them to stop. Silky had taken a step back, his sister standing behind him, shaver in one hand, the other holding Vanjie’s chin.

Brooke was only wearing a black bra and tracksuit bottoms, her hair collected on her head in her favorite lazy blonde wig, her face fully painted while Vanjie hadn’t even started, her bright red press on nails waving through the air.

“You have half a fucking eyebrow!” Brooke threw out her arms, her face contorted in anger, her red lip looking pretty much perfect. “Look at yourself!”

Vanjie turned his head, catching a glimpse in the mirror, and Brooke was right. Silky had only just shaved the outer part of his left eyebrow off, and Vanjie winced a little, the skin underneath a completely different tone since he had never tanned it.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t gotten here?!” Brooke was almost yelling, and Vanjie had never seen her so mad before. “Just shaved the entire thing off?!”

Vanjie shrugged, a sour taste rising in his mouth. “Silks said it was a good idea.” Vanjie looked at his sister, fully expecting backup, but Silky was just standing there, shaver in hand, like he hadn’t been part of the plan.

“Oh so Silky said so?” Brooke took a deep breath. “Well, Silky has never had a good idea in her life.” Vanjie could see how frustrated Brooke was, the annoyance and anger humming just underneath her skin, his boyfriend chewing on her lip.

“Hey ho!” Silky spoke up. “Don’t drag me down with this!”

“My boyfriend has half an eyebrow!” Brooke turned to Silky, directing her entire attention on the other queen. “I will drag you wherever I fucking well please!”

Vanjie snorted. He felt warm all over, equal parts annoyed but also really fucking horny. Brooke never acted this demanding or possessive, had never shown such strong and aggressive emotions before over something as small as Vanjie’s looks, and it was hot as hell. Silky and Brooke were fully bickering, shooting shit back and forth, Brooke reading Silky to filth while Jasper filmed the entire thing, Brooke not even noticing the camera.

“So irresponsible and-”

“You just mad cause you’d look like shit without eyebrows.” Vanjie cut Brooke off, the mood in the room completely shifting.

Brooke’s head snapped, her attention fully back on Vanjie, her eyes burning as she zoomed in, making Vanjie squirm in his seat. 

“Bold of you to assume you don’t.”

Vanjie gasped, faux horror taking over his features, his confused boner suddenly mixing with real anger.

“You take that back!” Vanjie stood up, not even realising that this could turn into a real fight.

Brooke took two steps forward, her body towering over Vanjie’s, “Promise not to shave your brows for a stupid bet.” Brooke put an arm down beside Vanjie, grabbing the table, boxing him in, and Vanjie felt his knees go weak. “Please.”

“You ain’t got shit to say about my body.” Vanjie scoffed. Brooke was so close, and all he wanted was to reach up to grab his boyfriend and ruin his makeup. 

“If you shave yours,” Brooke spoke, her voice low and carefully measured. “I shave mine.”

Vanjie felt his jaw drop. Brooke’s boy brows was one of his favorite things about the other man. Sure, they were bushy and absolutely gigantic, but he had come to care for them, love them even.

“It ain’t just some stupid bet.” Vanjie wasn’t going to back down. He had too much riding on the bet, too much going on showing Kim, showing all of those dumb hos on the tour that he could be responsible and meet a deadline if he required. He had to, now that he was going back on Drag Race. “I need to win it.”

“So your solution to winning is to go full idiot?”

Vanjie spat, anger now fully swirling around in his body. “Bitch!” He knew he was yelling, a small part of him still aware it was all being filmed, though Brooke was big enough to cover him completely from view. “Don’t you be calling me no fucking idiot!”

“I will if you act like one.” Brooke’s face was perfectly stoic, his boyfriend not moving a muscle as she stood her ground.

“Didn’t your dumb ass say it was gonna stay outta this?” Vanjie shoved Brooke’s chest, but Brooke didn’t budge at all, easily and with no effort withstanding the push, like Vanjie truly was the chihuahua he had been called.

“Cause right now” Vanjie tilted his head, and squared his chest, fully ready for it all to explode “It feels like it’s all up in it.”

Instead of exploding, however, Brooke took a step back, a deep sigh leaving her. 

“You’re right.” Brooke ran a hand through her wig. “You’re right, you’re right, I just-” 

Brooke bit her lip, and Vanjie felt the rush of attraction again. 

“Actually. No. Fuck this. Excuse Brock for having an opinion about his boyfriends facial hair.” Brooke turned her full attention back on Vanjie, Vanjie’s heart pumping away in his ears. 

“You fucking promised that you wouldn’t. You made a pact, we, made a pact-” Brooke took a deep breath. “I can’t believe you’re forcing Brooke Lynn to get involved, you’re-“

Brooke Lynn? What the fuck did Brooke Lynn have to do with anything?

“Why you acting brand new?” Vanjie got up on his toes, his hand finding Brooke’s chest yet again, showing against the black bra.

“I’m not-” Brooke took a step back this time, catching Vanjie’s hand, holding it against her chest, surprise clear on her face.

“How you thinking there a difference between Brooke Lynn and Brock?” Vanjie didn’t understand it. Wasn’t sure he wanted to understand. “That’s some fucked up sci-fi shit if I ever heard it.”

“Jose, you’re not listening to what I’m saying-“

“Know what.” Vanjie cut Brooke off. “All of this,” he pulled his hand back. “Is stupid. You’re stupid. I’m stupid. Everything is fucking stupid.”

“I’m glad we agree on something.” Brooke blew a piece of wig hair away, and Vanjie wanted to step on her broken toes.

“Fuck you.” He spat the words, hoping that the venom would hit, but then, Brooke rolled her eyes, and Vanjie felt his blood run cold. 

Had he fucked up? Had he really and truly stepped in it? He hadn’t meant his anger, hadn’t meant to pop off, but then, Brooke grabbed the front of his shirt, a strong hand and an even stronger arm pulling him in, touching their lips together.

Brooke was kissing him, and Vanjie fell against her chest, melting into his boyfriend.

Brooke pulled back, her mouth inches from Vanjie’s own. “Please don’t make this a thing we have to fight about.” Brooke was whispering, the words clearly just for him. 

“I’ll see you at the meet & greet.”

Brooke released him, and Vanjie melted back into the table, his ass hitting the edge as he sat down while Brooke walked away, Jasper thankfully leaving too.

Silky had been standing in the corner during the entire argument, not saying anything after Brooke and Vanjie had zoomed in on each other, which had honestly turned out to be a smart choice. Vanjie touched his lips, realising with an annoying pang of guilt that he had been beyond selfish. He hadn’t even considered how Brooke would feel, hadn’t even thought of him, and he felt stupid. Really fucking stupid, because he knew that there was no way that he wouldn’t have freaked out tenfold to what Brooke had if someone had told him that Brooke was shaving his brows.

“So, we taking the rest or what?”

Vanjie looked up, and Silky was wiggling the shaver, a dirty smile on his lips, and a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Fuck no ho.”

Silky snorted, a laugh coming from his friend as he put down the shaver. “Just asking.”

///

Vanjie made it to the meet & greet with three minutes to spare. 

“I’m here bitches!”

Vanjie pushed the door open, just to be met with the sight of Kim Chi standing there, a comically large orange and red stopwatch in hand, her face cracked into a giant smile.

“Aaaand she made it!” Kim pressed the button, before she grabbed Vanjie’s arm and threw it into the air, everyone in the backstage area stopping what they were doing to clap and cheer, the only reason Vanjie wasn’t tomato red the inches of drag queen foundation on her face and her Puerto Rican skin.

“Y’all bitches!” Vanjie yelled, making everyone laugh and return to their business. Vanjie pulled her hand back, taking a step away, only to refocus on the stopwatch in Kim’s hand. “Where the fuck you got that?”

“Brandon bought it for me.” Kim smiled, wiggling the watch back and forth.

“Brandon be in on this too?” Vanjie couldn’t believe that the actual owner of Voss Events had heard of their little bet, and even worse, that he was playing the field on Kim’s half, clearly taking the asian queens side.

“We all have our motives.” Kim patted Vanjie’s shoulder, the touch comforting, and a little bit demeaning. “Congratulations on making it the first day!”

///

Brooke watched Vanjie make her way across the room, her boyfriend actually making it on time, even with Brooke’s distraction. She hadn’t clapped when Vanjie had arrived, too annoyed to even deal with it, her and Detox sharing cigarettes out in the alley, Brooke drowning herself in perfume and gurgling coffee before she had taken place besides her friend at the little meet & greet table in the middle of the row.

Brooke expected a somewhat peaceful two hours, or at least as peaceful of a meet and greet as those could be, Detox a seasoned professional and a personality bomb when it was most needed.

“Hey.”

Brooke looked down, just to see Vanjie grab the chair next to her.

“I’m paired with Detox tonight.”

“Not anymore boo.” Vanjie pointed, and Brooke followed the finger, her gaze landing on Brandon Voss, who was directing Detox towards the front of the line where Sharon and Aquaria were waiting with an extra chair.

“Shit..” 

Brooke bit her lip, her shoulders falling. She wasn’t ready to spend over an hour right next to Vanjie, wasn’t ready to have to pretend to be Branjie with a capital B, the lines between Brooke and Brock blurred and confused, so thin it made Brooke’s skin crawl. He had requested to be put with Detox, and it had been completely ignored.

“You mad?”

Vanjie’s voice was small, her boyfriend looking up at her, and Brooke decided to throw her a life jacket. 

“About our management?” Brooke grabbed her fan, the temperature in Copenhagen much more than she was expecting, though it was probably the anger still swirling in her stomach. “They’re.. Acceptable. I do prefer Steve, but that can’t really come as a surpris-”

“You mad at me bitch.” Vanjie cut in, and Brooke sighed. Of course Vanjie just couldn’t let it go, the other more blood hound than chihuahua or even human when she had the sense that something was wrong.

“Who gives a shit about management?”

“Everyone?”

Brooke raised an eyebrow, Vanjie’s laissez faire attitude to the business side of their world forever and always surprising her. 

“Everyone gives a shit about management,” Brooke opened her fan, the sound satisfying and familiar as she whispered under her breath.

“Most of all when you’re forced to work like partners even though you’re on an ensemble cast with clearly defined separate contracts-” The words didn’t help, but it was wonderful to say them, this entire thing with Voss capitalizing on the Branjie brand getting on her last nerve.

“I’m asking about the fucking eyebrows.” Vanjie growled, and of course. Brooke should have seen it coming, Vanjie still stuck in the dressing room.

Naomi looked over, the other queen turning her head at Vanjie’s loud voice, and Brooke couldn’t blame her. 

“You still mad about the brows? Cause you got a real Katy Perry ‘Hot And Cold’ basket of mixed signals going on.”

Brooke waited a beat, folding up her fan before she responded, not looking at her partner. “Depends on how many you have under that makeup.”

“Is one and a half good enough for Miss Brooke Lynn Ho?” Vanjie was practically vibrating out of her seat, so eager for recognition, but so unwilling to apologize that it was laughable.

Brooke rolled her eyes, but she saw the moment that Vanjie recognised her smile. It was impossible not to find Vanjie insane. Thankfully, Brooke was apparently and unapologetically completely attracted to Vanjie’s specific brand of absolute idiocracy. 

“It’s fine.” Brooke took a sip of her water, Vanjie watching her every move. “Just fine.”

“Good.” Vanjie grinned, “Cause I don’t like it when you’re mad.”. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned over the small table, one knee popped on the seat of her chair, hands firmly planted on the table top. Brooke grabbed the back of Vanjie’s neck, steadying her boyfriend, their lips meeting in a quick peck.

  


///

_“Thank you! Copenhagen you’ve been amazing!”_

_Brooke looks like a vision, her mirrored catsuit sparkling and catching the light, her smile big and bright, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Brooke waves. The crowd rushing into a standing ovation, the last tones of Bohemian Rhapsody spilling out. Brooke turns and walks off the stage, the camera following her. Brooke takes the step, one, two, three, and touches the concrete floor of the venue, which is when she bends over, hand against the wall, and dry heaves._

_“Brooke? Are you okay?!” Shangela’s voice is scared, the host rushing right over, the stage empty as she touches Brooke’s back. Shangela hips are hugged in a stunning golden gown, her hair twisted in deep brown braids,_

_“Shit!” Daniel turns a champagne bucket on its head, ice cubes and the bottle that thankfully doesn’t shatter scattering on the floor. Brooke barely grabs it before she pukes, her entire back curling in on itself. Daniel is dressed in the tight fitting black tuxedos for Sharon’s number, the man holding the bucket until Brooke pushes him away._

_Brooke is gulping for air, her face twisted in pure pain, her eyes squeezed shut._

_“Honey? What happened?”_

_“I’m fine, I’m fine- Sorry Shangela” Brooke undoes the strap of her shoes, hand still against the wall. “I just need a moment. Shit I should not have done that flip.”_

_Shangela snorts. “The first or the second one?”_

_“How could I not with an audience like that?” The shoe drops down, and Brooke’s toes are swollen and red, mixed with a purple that still hasn’t faded. “They deserved it.”_

_“Shang! Daniel! You need to get on stage!” Jon calls, and Shangela turns around._

_“I’ll be right there baby!”_

_“Fuck.” Brooke groans, touching the bone, kneading the toes, a winch going through her body._

_“Go.” Brooke pushes Shangela’s hip. “Get on stage. Both of you”_

_The other queen leaves, Daniel right behind, matching worried expressions on their faces._

_Brooke takes a deep breath through her nose, her lips still twisted. She stands up, and leans against the wall with her back, her foot held above the ground._

_“Do you want me to get Vanjie?”_

_Brooke looks at the camera, a blink and then an expression of surprise very clearly telling she had completely forgotten the camera was even there. “No.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_Brooke nods. “Jose being here.” Brooke closes her eyes, and leans the back of her head against the wall. “Is literally the last thing I want right now.”_

///

Vanjie came off stage, just to hear the news from a worried Liam that Brooke had thrown up. Vanjie had run off immediately, not even taking off her heels, her soles pounding the concrete floor as she rushed down the stairs, her ears ringing with worry over Brooke, Brooke, Brooke.

Vanjie turned a corner, and there she was, her boyfriend sitting by the table, her leg up on a chair next to her, a bright blue bag of ice cubes resting on Brooke’s foot.

“Hey baby.” Brooke smiled, holding out an arm, and while Vanjie had felt relief rush over, she also felt a stab of annoyance. The idiot was eating peanuts, Brooke acting as if nothing was wrong in the world.

“The fuck happened here?” Vanjie walked over, allowing Brooke to wrap an arm around her hip, holding her against her side.

Violet laughed, and Vanjie noticed that she was in the room for the first time since coming inside. Violet was spread out over three chairs, the other queen naked except for her stockings and a gaff. 

“Your boo figured she’d jump off stage.” Violet smirked, and Brooke threw a handful of peanuts at Violet’s face.

“Ow!” Violet covered her eye, dramatically acting like she had been wounded. “Security!”

“Don’t act like such a drama queen.” Brooke smiled, rolling her eyes.

“I’m the only winner on this tour, I don’t deserve to be treated-”

“The only winner?” Vanjie snorted, Violet’s ridiculous behavior easing her tension, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was doing it on purpose. “You got current reigning sitting right here.” Vanjie pointed her thumb at Brooke, and even though she had said the words a thousand times, they never got old, her intense pride of Brooke’s accomplishment always there.

“With toes that looks like a mystery meat special.” Violet sat up, a smile playing on her lips. “I admire it. I had blisters everywhere after Death Becomes her on my season.” Violet stood up. “It’s what separates winners from losers.” Violet flipped her hair. “The will to do whatever it takes.” Violet walked away, Vanjie watching her leave, the sound of pearly laughter in her wake.

“I didn’t actually jump off stage.”

Vanjie looked down, just to see Brooke watching her, her boyfriend looking almost.. Apologetic. Vanjie sat down on the chair next to Brooke’s foot, the entire thing indeed looking like a special on mystery meat. They were, quite frankly, nasty, but Vanjie was pretty sure she didn’t have much room to complain with her one and a half brow realness, Brooke’s toes as much a part of him as the best parts of his ass or how hot his forearm looked when he carried something heavy.

“So what did you do?”

“I might have done a flip,” Brooke sunk a little further into her chair, clearly brazing herself for impact, her voice a little high as she finished her sentence. “or two?”

Vanjie wasn’t even surprised. Brooke of course pulling some absolutely fucking stupid trick out of her ass at the worst possible time. Vanjie touched Brooke’s foot, her partner hissing, and she noticed that it was wet, the ice melting. “You need another bag?”

“What?”

“Another bag of ice dumb dumb.”

Brooke sat up, surprise clear on her face. “.. You’re not going to yell at me?”

“Nah.” Vanjie shrugged. “We cool.”

  



	20. Chapter 20

  


Brooke opened the door to their hotel room, flicking the lights on and stepping aside so Vanjie could walk in first. A pleasant buzz was humming through his veins from the champagne that had been given out backstage, Voss celebrating that they had finished the scandinavian leg of the tour all without any major injuries. The emphasises had been om major, not minor, since everyone had snickered into their glasses, Brooke’s toes, Asia’s twisted thumb, and the drama of when Detox almost punctured a silicon titty from sliding on the stairs putting that achievement out of reach.

“Oh thank fuck.” Vanjie made a beeline for the couch, toeing off his shoes before he dumped down, face first. 

“You comfy over there big guy?” Brooke smiled, lining up their luggage against the door so they could deal with it later, Vanjie’s two suitcases for boys clothes looking enormous against his own single duffle. 

“You think we got a bath?” Vanjie turned, looking over at him, and Brooke shrugged. 

“Go check?” Brooke took his jacket off, hanging it up Vanjie’s eyes watching him like a hawk, warmth running up his spine at the appreciate glare he could just imaging as his arms flexed.

“Nah chil’’” Vanjie smiled. “I’m good and lazy.”

Brooke snorted. Vanjie had every right to feel like that, the luxury of two entire nights of uninterrupted sleep in an actual bed almost too good to be true.

Brooke walked over, crawling up onto the couch, Vanjie instantly spreading his legs so Brooke could settle between them, a small groan coming from his boyfriend at the stretch. It felt wonderful to slide home, their chests touching. They hadn’t been able to do this since Prague, the bus bunk too small and the risk of getting caught or Jasper filming too big at the venues they had been at.

“Hey hot stuff.” Brooke leaned in, their lips meeting in a kiss, Vanjie tasting faintly of champagne and the strange vanilla of some of his favorite lipsticks that wasn’t quiet scrubbed off. Brooke reached under Vanjie’s top, the warm skin smooth, Vanjie’s stomach tight and taut. 

“I’m happy you still have your brows.” Brooke smiled. “Though I do miss leftie.”

“He still there.” Vanjie huffed, and Brooke rolled his eyes, the smile not leaving his lips. Vanjie had drawn the end on, and while it was right that the inner part of his left eyebrow was still there, the outer didn’t actually match, the brown a little lighter, Vanessa and Jose not using the same colors for their brows.

“Sides-” 

Brooke twisted a nipple, making Vanjie moan, cutting him off mid sentence.

“Yes darling?” Brooke smirked, Vanjie stiffening as he rolled the tight nip between his fingers. Vanjie was so deliciously responsive, already wiggling under the weight of Brooke’s body, pent up arousal taking hold of his body.

“You’d have fucked anyway.” Vanjie pushed his chest up, leaning into the touch and Brooke laughed.

“With no brows?” Brooke smiled, his left arm holding his weight. “Maybe.” Brooke kept his voice aloof and distant, like he was really considering it, Brooke Lynn sneaking into his words, teasing and taunting.

“Bitch-” 

Brooke dug his thumbnail into Vanjie’s nipple, his boyfriend moaning at the sharp pain, his mouth falling open as he panted. 

“Bitch, don’t you pretend you wouldn’t still want this ass.” Vanjie was gorgeous, his brown eyes wide, his nose flaring with annoyance and arousal, his lips wet as he kept licking them, his red tongue oh so tempting.

“It is a very good ass.” Brooke kissed Vanjie’s neck, his skin tasting clean and fresh, the faint scent of soap clinging to it. He slid his right hand down Vanjie’s rib, feeling each one on his way, gliding down his side, over his hip, hooking his thumb in Vanjie’s shorts. “A very very good ass.”

“I might get my nails did.” Vanjie touched the back of Brooke’s head, keeping him against his neck as he peppered soft kisses everywhere. 

“Mmh?” Brooke wasn’t really listening, the opportunity to taste and tease Vanjie’s neck too good to let go, the faint whiffs of Vanjie’s favorite male cologne lingering just underneath.

“Get some, ah,” Vanjie moaned. “Some real good acrylics. Gonna show it in Kim’s face.”

Brooke pulled back, Vanjie’s hand stopping him from sitting up completely. He huffed, wrinkling his nose, Vanjie without a doubt feeling the hot breath, since he laughed.

“What?” Vanjie turned his head, their eyes meeting. “You got a problem?” Vanjie’s eyes sparkled. 

“I don’t-"

“Ain’t like I visit your ass on the regular.” Vanjie smirked, and Brooke rolled his eyes. A finger in his ass every now and then was fine, but he didn’t enjoy penetration very much, the number of times Vanjie had fucked him easily counted on one hand. “So what you got to say?”

“I don’t have a problem, it’s just-” Brooke gripped Vanjie’s ribs, holding them tight. “You always stab me in the fucking balls.” 

Vanjie laughed, the sound loud and unapologetic, and Brooke joined in, Vanjie utterly ridiculous. 

“You’re only laughing because you’ve never felt stilettos like that.” 

Vanjie had nearly punctured his sack once, during a handjob on DXP, the pain of a thumb nail stabbing directly into his nerds still fresh in his mind.

“Can’t say that I have.” Vanjie smiled, big and bright. “Not with your regular little old ass baby nails.”

Brooke snorted. He did prefer press ons or nothing at all, so the taunt was fair and square. “You could always wear gloves?” 

Brooke tucked at the bottom of Vanjie’s shirt, freeing it from his shorts.

“Borrow some of yours?” Vanjie snorted, lifting his arms so Brooke could get the top off of him, and Brooke couldn’t help but smile at how adorably lazy Vanjie was, his boyfriend not helping at all. “So I can look like farm fresh couture bout to fist the cows?”

Brooke nearly choked, his entire body bucking with the half groan, half laugh that came from Vanjie’s statement. 

“Do you ever think before you talk?”

“Rarely.” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke believe him. He pulled at Vanjie’s shorts, his boyfriend utterly insane. “Now come on.” Vanjie raised his hips, impatience radiating from him. “I need a bounce on that fat meat of yours.”

Brooke laughed, really laughed this time, and he hoped that Vanjie would never change.

///

“Ah!” Vanjie moaned as Brooke bent him over the glass table, his nipples puckering, his cock pressed flat against his stomach, precum without a doubt already smearing on the icy cold surface, Brooke’s large hand between his shoulder blades burning hot in comparison. Brooke had kept him on the couch, kissing him, tasting him, taking him, until Vanjie felt like he was about to go insane, his cock twitching to the beat of his heart.

“Lube?”

Vanjie nearly groaned, his fingers scrambling for something, anything to hold onto. Brooke’s voice was low and hot, so unfairly delicious. 

“Black suitcase. Fuck, gotta, please-”

“Don’t move.” Brooke pressed down once, Vanjie moaning at the feel of his hand, and then he was left alone, his toes stretched and on their tips to keep his chest where Brooke wanted it, the table just a little too high. He tried to obey, he really did, but the temptation was too great, his hips moving once, the slide of his cock against the glass blindingly delicious, and suddenly he was building a rhythm, moving and groaning before he could stop himself.

“Jose.”

Vanjie froze, and he opened his eyes, just to see Brooke put the lube bottle down right next to his face, the thing still too big not to be comical, but it served its purpose, making Brooke chuckle or even laugh each time he saw it. 

“What did I tell you?”

“Fuck you.” Vanjie groaned, biting his lip. “You’re not the boss of me.” Vanjie knew he was lying, at least in that very moment, Brooke easily owning his entire ass. It wasn’t often that this overly confident, overly dominant side of his boyfriend came out to play, but whenever it did happen, it was sinfully good.

“Oh?” Brooke’s voice was aloof, and Vanjie felt two fingers at the height of his ass. “Well-” the fingers moved, “See,” walking up his spine. “That’s where you’re wrong.” Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s hair, pulling and forcing his back to curl. “You’re mine Jose.” Brooke growled, bending over him and whispering into his ear. “And I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

Vanjie stopped breathing, a full body shudder running through him. Brooke reached above his head, pumping lube on his fingers and finally, finally, finally touching his ass. It had been too long since he had been stretched open, filled to the brim, few things as satisfying as Brooke’s cock fucking fully into him, taking him and bending him, rutting and mating like Vanjie was nothing more than a fucktoy for the pistoling of Brooke’s hips.

Vanjie was whining, his cock weeping all over the table, his nipples hard and rubbing on the glass, Brooke’s fingers stretching him, filling him, preparing him and Vanjie was more than prepared for the fuck to be hard and fast. He felt Brooke’s lips against his spine, his boyfriend laying butterfly kisses as he traveled up, up, up, until his lips found Vanjie’s neck once again.

“Hey.”

Vanjie moaned, his entire body melting at the simple word. “Shiiiiit.” He bit his lip, the word spilling from him, puncturing his chest, and he could feel Brooke smile against his neck. 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Brooke whispered, and Vanjie was sure he had actually melted. Brooke parted his cheeks, the stretch of his hole so good, his thumbs resting just there, the pressure maddening. 

“Want to take you.” Brooke kissed his neck. “Fuck you and make you feel good.”

Brooke had claimed once that he wasn’t good at dirty talk, and it had been true in the beginning of their relationship, but now, it was a fucking lie, filth falling from Brooke’s like a waterfall whenever he wanted it to. 

“You ready hot stuff?”

Vanjie nodded, his chin dragging against the table. Brooke sat back up, grabbing his cock, pushing inside. Vanjie bucked, Brooke’s bruising grip on his cheek the only thing holding him in place, forcing him to not take it all at once, keeping him from choking on the sheer fucking size of his boyfriend.

“Please.” Vanjie wanted to sob. “Please!”

Brooke laughed, his breath caught in his chest. “Ask nicely.”

“I already said please you fucking assho-”

Smack.

The slap landed on the fattest part of his thigh, shutting him up instantly, the sharp burn and the loud sound buckling his knees, and Brooke pushed all the way in, his hips pressed against his ass.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please, I-” Vanjie bit his lip, breathing through his nose, his heart hammering away in his chest. “Please fuck me.”

“Good boy.” Vanjie could hear the smile in Brooke’s voice, his hand reaching up and grabbing his hair, the first harsh push, the first fuck, making Vanjie’s mouth fall open, an unapologetic moan falling from his lips as he was swept up in the raw, hungry energy of their bodies rutting together.

///

“Mmmh.” Vanjie was laying on Brooke’s chest, sweat slicked skin underneath his chin. Brooke was playing with his hair, twisting the strands and Vanjie smiled. His ass was oh so pleasantly sore, Brooke fucking him long and hard and fast over the table in their livingroom. He had been carried to the bedroom afterwards, the two of them falling into the blessedly cold sheets. 

Vanjie snickered, the thought of the cum that was drying on the table now almost making him feel bad, and Brooke raised his head a little.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing.” Vanjie smiled, lazily painting a pattern on Brooke’s stomach. Brooke had turned on the bedroom light, the soft orange glow illuminating the room. Vanjie looked down Brooke’s body, his toes wrapped once again in the blue tape that Vanjie had come to associate with Daniel.

“Is it just me, or does your toes look even more shredded than before?” Vanjie wrinkled his nose. Brooke’s toes were, quietly frankly, fucking nasty. “Should you see a doctor?”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Brooke yawned. “I still have all my toenails.”

“Thank fuck.” Vanjie snorted. Whenever Brooke lost a nail, it was disgusting, Vanjie feeling sick the first time he had seen Brooke’s big toe without the nail there.

“I just overdid it a bit tonight.”

“A bit?” Vanjie sat up on his elbow. “You did a fucking flip.”

“Two.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie wanted to wipe it off his face, his fucker of a boyfriend actually looking proud.

“Oh.” Brooke stopped for a moment, his face falling, his brow wrinkling. “Jasper might have caught me on camera today.”

“Bitch I know? I was there when we were bout to rip each others face off.”

“You wanted to rip my face off?” Brooke smiled. “I didn’t even notice.”

“Fuck you-”

Brooke laughed, catching Vanjie’s elbow as he was just about to launch them into a wrestling match, his large hand easily closing around Vanjie’s entire arm. 

“No, but, seriously. I kinda puked when I got off stage.”

“Kinda? How the heck you kinda puking? It’s an either or situation mama. You spit or you swallow.”

Brooke snorted, pulling Vanjie in and kissing him, when they heard a loud knock on the door.

///

Brooke had told Vanjie not to answer, which had been completely ignored. Brooke followed behind him, standing in the doorway to their bedroom, another knock landing on the door as Vanjie had grabbed his shorts from the pile on the floor. 

“Give a ho a minute!”

Vanjie opened the door, just to see an entire group of their Drag Race sisters standing just outside, Brock instantly grabbing his dick to shield it from view, his plan to stand to the side officially completely ruined.

“Umh..” Brooke could only see the back of Vanjie, but he knew that voice intimately. Vanjie for once confused with no idea what to do. “Hi?” 

“Surprise!” Aquaria smiled brightly, holding up his arms, a MacBook in hand.

“Move aside ho!” Silky laughed, and Vanjie did as Silky said, not even considering a) that Brooke was naked, b) that his duffle was by the door and c) that they hadn’t cleaned up at all.

“We come bearing gifts.” Violet smirked, moving in as well. “Or- We come baring what Sharon stole.”

“He stole shit?”

“A very famous drag queen once gave me 100.000 dollars” Sharon smiled, opening his messenger bag. “But if there is one thing I know how to do, it’s rip a green room. Now do you want the two bottle of Jack Daniels, the vodka or the basil havarti?”

“... You stole cheese?” Vanjie still hadn’t snapped out of it, and Sharon shrugged, Brooke sure Vanjie was still completely overwhelmed.

“You guys have a couch?!” Naomi shrieked, Kim Chi right behind him. Detox followed, and Brooke thanked the lord for this friend, Detox the first queen with any brains in his skull as he grabbed Brooke’s duffle and threw some pants at him.

“This is unfair. I’m basically sleeping in a coffin!” Kim Chi groaned, rolling his eyes. “Your throw pillows is nicer than my entire bed.”

“I’m sure you could get the same upgrade-” Brooke released his dick, Aquaria whistling as he quickly pulled the sweats on. “-if you shaked up with a fellow queen.”

“Hey bitch!” Vanjie threw her hands over Aquaria’s eyes. “You keep your eyes away from my mans!”

Brooke tied the string, standing up straight.

“I wasn’t even looking!”

“Smells like lies to me!”

“That stank ain’t lies.” Asia looked around. “How the hell does it already stink of sex in here?” Asia put hand over his nose, closing the door behind him as he was the last one to come through.

“What did you expect?” Silky laughed. “Those hoes had two hours! Y’all should’ve seen them in the van.” 

Asia marched through the room, throwing open the windows.

“Those hands were faster than lightning!” Silky cackled.

Detox grabbed the lube from the table, throwing it behind the couch, Brooke mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ to his friend. Detox smiled back before he walked to the window and lit a cigarette, Brooke briefly wondering if they’d get fined. Brooke picked up the clothes from the floor, dumping it on the table. He winched a little as he wiped Vanjie’s cum up with the arm of his new Versace jacket, but it was that or nothing, and nothing didn’t sound like a very good option right now.

“It’s a nice couch.” Kim pulled one of the table chairs out, sitting down since the couch was already full. “Super nice room.” Violet and Sharon were draped on one end, Aquaria already fiddling with the TV and his laptop.

“A very nice couch.” Brooke agreed, more confused than anything else, just as Vanjie’s attention turned back to him after he had tried to kick Asia out.

“We in the middle of a home invasion!” Vanjie threw up his arms, and Brooke smiled, a litter of bruises spread out over his skin that Vanjie probably hadn’t even noticed yet. “And you be tweeping about the damn couch?!”

“I’m not even sure what’s happening..” 

“Didn’t we say?” Violet looked up, a sweet smile playing on his lips, though the glint in his eyes told Brooke he was anything but innocent. “You didn’t respond in the group chat-”

Brooke had left his phone by the door, not even looking at it as he had been busy fucking his boyfriend into next week. 

“We unanimously decided-”

“Don’t seem all fucking unanimon if you ho’s haven’t asked a bitch.” Vanjie crossed his arms, and Brooke couldn’t help but smile.

“That your room would be the best place to binge watch the new season of Drag Race.”

“The TV in the bus is way too small.” Aquaria looked up from where he had pulled WOW+ up. “We’re at least three HD episodes behind.”

Sharon snorted, the tender look in his eyes telling a clear story of how much he cared for his drag child. 

“You guys realise-” Brooke ran a hand through his hair, a deep sigh leaving him. “That it’s like..” Brooke found the clock on the wall. “1 am, right?”

“When has that ever been a problem.” Detox spoke up for the first time that night, the smile on his lips full of mischief and delight at everyone's suffering. 

Just then, another knock came on the door, and Naomi ran over to open.

Shangela was standing outside, both hands filled with giant bags of McDonalds. “Halleloo bitches! I got everybody food.” Everyone cheered. “I even ordered some curly fries for you Silky.” Shangela pointed, his smile big and bright. “Cause I know that’s just how you like them!”

“... How the fuck did you all manage this?” Brooke looked around, Asia done setting up the coffee table as a minibar, Sharon’s bag apparently an endless supply of full size alcohol and the damned cheese that he hadn’t been joking about.

“I walked a block until I found a McDonalds.” Shangela walked into the room, putting the food down on the table, pushing the clothes onto the floor.

“Did you remember the ketchup?” Violet smiled, and Shangela winked.

“Of course baby.” Shangela started unpacking. “I also found a kebab place, AND!” Shangela put a clear plastic bag on the table “A grocery store where I bought cookies!” Shangela pulled a four packages out.

“Everyone! Grab your food.” Aquaria straight up. “The episode is about to start.”

Brooke looked at Vanjie, and they both dumped down on the couch, Vanjie settling in Brooke’s lap with a deep sigh, though Brooke could tell that he was secretly thrilled for a fun night in with everyone, Asia handing them both cups that was filled to the brim with something that smelled like strong, strong, strong alcohol.

Aquaria pressed play, the opening sounds of Drag Race running over the TV, just as a yelp came from Shangela, who was still standing at the table.

“What the hec-” Shangela wiped her hand with a napkin. “Why is this all sticky?! Who spilled their drink already?!”

Brooke and Vanjie looked at each other, bursting into laughter, Vanjie hiccuping from how hard he was cackling.  
  


  



	21. Chapter 21

  


The light in the bathroom flickered on, and Brooke shielded his eyes, the light harsh for his oversensitive brain. He swallowed, blinking, once, twice, before he looked around, thankful when he didn’t find anyone sleeping in the bathtub or under the sink.

The marathon had turned into a regular room party, Brooke imaging that this what people experienced in college. Asia had turned out to not only be the perfect host of the tour, but also of their little shindig. Shangela and Kim had quickly come up with rules for a drinking game, Asia keeping everybody's drinks topped up, never allowing anyone to skip a shot or skimp out on a toast.

Brooke turned the faucet on, the cold water waking him up as he splashed it on his face. He filled a glass, gulping it down, the liquid chasing away the headache that had been lurking in the back of his brain.

Brooke had fallen asleep on the couch, slipping away while Aquaria and Violet had danced to the hoedown throwdown. It was a song Brooke didn’t even know existed and much less knew the choreography to, but Aquaria had had it down perfectly. Violet had made fun of Vanjie for not knowing it, his boyfriend yelling back that he had been too cool in middle school to watch Hanna Montanna, which had made Violet laugh so hard his drink came out his nose.

Brooke turned the shower on, the water coming from above, and he smiled to himself. The upgrade they had gotten from Voss was a godsend, the bathroom and a hotel suit exactly what he needed. What he still needed, even if they had been invaded by their fellow queens because of it, Brooke stepping over Naomi who was sleeping on the floor when he had made his way to the toilet.

The water felt amazing, and absolutely nothing like the rushed showers he had taken for what felt like ages in cramped backstage locker rooms, his giant frame hunched over as he rushed to make sure his sisters could have a turn before the hot water ran out. 

Brooke heard the door open, someone shuffling to the toilet and popping the lid up.

Brooke turned off the shower, looking over his shoulder. “Who’s there?” He should have locked the door, his brain not even thinking the thought since he had gotten so used to sharing with Vanjie. His boyfriend always acted like a cat in extreme distress whenever he was kept away from Brooke, even if where he was kept away from was the toilet. It had come habit to simply not lock the door, an awkward encounter or two easier to deal with than Vanjie banging on the door whenever he found it locked.

“Hello?”

The voice that answered was, thankfully, though gruff and sleep heavy, one Brooke recognised instantly.

“Calm your horses Mami.” 

Vanjie started peeing, Brooke snorting to himself as he heard the yawn, Vanjie without a doubt covering his mouth, his eyes probably not even properly open yet. 

“No way I’d let anyone else in here. Kicked all those ho’s out.”

“You did?”

“Mmh.”

Brooke waited until he heard the toilet flush before he turned the water on again, rinsing his hair. He expected Vanjie to shuffle back to the bedroom and actually crawl into bed, but instead, the shower curtain was pulled aside.

“Do you need the shower?” Brooke turned, Vanjie naked, his dick hanging limp, his hair sticking into the air like a little porcupine. “I’m almost done.”

“No you ain’t.” Vanjie stepped in, pushing his way past Brooke’s body, stepping underneath the water and groaning as the hot spray hit him. Vanjie turned his face up, letting it wash over him, and Brooke smiled.

“Hair?”

Vanjie nodded, and Brooke reached past him, pumping shampoo into his hand. It was a clear sign of how tired Vanjie actually was that he didn’t even pretended to get prissy over the fact that Brooke was using hotel shampoo. Brooke ran his hands through Vanjie’s hair and his boyfriend hummed, leaning back against Brooke’s chest, his eyes closing and Brooke couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Vanjie’s cheek.

“Focus big man.” Vanjie cracked an eye open, a smile on his lips. “I’m in it for that spa luxury.”

“With a happy ending?” Brooke smirked, and he could feel Vanjie snort.

“How about you deliver the middle first, huh baby boy?”

Brooke laughed. Vanjie was incredibly spoiled, and it was absolutely Brooke’s own fault. He had never expected it, but it was nearly impossible not to spoil Vanjie, most of all when he was being so wonderfully bratty and sweet in his own twisted and crazy way.

Brooke soaped up his hands, running them over Vanjie’s body, washing his arms, his chest, his sides, Brooke sliding to his knees. Vanjie was perfect, taunt and tight and much smaller than anyone Brooke had ever imagined himself with the few times he had entertained the itch.

He picked Vanjie leg up, his grip easily closing around his ankle as he washed his foot, Vanjie’s hips moving on their own accord now. Brooke ran his hand between Vanjie’s cheeks, and the other man moaned, his hips stuttering.

“Shit mami.”

“Mmh?” Brooke smiled, gently pressing his thumb against the pucker, Vanjie brazing himself on the wall, his arms locking as Brooke slowly slid a finger inside, Vanjie still sore and open from last night. It was deep and slow, Brooke taking his time, the tiny mewls spilling from Vanjie’s lips evolving into quiet grunts and whines as he found his prostate, adding another finger and keeping them buried deep, the rhythm focused on tapping that little bundle of nerves again and again. 

“Relax.”

Vanjie moaned, his leg almost kicking as Brooke wrapped his other hand around Vanjie’s cock, not moving, just holding him, a warm and firm pressure giving Vanjie something to work into, his hips rolling back and forth, barely moving - Brooke had taught him better than that, but still seeking friction.

Brooke kissed the small of Vanjie’s back, his teeth gently grazing where Vanjie’s spine ended. He traced patterns with his tongue, Vanjie’s breathing growing louder and louder, and Brooke knew exactly what he was imagining. Brooke sucked, and Vanjie gasped, his boyfriend fully off in the fantasy that Brooke was actually eating his ass. His fingers were still buried deep inside, pressing and prodding and barely moving. 

“That’s it. That’s it.”

Brooke twisted his wrist, biting down at the exact same time, and Vanjie came with a groan, his hands curling into fists as he painted the wall. 

Brooke stood up, his own dick hard and digging into Vanjie’s lower back, but that could wait. He plucked the mobile showerhead from the wall, pulling Vanjie against him, holding him with a hand on his stomach and rinsing his hair, when he realised that Vanjie was practically asleep.

“Hey.”

Brooke shook Vanjie a little, his boyfriend moving like a ragdoll, his eyes shooting open.

“Wha?”

Brooke smiled, tightening his grip on Vanjie. “Do you need to go back to bed?”

“I ain’t no fucking toddler bitch.” Vanjie yawned, reaching up to cover his mouth. “Don’t need nobody to put me in any kinda bed.”

“You might not be a toddler.” Brooke chuckled, putting the shower head back and turning the water off. “But you are being a baby.” Brooke kissed Vanjie’s neck. “Now come on.”

///

“What you think of these ones?” 

Vanjie held up a pair black high waisted pants, looking over at Brooke. They were a little more classy than he usually preferred for Vanjie, but it would be nice to have the range in his wardrobe, a tailor probably able to take them in for him so he wouldn’t have no stir up situation happening in either the workroom or on the runway.

“Take the jacket too.”

“You think?” Vanjie plucked the jacket down from the rack as well. It was another black thing, the buttons in gold and Vanjie guessed that he could see that the detailing was nice, the material in good quality. “All business casual and shit?”

“Who doesn’t need a getup like that?” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie felt himself melt a little. 

Brooke looked g-o-o-d today, and he wasn’t only saying that because he had come so hard in the shower he blacked out a little, Brooke fucking his thighs in bed before they had taken a long and wonderful nap, wrapped in each other with more than enough room to spare on the king sized bed. 

Brooke was in his usual getup of athlesiure that was only really halfway appropriate in America, and yet, the twist was absolutely there, Vanjie’s stamp all over him. The black sweatpants had a Gucci stripe down the side, the black t-shirt that should have been Hytes merch but was Acne instead peeking out from underneath the Versace jacket. The cap whoever, was still all Brooke, the red thing ratty at the edges and old as dirty, but Vanjie loved it, the thing so quintessentially Brooke.

“Better safe than sorry baby.”

Vanjie looked at both pants and jacket, Brooke’s motto of ‘be prepared’ not his own, but it was a fact that his boyfriend had won Drag Race, while Vanjie had somehow only magically been given a chance not to fuck up for the third time, so he guessed it couldn’t hurt to follow the advice.

They had gone out for breakfast, both of them desperately needing the chance and time to actually sit down and eat something at their own pace that didn’t come in a takeaway container. Brooke had found the cutest little cafe on Twitter, his lesbians coming through yet again, and Vanjie had been in love from the moment he stepped in. It was an Instagram dream, Vanjie tucking at Brooke’s elbow every two seconds to show him a chair or suggest a color for their walls at home, while Brooke had been much more caught up in picking the right thing from the cafe’s menu. They had taken seats outside, Vanjie catching a great picture of Brooke drinking a flat white while they waited for their food, Vanjie crawling on top of his chair to get a proper Instagram of their breakfast spread. He had ordered an Acai bowl, the thing looking the most picturesque out of everything on the menu, but Vanjie had taken two spoonfuls, wrinkling his nose at the flavor and pushing it towards Brooke who rolled his eyes but swapped his breakfast anyway, Vanjie happily filling his belly with Brooke’s avocado rye. 

“Oh!”

Vanjie looked up, not even noticing that Brooke had wandered off

“This is cute!” Brooke smiled brightly, pulling a green dress from the rack. “What do you think?” He held it up, showing it off to Vanjie. 

It was perfect, a deep velvet green, the dress short, probably a mid thigh length, tight at the waist, the big sleeves creating a completely different shape than anything Vanjie had worn on Drag Race, and it was perfect. 

They walked along the canals after breakfast, Brooke’s arm over his shoulders, the early summer perfect for a slow stroll down the cobbled streets of Copenhagen. They had shared an ice cream cone as a snack, Brooke ordering a monster for them, 6 whole scoops stacked on top of each other, neither of them able to finish even half before it melted in Brooke’s hand.

“Ain’t no way you can fit in that.” Vanjie knew he sounded sour, but he didn’t want to share it, their tastes usually so very different, and here Brooke was, holding something that was so very him.

“You think I’d wear this?” Brooke laughed. “I’m flattered, but this is at least four sizes too small.”

Brooke was the one who had spotted the department store, grabbing Vanjie’s hand and taking him inside. They had fooled around in the makeup department for almost an hour, Brooke agonising over what shade of practically identical Fenty lipstick he wanted. The sales assistant had first looked at them with a raised brow, clearly not knowing what to make of them, but once Brooke had swiped his card, buying almost 400 dollars worth of makeup in one go, they had changed their tune. 

They had walked around the store, almost dumping into the womens department by accident, and Vanjie had practically felt his heart stop. It was a dream, brands he loved side by side, and while it wasn’t as street as he prefered, it was a perfect chance to prepare, at least just a little, for Drag Race while on the road. If there was one thing that was for fucking sure, it was that none of his competitors, no matter who they were, would have any pieces of danish design in their trunks.

“So. Do you like it?”

“What?” Vanjie snapped out of his thoughts, Brooke still holding the dress, for the first time putting together the fact that Brooke actually had his arms filled with clothes, even though his boyfriend was both too tall and too wide for anything the store had to offer.

“What I found?” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie actually looked at what Brooke was carrying. All of it was perfectly Vanjie, tops and bottoms, tight skirts and even dresses that were so cool he wanted to wear it out of the store. 

“I’m going to take that face as approval.” Brooke chuckled, and Vanjie knew he had to look like an idiot, just staring at the stuff in his arms.

“Why you gone and found all that shit?” Vanjie reached out to touch, the wardrobe at least a week's worth of solid outfits, even down to the underwear.

“Think of it as a good luck charm.” Brooke shrugged. “A gift from me to you.”

“A gift?”

“For All Stars.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie wanted to cry. It was so like Brooke to show his love through sturdy panty hoses and solid basics in every color, Brooke filling the holes in his wardrobe that Vanjie hadn’t even thought of before he saw them in Brooke’s grasp.

“Fuck you.” Vanjie rubbed his eyes, trying to force the tears away, but it was all too much, Brooke’s gesture so unlike anything he would have done when they first met each other, a reminder of how he had changed, how much they had changed, and Brooke just laughed, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

///

Brooke unlocked the door to their room. They had eaten dinner at a sit down restaurant, most of it happening in relative silence for them, not a whole lot spoken, which was more than fine. Vanjie was tired out from their day of shopping, decisions popping at him let and right as he had put together what he could from the very limited information he had gotten from VH1. 

They had taken a taxi back, Brooke carrying their bags, and he guessed that was how the man of a trophy wife felt, his arms kinda sore and his wallet a whole lot lighter, but it was worth it for the spring in Vanjie’s step, the burden that had fallen from his shoulders leaving him so much lighter than he had been before.

Brooke stepped aside, Vanjie walking in first, not a trace of last nights party left anywhere as the cleaning service had restored it to its pristine glory.

“The fuck is that?” Vanjie was looking at a big brown cardboard box, that was placed in the middle of their living room table.

“Oh thank god.” Brooke quickly went over to the box, ripping the shipping label off and undoing the tape.

“You got a package? Bitch, when you ordered that?”

Brooke flipped it open, not answering his boyfriend. Brooke looked inside, breathing a big sigh of relief. Courtney had followed his instructions to the T, the box overflowing with kitten heel shoes in Brooke’s size, shipped directly from their home in L.A, Brooke shooting off the email practically the moment Vanjie had read him to filth.

///

_ The sun is still rising, as the queens walk from the hotel and into the bus. Shangela is in party clothes and has obviously not slept, the plastic cup drink in his hand kind of giving it away, since Kim is basically wearing pyjamas, his neck pillow around his neck. _

_ Inside the bus, Liam is handing out coffee for everyone, Sharon sleeping with his head against the window, the back of Violet’s legs getting caught by the camera as he climbs upstairs to the bunks. _

_ The camera films out the door, just as Brooke walks inside.  _

_ “New outfit?” _

_ Brooke is wearing a red track suit, three adidas stripes on the chest. _

_ “Got it yesterday.” Brooke smiles, plucking at it to show it off. “Blue is so 2019, don’t you think?” _

_ Vanjie is right behind him, black glasses on his face as well as a hoodie that is so big it has to be Brooke’s. Vanjie makes a beeline for Liam, snatching an extra large coffee right out of his hand. _

_ “How come you don’t look tired at all Brooke?” The camera pans down, showing Brooke’s feet that are still in flip flops. “You’re the only one who’s injured.” _

_ “I traveled the world for four years while dancing ballet.” Brooke smiles. “If anyone at home thinks this is low budget, they should have seen how we traveled with Truckadero.” Brooke takes the coffee Liam offers him. “I’m not saying that this is a piece of cake,” Brooke sits down, Detox making space for him. “But I am saying that I haven’t had to throw a single adult man around as if they were a 14 year old girl, and that honestly makes a world of difference.” _

  



	22. Chapter 22

  


The trip to Hamburg was short, just a little over 4 hours. 

Brooke had spent it all in front with the driver, one leg up, headphones on as he read, not speaking to anyone. His book was a gift from a Norwegian fan, the youngster insisting that he read some of their classics, and Brooke was starting to understand why some of his ballet buddies swore to Nordic Noir as their favorite genre.

It had been nice to have so much time alone with Vanjie in Copenhagen, to have time to just be Brock and Jose, Brooke’s plan of keeping Vanjie so occupied he’d forget his phone working out perfectly. They had ended the night on the couch, a movie playing on the TV, Vanjie been between his legs, sucking his dick and even if you offered him a 100, Brooke wasn’t sure he would be able to tell you exactly what movie he had pretended to watch. 

It was wonderful to have been together for so long, relaxation spread out like balm on his soul, but Brooke also needed time alone to become whole and himself again. He needed it even more while on tour, their third week truly starting to work people to the bone. Brooke needed the open road, the low rumble of the bus, the faint sound of his sisters chatting in the back and the stoic silence of the driver to fit the pieces of his soul together back, to find room for the little crumbly bits that could only be put into place by solitude.

///

“Bitch you cheating!”

“No I ain’t ho!” Silky laughed, flushing the table of the cards he was playing with with Vanjie, mixing them for another round.

“You using some witchcraft bitchcraft over there!”

“I ain’t no cheater.” Silky snorted, Vanjie clearly more than annoyed that he had lost the fourth game in a row. “You just got the worst poker face I ever done seen.”

///

“Oh.”

“What?”

Vanjie looked up, the surprise in Brooke’s voice catching Vanjie’s attention instantly. 

“I used to live there.”

Brooke pointed out the window, Vanjie following his finger, catching just the briefest glimpse of a red stone building. They were driving through Hamburg, Brooke coming back to join everyone at the table when lunch had been passed around, saving Vanjie from Silky and yet another horrible loss in a round of cards.

“You lived in Germany?”

“For a hot minute.” Brooke smiled, returning to stab at his lunch with his free hand. Vanjie had crawled under Brooke’s arm the moment he returned, grasping their fingers together, holding Brooke’s arm on his chest and while it was a lot harder to eat with one hand for both of them, Vanjie wouldn’t change it for the world.

“I had the tinest room at The Hamburg Ballet.”

“That shit was the ballet?” Vanjie turned to look back, the building looking nothing like the theaters Brooke had sometimes shown him online or even taken Vanjie to, to see an actual ballet.

“Kinda?” Brooke chuckled, and Vanjie felt himself blush. He tried really hard to understand Brooke’s world, that part of his past that had culture Vanjie had never touched at the very center of it, but he kept putting his foot in his mouth. “We danced and trained at the Ballettzentrum, and performed at the Hamburg State Opera.”

“You know german Brooke?” Asia looked up from his crossword puzzles, a surprised look on his face.

“Nein.” Brooke smirked, before he turned his attention back to Vanjie.“You usually never ask this many questions baby?”

“Can’t a ho be interested in her mans?” Vanjie moved his leg a little, knocking their knees together under the table.

“I was only here for about four weeks,” Brooke stabbed a bit of his lunch. “Before I went to South Africa.”

“You danced in South Africa?” Asia questioned again from the other side of the table, and Vanjie felt a brief surge of pride rush through at the fact that he knew.

///

“Bitch, why you gotta pick these compliticato costumes?” Vanjie was tightening Aquaria’s corset, the ribbons nearly impossible to get to with her glue on nails, but she did her best to support her friend. “Ain’t no way you chouldave gotten into this on your owns.”

“It’s closing night for me.” Aquaria puffed a little as Vanjie gave a particularly forceful tug, the breath knocked from her lungs. Aquaria’s costume was stunning, an absolute fantasy, crystal tears a part of her makeup. “I want to give the kids something to remember.”

Vanjie released the corset, taking a step back so Aquaria could see herself in the mirror. They had ended up sharing a dressing room since they both needed a shower, Vanjie not ashamed to admit that she had skipped it that morning to sleep in with Brooke. 

“You have to stay relevant.” Aquaria picked up her earrings, putting them in, the heavy jewels matching her crystals perfectly, and Vanjie felt a brief surge at the absolute perfection Aquaria was, her sister truly elevate to a completely different level of drag. 

Vanjie was fully dressed, hair, body and makeup wrapped up and ready with 30 minutes left until call time. She had gone directly into hair and wardrobe, her phone left forgotten in her fanny pack, but she had done it. Dressed up ready not only on Drag Time, but on Pageant Time. 

Vanjie couldn’t wait to see the look of pride on Brooke’s face when she casually strolled in, this bet with Kim Chi maybe the best thing that had happened so far on tour. 

“Is it strange that we haven’t seen any assistants?” Aquaria picked up her brush, ready to brush the last strands into place. “Usually it’s impossible to be left alone, and then, when they’re actually needed, everybody is gone.”

“Let me.” Vanjie took the brush, and Aquaria looked at her in the mirror, a surprised expression melting into a grateful smile as she sat down.

“You’re a good Judy Vanj.”

“A great Judy.”

Aquaria and Vanjie laughed, Vanjie gently running the brush through Aquaria’s long blonde wig that did indeed need a bit of detangling at the bottom. As a Mateo, she had been trained for pageant hair from the moment she had been born and even before, Alexis often needing help with tugging or testing in those last few moments before going on stage.

“Imma miss you.” Vanjie smiled, the wig hair was soft under her hands. “You and Noams and Asia.” 

It was the worst parts of life on tours. That people left. That the dynamic swifted and everyone had to get to know each other all over again.

Aquaria smiled. “You’ll get Monique and Nina?”

“Ain’t that right.” Vanjie snorted, holding up a chunk of wig and brushing out a particular stubborn knot. “You know I love me a slice of Nina’s Disney Dancing ass, but she got her shit together too well.” 

Vanjie hadn’t been contractually obligated to go on the season 11 tour like Brooke had, but she had done as many stops as she was allowed to, had tried her best to be there whenever she could, and Nina and Brooke had worked frighteningly well together.

“There!” Vanjie smiled, stepping back.

“Thanks sis.” Aquaria stood up, grabbing her lipstick so she could touch up during the meet and greet if it was needed. “We better get going.” Aquaria smiled, turning the light off as they both left we wardrobe. “We wouldn’t want to be the last people there.”

///

“Thank you so much for coming out tonight.” Brooke smiled, the brunette girl in front of her clutching her hand like she’d drown if she released for even a second. Kenny ushered her away, and Brooke took a quick sip of her drink before the next wave arrived. The chair next to Brooke was empty, and Brooke turned her phone, taking a quick peek, but there was nothing. Not a text or a call, not even a snap from the only person she wanted to hear from.

“Bitch I ain’t fucking late!”

Brooke stopped dead, dropping her phone back onto the table. She’d know that voice anywhere, and from the sound of it, it didn’t come bearing good news.

“Brooke Lynn!” 

Brooke’s attention snapped towards, two middle aged woman standing right in front of her with her face on their t-shirts.

“Hi!” Brooke stood up, hugging each of them, but she could still hear Vanjie’s voice, the crowd and the teenagers who acted like they had just seen jesus thankfully drowning most of it out.

She looked out of the corner of her eye, just catching that Detox and Shangela moved their table a little to shield the side of the stage from the lines gaze.

Brooke could see Aquaria, Vanjie and Jon all standing together. Jon was holding his phone up, Vanjie clearly yelling, her arms thrown around, her face contorted in anger.

Jon grabbed Vanjie’s shoulder, escorting both of them off stage, and Brooke was just about to follow, when she was interrupted.

“So how do you enjoy Germany so far?”

“Germany?” Brooke refocused on the fans, blinking once and then twice before she remembered where she was. “Germany is wonderful. Everything is wonderful.”

///

_The picture is shaky as the camera runs down a black backstage hallway. Vanjie storms by, Aquaria coming just behind, her face scrunched up, a long blonde wig falling down her shoulders, a stunning, sharp, architectural gown with a corset wrapped around her body._

_“Aquaria what happened?”_

_Aquaria is halfway past the camera, when she stops and turns, small crystal jewels catching the light on her face. “Apparently, we missed the meet and greet by 46 minutes.”_

_Aquaria sighed, blowing a bit of her hair aside. “It was moved, and neither Vanjie or I realised.” Aquaria shrugged. “Jon told us we have to do it after the show now.”_

_“And how do you feel?”_

_“I wish this hadn’t happened on my last night, and a meet and greet after a show is never ideal, since we’ll be tired and sweated out.”_

_There is a semi loud crash, the camera turning around to catch Vanjie that has just thrown a bottle against the wall, cola and glass shards shattering everywhere. The front of the camera is caught, Aquarias long nails closing around the lense and turning the camera away from Vanjie._

_“I wouldn’t go there right now.” The lense is covered, the fototage black, but audio is still picked up._

_“But the storylin-“_

_“Let this one go. Just.. Let it go.”_

///

Brooke hurried off the stage after saying goodbye to the last fan. She had tried to make eye contact with Jon over and over again, but she had been avoided, the tour manager on his phone, probably talking to Brandon or someone even worse.

Brooke stepped down, just to walk directly into what was seconds away from becoming a full on screaming match between Jon and Vanjie, though Vanjie did all of the screaming.

"Nobody told us the meet and greet was moved!” Vanjie was absolutely stunning, a dark brunette wig curled over her shoulder, the grey pantsuit she had been unable to send off to America from the pile Brooke had selected hugging her body, but she was also furious. “Listen you ain’t understanding, I need to be on the clock okay, I have a fucking bet, I can’t-”

"Everyone was given the same information Vanessa." Jon held up his phone, but Vanjie didn’t even look at it. “The meet and greet was moved, you got an email two days ago-”

“Ain’t no bitches come to get us! Where was the assistants at?! Aquaria and I just dicked around for forever cause all y’all ho’s forgot us!”

“Everyone was reminded in the group text-”

"You think I read those texts?" Vanjie threw her arms up, clearly giving it one last desperate attempt to convenience Jon, and Brooke felt her stomach turn.

"You don't read the group texts?” Jon looked shell-shocked, both terrified and worried and Brooke knew her face mirrored those exact emotions. “How have you been on time so far then?”

Vanjie turned, her brown eyes catching Brooke’s, her gaze burning and Brooke felt like she was turning to ashes. She looked away, too overwhelmed to do anything else. She didn’t want to get dragged into the fight, wasn’t a part of it, no matter how much Vanjie’s eyes begged.

“.. Fine.” Vanjie turned around, the tiny Purto Rican somehow managing to slam a fire door shut behind her, the heavy metal frame booming through the venue.

Brooke bit her lip, beyond unsure of what to do. This wasn’t in the boyfriend handbook she hadn’t read. Brooke was just about to leave, when she noticed that Jon was still there, the man looking at her with an expected look on his face.

“Can I help you?” Brooke raised an eyebrow, the entire situation going from bizarre to absurde.

“Are you gonna do anything?”

Brooke felt taken aback. “Do anything what?” 

“To deal with this.” Jon gestured, vaguely throwing his hand in the direction Vanjie had just gone.

“And how exactly would I,” Brooke held up her hands, doing quotation marks with her fingers. “‘Deal with this’?"

“You saw how well it went when I tried to talk to Vanessa.”

“And you assume he’ll talk to me?” Brooke felt a headache coming on, the pressure of Jon trying to make her responsible for Vanjie’s choices weighing her down.

“You’re his boyfriend.”

“Exactly.” Brooke sighed. “Boyfriend. Not manager. Not assistant. Boyfriend.”

///

_The camera films as Sharon walks down the steps. She’s wearing a black dress, black shoes, black lips and wig and a big black lip._

_“Hey Sharon?”_

_“Mmh?” Sharon looks up, her eyes completely white and spooky from the contacts she’s wearing._

_“What happened?”_

_“Here?” Sharon points back to the stage, still walking and the camera follows her. “Someone was late.” Sharon smiles, her teeth pearly white. “Kids these days.” Sharon opens a door and steps outside, a cigarette already between her fingers. “You think you raised them to be a respectable hooker,” Sharon lit up, “and then they turn out absolutely punk rock and perfect.” Sharon laughs, twisted delight and pride radiating from her._

///

Vanjie took a deep breath before she walked into the line of tables that had been hastily sat up as a backstage green room. Her sisters were spread everywhere, most of them in various stages of undressed, but Vanjie had already changed into her opening look, the electric energy under her skin making her unable to relax. She had hoped to slip in, find a container of whatever that had been ordered for them, and slip back out, but of course she was spotted. 

“Eeey!” Kim Chi hollered, the queen running around in the denim jacket and the loose shorts she so prefered between sets. “There she is! Queen of being on time!” Kim snapped her fingers, a big smile on her face, and Vanjie felt herself flush, everyone’s eyes on them.

“Thank god I’m a benevolent god,” Kim threw an arm around Vanjie, “and didn’t bet anything against you, huh?” Kim laughed, clearly finding the entire situation more than hilarious. 

“I have to admit,” Kim released Vanjie, taking a bite from the burrito in her free hand. “I did expect you to last more than a day.”

“Leave her alone Kim.” Violet chimed in. She was slung back in a chair, phone in hand and clearly beyond bored with the entire thing.

Kim turned to Violet, Vanjie forgotten for now but she still felt embarrassment, anger hot and heavy in her chest. Vanjie went to the table, looking out on the spread, none of it looking appetizing to say the least. She spotted Brooke who was sitting off to the side, ber boyfriend wearing nothing but a wig cap and low slung gray sweats, Daniel right next to him, the two loudly discussing something on Daniels phone.

Vanjie picked up a container, wrinkling her nose when one after the other came up with meat as a central ingredients. She knew her shuffling became louder and louder, but she didn’t care, not until Brooke looked up from the phone, and turned her head.

“What’s wrong?”

Vanjie huffed, her shoulder tightening, locking up and preparing for a fight.

“How come there ain’t no,” Vanjie read the next label, chicken mixed into the burrito, “fucking food here that ain’t mexican?” Vanjie threw it down on the table, her voice tight and pointed. 

“I think I saw a corn salad at the back?”

Vanjie groaned, the idea of eating corn frankly revolting. Vanjie generally avoided mexican, even though she liked it. She treated corn like the plague, her diet very carefully planned around the fact that she had a boyfriend, and Brooke fucing knew it, the douchebag not giving a shit though the tiniest part of her brain, the part that was still somewhat rational, told her that they didn’t have a hotel break anyway until after Germany. 

“You have to eat something.”

Vanjie felt her annoyance peak, the spike hitting her square in the chest. “Oh” she turned to Brooke, her nostrils flaring, “I “have” to? So now you choose to give a shit? Over fucking meixcan?”

Brooke raised a perfectly made Brooke Lynn eyebrow, the lace only annoying Vanjie further. 

“Is that the attitude you want to have right now?” 

The face was completely Brooke Lynn, but the tone of voice was absolutely Brock, the carefully measured words and their cold delivery telling Vanjie that she was not only toeing the line of her boyfriends patience, but tap dancing all over it.

“You wanna have that attitude yourself?”

Daniel choked, the man coughing and hitting his chest. Brooke put down her food, Vanjie barely noticing Daniel’s escape.

“You were late Jose.” Brooke delivered it like it was fact, and Vanjie was just about to open her mouth, to counter the argument, when Brooke continued. “You made a mistake. Deal with it like an adult.”

///

Vanjie felt the music all around her, the wild energy, her erratic moves, the screams from the audience all beating in time with Vanjie’s heart. She was furious, each stomp of her feet, each shake of her head, every mouthed words carrying the supernova that was burning in her. She had broken her heel at some point, but she didn’t give a shit, the music carrying her. She hated him. Hated hated hated hated, and Brooke would understand how wrong he was. Vanjie death dropped to the final beat of her song, and the audience erupted in a deafening cheer. 

///

Brooke had showered right after the final number, for once not hanging out in drag after the show, hadn’t taken his time at all. Detox had looked at him once, his friend grabbing his shoulder and Brooke already knew the cigarettes in his friends pocket weighed heavy, but also that it was exactly what he needed. He pulled his beanie down over his ears, Brooke not in the mood to talk to anyone, Detox leading the way, but then they had bumped into Vanjie and Aquaria, the queens making their way back towards the venue stage

“Trouble in Paradise?” 

Detox lit Brooke’s cigarette, and he took a deep breath, the smoke curling in his lungs.

“I don’t know yet.” Brooke exhaled. “And I don’t even think he knows either.”

Detox snorted, a smile playing on his friends lips, and Brooke would have found the situation funny too if it had happened to literally anybody but him.

///

“Thank you so much for waiting for us baby!” Vanjie kissed the fans cheek. She had douched herself in perfume, popping two mints and desperately hoping she wasn’t smelly. The line wasn’t the longest, not every sticking around for the makeup, and Vanjie hated that she now had to worry about if there were fans out there that hated her.

“Imma real sorry Mama, I solemnly swear, it was all accident!”

Vanjie heard a loud squeal from some of the fans, and she followed their gazes and pointed fingers, her eyes landing on Brooke that apparently thought he could hide in the wing. The absolute fucking idiot. 

Everyone cheered as Brooke stepped on, walking over to the table.

“Get off the stage assface.” Vanjie hissed, Brooke touching the small of her back, already speaking to the fan right in front of them.

“I can’t.” Brooke whispered back.

“Hi sweetie “ Brooke smiled brightly to the fan. “It’s so good to see you again!”

Having Brooke there was somehow both easier, and so much worse. Brooke remembered most of the fans, was caring and attentive, the exact right amount of fun, both men and women clearly looking at the grey sweats that hugged his junk way too tight, all enjoying the sight of it.

“I hate you.” Vanjie wanted to move, wanted to shake Brooke’s hand off, but she knew that she couldn’t cause an actual scene, the chance of Brooke forgiving that near zero with fans around. 

“You don’t mean that.” Brooke tightened his grip

“You let my ass hanging! I made myself fucking boo boo the fool.”

“Bye! Get home safe!” Brooke smiled, sending off a man who more than enjoyed the chance to get a tight hug from Brooke in boys clothes, and Vanjie saw it all, the fucking fans not subtle at all. 

“We weren’t even in the same wardrobe. You can’t blame being late on me.”

Vanjie wanted to hit Brooke, wanted to hammer her fist into his chest until he understood how she was feeling. “You couldave warned me,” Vanjie was burning hot, the feeling of shame washing over her yet again. “You know I ain’t reading no damned group texts.”

The last of the meet and greet happened in silence between them, both of them falling into the Branjie brand with ease, Aquaria hurrying off stage the moment the last person had left, their sister already late to the airport. 

“So?” Vanjie looked up at Brooke, fanning herself, waiting.

“So what?” Brooke gathered the gifts on the table, most of the fans leaving trinkets of one kind or another behind for Vanjie. 

“You’re not going to say anything?” The words felt like wool in Vanjie’s mouth, but she needed to hear it, needed her boyfriend to support her in this. To tell her that everything would be okay.

  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters first scene contains a heated argument, two thrown shoes, one push and no physical damage.

  


“What is there to say?”

“How about sorry?”

“Sorry for what? Sorry for your bad choice?” Brooke wasn’t even looking at her, instead, he was sorting through the trinkets that had been given to Vanjie during the meet and greet. “I’m not responsible for that.”

The tone of his voice was perfectly calm, and Vanjie felt it like a slap to the face. 

“Responsible? Responsi-” Vanjie wanted to explode, but she caught her words instead, chewing them up without spitting them out. Brooke however, still looked up, his attention zooming in since she had raised her voice.

“This ain’t about responsibility, it’s -”

Vanjie knew she was about to cry, tears pressing against her lids, but she refused to let them fall, refused to show Brooke how embarrassed she was. 

“We’re fucking boyfriends.” Vanjie knew she had fucked up. Her body was hot to her fingertips with shame, and all she wanted was for Brooke to not be a fucking asshole, for him to tell her that it would all be okay, and yet, he refused to give it to her. “We supposed to have each others backs!” 

“Jose. I’m not saying I’m not your boyfriend,” 

“You better not bitch.” Brooke rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, clearly frustrated. 

“I just- Fuck.” Brooke groaned. “This is why I didn’t want to do this in the first place.”

“.... What?” Vanjie knew she was staring, but her brain had stopped the moment Brooke had said that he didn’t want to do this. 

“Is there anything else you want?” Brooke gestured to the table, acting like the conversation was over, but it wasn’t. 

It wasn’t over at all.

“Didn’t wanna do what?”

Vanjie’s brain had kicked into overdrive. What was it that Brooke didn’t want to do? Them? Vanjie still had nightmares about their fight from the cruise, how Brooke had so casually said that he wanted it to be over. She still dreamt of the blood on his hands, dreamt of the indifferent look on her face, the idea that Brooke didn’t care haunting her.

“I didn’t want to work together like this-”

They weren’t breaking up, they were still a team, but as Brooke continued to talk, Vanjie’s anxiety spiked again.

“- Work together while dealing with your idea of extra obligations, with the things you demand-”

“What?” 

“I try. Okay? I try to do what you expect from this,” Brooke gestured between them. “From us, but I just wish we didn’t have to- I sometimes wish that extra obligation wasn’t there.”

“You think I’m a fucking obligation?!” Vanjie yelled, fully crying now, tears running down her face.

“That’s not what I said!”

“You’re my boyfriend!” Vanjie took her shoe off, the strap nearly snapping in her hurry. “Thick and fucking thin!” Vanjie threw it, her anger so great she hit miles past Brooke’s head. “Us against the world asshole!”

“Jose, calm down.” Brooke wasn’t faced at all by the throw, his tone exactly the same. “I’m sorry, but you’re overreacting.“

“Overreacting?!” Vanjie threw the other shoe. “You talk all this SHIT!” Vanjie yelled, not even noticing the sound guys that were standing on the edge of the stage, both of them too scared to go on. “You talk like you love me-”

“Of course I love you-”

“And then you sashay on over here and call me a fucking OBLIGATION!”

“You’re not an obligation, that’s not what I said-”

“If you love me!” Vanjie was crying so hard her nose was running. “You supposed to be by my fucking side whenever or however I need you!”

“I am there when you-”

“No you’re not ho! No you’re not!”

“You’re an adult with a job Jose.” Brooke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, so clearly trying to control his own anger, and Vanjie wanted to smack him for it. 

“Just say sorry and mean it. It’s not that hard.” 

It was a sentiment she had heard from Brooke many times before, but right now, it was the worst time the words had ever come from her boyfriend.

“Jon humiliated me!” Vanjie felt her right lash let go, her tears betraying her too by dissolving the glue. “And you didn’t do shit!”

“Babe-” Brooke reached out, clearly just to pluck the lash off, but Vanjie slapped his hand away.

“Don’t go calling me babe!” Vanjie sniffled, wiping her nose, the tears still flowing. “You ain’t earned that right.”

“Earned?” Brooke’s brow wrinkled, confusion and hurt mixed on his face. “Is that really what you wan-” Brooke cut himself off, taking a step back and holding up his hands. “I don’t want to fight, but I also don’t want to-” Brooke sighed. “I can’t have Brooke Lynn get involved with everything you do-”

“Ain’t no Brock or Brooke Lynn bullshit!” Vanjie screamed, her heart breaking into a million pieces. “You just hiding, too scared to do what’s right you weak ass bitch!”

Brooke’s nostrils flared, and Vanjie hoped for a moment that she had finally pushed far enough, had finally pushed Brooke far enough for him to show that he cared, had dug deep enough to make him bleed, to break down the infuriating ice wall he surrounded himself with.

“There is Brock and Brooke Lynn bullshit, no matter how much you want to ignore it. We’re partners, our partnership is a romantic-”

“You better tread real fucking lightly white boy.”

Brooke groaned, and if Vanjie wasn’t so angry, she would have felt bad for how absolutely tired Brooke looked. “There is something called professionalism, and you can-”

“Can?” Vanjie felt her blood spike immediately, the word like a red cloth to an angry bull. “Can?!” Vanjie threw up her hands. “You wanna act like I ain’t professional?!” Vanjie pushed Brooke’s chest, the first physical contact between them since she had started yelling, but Brooke didn’t move an inch, not even pretending that he was affected by the push. “I AM a fucking professional!”

“That’s not what I said-” Brooke took Vanjie’s hand, holding it against his chest. “Please just, calm down a little-”

“Fuck you!” Vanjie yelled, pulling her hand back so fast her shoulder hurt, her voice so loud she was sure the entire venue could hear her. “Fuck all of this! Fuck Brock, fuck Brooke Lynn, fuck Voss Events and fuck YOU!”

“You already said fuck you to me once.” The sarcastic reply was dripping with venom, the words spilling from Brooke’s lips before his eyes widened in shock. “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“How about you do nothing?” Vanjie scoffed, her fingers numb from the anger in her chest. “Cause it seems like that’s all you good at.”

Vanjie turned around, knowing she’d do something she would regret if she stayed for even a second longer.

///

Having everyone involved in his personal business, was pretty much Brooke’s worst nightmare come to live. 

Word had traveled by the speed of light on the Drag Line, Brooke stepping on the bus, where everyone had instantly turned their attention to him. 

Silky, in particular, had stared at him like he had just murdered a puppy. Brooke wanted to tell Silky to fuck off, to tell him that he should keep his nose to himself, but he also knew that it would only make the entire situation worse.

Brooke had stood outside of Vanjie’s dressing room, shuffling from side to side, unsure if he should walk in, when he had heard Silky’s voice.

Silky, Vanjie and A’keria were a team, sticking together through thick and thin, and while A’keria was often willing to see things from his side, Silky in particular was always ready for an excuse to throw Brooke under the bus, his first words of advice always to dump Brooke’s ass.

Normally, it didn’t bother Brooke. He knew Silky’s habit of seeing the world in a very specific way, knew that Vanjie’s version of their fights weren’t the most nuanced, but tonight, he was burning with the need to know exactly what Silky had said.

Packing everything had been delayed an embarrassing amount because of the location of his and Vanjie’s fight, Brooke apologizing individually to each and every person on the crew, but even the, he still hadn’t seen Vanjie. 

Brooke was laying in bed, the bunk more uncomfortable than ever before, even though he was alone in it. Brooke had stalked Vanjie’s social media, waiting for something, anything to pop up, but there had been complete radio silence, not even a single repost from the show showing up in Vanjie’s instatstory. It worried Brooke more than it should, and he really wasn’t proud of it.

Brooke was just about to fall asleep, the bus still not pulling out, when he finally saw something move on the other side of the curtain.

“Jose?”

“Fuck you.” 

The words fell promptly and without hesitation, Vanjie still boiling with anger, and Brooke laid completely still, assuming, hoping, that Vanjie would get in, but instead, Vanjie emptied the top bunk, Brooke getting buried in a flurry of stuff that Vanjie threw on top of him, not giving a single shit.

“What are you- ouch!”

Brooke got hit in the chest with one of his books, the heavy weight much more uncomfortable than his boyfriends knee usually was.

“Jose, stop-”

“You got a problem?” Vanjie looked at him, and even though it was completely dark, Brooke knew exactly what expression Vanjie carried in his face, his tone bitter and broken. “Though you were the one that didn’t want no shared real estate.”

Vanjie crawled into the top bunk, and Brooke sat up, his feet hitting the floor when he was interrupted.

“Don’t you dare even consider talking to her mama.” Brooke looked to the other side of the bus, Shangela popping his head out of his bunk, a sleep mask pushed into his hair. “You know I love you two crazy bitches.” Shangela tried to whisper, but he was failing spectacularly. “But I losing a second of sleep tonight over all y’all being messy.”

Brooke took a deep breath, biting his lip, Shangela’s words hitting him in the face like a shovel. “I’m sorry.”

“Go to sleep Brooke.” Shangela’s tone was soft, the irritation replaced with compassion. “It’ll be there tomorrow too.”

Brooke got back into bed, Shangela’s words and the fact that Vanjie hadn’t reacted at least somewhat comforting, though he couldn’t help but wonder, there, in the darkness of night, if Vanjie truly would be there tomorrow.

///

Vanjie woke with a startle, his heart hammering away in his chest. It was dark all around him, and he reached out, searching around the sheets, looking, panic growing bigger and bigger.

“Brock?”

He was soaked in sweat, his ears ringing, his brain still on high alert. 

“Brock?!”

Vanjie opened his eyes, and immediately realised where he was. He could hear his sisters all around him, and if he concentrated, he could hear the sound of Brooke’s breath below him. Vanjie pressed his ear against his mattress, knowing that it wouldn’t actually bring him closer to his boyfriend, but it was still comforting all the same.

Vanjie cried his heart out in the shower, had washed ever bit of Vanessa away until he was left with only Jose. Stupid, embaressing, unprofessional, weak Jose that couldn’t do anything but dissapoint. Silky had come into his dressing room, Vanjie’s heart skipping a beat because he had hoped so fiercely that it’d be Brooke, but no.

Silky had sat by his side, arm around his shoulder, asking so many questions Vanjie couldn’t answer, and it had ended with them sitting in silence, Vanjie more empty than he could remember being. His Mama had always said he felt everything, every emotion rushing through him, taking him along and dumping him down when it was done driving away with his mind and his heart, leaving him to pick up the pieces.

Vanjie had no idea what time it was, nights a strange everlasting void when he was left alone.

The dream that had woken him was already slipping away, leaving him with nothing but tired bones, a fizzled mind and an aching heart.

Vanjie wanted to sneak downstairs, wanted to roll himself up in Brooke’s warms, but whenever he even thought his boyfriends name, a sharp pain went through him. He pulled the sheets up and over his head, but they smelled all wrong, musty from their lack of use and faintly like vinegar. It was nothing like the warmth and spice of Brooke, even the scent of his sweat a comfort in it’s familiarity.

Vanjie couldn’t remember the last time he had slept alone and sober without a nightmare. Normally, his dreams were horrid, flashing fragments of things he couldn’t let go haunting him, but yesterday had been real. Something he couldn’t wake up from.

Vanjie had assumed the worst he had done was disappointed Jon, shame and embarrassment swirling in his chest more bitter than any cocktail he had ever tasted, but no. He had disappointed everyone.

What had absolutely killed him though, wasn’t that he had disappointed Brooke, no. That was bad, but it wasn’t the sole crushing knowledge that he had apparently only lived up to expectations.

_ “Of course you can be a professional babe, you just messed up-” _

Vanjie turned around, hot tears pressing against his lids. He wanted Brooke more than he could put into words, wanted his boyfriend to hold him and say it’d be okay, yesterday's desperate need for an apology evaporated completely, but he refused to come crawling back, refused to growl and show his weakness when his boyfriend clearly thought nothing of him.

Vanjie had been called many things. Annoying, extra, clingy, loud, overly jealous and prone to overreactions, but Brooke had taken all of those things in stride, Vanjie accepting Brooke’s bullshit right back, but he had never ever ever been called unprofessional to his face, Brooke digging his thumb right into the sorest parts of his soul.

///

“Ouch.” Brooke winched as he burned his hand, a splash of coffee from the drinks in his hand running over the edge as he made his way back towards the bus. 

He had peeked into Vanjie’s bunk when he had woken up, Brooke stepping over all of the stuff Vanjie had thrown out the night before. Vanjie had been asleep, curled around himself in the tightest little ball, his back turned to the room, and even though Brooke had reached into the bunk, gently touching Vanjie’s shoulder, the other man hadn’t woken up.

They had taken a stop at a truck stop, Brooke surprising everyone in the crew bus with three giant bags of the finest gas station pastries Germany could offer. It was barely a plaster on the sore, but Brooke would do everything he could to apologize properly to the people he and Vanjie had inconvenienced with the fact that they were two adults who apparently couldn’t keep their private shit private.

Brooke bumped the button to the door of the bus, crawling inside to see Vanjie sitting on the sofa, his knees curled up under him.

“Hey.”

Vanjie stood up, and Brooke felt a brief hope that maybe Vanjie would finally be ready to talk to him. He smiled brightly, holding out the coffees.

“Which one do you-” Vanjie pushed by Brooke, hitting their shoulders together as he made his way outside, leaving Brooke behind once again. “... Want.”

  



	24. Chapter 24

  


Nina pushed his suitcase down the hall, his entire body humming with excitement. 

Nina had never been a part of an international tour sheer size of Werq The World before. He was the epicenter of Drag Culture in Columbus, and that responsibility kept him both happy, content and always more than busy, but when Voss Events had asked if he wanted to join the european leg, Nina had found himself both unable and unwilling to say no.

Nina had been cornered the moment he arrived, a camera following him around, the brunette behind it both funny and charming even though Nina had wished he hadn’t worn the tracksuit bottoms he had chosen for his overnight flight.

Greeting his sisters left and right, Nina finally made it to the door of the dressing room that he had been told by one of the assistants he had been assigned for the stop. Nina pushed the door open, a smile blooming on his lips when he was Brooke sitting just inside. Brooke was deeply buried in his suitcase, his friend wearing a beanie that was pulled down over his ears, the other man fiercely focused on sorting out a jewelry box.

”So this is what it feels like to be world famous?” 

Brooke jumped, “Fuck!” he had been completely surprised by the presence of someone else in the room, and Nina saw him reach up, Brooke pulling two airpods out from underneath his beanie.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“Woops?” Nina smiled apologetically. He hadn’t been able to get a good look at Brooke’s face before, but he looked weirdly... Tired. His skin was a little grey, dark circles under his eyes that Nina couldn’t remember seeing even in the most grueling parts of Drag Race, where it felt like they had cried on shifts. 

“No hug?” 

“Of course” Brooke stood up, walking over to hug Nina. “Sorry.” 

Brooke kissed his temple, and Nina relaxed into the embrace. Brooke was one of his dearest friends, and while they didn’t always see each other often, they both did what they could to have time together, Brooke always coming by whenever he was anywhere near the midwest.

Brooke gave some of the best hugs in the world, tight and warm, the embrace usually telling anyone who was lucky enough to get one that he really truly cared, but today, it felt different. 

Nina pulled back a little, the tired look on Brooke’s face even more apparent up close. “You okay?”

“Besides the broken toes?” 

Brooke smiled, and Nina looked down, Brooke indeed wearing flip flops, bright blue tape wrapped around two of his toes.

“I saw online.” 

Brooke’s feet were an experience, years of ballet and almost worse - years of drag, shredding them completely, but Nina knew his friend, and knew how tough Brooke was.

“You sure there’s nothing else?”

“Grilling me already?” Brooke snorted. “Didn’t you just arrive?”

“So there is something wrong.”

Brooke bit his lip for a second, but Nina caught it, the flicker of doubt impossible to hide since they were standing so closely together, Nina’s hands still on Brooke’s shoulders. 

“Shouldn’t we concentrate on getting you on stage? You have to learn the choreo, and it isn’t complicated but I’m sure you’d like time to-”

“Is it Vanjie?”

Brooke froze, his eyebrows rising. “What gave it away?”

“It’s the only thing that can really rattle you on the road.” Nina smiled. He released Brooke, dumping his suitcase against the wall before he closed the door behind them with his foot, locking them in the room.

“So when did it happen?” 

“Yesterday.” Brooke sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

If it had been anyone else, Nina would have asked what had happened, but with Brooke, that was a useless question, Brooke protecting Vanjie’s privacy with a ferocity he didn’t even extend to himself. It was one of the things Nina had watched his friends fight about the most, Vanjie’s tendency to share everything with his fans clashing horribly with Brooke’s need for distance between the public persona of Brooke Lynn, and the quiet dude that was Brock Hayhoe.

“Yesterday?”

Brooke nodded. “Usually, he has tired himself out by now,” he sighed, and Nina could feel his frustration, “but he’s still going strong. I can’t even look at him without getting a fuck you thrown back in my face.”

“Yikes.” Nina bit his lip. Vanjie was impossible to come near when he was still angry, the most stubborn sides of him coming out. It was always a trip, and the only thing you could really do was wait until Vanjie had finished raging and he was ready to calm down by himself.

“Big yikes.” Brooke smiled, and Nina was reminded how much he enjoyed the parts of Brooke that always found something to laugh at, even in the most frustrating situations. “It’s fucking exhausting tip toeing around him.”

“He just needs to cool down.”

“You make him sound like a hot pocket.” Brooke wrinkled his nose.

“Is he not?”

  
  


///

Being an adult with a job was a whole lot harder than Vanjie had anticipated.

He had no problem spending hours on Instagram, could easily stay an entire morning in bed, scrolling around on his phone, but for some reason, actually opening anything work related was so fucking boring his brain melted down whenever he even attempted it.

Vanjie had tried, really, really tried, to want to open his email, Jon’s words from the day before rummaging around in his head. Vanjie did have gmail on his phone, but it was hidden in the folder of shame - as Jason had dubbed it - every single icon drenched in red from notification bubbles Vanjie that couldn’t bring himself to care enough about to check.

Vanjie took a drink of his water, no one else in the big stage hall yet expect for the crew, but Vanjie refused had refused to be late. At least this time around. 

He took one last, big, deep breath, before opening up the folder of shame, his thumb hovering over the email icon, his brain already stacking ten different questions and line of thoughts that were so much more interesting one atop the other. Vanjie bit his lip, his nostrils flaring, his thumb hovering, and then, he pressed the phone call icon instead.

“Jason?”

“.. Jose?”

Vanjie’s knee was bouncing up and down, his body humming with excess energy.

“Are you okay? It’s like…” Vanjie heard a rustle over the phone. “3 am here.” 

“You gotta check my emails for me.” Vanjie caught himself, realising he had forgotten something. “Please and thanks.”

“.. What? You need me to check your email?” Vanjie heard Jason sit up, and he did feel a little bad for the fact that he had woken his manager up for something that was technically a non emergency. 

“Please Jason.”

“I’m opening up my computer as we speak.” Jason jawned, and Vanjie smiled a little. “What do you need?”

“Everything Mama. Everything.”

///

Brooke and Nina were walking around the backstage area, making their way towards the stage, when Brooke spotted Brandon Voss, the man walking with such intend that Brooke knew instantly that he had come to talk to him. Brooke gently pushed Nina, sending him on ahead, just as Brandon came to stand in front of him.

“So I heard about yesterday.”

Brooke swallowed, hoping that his unease wasn’t showing on his face. “I already apologized to the crew, and I really want to make it very clear that-”

“Will it be a problem?” Brandon cut Brooke off, and Brooke felt his anxiety spike. He hadn’t tried to talk to Vanjie for the second time that day yet, their interaction in the morning not giving him much hope that Vanjie had changed his mind, though his boyfriend hadn’t posted a single meme on Instagram, or done any post and deletes, which was at least a good sign.

“I promise to behave with the utmost professionalism.”

“That’s what I feared.”

“.. What?”

“Brooke, you have to understand.” Bradon sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. “You’re never the one I worry about.”

///

“Watch out.”

It happened so fast Vanjie barely had time to react, Brooke picking him up by the armpits and lifting him.

They were backstage, Vanjie’s skin already starting to prickle the moment they had been told to line up to rehearse, Vanjie happily forgetting that he was placed in front of Brooke, until he felt his boyfriends presence right behind him. Brooke hadn’t said anything, the fuck you dying on Vanjie’s lips since he never got the chance to spit it out, and now, he was flying above the ground, held up like a child.

“Put me down!” Vanjie kicked, his brain kicking directly into a fight or flight response, and he had never been in a situation where he hadn’t picked fight. 

“Sorry.” Brooke put him down, Vanjie’s heel clad feet hitting the ground. “Sorry.”

“You better be fucking sorry!” Vanjie had been just about to follow Silky out on stage, when he had been snatched up. “I missed my cue!”. The music had indeed stopped, Sharon stuck behind both Brooke and Vanjie, since neither of them had gone on stage. “You wanna watch me fail?!”

“You were about to fall.” Brooke pointed to the ground, and he was absolutely right, a thick electrical cable laying in Vanjie’s path that he hadn’t seen at all.

“So now you gonna take care of me? You ain’t scared of the obligations no more?”

“You know that’s not what I sai-” Brooke cut himself off, “Know what. I don’t care anymore.”

///

Going through the rehearsals had been not only mentally, but also physically painful. Vanjie had messed up left and right, Brooke’s boyfriend screwing up over and over again, his mistakes piling up faster than even Nina’s. 

Vanjie had shot off stage the moment he had gotten the chance, Brooke following right behind.

He found Vanjie, standing in the corner, his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Jose…” Brooke reached out, his hand hovering above Vanjie’s shoulder.

“I thought you didn’t care no more.”

“If I could have quit you, I would have done it ages ago.” Brooke gently lowered his hand, closing it around his shoulder, Vanjie not flinching away. 

“I’m humilitated.”

“You made a few choreo mistakes-” Brooke knew he was lying, the words not even convincing himself. “We all make mista-”

“Like you ever gone fucked up in your life.” Vanjie turned around, nearly twisting Brooke’s arm with how fast he moved, Brooke releasing him at the sudden movement.

“I know what y’all thinking.” Vanjie wiped his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, his eyes red. 

“Look at lil Jose who ain’t got their shit together, he can’t even pick up no damned choreoagrphy his stupid ass already done learned.”

“Baby-”

“He just big ass, dumb ass, stupid fuck Jose that can’t ever do no thing right and who ain’t even on time eith-”

Brooke grabbed Vanjie, cradling him into his chest. Brooke’s shirt was soaked with sweat, his foot throbbing from the pain of repeating the dance steps of his intro over and over again, but Vanjie simply buried his face, wrapped his arms around Brooke, and Brooke gently grabbed Vanjie’s hair. It was wet and sticky, but the moment he did it, Vanjie started crying, his boyfriend sobbing into his chest.

“Fuck you.”

“Sssh.” Brooke smiled, whispering into Vanjie’s hair. “Maybe later.”

///

“Here.” Brooke was holding a can of Pepsi. “I couldn’t find anything else.”

He had taken them directly to Vanjie’s dressing room, booting Silky's suitcase without a single thought, locking the door behind him before he walked over to Vanjie who was sitting in a chair.

Vanjie always got extremely exhausted whenever he cried, his emotions wreaking havoc on his body, and even though Brooke hoped there would be time for a nap, he knew that he needed some energy pumped into his boyfriend sooner rather than later.

“I don’t like Pepsi.”

“Well it’s what you get.” Brooke pushed the can against Vanjie’s cheek, his boyfriend yelping at the cold.

“Get that bullshit outta here!”

“Drink it.”

“I ain’t drinking no damned Pepsi.” 

“It’s all there is. If you have a problem with it, email Jason and put it in your rid-“ Brooke took a deep breath through his nose, stopping himself from saying anything else.  “I’m fucking this up again, aren’t I?” 

“Lil bit.”

Brooke opened the can, thrusting it into Vanjie’s hand who took a sip even though he looked like Brooke had forced him to drink floor cleaner.

“I didn’t know you felt like this.”

Vanjie snorted, “I shouted it in your fucking face.” Vanjie pinched his nose, emptied the drink in two big gulps before putting it down onto the bench. “Ain’t getting much cleaner than that shit.”

“You shout everything in my face.” Brooke crouched down, Vanjie spreading his legs a little so Brooke could sit between them.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Brooke gently grabbed Vanjie’s knees, looking up at his boyfriend. “With words. Please?”

“I didn’t wanna be late.” Vanjie looked embarrassed, and Brooke’s heart ached a little.

“No one wants to be late.”

“You ain’t ever late.”

“I’m not.” Brooke smiled, tightening his grip on Vanjie’s leg a little. “But I also have anxiety.”

They looked at each other, one, then two moments passing before they both started cackling, Brooke’s chest blossoming with warmth. He leaned forward a little, carefully catching Vanjie in a kiss. It felt absolutely amazing, Vanjie’s lips soft and perfect. Brooke deepened the kiss a little, Vanjie yielding completely to him, and Brooke couldn’t remember any other time where they hadn’t kissed for almost 24 hours while being physically together.

They broke apart, and Vanjie whispered against Brooke’s lips, his voice broken. “I just wanna do well...”

“You are doing well.” Brooke could see that Vanjie was about to cry again. “You are.” Brooke put all his conviction behind his words, trying to press into Vanjie’s skull how much he truly and firmly believed those words. Yes. Vanjie was messy and disorganised, but he was also the most captivating person Brooke had ever met, Vanjie easily drawing in an entire audience with a single smile, charming people with a confidence Brooke knew he could never match.

“I Love ya, but you my boyfriend.” Vanjie huffed, and Brooke wanted to kiss him again. “It’s like a mama’s love. You cute, but it ain’t true.”

“Are you telling me you think I’m lying to you?” Brooke raised an eyebrow, and Vanjie rolled his eyes.

“How come everybody been all up in my shit then?” Vanjie threw his arms out, the grand gesture betraying how frustrated Vanjie truly was. “They all yip yapping for improvision, telling me I needa do better and bitch- You think I ain’t trying?”

Brooke laughed, Vanjie taking offense to it immediately.

“Bitch don’t you dare laugh!”

“Don’t get mad.” Brooke tightened his grip on Vanjie’s knees, even though he was still chuckling.

“Don’t give me no reason to get mad then!”

“It’s just-” Brooke chuckled, “Sometimes I forget how young you are.” 

“Bitch, I ain’t young, you just old.”

Brooke kissed Vanjie, holding their lips together until he felt Vanjie relax before he slowly pulle away. “When I was 28,” he smiled, “I nearly shat myself before going on stage for Miss Continental.”

Vanjie huffed. “If you looking for a sympathy blow,” Vanjie looked down between Brooke’s spread legs, making Brooke laugh, “you better try another route. Your ass won that fucking pageant.”

“I did, but that’s not the point.” Brooke closed his legs, his knees touching the floor. “You’re only 28 baby.”

Brooke put his arms around Vanjie’s waist, gently holding him. 

“You’re not going to do everything perfectly all the time, but you’re going to grow and you’re going to improve, because I know you. You’re Jose Cancel, and you never give up.

“You shouldave said this crap yesterday.” Vanjie wiped his nose, his hair looking absolutely crazy, his black hoodie sleeve covered in streaks of white.

“I didn’t know you needed this yesterday.” Brooke gave Vanjie a peck. “But I am sorry.” 

Brooke ran his hand through Vanjie’s hair. “I get so caught up in giving you want I would want, that I forgot to consider what you would need.”

“You a weird ass motherfucker.” Vanjie laughed, and Brooke could hear how tired he was. He tugged on Vanjie’s hoodie, his boyfriend raising his arms so Brooke could undress him.

“You just needed to step up and say some shit.”

“That’s where we’re different.” Brooke threw the hoodie to the side. “I hate it when anyone tries to speak for me.”

Vanjie nodded. a smile playing on his lip. “You really do.”

“I really do.” Brooke tucked Vanjie’s t-shirt free from his pants, pulling that over his head too before he stood up, “but that’s only because I don’t say half the stupid shit you do.”

“BITCH!”

  



	25. Chapter 25

  


Brooke hadn’t imagined that showers would ever become such a big part of his relationship. 

They had always been routine, a lifetime of dance and then getting in and out drag making frequent showers a necessity more than a luxury, but with Vanjie, they had become a ritual, a small slice of the world that was only for them. Whenever Brooke pulled a curtain shut behind them, warm water falling over their bodies, they were the only two people that exsisted.

Brooke had only meant to make sure he pushed Vanjie into the shower before he left for his own dressing room, giving his boyfriend an actual chance to make it to the meet and greet. Vanjie, however, had looked up at him, and Brooke realised that neither of them were ready to be alone.

It hadn’t seemed like a problem when he had jumped in, but as he stood in the room now, only a towel wrapped around his hips, he realised one fatal flaw in the plan.

“Shit.” Brooke kicked the pile of clothes he had left behind with his foot.

“What the matter?” Vanjie called, his boyfriend needing the space to quickly shave his arms and legs, Vanjie not thinking ahead and getting it done in the hotel like Brooke had.

Brooke picked up his t-shirt from earlier, sniffing it and wrinkling his nose since it was more than ripe, pain sweat a truly disgusting subgenre of smell. “I didn’t bring any clothes.” 

“You just pop that tush in whatever you find!”

Brooke laughed, Vanjie’s suitcase open on the floor. They didn’t normally share clothes, not unless you counted Vanjie’s tendency to steal Brooke’s things on days at home, their size difference the biggest reason behind it. 

“I thought you didn’t believe in shared real estate?” Brooke grabbed a pair of swim shorts, the red pair the biggest thing he could see.

“That ain’t what I sai- Know what.” Vanjie popped his head out of the shower, his hair white with soap. 

“You shouldave been a lawyer in another lifetime, always arguing the dumbest shit.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” 

Vanjie’s head disappearing, the water still running. Brooke put the shorts on. They were tight, but it would work if he wore his towel down the hall, though he hoped Jasper wouldn’t be around.

“Babe?” Vanjie’s hand appeared, making a grabby motion. 

“Here.” Brooke threw a towel, making Vanjie give an indigent yelp as it collided.

“Bitch!” Vanjie pulled the curtain aside, anger clear on his face. “Why you acting? You know I can’t function with a nasty ass curtain touching my goods!” Vanjie wrapped himself in the towel, his nostrils flaring.

“Excuse his majesty that I didn’t hand him his royal towel.” Brooke smiled, drying his hair with one hand as Vanjie stepped out of the shower. 

“Well hello Papi.” Vanjie smiled, wiggling the one and a half brow he had, his eyes glued to Brooke’s crotch. 

“What?” Brooke looked down, a blush rising in his cheeks when he realised that his dick was fully smashed against the fabric. 

“Keeping it tight over there?”

“Oh shut up.” Brooke covered his junk with his towel. 

“Nah nah.” Vanjie smiled. “I like the wrapping.” Vanjie walked over. “All fat and juicy.”

Vanjie put a hand on Brooke’s stomach, running his fingers over Brooke’s abs, the part of his brain that hadn’t short circuited yet congratulating him that he had somewhat kept up a workout routine while on tour. 

“You all pumped and ready for me?”

“I was naked 3 minutes ago.” Brooke touched Vanjie’s hips, holding him, Vanjie’s skin warm and still slick with water.

“That was then.” Vanjie smirked, the man practically purring. “This is now.” Vanjie put two fingers in the shorts, tugging on the elastic. “Wanna fuck my face stud?”

Brooke growled, grabbing Vanjie’s hair and smashing their faces together, attacking Vanjie with pure furosity. Vanjie moaned, his boyfriend melting completely against Brooke’s chest as he owed him, Brooke not bending at all so Vanjie had to stand on his toes, the stretch making the other man whimper.

Brooke pulled back, a dazed look in Vanjie’s eyes, his lips already wet and swollen.

“Knees.”

“Ay ay captain.” Vanjie smirked, his fingers pulling the red shorts with him as he fell down. Brooke’s cock sprung out, and Vanjie groaned. “Fuck.” Vanjie wrapped a hand around him, groaning a little at the grith. “Fuck, I missed your dick.”

Vanjie moved, his lips already puckered for a kiss to the head, but Brooke stopped him.

“Ah ah ah.” Brooke tightened his grip in Vanjie’s hair. “What makes you think you have permission to do that pretty boy?” Brooke smiled, pouring Brooke Lynn into his voice, into his stance, and Vanjie whimpered with it.

Brooke grabbed the head of his dick, a small hiss leaving him, but it was worth it to see Vanjie pull forward, fighting against the hold in his hair, but it was all just pretend, Vanjie humming with the control Brooke had over him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Brooke touched the head of his cock to Vanjie’s lips, warmth hitting him as Vanjie gasped. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Brooke pressed forward, Vanjie getting the hint immediately as he covered his teeth and opened his mouth, his hand falling away as Brooke fed him inch after inch, Vanjie taking it with joy, a trickle of droll already falling. 

“Good boy.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie grabbed his thigh, his thumb nail ready to dig in if it became too much. “My beautiful boy.”

Vanjie moaned, a full body shudder rushing through him, and Brooke pushed forward, his hand in Vanjie’s hair controlling his rhythm as he fucked his boyfriends face, Vanjie’s eyes rolled back and closed, his mouth slack and Brooke could already feel his toes curl, when a heavy and aggressive knock on the door interrupted them.

///

_“And THEN I found my suitcase, spread!” Silky waved her arm. She’s sitting on a high bar chair, a gorgeous red gown covering her body, a black brown wig in tight pageant curls resting on her shoulders. “All over the ground bitch!”_

_The meet and greet area is the venue bar, everyone lined up and ready for the guests to be let in. Shangela’s phone is lying on the table, the queen in question at the bar in the background, flirting with the bartender with a big smile on her face._

_“I’m telling you!” Silky flops her fan, the black plastic making a woop sound. “It was a hateful act!”_

_“You still mad?” Vanjie popped in, a drink in hand, her white nails perfect with the banjie street girl she’s wearing, green army pants, black sports bra and big golden hoop earrings all matching perfect to her long brown wig and makeup._

_“You shouldave seen Miss Silky,” Vanjie laughs and takes a sip. “full rhino Mama, banging on the door, fists all up in the business, wouldn’t even let me suck cock in peace!” Vanjie smiles. “Can you believe a sister would do that?”_

_“You ain’t even put no sock on the door!” Silky huffs, her hands resting on her stomach. “Can’t be my fault you and your main ho hasn’t got no shit together no more.”_

_“We have our shit all together bitch.” Vanjie points at the camera. “We fully solid.”_

_“Like ice that’s melting you mean?”_

_Vanjie gasps, a hand on her chest. “Why you hating?”_

_“I was booted from my room by Miss Shady Brookes!”_

_“You a mess Silks.” Vanjie rolls her eyes. “And speaking of messes.” Vanjie smiles, her eyes sparkling, her entire expression like the cheshire cat. “Y’all seen Monique yet?” Vanjie leans into the camera, and wiggles her brows. “You better go film, Detox is on that war path, and I promise you baby. There ‘bout to be some shit,”_

_“Why you snitching ho?” Silky laughs._

_“Cause I ain’t in it,” Vanjie finger guns the camera, a giant smile on her face “and thank god for that!” Vanjie walks backwards away from the camera, a happy cackle coming from her chest._

  


///

“Thank you so much for coming.” Brooke hugged the woman in front of her one last time, Vanjie standing right next to her, her arm tight around Brooke’s hip. Vanjie’s extreme attention was annoying, but expected. It wasn’t unusual for Vanjie to go from her workable levels of clingy, to full on octopus after a fight, and though Brooke had preferred not to have her boyfriend glued to her body in a professional environment, it was nice to have the physical confirmation that they were okay.

“Bye!” Vanjie threw her free arm out, hugging them too. The girls had been extremely sweet, and extremely extra, even giving Brooke a little gift basket of products to help her feel better about her toes.

“Thanks for the gift for my mans, but don’t y’all forget a backup for me next time! Y’all think he suffering? Well I’m dealing with his whiny ass.”

The two women looked at each other, a wrinkle of worry appearing in their brows. “We’re sorry.”

“Oh please don’t be-“ Brooke tried to speak, reassuring them that Vanjie was only joking, when they continued

“-We were scared you had broken up.”

“... What?” Brooke looked down at the fans, her brain freezing completely.

“You are not!” The blonde one held up her hands, and Brooke tried to remold her face, knew how intimidating she could look. 

“There was a rumor on Twitter-“

“All those hoes can suck my dick.”

“Jos-“

“No. We good, we solid, we fucking diamond!”

Brooke put her arm around Vanjie too, grabbing her elbow and squeezing.

“We’re only saying what we saw online.”

“It wrong.”

“Thank you so much for bringing this to our attention.” Brooke smiled, her pageant training kicking in. “We both hope you’ll enjoy the show.”

///

_“Hey y’all hoes!” Vanjie is filming a live, her honey colored wig coming to her shoulders, her eye makeup perfection, the black wall behind her making her skin glow even more._

_“If any of you, and I mean any, think my boo is on the market,” Vanjie pushes her hair back._

_“If you thinking you can whore it up and touch the goods, that now is your time to ninja roll into our relationship and snatch my mans, y’all fucking wrong.” Vanjie sneers, her nostrils flaring._

_“I will back alley stab whoever even dares to look the wrong way! You can appreciate, you can throw those coins and enjoy but booty shake, but I promise. I promise. It ain’t no coincidata that my most used emoji is the knife okay, cause I will stab a bitch.”_

_Vanjie huffs, “So all y’all better step back, and keep those googly eyes and bitch hands to yourself! Cause I ain’t fucking joking!”_

///

Brooke yawned as he made his way to the bus. It had been a good show, a great show even, the dancers as always stepping up right up and delivering a level of pure energy during his number that he simply couldn’t match right now with his injured body.

During the final walk on, Brooke had grabbed Vanjie, hand splayed over his stomach, holding him to his hips as they danced and kissed him over his shoulder. The crowd had roared, Vanjie smiling so hard against his lips Brooke was scared he’d sprain something, flashes going off in a New Years display of light from the phones that were taking pictures.

Detox had grabbed Brooke’s face afterwards, kissing him too just as they were about to go off stage, and while Brooke knew he’d never be a comedy queen, it had felt nice to hear a crowd laugh over something he had done.

“Do I have to load my own suitcase?” Sharon looked around, his sister wrapped in the biggest combat jacket Brooke had seen, and Brooke immediately recognised the chill that was settling into Sharon’s bones. They were all tired, exhausted, even, except Nina and Monique who were bright and happy, their energy like a soothing balm over everyones fatigued nerves. 

“Load it yourself!” Kim pushed by, his suitcases stacked too.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sharon snarled, “I’m used to having. What do they call it?” Brooke could hear the humor in Sharon’s words, Silky and Vanjie rolling up too, the early summer night freezing cold for all of them. 

“An assistant!”

“I think Liam’s out getting that good deep dish d.” Silky wiggled his eyebrows, laughing. “He found some real cute trade in the audience.”

“So they’re asking me to load my own suitcases?”

“You could stand the workout.” Monique laughed, his nose scrunching up with delight at his jab.

“Let me see. Who has won on this tour? No.” Sharon pointed to Monique. “No. No no.” Sharon pointed at all of them. “Oh. Looks like I’m a loner here!”

“Bitch!” Vanjie yelled, throwing his hand out. “Brock is literally right there.”

Brooke smiled, Vanjie always more than ready to defend his crown.

“Fine!” Sharon laughed. “So I forgot one winner, but my point still stands.“

“Don’t worry.” Brooke grabbed Sharon’s suitcase, lifting it into the bus. “I’ll be your assistant for the night.”

///

_“So are you comfortable Nina?”_

_The camera films as everyone is getting into bed on the bus, the small hallway really not big enough for the queens that are all walking around in various stages of undressed._

_“This is perfect!” Nina turns to the camera, a big smile on his face. He’s wearing a Disney shirt, and sweats. “Normally on tour, you have to get in a taxi, to go to the airport, take off your shoes, but not here!” Nina pads his bunk. “Here, you just go on the bus and go to sleep.”_

_“If you can get comfy.” Kim Chi smiles from his bunk, the little space with the beige curtain clearly not big enough for the man._

_“There is a trick to it!” Shangela jumps forward in his pink shirt and grey shorts. “You just kinda, sit up,” Shangela puts her ass on the edge of her bunk, “and roll into it! Like, goodnight everybody!”_

_“It’s our little home away from home.” Detox looks out from a bottom bunk, his blue night shirt making his fair skin look almost white. “Pull the curtain, and it’s almost nice.”_

_“It is kinda spacious.” Shangela smiles. “For one. You try to put two people in here, it ain’t a good time.”_

_“Tell me about it.” Brooke looks up from a bottom bunk too, his chest bare and his bottom covered by the blanket, airpods in his ears, a book in his hand._

_“Y’all ho’s needs to shut up!” Vanjie walks over, trying not to step on anyone’s stuff. Vanjie is in a white tank and shorts. “It’s fine.”_

_Brooke raises an eyebrow, a smile on his face that the camera catches._

_“At least it ain’t happening comfortably.” Shangela smiles. “Not that Miss Vanj has ever given a shit about that.”_

_“I take good care of my boo.”_

_“We’ve all heard how you take care of Brooke every night.” Violet looks up from his bunk, his blanket all up under his chin._

_“We don’t have sex.” Brooke looks at the camera. “Just to clarify.”_

_“Might as well with the noises you make.” Kim laughs._

_“Y’all are haters.” Vanjie throws up his arms, and crawls into Brooke’s bunk, his knee hitting Brooke right in the chest which makes Brooke groan._

_“See?” Violet smiles. “Such good care.”_  


  



	26. Chapter 26

  


Vanjie was laying on Brooke’s chest, his chin tucked into Brooke’s neck, his boyfriend resting his book on his shoulder blades, Brooke’s other hand slowly running up and down Vanjie’s back. The broad strokes stopped every so often, Brooke needing to turn the pages once in a while.

Vanjie was drifting, sleep almost taking him, but he didn’t want to slip away, the safety and pure security of being wrapped like this making him feel warm and almost liquid, completely content with his place in the world. Brooke had offered to read to him, but Vanjie had shook his head, refusing to go down just yet. Everyone else was asleep, the bus completely quiet. 

Before Brooke, Vanjie had never been able to enjoy the simple pleasure of just existing, his brain always pushing and pulling, dancing off in all different directions, the only thing that could make his mind liveable the constant rush of going as fast as he could. With Brooke, however, Vanjie had started to enjoy the act of being, with no need to be anywhere or do anything, the feel of a beating heart underneath his own all he needed.

Brooke kissed his hair, and Vanjie smiled, his own lips seeking the skin of Brooke’s neck, teeth gently gracing, lips soothing, tongue teasing, but he didn’t get the reaction he wanted, didn’t tempt Brooke away from what he was doing, so Vanjie leaned up, biting Brooke’s earlobe and whispering in his ear.

“Wanna fuck stud?”

Brooke laughed, the sound quick and surprised, Vanjie moving with the bounce of his boyfriend's chest. 

“I’m not gonna fuck you in a bus bunk baby.” Brooke didn’t close his book, the strokes up and down his back not even stopping, and it felt like Brooke was simply entertaining him, indulging like a child.

Vanjie bristled, the rejection too much for his frazzled nerves after the harsh words they had thrown that very same morning. “You ain’t gonna say no like that.” 

“Are you pretending it’s a good idea?” 

“We could fuck.” Vanjie bit Brooke’s ear again, his voice dripping with honeyed promises of how well he would behave. “Imma be real quiet and shit.”

Brooke smiled, Vanjie practically feeling the warmth of it. “And when did you prep for this fucking you so want?” 

Vanjie huffed, sitting up on his elbows, making Brooke drop his book, the poor thing falling off the bed, Vanjie not even caring that he was digging into Brooke’s ribs. “No one said we gotta do butt stuff.”

“We don’t?” Brooke faked surprise, the expression infuriating. “What part of “wanna fuck” doesn’t usually include ‘butt stuff’ when you’re the one asking?” Brooke raised a brow, a smirk playing on his face.

“You know the dick is good, no need to act all koi fish about it.” 

Brooke laughed, touching his arm, pushing up with his hip and toppling them over, Vanjie landing with his back pressed against the dark cold wood on the bunk. 

“If you’re really quite.” Brooke smiled, kissing him softly. “I’ll give you a handjob.”

Vanjie hummed into the kiss, Brooke’s lips ever so soft, and Vanjie was just about to reply, when they were interrupted.

“No he won’t!” 

They froze, looking out into the rest of the bus where Detox had lit the light in his bunk, both of them bursting into laughter.

///

It happened all at once, everyone waking from their sleep as the bus stuttered, the engine coughing, grey smoke rising, the driver yelling for everyone to get out, and to get out now.

///

They had all tumbled outside, Brooke’s fingers digging into Vanjie’s shoulder, his grip so tight Vanjie knew there’d be bruises. He had followed everyone, pressed into Brooke’s side until they stepped out and into cold grass, the cars driving by on the highway lighting up the night. The other bus had stopped, assistant and staff flocking around, counting and making sure everyone was okay.

///

“If we make it out alive-“ Vanjie groaned, the sleeve of Brooke’s oversized hoodie over his mouth. “I ain’t ever leaving my shit all over the place no more.”

“Tell me about it.” Violet coughed, grey smoke no longer billowing from below, but the entire bus still stank like something had died. Vanjie grabbed the last of his things, showing his third pairs of shoes into the plastic bags Jon had given everyone that hadn’t had their things packed up. 

///

“Wake up bitch!”

Brooke moved his cap, looking up at Vanjie who was standing over him.

“How the fuck you asleep?”

Brooke yawned, covering his hand with his mouth. He was using his duffle as a pillow, his Versace jacket over him as a blanket. 

“It’s night, is it not?” Brooke pointed to the sky, Vanjie dumping down next to him. 

“Can’t believe I bought Gucci for your nature loving farm boy ass.” 

Most of the queens had gathered together just off the highway, Sharon sleeping as well while Shangela and Monique had started what could only be described as a party, Silky and Nina feasting on the snacks that had accumulated in the buses fridge.

“You do realise I’ve never actually been on a farm, right? I grew up in Toronto.” Brooke looked up at Vanjie. “How much were they?”

“Were what?” Vanjie was taking pictures, his butt no doubt growing wet from sitting directly on the grass, and Brooke smiled a little, anticipation growing for what jokes Vanjie would put on his social media about the bus catastrophe.

“The sweats?” Brooke picked at the fabric. They were his favorite pair, the red stripe down the side making his legs look impossibly long. Brooke always felt extra sexy when he put them on, which was a weird thing to feel and an even weirder thing to say about a set of athletic wear, but he loved slipping into them, loved wearing them around as much as he could.

It was the first item of clothing Vanjie had ever given him, his boyfriend practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement when he had handed Brooke the box and Brooke hadn’t had any idea of what to say.

“They a gift.” Vanjie smiled. “My Mama raised a good boy, you don’t go kissing and telling on presents.

“I don’t think that’s the saying.” Brooke laughed, Vanjie wonderfully ridiculous. “Can they fix the bus?”

“Why you asking me,” Vanjie huffed. “I ain’t no mechanic.”

“Weren’t you inside?” Brooke had heard Vanjie swear even from outside the bus, his boyfriend realising exactly how much he had spread his boy stuff everywhere with a string of curses so creative Brooke was sure you could teach language classes about it.

“Jon said something bout a dead racoon.” Vanjie shrugged. 

“In the engine?"

“Might've been someone's nasty ass snack. Who the fuck knows. "

Brooke raised an eyebrow “That doesn’t seem right.”

"I love it when you speak butch.“ Vanjie smirked. “Tell me more about how engines work.”

“Oh shut up.” Brooke laughed, hitting Vanjie’s knees before he sat up. “If you’re not gonna let me sleep.” Brooke put his cap on his head, barely hiding a yawn behind his hand. “We might as well see what everyone else is doing.”

///

“You want one?”

Vanjie tried to keep his voice neutral, his hands almost shaking. Staff had given up on the bus, a rat actually showing up in the engine which had made Brooke laugh so hard he almost choked on the beer he was drinking with Detox. Sharon had lit a fire with the books Brooke had finished reading, everyone gathered around it. 

It was cold, and Vanjie was wrapped up in Brooke’s jacket. He had had a couple of drinks, Violet even mixing him one, but as the night progressed, Vanjie became more and more aware of what he had to do.

“Sure.”

Vanjie handed Kim the miniature bag of chips he had found in the giant snack pack Silky had made with all the food from the bus. He sat down, Kim’s leg actually touching his as they watched Monique host the improve talent competition, music playing on makeshift speakers.

Vanjie bit his lip, a deep breath filling his lungs before he turned to Kim.

“I wanna say sorry.”

Kim looked up from his bag, a confused expression on his face. “Sorry?”

Vanjie nodded. “I was late, and that ain’t cool-” Vanjie was crushing the chips in his sealed bag, the crunch of it almost terapeutic, keeping him focused. “I swear I didn’t do it on purpose, you get me?” Vanjie wanted to explain, wanted to make Kim understand that he hadn’t meant to, but Brooke had been clear in his advice. 

“Just… Sorry I was late.” Vanjie looked up, his stomach hot with worry, but Kim was simply smiling, his eyes filled with something that looked a whole lot like respect.

///

_ Brooke is live on Instagram, his phone turned to Vanjie that is sitting against a grey car seat. It’s in the middle of the day, and the car is moving. _

_ “As you know, our bus broke down.” _

_ “Can’t believe we had to sleep outside. Tha _ t’s  _ fucked up.” Vanjie is wearing a black cap, and a leopard army mashup playset, his chest on full display.  _

_ “We didn’t spend much more than 2 hours outside.”  _

_ “I might do the female imporsonating, but I ain’t no fucking girl scout.” _

_ Brooke turns the camera. He’s wearing a red cap and a black jacket. “We’re doing everything we can to make the meet and greet.” Brooke yawns, quickly covering his mouth. “We think we’ll make it.” _

_ “You better believe we making that meet and greet.” Vanjie chimes in. _

_ “We gotta cause I got stuck with the two of you.”  _

_ Brooke flips the camera. Monique is sitting in a white t-shirt and black pants, his phone in hand.  _

_ “I hope you’re gonna show this to America,” Monique points at the camera. “So they will know. They will know I prayed for a good ride, so if anything goes wrong, that’s on you guyses Juju.” _

_ “I’m sure the german fans care a whole lot what America thinks.” Brooke laughs. Brooke pans down, to where his foot is resting on the seat next to Vanjie, two of his toes wrapped up in bright blue tape. _

_ “So, this is an update for everyone that has been asking about my toes.” Brooke wiggles them, “As you can see they’re fine-” Brooke sneaks the tip of his toes into Vanjie’s pant. _

_ “Oh no no no!” Vanjie slaps Brooke’s foot. “You keep those nasty ass toes away.” _

_ “Ow!” Brooke laugh, moving his foot up, “Come on baby, don’t pretend you don’t love them.”  _

_ “Nu uh!” Vanjie presses himself against the window, trying to get away. “You show those fuckers to Monique!” _

_ “I’ve seen Raja’s feet!” Monique laughs, his face lighting up. “I am not afraid!” _

_ “I’m injured and in pain.” _

_ “You a liar that’s what you-” Brooke rests his toes against Vanjie’s upper arm, making him scream.  _

_ “Staaaahp! Let me out! I don’t wanna ride in this car no more!” _

_ “Don’t you worry Papi.” Brooke laughs, fully resting his foot in Vanjie’s lap. “There are only two hours left until Cologne.” _

///

“You got a second Big Boss”

Vanjie watched as Brandon turned around. They had arrived at the venue, everyone spilling out of the fleet of cars and the bus that had survived, the queens flocking to get inside and reunite with their stuff.

“Sure. Is everything okay?” Brandon looked down, and Vanjie wished for a moment that he was taller, that everyone wasn’t always looking down on him. His stomach was hot, his throat tight, but he was going to do it. He had promised himself.

“Sorry I made a mess.”

Brandon’s eyes widened. “What happened?”

“Not today Mama! The fuck you thinking about?” Vanjie felt his anger spike, Brandon’s assumption that he had done anything wrong pissing him off, but he took a deep breath, trying to channel his inner grown up, or rather the part of him that would make Brooke proud.

“Imma talking about way back. Actually, Imma talking about this whole tour. Sorry I fucked shit up. I didn’t mean to, and Imma try to do better. Promise.”

///

Brooke groaned as he stretched in between his outstretched legs, his forearms touching the floor.

They had arrived in Cologne only three hours later than planned, rehearsals cut short to give everyone a chance to get into drag for the meet and greet. Brooke had stayed behind, using the chance of some time alone to attempt to stretch out. His entire back was sore, the muscles in his leg cramping from spending so long in the car.

“You good out there?”

Brooke looked up, his eyes landing on Daniel who was standing on the edge of the stage, a water bottle in hand, a towel around his neck.

“I’m fine.” Brooke shrugged his shoulders. “Just stretching. Life on the road isn’t exactly easy when you’re 34.”

“You always talk like you’re this ancient being.” Daniel laughed. “Is it a ballet thing?”

“You clocked me.” Brooke smiled. “That’s the one thing ballet dancers and dogs have in common.” Brooke grabbed his foot, bending it, the stretch making a groan of pain and pleasure growl from his chest.

“You need a spot?” Daniel took a sip of his water, the teasing glimt back in his eyes.

“Sure.”

Daniel threw his towel away, walking onto the stage, Brooke spinning around before he laid down on his back. Daniel grabbed his leg, holding it straight up into the air.

“You cool?” 

“I’m sure I can handle a little stretch.” Brooke smiled.

“I mean you and Vanjie.” Daniel pressed it forward, Brooke’s hip rotating. “It looks like you guys made up.” Brooke couldn’t help but smile, Daniel absolutely right. They hadn’t had much time for rehearsals, but Brooke had been unable to keep his eyes away from Vanjie, his boyfriend carrying a spring in his step, his shoulders held high, Vanjie looking like he had grown several inches and while Brooke had no idea why, it was absolutely delicious to see Vanjie so prideful.

“We did.”

“It seems exhausting..”

It was the first time Daniel had ever said anything like it, his brown eyes filled with an emotion Brooke couldn’t read. 

“What does?”

“How mad he gets.” Daniel looked almost worried. “He’s really funny and really charming, I just, I don’t think I understand why you’re with him.” Daniel released his legs, and Brooke sat up on his elbows.

“I love him.” Brooke knew that Daniel hadn’t watched Drag Race, that he and all the other dancers had little to no idea about the world of drag, and he couldn’t fault the man that had almost become his friend for questioning what he saw. Vanjie was a hurricane, and a true experience the first time you met him.

“He’s my human,” Brooke smiled, “and believe me. He’s worth it. No matter how absolutely insane he seems.”

  



	27. Chapter 27

  


_ White text on the screen says Cologne - Germany. The backstage for the queens is a long row of tables and mirrors, a table of drinks set up at the side. Almost everyone is doing their makeup, Nina laughing with Silky, while Violet is getting cinched into her corset by Kenny the assistant. The camera pans a little to Brooke, who’s already in full makeup and hair, soft blonde curls falling down her back. She’s wearing a purple skirt, and jacket, a sparkling bra covering her chest. Her foot is resting on the backrest of Detox chair, Detox painting her lips, her chest bare and her boy hair out. Brooke has a Mac computer in her lap, the low tap of nails getting caught by the camera as Brooke types away. _

_ “What are you working on?” _

_ Brooke looks up at the camera, a small smile breaking out on her lips that are painted in a soft nude. “The none glamours parts of being a Drag Queen.” _

_ Detox snorts. “If you think emails are the worst, we need to get you booked in one of those back alley clubs stat sister.” Detox turns a little, her eye makeup dark which makes her eyes sparkle. “It’s been too long since you got changed in a bathroom stall.” _

_ “Even bathrooms has their charm.” Brooke smirks. “Emails are just boring, but necessary.” Brooke looks at the camera. “When is this coming out again?” _

_ “We’re counting on autumn.” _

_ Brooke nods, the answer clearly pleasing her. “I just got the final confirmations from Drag Con. I’ve rented a huge aquarium with tropical fish, and unfortunately neither I nor my manager considered if we’d need a permit from the venue.” _

_ “Wait, you’re bringing in live fish?” Detox raises an eyebrow in disbelief.  _

_ “For my mermaid theme.” Brooke smiles. “When have you ever known me to be a halfassed bitch?” _

_ Detox snorts, her hand quickly covering her mouth, the jewels on her nails caught in the light. “A halfassed bitch?” Detox laughs. “I knew Vanj would get you sooner or later.” _

_ Brooke wiggles her eyebrows, the same smile playing on her lips.  _

_ “Having a good booth,” Brooke looks at the camera, “actually, scratch that,” Brooke lowers her leg, sitting up straight. “Your booth has to be perfect. Drag Con is incredibly expensive.”  _

_ “Here comes the history lesson.” Detox smiles. _

_ “If you’re lucky, merch sale offsets the costs a little, but you can’t expect to come out with a budget that’s anything but depressing.” Brooke wig falls in front of her face, and she moves it back, her press on nails the same pink as her lips. _

_ “You do it for the media, for the chance to see your fans and for content creators and journalists to hopefully take an interest in you. It’s kind of a lose lose situation if you don’t bring your A game, and even then, you risk leaving with serious financial losses on all accounts.” _

_ “Preach it sis!” Violet yells from where she has sat at her table. _

_ “But it seems like this one will be a good one. I just need one last merch shipment, and the exterior is all done.” Brooke smiles. “Even the Branjie merch has come in on time, which I really didn’t expect.” _

_ “Branjie merch?” Jasper says. _

_ “Drag Con exclusive. We’ve done it every year.” Brooke shrugs. “I originally made the Branjie hats because I was beyond bored in Nashville.” Brooke rolls her eyes. “Having your partner tour the world while you’re stuck at home isn’t fun. At all.” _

_ “He the only ho who’d get bored performing 5 nights a week.” Vanjie walks by, her hand holding a long brown wig in place and makeup on but besides that she’s nearly naked, her skin colored gaff almost disappearing. “Can you believe?” _

_ “We’re doing Branjie fans this year.” Brooke smiles at Vanjie. _

_ “I picked the color.” Vanjie puts her arms around Brooke.  _

_ “I’m glad to see you’re slaving away.” Detox chuckles. _

_ “Hey!” Vanjie yells. “Color selection is important. I just let my mans do all the boring shit” _

_ “All proceeds go to the Trevor Project.” Brooke touches Vanjie’s arm, her boyfriend resting her chin on her head. “It’s kind of become a tradition.” _

_ “Vangelina and motherfucking Brock bitches. Full on charity power couple.” _

_ “That’s a stretch.” Brooke chuckles. “But Drag is a business, and I do happen to enjoy managing it.” _

_ “That’s one way to describe anxiety.” Detox dusts powder away from her face. _

_ “I like being in control of the situation.”  _

_ Vanjie laughs at Brooke’s words, squeezing her tight. “You so dumb.” _

_ “The personal touch is important. No matter how much you text, and how much you think a designer or your assistant knows you, nothing beats meeting face to face and showing them exactly how you want it.” _

_ Vanjie’s face looks strange for a second, the camera catching it in the mirror, but neither Detox or Brooke sees it.  _

_ “Brooke has always run a tight ship. “ Detox smiles. _

_ “I want the best for my fans… And for me.” Brooke smiles sweetly, her fingers intertwined with Vanjie’s.“I just want to make sure people know exactly what they’re losing when I step down as reigning.” _

_ “Don’t pretend you’re not excited to be finished with it.” Detox holds up a finger. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown.” _

_ “And how would you know?” _

_ Both Detox and Brooke bursts into laughter, the two so clearly old friends. _

///

“So is this where the cool kids hang out?” 

Vanjie had expected her partner for the night to be Brooke, but instead, she looked directly into the ample bosom of someone else she cared deeply about.

“Nina!” Vanjie smiled brightly, jumping down from her chair to hug the other queen. Nina was wearing a blonde wig that was practically a cloud, her meet and greet outfit a loud and fun mix of purples and pinks. “You my co ho for the night?”

“Host or whore?” Nina wiggled her brows, and Vanjie was instantly drawn into her warmth. It was nice to be with Nina, her presence always feeling like a warm blanket which was more often than not good for Vanjie’s overactive brain. She had been chewing her lip up ever since she had listened to Brooke talk about Drag Con, her boyfriend's level of dedication and the knowledge she dropped like it was nothing absolutely haunting her.

“You know the brand!” Vanjie cackled, and Nina hugged her. The embrace surprised Vanjie, but she wasn’t about to say no, Nina holding her with the care only a fellow queen could give, Nina’s hands more than sure where all the weak points in Vanjie’s outfit was.

Nina pulled back a little, her hands resting on Vanjie’s shoulders. “It’s good to see you happy.” Nina smiled, her face like the sun.

“Why you thinking I ain’t happy?” Vanjie snorted, only just stopping herself when she realised that Brooke had without a doubt talked to Nina. Nina was one of the few people Brooke trusted completely blindly, and if Vanjie was a bigger person, she wouldn’t be jealous about it, but even though she knew she had all the pieces she could ever want of Brooke’s heart, it was still a struggle not to get angry at the confidence and trust Brooke placed in her friend.

“We Drag Queens Nina, we make it work.”

“Tim Gunn would be proud.” Nina chuckled, taking a seat on her high chair. “Ready to crush this meet and greet?”

“With your Disney Dancing Ass?” Vanjie hopped up on her own chair. “I ain’t only ready to crush this bitch, I’m ready to look for some real good race chaser trade just for you.” Vanjie wiggled her brows, a smile on her face. “I’m feeling in a Cupid typea mood.”

///

Brooke made it two steps down the stairs, before her foot caught in the fabric of her dress. Brooke heard the riitsh, a loud ‘Fuck’ leaving her lips before she could stop herself.

“Brooke?” Shangela looked up from her cue cards, her expression painted with worry. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Brooke’s heart clenched, Shangela an extremely caring friend once you got close to her. “Go on stage.”

“You sure?” 

Brooke smiled, touching Shangela’s shoulder. “Go.”

Shangela nodded, skipping off, the crowd roaring as she appeared, and Brooke collected the fabric of her dress in her hands, swearing to herself.

“Easy sailor.” Sharon was standing in front of Brooke, a vision in black and red, white contact lenses in her eyes. “Is it your turn to ride the demon?”

“I ripped my skirt.” Brooke sighed, holding up the fabric. “God I can’t wait for my feet to be back to normal.”

“Seems like that might take a while if you insist on dancing every night.”

Brooke smiled, Sharon’s words speaking the absolute truth. “I really liked this dress.”

“I would call it a rookie mistake, but you haven’t been one in years.” Sharon smiled. “Live and learn, and never bring your good shit on an ensemble tour.”

///

_ Silky is live on Instagram, her camera filming Vanjie, who’s packing up her makeup, her wig and mug still on, though she is wearing black workout pants and a hoodie. _

_ “Y’all should know what happens to us. We got a bus-” _

_ “They got a new bus?”  _

_ Silky moves the camera, to show Brooke who’s already dedragged, his hair still slightly wet, his hoodie crispy white. “That’s great.” _

_ Vanjie shoots Brooke a look, her eyes filled with lightning, and Brooke shuts up immediately, his brows wrinkling in confusion.  _

_ “Tonight.” Vanjie turns back to the camera, looking directly into it. “We walk our happy asses into the new bus.” _

_ “As it’s been told.” Silky chims in, the number on the stream climbing and climbing since Vanjie is in it. _

_ “And we ain’t leaving until the next day, now they might say we in Europe.” _

_ “Well, we are.” Brooke takes a sip of water, and Vanjie shoots him another look. _

_ “They might say we in Europe, but why the fuck we staying in a bus that ain’t moving.” _

_ “When was all this information even given?” Brooke looks around. _

_ “While you were showering.” Violet’s voice comes from off camera, but Vanjie continues talking. _

_ "Y’all missing the kiki!” Vanjie has everyone's attention, the other queens coming over too. “Point the camera Silks, we don’t wanna lose nobody on the math equation!” _

_ Behind Vanjie, Detox who’s brushing his teeth snorts, nearly choking on his toothpaste when Vanjie says math. _

_ “Bus!” Vanjie holds up a finger, her press on nail still on. “Plus” another thing “No AC” Vanjie touches both her fingers, “equals?” _

_ Vanjie looks around, clearly expecting someone to get it, but no one answers.  _

_ “Ladies and gentlemen,” _

_ “Aren’t we all ladies here?” Sharon fake gasps from outside the camera, but Vanjie has run herself hot.  _

_ “We have a snipe. How the fuck we supposed to sleep a group of drag queens on a bus with no AC? I need my cuddles with my man!” _

_ Brooke holds up both his hands instinctively, clearly miming that he has no part of it. _

_ “He a thousand degress, and it ain’t just cause he hot as sin! Y’all we deserve hotel rooms!” _

_ “Is this turning into a political campaign?” Shangela walks over, her wig still on as well as her closing outfit as she leans on Brooke’s shoulder, a giant smile playing on her lips. “Can I be the sexcretary? I’ve always wanted to be a secretary, but you know, hot.” _

_ “In this scenario.” Brooke gently interrupts. “You’d want us to fly to Amsterdam tomorrow? Because in that case, I prefer a bus with no AC.” _

_ “Am I the only bitch here that’s smart?” _

_ “Most likely!” Sharon yells.  _

_ “This is some old, legendary snipe, right up there with glass in the powder, and you all falling for it like toads in a hot pot.” Vanjie is almost preening with the attention, his smile gigantic at how everyone is looking at him. _

_ “I’m always here to riot.” Violet smirks, as he pops into screen, his blonde hair under a hat. “It’s been so boring since Valentina left.” _

_ “You mean quiet?” Detox smirks, and Violet laughs. _

_ “We in 2020, we ain’t have to take this.” Vanjie stands up, and Silky moves the camera. “If you really wanna fuck with somebodies life, you put them on a bus with no AC! Bitch, even public transportation has AC!” _

_ “That is true.” Brooke smiles, clearly more than entertained by Vanjie. _

_ “Right now!” Vanjie looks around, pointing at all his sisters. “We all feeling the oooh la la sensation. Right now!” Vanjie throws his hand up, makeup brush grabbed in it. “We fresh, but I promise.” Vanjie looks into the camera, his face absolutely serious. “The kraken will hit tonight, and if we survive this Voss Events massacre, we might go live.” _

_ “I love you so much.” Brooke leans in, grabbing Vanjie’s shoulders and kisses his cheek, which makes Silky make a puke sound from behind the camera.  _

  



	28. Chapter 28

  


“Why you stopping?” Vanjie jumped, trying to look over Brooke’s shoulder, his boyfriend blocking the entire corridor.

“Sorry.”

Vanjie had prepared himself for a near sleepless night on the bus, covered in the not sexy kind of sweat, but as Brooke stepped aside, he realised that his predictions for the night couldn’t have been more wrong.

The bunks were tiny, Vanjie unsure if even Violet could fit in them, the flat grey mattresses from their last bus suddenly seeming like luxury as Vanjie looked at the brown wood and the thin futon mat on top of it. 

“Shit..” Brooke sat on a bottom bunk, his head bend to the side since he couldn’t even sit upright, his black cap pushed askew. 

“Are these bunks for children?” Brooke pushed down on the futon, his hand flattening it instantly.

Vanjie silently wondered the same thing, Silky barging in with his booming voice before he could respond from the other end on the bus. 

“Ain’t no way even half my big black ass is gonna in fit in there!” 

“It don’t look too bad.” Vanjie knew he was lying, but he could already feel panic settle into his bones, his foot tapping the floor, his lip caught between his teeth. “It a make it work moment, like Nina says.”

“You play, but you and Shangie be the only hoes that come in a size petite!” Silky had given up on getting into the top bunk, instead settling for a bottom one, where half his ass did indeed hang out, even though his height was fine.

“We don’t have to be so negative.” Nina spoke. He was laying on his side, his knees slightly bent, but he could lay down, which was more than you could say about Brooke. “It isn’t that bad.”

Vanjie watched as his boyfriend once again attempted to fit comfortably in the space, his head fully against the headboard, his knees bent and touching the top of the bunk, his feet pressed against the bottom panel.

“I can’t sleep in here.” Brooke looked worried, his brow wrinkled, his lip set and Vanjie felt his own throat close up, the annoyance and developing panic he saw in his boyfriend's face only magnifying his own emotions that was threatening to spill over.

“I can barely lie down.”

Vanjie knew Brooke’s back was already hurting, that his legs were sore from dancing every night on floors that weren’t made for their type of performance, his years of ballet meaning that it was always swimming just below the surface, Vanjie feeling the ache himself in his knee. 

“This is truly a make it work moment.” Monique sighed. “Lord give me strength.”

“I’d personally pray to Satan in this situation.” Sharon chimed in from where he had laid down in his bunk, his back only slightly curled. “Seems like the more effective route when you take everything into account.”

Just then, Brandon Voss’ head popped up, everything turning their attention to him. “So has anyone rioted yet?” Brandon put his arms on the floor, only his upper body visible. 

“Vanjie started it!” 

“Hey!” Vanjie snapped his head to look at Violet, who was pulling his socks off, the sweetest smile on his face.

“You said we ride or die! Why you snitching?”

“Did I?” Violet looked at Vanjie, mischief playing in his eyes. “Whoops.”

Vanjie was just about to challenge Violet to a duel to the death, when Brandon cut in. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t have any part in this Violet.” Brandon smiled. “I know how to work a phone, and more importantly, Instagram.”

Vanjie felt his body run cold. It hadn’t even been a full day since he had promised Bradon he’d behave, and he had already badmouthed Voss Events on social media, and tried to make his sisters throw a hissy fit with him.

“I knew it wouldn’t be ideal.” Brandon looked around, a tried expression on his face. “But I didn’t realised it would be this interesting.”

“I never should have assumed AC would be the biggest problem.“ Detox laughed, the man actually taking a top bunk and squeezing in. “Seemed too fucking good to be true.”

“Everyone.” Brandon climbed the rest of the way up, Vanjie dumping down on the bunk besides Brooke who had sat back up. “This was the only bus that was available on such short notice, and yes, Shangela-” Brandon looked at her, Shangela smiling like he hadn’t just been caught for being ready to complain. “We did call everyone.” 

“So how long are we sleeping in this?” Kim was in a bottom bunk too, the asian the only one who was as tall as Brooke. 

“We’re stuck with this until England.”

Everyone groaned, and Brandon held up his hands. “Now calm down, we’re going to do our best to make it work.” 

Vanjie looked over his shoulder at the bunk, his stomach clenching. There was no way he’d be able to fit into the space, not unless he spent the night on top of Brooke, his legs tucked between Brooke’s bent knees, and Vanjie relaxed for just a second, sure he could talk his boyfriend into accepting the discomfort.

“Brooke-”

Brooke’s head snapped up, Vanjie’s following right along, surprise clear on Brooke’s face that Brandon had called his name.

“You’re switching to the other bus.”

“.. The assistant bus?” 

Bradon nodded. “Liam volunteered to give you his spot. Kim-” Brandon turned his attention away, but Vanjie was stuck looking at Brooke.

Brooke seemed relieved, his shoulders slack where they had been tense just seconds before, but Vanjie couldn’t find it in himself to be happy. He reached out, putting his hand on Brooke’s, but Brooke switched them around, gently tipping them so Vanjie was on the bottom, intertwining their fingers. Having Brooke in the bunk below him would have been bad enough, but he couldn’t even imagine how he’d deal with Brooke being an entire bus away, his heart already beating a little faster.

Vanjie had been extremely good at forgetting about All Stars, hadn’t thought of it since Copenhagen and even then it had only been happy thoughts, Brooke’s surprised addition to his wardrobe all shipped off and arrived safely in their apartment in L.A

“What about me?” Vanjie was pulled back to reality at the sound of Silky’s voice. “I gotta stay here?” Silky threw out his arm. “Y’all can’t just discriminate against a black bitch-“

“Ain’t nothing to do with being black.” Monique snorted.

“No one is discriminating against you Silky.” Brandon rolled his eyes, the smile thankfully still on his face. “Jon is switching with you.”

“Thank fuck!” Silky took his bag, clearly more than read to leave the bus that was already growing hot.

“Anyone else have a problem?”

Detox raised his hand.

“Besides with the lack of AC?” 

Detox lowered it again, everyone laughing. Vanjie joined in, but it sounded hollow even to his own ears. 

“Get your stuff then.”

Brooke stood up, Vanjie following right behind as Brooke grabbed his duffle. 

“Talk to you all tomorrow!”

Vanjie got up on his tiptoes, kissing Brooke goodnight the other queens hollowing, but Vanjie didn’t care.

“Love you.” Brooke smiled against Vanjie’s lip, clapping his ass in the soft pads that always made Vanjie’s knees weak. “It’s just two nights.”

Vanjie sighed, Brooke breaking away. He could still feel the warmth of his boyfriend, but he already knew it wouldn’t be anywhere near enough. 

///

“Holy shit.” Brooke looked around, dumping his duffle on the floor of the assistants bus. Their downstairs looked completely different from the queen bus. In Brooke’s old bus, there was jewelry that needed to be fixed, nail polish and nails lined up on every available surface, dresses with holes waiting for a seamstress as well as broken shoes waiting for a cobbler. In the assistants bus, the biggest mess Brooke could see was a little shelf filled with stacks of papers, and what Filip the dancer jokingly referred to as the commando central, aka the center table, which was clearly taken over by Brandon and Jon.

“Welcome to the promised land.” Daniel smiled, dumping down on the couch that wasn’t overflowing with strange trinkets and thoughtful gifts from fans. 

Brooke sat down as well, a strange sense of peace washing over him. “Wait a second.” Brooke looked at the TV. “You guys have a playstation?!”

///

Vanjie was laying in the dark. They had all dressed down to their underwear, the top window of the bus opened by the combined effort of Detox and Violet, the season 7 winner sitting on Detox’s shoulders, dick squashed against his neck which Detox loudly complained about, until they finally got it. 

Everyone else was asleep, Vanjie practically hyper aware of their soft snores and breathes in the room. He had expected to be sweating alongside Brooke, his boyfriend expected to grumble to himself, his arm stuck uncomfortably to Vanjie’s back as they tried to fall asleep. Instead, Vanjie was laying all by himself, his body so very tired after a day of performing, while his mind was racing ahead with a thousand miles an hour. He hadn’t even thought to grab one of Brooke’s hoodies, the sheets smelling of nothing but vinegar and detergent.

Vanjie knew he had a problem, but like he did with everything else, he showed it away, pressed it down, and distracted himself, a discipline he had excelled at his entire life. 

Every time he closed his eyes, his thoughts ran away, took him to a cage with pink walls, counted down the weeks, hours and minutes until he’d be back in there, and Vanjie had to open his eyes again, even if they burned, his body absolutely exhausted. 

Drag Race had haunted him right from the start, the disappointment in Alexis eyes when he had returned home as bitter a pill to swallow as he had imagined while still on set. He had walked around for a year, knowing in the pit of his gut that he had failed, only to be miraculously saved by the phenomenon that had become Miss Vanjie. 

The call for Drag Race hurling him at warp speed straight back into the Werq Room, where he had bumped into Him, Brooke turning everything upside down even as he completely obliterated him on the runway. 

Season 10 was finishing just as he got out, the disappointment of failing still on his tongue, but the hype was so strong, the constant grind and the fact that everyone wanted to party with Miss Vanjie himself keeping him from ever having to sit down and think.

In the few moments he had, he was drawn to the siren song of Brooke. Strong, interesting, proud Brooke who drowned everything else out, even when it was hard, even when Vanjie didn’t trust and Brooke couldn’t control his professional jalousie, even when Brooke had broken up. 

Thn, season 11 aired, what little wiggle room he and Brooke had had in their contract suddenly shut down, Vanjie channeling everything he had into flirting on social media while the longing for his boyfriend seeped into his bones and filled him with a new and unfamiliar sadness.

Every week he got to relive his worst failures as they were shown on TV, his good memories of the season torn away from him as he heard the judges critiques and watched what his sisters truly thought of him in the talking heads. 

What had been uncomfortable dreams, had turned to actual nightmares, Vanjie rushing to finish costumes with materials that didn’t go together, his outfits changing shape on the runway on the nights he wasn’t suddenly naked, the judges picking him apart piece by piece, Drag Race turning him inside out and showing the part he most disliked about himself to the entire world.

Brooke had become his home, Vanjie finding peace in his arms whenever he could, his phone pressed against his ear when he couldn’t, the feeble connection giving him access to the person he loved most, even when it felt like the world was trying to keep them apart. Brooke didn’t mind that Vanji called, their rocky road stable enough to keep Vanjie’s nightmares at bay.

Brooke winning the crown had turned it all around, Vanjie so proud he thought he would die as he had thrown himself in Brooke’s arms, Vanjie yelling at the top of his lungs that that was his baby. Their life in L.A was hectic and busy and perfect and most importantly theirs. 

It didn’t matter how badly he had done on Drag Race, the online critiques meaning nothing, his armor stronger than any of their words when he was with Brooke. They only creeped up on him when he was left alone, long nights in lonely hotel rooms filled with the cold and clammy hands of the people who so doubted and hated him, the ones who filled his social media with talk of how he wasn’t good enough for any of the things in his life.

Vanjie was laying in his bunk, the space way too big, breathing through his nose, trying not to wake any of his sisters. He had signed the contract for All Stars, the realisation washing over him one wave at a time, threatening to pull him down.

Vanjie grabbed his phone, the want to call Brooke thick in his throat, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t, Vanjie not able to live with even the idea that his sisters would make fun of it or use it against him.

Vanjie opened his texts, the first smile of the night playing on his lips when he realised that the last message they had sent to each other had been from Italy, the sight of Brooke in the clothes Vanjie had gifted him, hand holding up his shirt to show off his abs making breathing a little easier. 

_ Night stud. Love you. _

  
  


///

“Concentrate!” Filip elbowed Brooke in the side, yelling as their soldiers charged in an attempt to find the terrorists. 

“Watch your own screen!”

Brooke leaned forward, his hands nearly cramping from how hard he was holding the joystick, the bottle of beer between his feet completely forgotten as they entered the final round.

“Go high!” Daniel yelled, and Brooke laughed. It felt wonderful to play with his new friends, to bro out so completely, Brooke forgetting that he was even on a bus as they were sucked into the virtual world.

“Brock! Go high you asshole!”

Brooke was just about to follow the command, when he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He glanced down, just to see Vanjie name popped up on the screen. 

_ Night stud. Love you. _

Brooke picked up his phone, not even thinking as he let his soldier fall back, one eye on the screen as he attempted to hide while he swiped up, quickly texting back.

_ Sleep tight _

“Ooooh!” Everyone yelled, and Brooke looked up just to see that his avatar had just been shot directly in the head. 

“Hey! Foul play!”

“You snooze,” Chancelor laughed, his grin from ear to ear, “you lose.”

  



	29. Chapter 29

  


Brooke almost felt as if he had spent the night in his own bed at home. He had fallen asleep in his bunk, the beer lulling him into a dreamless sleep, the night extra peaceful as no one had kicked him, rolled on top of him, or showed their hair up his nose.

They had stopped at a Starbucks, everyone spilling out of the busses to get their morning coffees, the assistants arriving last as always and as Brooke stepped out, he saw Vanjie waiting outside the shop, his hoodie over his head, his hands showed deep in pockets, his boyfriend clearly scouting for him.

“Seems like the misses missed you.” Chancelor smiled, nudging Brooke’s side, Vanjie lighting up the moment he spotted Brooke, his little hand shooting into the air as he waved.

“Seems like he did.” Brooke smiled. He’d never understand how Vanjie missed him so fiercely so fast, his boyfriend always turning into a puppy the moment Brooke wasn’t paying attention, but it was nice to be needed, and even nicer to be loved.

“Hey baby.” Brooke held his arm out, Vanjie fitting under it immediately, Brooke lowering his head to give him a morning kiss, which made Vanjie smile against his lips. Brooke broke it, looking up, just to see Chancelor miming that he was holding a whip, all the dancers laughing while Brooke flipped them the bird.

  


///

“You okay?” 

The words were whispered into Vanjie’s skin, pulling him out of his thoughts, Brooke’s lips gently pressed against his temple. They were sitting side by side, Vanjie cuddled under Brooke’s arm, his fingers fiddling away with the label on the juice Brooke had finished and handed to him like it was the most natural thing in the world, Vanjie’s brain needing something to focus on and play with in big crowds like this, which their morning table had somehow turned into.

“M’fine.”

“Hey Brock, you finished with that?”

“Here.” Brooke pushed his half eaten croissant over the table, Filip snatching it up.

Vanjie looked around, Brooke attention snatched away from him, and he tried to keep his stink eyes to himself. Normally, they would have been left alone, their sisters knowing how much Vanjie valued time just for he and Brooke, Detox always the first to leave with a yell of how he didn’t want to get involved in the lovefest, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration even as his mouth talked trashed. 

Instead of alone time however, the dancers had all gathered around, Brooke openly welcoming them and Vanjie hadn’t said anything, Brooke’s hand resting over his heart, his thumb rubbing back and forth on his breastbone, all through breakfast. 

“You sure you’re fine?” 

Brooke turned Vanjie’s upper body with his arm, forcing Vanjie to twist his waist, manhandling him to look directly into his eyes. For a moment, everything but Brooke’s eyes stopped existing, the hustle and bustle of the shop disappearing completely, the worry in his expression almost convincing Vanjie to confess, but only just.

“Sure.” Vanjie wanted to tell Brooke of his nightmares, wanted to lean even further into his embrace and disappear into the scent and comfort of his boyfriend, but more than anything else, he wanted Brooke to be proud of him, and for that to happen, Vanjie had to deal with this alone.

“Okay.” Brooke released him, and Vanjie tipped his head slightly, puckering his lips, Brooke pecking them gently.

“Bitch you taste like coffee. Wash your damned mouth.”

Brooke laughed, Vanjie pushing him away with a grin on his own face.

///

Brooke stretched his arms, a smile on his face as he cracked his fingers. He was feeling good today, his toes barely even hurting as he had stepped into his heels, Brooke even daring to sneak into a slightly higher pair, neither Naomi nor Aquaria there to yell at him so Brooke had taken the chance since Vanjie seemed oddly distracted. 

“So which one do you want to do today?” Brooke ran through his phone, considering for a moment if Edge of Glory would be a good choice, the Drag Race fans loving it when he busted out his winning lipsync number.

“.. Are you asking me?”

The idea had been growing on Brooke, creeping into the parts of his mind that wasn’t booked up by churning away over All Stars, imagining all the ways he could help Vanjie without interfering too much, his boyfriends third run on the show his and his alone. Courtney had only just emailed back, sending pictures along of Vanjie’s side of their drag room, every wig taken care of and sorted by color, style and length, all neatly packed into bags and ready to go, a row of Vanjie’s bigger pieces carrying Alexis loving touch and styling, Brooke clicking out of his spotify app to write a note to himself about sending Alexis flowers as he continued to talk.

“I want your opinion.” Brooke looked over at Daniel. “I have to know if I can trust you taste.” 

“I think we should do Edge of Glory.” Danile broke into a smile, nodding seriously. “That’s the most fun one.”

Brooke nodded, Daniel once again living up to his expectations. He was a great partner, strong, competent, fun and carefree, more than willing to throw Brooke around like he was actually a woman half his size, Daniel never getting hung up on little details. What was most important, however, was the fact that Daniel never minded a practice, even when he was tired, even when he was sore and Brooke was last in line, even when it was a number they had danced what felt like a hundred times before, and that was what Brooke truly needed more than anything else. The willingness to do what it takes, and the knowledge that practice makes perfect.

“That sounds perfect.”

///

“Who do you use as a tailor baby?” 

Vanjie looked over her shoulder, just to see Shangela standing right behind her, the other queen looking like absolute perfection in a giant brown wig, the pageant curls cascading down her back, her meet and greet outfit for the night a fun sparkling number. with Vanjie turned around, spotting Shangela who was standing right behind her at the bar.

“Tailor?” Vanjie turned around herself, like a dog chasing its own tail. “Why you asking?”

“She’s telling you your outfit fits like shit.” Violet leaned over the bar, the soft pink silk of her outfit letting out a cloud of perfume. “Can I have a glass of champagne please?"

“Hey!” Vanjie spun to look at Violet. “Who the fuck asked you?”

“We’re not trying to be cruel.” Shangela touched Vanjie’s arm, and Vanjie relaxed for a second. 

“Speak for yourself.” Violet smiled, watching both of them with amusement in her eyes. “You’re vertically challenged Vangela.”

Vanjie took a moment, Violet’s words needing a second to sink in. “... You calling me a short bitch?!”

“Look who knows their SAT words.” Violet laughed, taking a sip of the champagne she had just gotten.

“Don’t you get mad.” Shangela shoots Violet a look. “I’m a short mama myself. Miss Vi simply needs to work on her delivery.”

“Whoever made this.” Violet put her fingers into the side of Vanjie’s costume, openly grabbing a part of it and tugging the fabric together. “Clearly doesn’t know your body.”

Vanjie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind the bar, and Violet was absolutely right, the simple tug at her waist suddenly making her look miles longer. 

“Shit.”

Shangela laughed, while Violet released the costume. “Who are you normally working with?”

“Just..” Vanjie felt herself blush a little. She didn’t actually have a set designer, her costumes more often than not made by whoever slid into his DM’s or emailed Jason with an offer and a sketch. “Whoever.”

“Whoever?” Violet lifted an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with that answer.

“We’ll hook you up.” Shangela smiled, Violet already finding her phone.

“What for?”

“For making sure your drag fits?” Violet rolled her eyes, even though she was already texting away. “Those whoevers you’re using right now doesn’t deserve your money.”

“I got a guy too.” Shangela took her drink from the bar, the one Vanjie had ordered completely forgotten. “Let me send a text as well, make sure they have time to see you before Drag Con.”

It was in that moment that Vanjie realized what his sisters were doing, Drag Con happening just a week before he had to go into back into the All Stars work room. Vanjie had no idea how they knew, Brooke amazing at keeping secrets when he had to, but somehow, they had figured it out. 

“Why you helping me?” 

“Why does anyone do anything? Maybe I see potential in you, maybe I hate flaws.” Violet waved her phone around a little, her dark eyes watching Vanjie like a cat playing with a mouse. “Maybe I find you amusing, or maybe I’m really bored?” Violet shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. “Or maybe, I just want to make sure you don’t bring 43 swimsuits.”

“Who doesn’t know talent when they see it?” Shangela laughed, and Vanjie felt hot all over. Shangela, fucking Shangela herself, believed in her.

///

“Thank you for coming! Please enjoy the show!”

Brooke waved goodbye, slumping into her chair as she had a few precious seconds before the next group came up.

“So,” Nina smiled from the other side of the table, and Brooke looked over, the mischief in Nina’s eyes remind her exactly why she loved her friend so much.

“I’m coming to L.A in may.”

“You are?!” Brooke sat up, excitement already humming through her body. Since Vanjie had to go on All Stars, Brooke was already dreading her days at home a little. Sure, she had three shows a week, and WOW had asked her to film, but with Nina there, Brooke’s summer vacation suddenly looked a whole lot more fun. “We should get together!”

Brooke was just about to continue, to come up with plans for what they should do when Nina wasn’t working on whatever she had been hired for, when her friend continued. “For 6 weeks.”

“6?” Brooke stopped talking, the calculation running in her head, Nina’s smile growing bigger and bigger. “Nooooo.” Brooke’s mouth fell open, and Nina laughed, loud and bright and happy.

“Yes!”

Brooke jumped out of her chair, racing over, throwing her arms around her friend and jumping up and down, the pain in her toes not mattering at all as she danced around with Nina, Brooke laughing with pure joy. She was so proud of Nina, so happy that her friend got the chance to do another run of her dream, but most of all, Brooke was ever so happy that Vanjie would have Nina there with her.

///

Vanjie was touching up her makeup, her eyeshadow reblended as she waited for the show to begin, when she felt a presence at the door. Vanjie looked up, just to see Brooke standing against the door frame, her boyfriend in full mug, her wig cap on, her red adidas set covering her body though her jacket hung open, showing off her boy chest and her stomach.

“You weren’t at dinner?” Brooke’s voice wasn’t accusatory, but Vanjie still felt a slight clench at the thought that Brooke had waited for her at all.

“Ain’t hungry.”

Vanjie hadn’t come down, but she was sick and tired of tour food, over pizza and mexican and sad salads in plastic containers, over nothing ever actually being hot or tasting right. Vanjie knew she was a picky eater, but tour life had never truly grated on her nerves this much before.

Brooke walked into Vanjie’s little wardrobe room, closing the door behind her as she stopped behind Vanjie’s chair. They looked good together, Brooke in blonde, her in black, Vanjie smiling to herself. 

“Stand still.” Vanjie picked her phone up, Brooke wrapping her arms around Vanjie’s shoulders, and Vanjie snapped a few photos of them together. She was just uploading them to Instagram, when she felt Brooke kiss her cheek, the press of her lips ever so careful as to not ruin either of their makeup.

“You have to eat baby.”

Vanjie scoffed, Brooke’s care sweet, but she didn’t want to. “Thought you weren’t my mama?” 

“Or your manager,” Brooke smiled, “or your assistant.” Brooke straightened her back a little, their eyes meeting in the mirror as her hand slid down Vanjie’s chest, settling over her left tit, Vanjie taking a quick breath through her nose. “But boyfriends can worry too.” 

Brooke caught her nipple between her fingers, gently rolling it and Vanjie sighed at the pleasure, Brooke’s attention settling over her like warm water, making her loose and relaxed. 

“You have to eat, even if you’re not hungry.”

“You know.” Vanjie licked her teeth, her mouth actually watering a little.

“Yes baby?”

“There’s one treat I’d put my teeth right into.” Vanjie wiggled her brows, mischief playing in her eyes.

“Great!” Brooke was just about to stand up, her hands slipping away, “Is it something we can orde-“ when she caught sight of Vanjie’s expression in the mirror, the wiggle clearly telling the story of exactly what Vanjie would like in her mouth, which made Brooke laugh.

“You little shit.”

Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s hair, pulling her up, the tug absolutely delicious. Brooke kicked the chair away as soon as Vanjie wasn’t touching it anymore, the loud noise making a rush of want flush through Vanjie’s body as Brooke took a step forward, pressing Vanjie’s thighs into the makeup table, the hard wood digging into her skin.

“You’ve only been asked to wait one day Jose.” Vanjie moaned as she felt Brooke’s hot breath against her ear, her own hand landing on the mirror, her fingers spread out to withstand the pressure of Brooke’s chest against her back. 

“You’re so impatient.” The low growl of Brooke’s voice made Vanjie’s knee buckle, her boyfriends hand sliding up her stomach to settle on her chest once again, Brooke’s other hand holding the edge of the table, boxing her in.

“Miss you Mami.” Vanjie knew she was whining, but how could she not, her dick achingly hard, her ass feeling so very empty when she knew how fucking good it was to be taken apart by Brooke’s hands.

Brooke twisted her nipple, making Vanjie moan. She could see everything in the mirror, how her eyes had started to glaze over, how her lips looked all slutty and delicious as they were spread apart slightly.

“Look at you.” Brooke smiled. “So spoiled you can’t even rub one out on your own.”

Vanjie whimpered, images of Brooke with her hand down her sweats flying through her mind. “You do that?” Vanjie knew Brooke did, but she wasn’t a fan of getting off on her own, not when she knew her boyfriend was near, the luxury and decadence of getting taken care off so much better than coming into her own fist or on her own fingers.

“Of course baby.” Brooke bit her earlobe, her teeth bared as she tried not to mess up her lipstick. “How do you think I stand your tantrums?”

Vanjie groaned, her fingers curling on the mirror, the idea so ridiculously hot.

“Want me to show you how I do it on tour?”

Vanjie nodded feverishly, not even sure what she was saying yes to, but if Brooke was involved, she wanted it, all of it. Brooke released the table, her free hand grabbing the edge of Vanjie’s gaff, pulling it down and freeing her cock that sprang to attention instantly. Vanjie hissed, the hot air of the room hitting her aching cock.

“Sssh.” Brooke whispered, “You have to be quiet.” Brooke smiled, her voice so very warm with affection and lust. “Can’t let anyone know we’re doing this.”

“Mmmh.” Vanjie bit her lip, not even caring that she was smearing her teeth with her lipstick.

“I like a firm grip.” Brooke grabbed the base of Vanjie’s cock, her large hand easily closing around her, “like it tight,” Brooke ran her hand up, Vanjie able to see it all in the mirror, Brooke’s white skin standing out so clearly. “Long,” stroke, “broad,” stroke, “sure,” stroke, “strokes.”

Vanjie gasped, her brain firing off, the tip of her fingers losing sensation. They had never done anything like this before, her breath caught in her lungs, the image of Brooke laying in a hotel bed crystal clear in her mind.

“I like thinking of you.”

Vanjie choked, her entire body shuddering as she fell forward, her forehead hitting the mirror. She would have come, Vanjie so sure of it, her nipples rock hard, if Brooke hadn’t held the base of her cock in a near unforgivingly tight grip.

“Love how you look when you suck my cock.”

Brooke ran his hand up, up, up, the slow strokes pure torture.

“Love thinking of your tight ass.”

“Please-“ Vanjie moaned, her voice broken. She spread her legs, her ass so achingly achingly empty.

“Do you want to get fucked big guy?” Brooke sped her stokes up, her other hand switch nipple, Vanjie’s chest burning like hot coal.

“Want me to fuck your pretty ass?” 

“Please.” Vanjie moaned, the mirror wet with fog from her breath, bruises forming on the top of her thighs from the table digging in, Brooke’s dick rubbing against her back.

“Please!” Vanjie cried.

“Tomorrow.” Brooke twisted her hand, her nail digging in, and Vanjie came all over the table.

///

Vanjie hadn’t even noticed that he had come into one of his favorite makeup pallets, his Moroccan Spice by Fendi completely ruined, before he had packed up after the show, everyone sweaty and tired after delivering yet another night of the best performances they could. 

He had stormed down the hall, throwing it straight in Brooke’s face while he yelled, everyone laughing, Vanjie not even realising how angry he had gotten until Brooke had put his arms around him, holding him against his chest and promising that he’d buy him a new one. 

Vanjie pulled the curtain to his bunk closed, crawling into the sheets, one of Brooke’s hoodies in his hand from when he had stolen it out of Brooke’s duffle. Vanjie checked his phone, his Instagram filled with cute comments on the picture he had posted of he and Brooke together, his DM’s filled with photos from both the meet and greet where Vanjie had been paired with Monique, and photos from the stage where he knew he had killed it. What caught his attention, however, was a text he had missed earlier.

He opened it, just to see a photo from Brooke. It was clearly from the shower, Brooke’s skin wet with water, his dick red hot and hard, his fingers wrapped around it.

Thinking of you.

Vanjie felt himself grow hard as well, the picture absolutely delicious, and he was just about to pull his sweats down, when one of the other queens farted.

“Who did that?!”

“Open the window!”

“It is open!” 

Vanjie groaned, his boner completely gone. He threw his blanket over his head, burrowing himself underneath it, Brooke’s hoodie in his arms as he curled up for the night.  


///

“Are we sure we want to watch this?”

Brooke had no idea how he had gotten talked into it, everyone gathered downstairs, even Silky and Kim, though Kim was the type that always enjoyed going straight to bed, a sentiment Brooke could more than understand.

“Absolutely!” Filip laughed, grabbing Brooke’s shoulders. Brooke was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out, beer in hand, the post performance snack for all the assistants apparently a monster serving of dutch fries, boxes getting handed around for everyone.

“We have to know what made our bro so famous.”

“I was on it too bitches!” Silky yelled out, his drink for the night a giant soda, which Brooke couldn’t fault him.

“But did you win?” Chancelor smiled, and they all laughed, Filip starting the episode and they all settled in, Vanjie the first contestant to show up on screen, Brooke smiling to himself as he saw his boyfriend stomp into the workroom, looking absolutely stunning.

_“I was humiliat- humiliateted, I was embarrassed.”_

Silky laughed, Kim chuckling too as Vanjie absolutely butchered his words.

_“Get those cookies, get those cookies.”_

“Oh my god!” Vincen’s jaw dropped, the dancer the one who worked the most with Vanjie. “Wait that’s an actual thing?”

Brooke had been to plenty of viewing parties, but seeing it with his four newest friends was truly an experience, the guys all acting like it was a football match, Filip hollering when Nina stepped on, while Chancelor punched Silky on the arm at his entrance. 

_“Never fear. Queen of the north is here.”_

“Oh my god!” Daniel nearly choked on his beer, “is that you?!”

“Hat trick and all.” Brooke smiled, looking up and over his head to where Daniel was sitting right behind him.

“Fuck, you look hot!” Daniel laughed, “where are those boots when we go on stage?!”

“I only break them out for the really good shi-” Brooke was cut off by himself on the TV.

_“Half my toenail actually fell off last night.”_

The confession made everyone holler, Brooke himself even seeing the hilarity of how much bad luck he had with his feet.

_“And so, on what year did you win Continental?”_

Brooke had expected the dancers to make fun of that too, but they were actually all leaned back in their seats, all of them clearly watching the girls they considered ‘theirs’, Vincent nearly crying with laughter at Vanjie’s prostitution comment, Daniel demanding that they attempted the lift Brooke had done with Ongina, while Chancelor just smiled like an idiot whenever Nina was on screen.

_“I’m standing in the corner, Peeping Tom tease, watching Miss Brooke get out of drag y’all, I’m sorry y’all missing it in action, because it’s good in person!”_

“Wait a minute! Wait! Wait wait wait!” Filip threw out his arms, his eyes gigantic. “Did you guys start dating on the show?!”

_“Yeah, I think Vanjie’s trade. He’s very handsome.”_

“Oh my god!” Filip stomped the ground, his excitement more than clear. “Brock what the fuck my man! Tell us everything!”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Brooke took a sip of his beer, his arm resting on Daniel’s knee.  


  



	30. Chapter 30

  


“Here.” Brooke handed Vanjie a coffee, the Pret A Manger way too small for two full crews, but it seemed like Brandon had realised how tired everyone was, London their last stop of the tour, and sitting down for breakfast was an absolute luxury on the road, an easy way to make everyone feel appriciate and relaxed.

Brooke hadn’t even thought twice when he had accepted the entire tour, 32 days barely anything for him since he used to travel for 10 months out of the year with Ballet Truckadero, but he could see in Vanjie’s face that he would have to mention booking such long trips again to Jason when they got home, Vanjie beyond exhausted, his boyfriend practically sleeping on the wooden bench.

“Hey.” Brooke gently touched the coffee to Vanjie’s face, and Vanjie’s eyes sprung open.

“Bitch!” Vanjie raised his hand, batting the cup away, but Brooke sat down anyway, the tray in his hand filled with food for both of them, the selection a lot larger than he would normally pick, but the dancers were still in line, most of them eargerly stealing his food and Brooke hadn’t been fully able to let go of the fact that Vanjie had skipped dinner the night before. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Brooke laughed, nudging Vanjie who’s eyes had fallen shut again. “Open your eyes baby.” 

Brooke put his arm around Vanjie’s neck, his boyfriend leaning into his shoulder.

“‘M too tired.” Vanjie yawned, Brooke sneaking his hand down Vanjie’s top. “You try sleeping with the fart machines-” Brooke snorted, nearly choking on his coffee. “in the thousand degree bus.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Those hoes be absolutely rotten.”

Brooke laughed, Vanjie finally reaching for the grilled cheese Brooke had hoped would tempt him.

“We watched Drag Race last night on my bus.”

“Old seasons?” Vanjie took a bite of the bread, his head still resting against Brooke’s shoulder. “Which one?”

“Ours,” Brooke smiled, opening his oatmeal with one hand. He had gotten used to doing most things one handed, his day organised around Vanjie’s need for closeness. 

“They really liked your Libra look.”

“Those bitches better.” Vanjie finally took his coffee, taking it to his lips. “I looked fucking fantastic.”

“You did.”

///

_ “There’s been a wardrobe problem here in London.” Brooke smiles. “It is to be expected from older buildings, but I would personally have preferred other problems to arise since we’re doing three shows here.” He’s in his boy clothes, a white shirt and grey sweats visible.  _

_ “For now, Nina and I have been banished to the snack room for now.” Brooke turned the camera to Nina, who’s also in boy clothes, except for the fact that his hoodie is open. _

_ Nina peaked up at the mention of his name, “Nooooo!” _

_ His mouth falls open as he realises Brooke is pointing the camera on him. “Brooke Lynn Hytes are you showing my tits all over the internet?” _

_ “Yes, but I mean,” Brooke laughs, deep and boyish. “Look at that body. Look at those tits.” _

_ Nina is pressing his fat together, laughing. “Guys,” Nina runs his hand over his stomach. “This is why I don’t get laid.” _

_ “I especially love the aesthetic t-shirt V neck tan.” Brooke smiles. _

_ “We can’t all go on vacation.” Nina chuckles, clearly teasing. “You should have taken me to Aruba instead of Vanjie, then I would have had a nice even one like you.” _

_ Brooke turns the camera back to Nina, who’s eating out of a bowl. “Brock, seriously-” Nina laughs, covering his mouth. “You can’t expect us to be stuck in the snack room without eating snacks.” _

_ “Nina and I have a long tradition of special snacks. We’re basically gourmet chefs.” _

_ “Uuuh!” Nina smiles brightly, sitting up in his chair, his face filled with excitement. “We should show them how to make it. You take some chips, popcorn, a little bit of pretzel, and you mix it up. It’s d-e-l-i-s-h.” _

_ “Is it just unhealthy off brand trail mix?” Brooke takes a bit from Nina’s bowl, showing it into his mouth. “You bet.” Brooke chews a little. “You know what we should add in there?” Brooke smiles. “M&Ms.” _

_ “That’s brilliant!” Nina stands up, “Come on, we’re doing a cooking with Brooke Lynn!” _

///

Vanjie looked up at the knock on the door. He was sitting in his underwear, waiting for the moisturizer he had spread over his entire body to dry, his phone in hand.

“Who there?!” Vanjie had expected one of his sisters, but instead, it was Jon who opened the door, and Vanjie felt an immediate sense of dread.

“Hey.”

“What’s going on?”

“So..” Jon smiled a little, an apologetic expression on his face. “I’m sorry girls, but you’re going to have to share your dressing room.”

The water that had been running in the background stopped, Silky poking his head out from through the curtain. “What?”

“The fuck you mean?” Vanjie stood up, already ready to defend their wardrobe. “We can’t fit anymore bitches in here.”

“There isn’t any hot water in the basement.”

“Who cares!” Vanjie threw his arms up, Silky chiming in.

“A little cold water ain’t ever hurt nobody!”

“You can share your tables for one night, I’m sure it’ll be just fine.” Jon rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. “Treat them like refugees girls, and be nice.” Jon opened the door further with his ass, Nina and Brooke standing there, their drag suitcases in hand.

“Oh fuck no.” Vanjie groaned, Silky’s hand shooting out of the shower in record speed.

“Dibs on Nina!”

“Hey!” Vanjie shot up. “I ain’t sharing with Brooke-”

“You’re sharing-” Jon pushed the suitcase in, grabbing the door handle, “and that’s finale.” Jon closed the door.

“So, that was a lovely welcome.” Nina looked around, obviously trying to break the tension.

///

Brooke watched as Vanjie bit a piece of duct tape, putting it down the center of the dressing table they had to share. “That.” Vanjie pointed, his nose scrunched up. “Is your side.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting just a little?” Brooke was eating a granola bar, his boyfriend offering to go into the shower last since he was the fastest to get ready, Nina humming Disney songs under the water.

“You got the messiest ass on board this tour.” Vanjie lifted his finger, “and I ain’t gonna be late just cause you’ve thrown me off my funk. I’m a professional ho now, and I gotta show I can be on time.”

“God you’re so dramatic.” Brooke rolled his eyes, chomping the last of the bar before he threw the wrapping over his shoulder, only just hitting the waste bin. “Always nice to be reminded why we don’t work together.”

Silky gasped, Nina stopping his singing, the world standing still, the two obviously waiting to see if Vanjie would explode, but instead, he snorted.

“You just keep your messy ass on your side of the line pretty boy.”

Brooke laughed, leaning over and kissing Vanjie’s hair.

///

“Oh thank god.”

Vanjie looked up from her makeup, her brows drying, to see Violet standing in the door, the other queen only wearing a towel. 

“I’ve been looking all over for the shower. I was starting to believe it didn’t exist.” Violet walked into the room, closing the door behind him. “Brooke!” Violet yelled, steam coming from inside the shower.

“Violet?” 

“When are you finished?”

“Another 10?” Brooke poked his head out, his blonde hair hanging, wet with water. “I still have to shave my legs.”

“Shave them another day!” Violet crossed his arms. “I smell like a man.”

“You’re such a diva.” Brooke laughed, Vanjie not understanding how Brooke could be so relaxed when Violet Chachki himself was demanding something. 

“This has nothing to do with being a diva, and everything to do with the fact that I’m meeting the fans in-”

Brooke cut him off, a small smile playing on his lips. “There’s room for both of us if you can’t wait.”

“Finally someone with some common fucking sense.” Violet rolled his eyes, dropping his towel before he pulled the curtain aside. 

“Uh! Do you use honeycomb shampoo? No wonder you smell so good.”

Vanjie had watched the entire thing happen, her eyes wide, Brooke and Violet chatting away in the shower like it was a totally normal thing that happened every single day.

“... Did I just see Violet’s dick?”

“We all did Vanj.” Nina took picture of the towel, the groupchat dinging a second later. “We all did.”

///

Brooke was fighting for breath, the dancers all rushing off the stage around her, Chancelor in particular hurrying since he had to change into an entirely new costume for when Monique came on stage.

“Everyone!” Shangela stepped on, the spotlight instantly changing to her. “That was Miss, Brooke Lynn Hyteees!”

Brooke gestured to Shangela, the other queen looking out on the crowd, lifting an eyebrow which made the crowd laugh. 

“Brooke Lynn dear,” Shangela walked over, “Why you still on stage sis? Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage to those toes for one night?”

Brooke reached for the microphone, Shangela handing it over with a laugh.

“Hi everyone!” Brooke was still trying to get her breathing under control. 

“First of all. I’m really sorry if I hit anyone, but I lost my shoe during that last part.” Brooke held her hand up, shading herself from the light, trying to look into the audience.

“If any of you caught it, hopefully not with your face, please slide into my DM’s!”

The crowd laughed, and Brooke chuckled as well. “I really need it back, so please. I know I don’t look it, but I am a man in a dress, so getting a replacement isn’t something you just do. Don’t be that fan and keep it for yourself! Thank you London!”

///

“What do you think of Daniel?”

Vanjie looked over at Brooke, her boyfriend halfnaked as she was rushing to get into her closing outfit. The question was somewhat unexpected, but you would have to be stupid not to have noticed that Brooke and the brunette dancer was spending a lot of time together, their sense of humor very similare.

“He cool.” Vanjie shrugged, running a brush through her wig. She had already dressed, Voss Events putting her number at the front of the lineup so she had time.

“He lives in L.A.” Brooke was pulling up her panties, Vanjie feeling a brief stab of jealousy at how cool it looked, a detail she had never noticed before, but one she knew she wanted to bring on All Stars.

“What you finishing for?” Vanjie turned around, actually looking at Brooke.

“I really like dancing with him.” Brooke bit her lip, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Like, work with him like dancing with him.” 

“You wanna hire him?” Vanjie pulled her head back, a little surprised at Brooke’s statement. “You ain’t already got enough hoes on staff?” Brooke put more consideration into picking her employees than most people put into having a baby, so it was a giant deal that Brooke had even gotten far enough to share her thoughts with Vanjie. “You need to add another piece of ass?”

“He does have a good ass.” Brooke smirked.

“Hey!” Vanjie pointed with her brush. “Don’t you be acting, I ain’t scared of fighting for my shit.”

“I’m well aware.” Brooke smiled. “I am serious though.” Brooke clicked her bra into place, the silver number going on underneath her closing dress. “I want to hire him.”

“If you think he good, he gotta be good.” Vanjie bit her lip, watching Brooke who slipped into her dress.

“So you’re not gonna make a big deal out of it if I ask him?”

“Who y’all think I am?” Vanjie touched up her lipstick. “Some kinda preschooler?”

“You did just threaten to fight him.” Brooke smiled, walking over, putting her arms around Vanjie. “I promise it’s strictly professional.”

“I’m the greatest good you ever gonna get.” Vanjie snorted, a smile playing on her lips. “You wanna knock your shows out of the park, you knock those shows out of the park Mami.”

///

_ The camera films as everyone is collected backstage, their silver closing looks still on, champagne glasses in their hands. Everyone looks tired, but happy, as they watch Brandon who’s in the middle of the circle. _

_ “To our last stop on the tour!” Brandon raises his glass first. Everyone following him. “Let’s all do our best!” _

_ “As long as you fix the showers.” Shangela laughs, the queens all nodding.  _

_ “We’re working on it as fast as we can.” _

_ Violet smiles, a playful glimt in her eyes. “I don’t mind it too much.” _

_ “Of course you don’t you dirty bitch.” Detox smirks. “You just want everyone to see your dick.” _

_ “That’s not true America!” Violet points to the camera. “That’s a select deluxe experience.” _

_ “We hope that the showers will be fixed tomorrow.” Brandon takes a sip of his glass. “And if not, at least it won’t be a problem for long.” _

_ “Awh you guys.” Nina looks around, her bottom lip out. “I can’t believe this is almost over.” Nina sighs. “This feels just like when summer camp is ending.” _

_ “Looks like we found the white bitch.” Silky smirks, everyone laughing as they emptied their glasses. _

///

Brooke watched as Vanjie signed the third photograph in a row. The moment they had stepped outside, the fans who hadn’t been able to afford the meet and greet flocked around Vanjie, and it made Brooke’s heart ache a little with pride. A few girls had asked him for photos, but it was nothing like the sheer attention and admiration Vanjie was receiving. 

They had left out the backdoor, Brooke calling the shots on the fact that Vanjie wasn’t going out for the night, Vanjie only vaguely complaining as their sisters had all handed their suitcases to the assistants, ready to party.

Brooke had won his season, but there was no way around it that Vanjie was a lot more popular, his boyfriend simply connecting with his fans on a level that Brooke could never hope to imitate, even if Vanjie didn’t believed it whenever Brooke said it.

“Hey.” Brooke cut in, his hand sneaking past Vanjie and grabbing his suitcase. “I’m really sorry.” Brooke smiled at the fan. “But we have to go now.”

“Do we?” Vanjie looked over his shoulder, his face telling Brooke as clear as day that he had gotten completely lost in talking to the fans, the constant interactions without an assistant to guide them along like a drug to his ADHD brain, someone or something new always grabbing for his attention.

“We do.” Brooke smiled, giving Vanjie a brief and sweet kiss, which made the fans awh, just as he had hoped for.

“Thank you so much for coming!” Brooke looked up, putting his arm around Vanjie’s shoulder, pulling him away.

“I could’ve handled that on my own.”

“Sure princess.” Brooke smiled, Vanjie under his arm as they walked together, Brooke easily carrying their combined luggage.

“Ew.” Vanjie scrunched his nose, barely hiding a yawn behind his hand. “You better not believe I’m anything but your fucking Queen.”

///

Vanjie stirred, his body warm and relaxed. He was lying in the softest bed, the sheets touching his naked skin in soft careers, nothing scratchy or uncomfortable, the only thing he could smell clean detergent and the even better scent of Brooke. He hadn’t had a single dream, his sleep deep and uninterrupted.

Vanjie rolled from his side to his stomach, spreading himself over Brooke’s chest, his boyfriend chuckling, throwing a leg over Brooke’s stomach for good measure, his soft dick touching Brooke’s naked hip, but there was no urgency in Vanjie, just a deep, deep need to enjoy his boyfriends skin under his. 

Vanjie opened half an eye, looking up to see that Brooke was already wide awake, the other man sitting against the headboard, book in hand. Vanjie wrinkled his brow slightly, the book throwing him off course. The last thing he remembered from the night before was how he had practically jumped Brooke in the living room, his boyfriend carrying him to bed, his big hands grabbing his ass before he threw him down, their lips fuzed together. 

“What’s the time?”

“Before 10.”

Vanjie nodded, closing his eyes again as he listened to Brooke’s heart, more than ready to fall asleep again, but something kept nagging at him.

“Did we have sex last night?” 

Brooke looked down, his brow raised, a big smile on his face. “Do you not normally know when we have had sex?”

“Bitch!” Vanjie hit in the chest with a flat hand, Brooke laughing. “Who knows, maybe you gave me that weak dick.”

Brooke put his book away, scooting down and pulling Vanjie in, his head resting on Brooke’s shoulder.

“You fell asleep while we made out.”

“What?!” Vanjie sat up straight, the entire bed bouncing. “I did what?!” Vanjie realised his chest was naked, Brooke’s words suddenly making it way too intimate, so he pulled the duvet up, covering himself. “Brock Hayhoe you better be lying.”

“Swear on my life.” Brooke put his hand on his chest, holding the other one up. “One minute we were kissing, the next you were snoring with your mouth open. I was actually quite impressed.”

Vanjie grabbed one of the pillows, pressing it into his face. “FUCK!”

Brooke laughed, the pillow clearly not hiding the sound at all. “Baby-”

“I can’t believe this is how we break up.” Vanjie looked up.

“- There’s nothing to be ashamed o- Wait, what? Breaking up?” Brooke sat up too, his eyes wide. “Why are we breaking up?”

“I fell asleep during sex-”

“We were technically just kissing-”

“That’s something OLD couples do!”

“Jose.” Brooke took the pillow, throwing it off the bed, leaning over Vanjie until he fell backwards, the blanket sliding away, their bodies slotting together. “We’re not old, we’re not boring-”

“Speak for yourself.”

Brooke chuckled, “do I wish you had choked on my dick last night?”

“Brock!” Vanjie blushed, his cock stirring at the blunt words, Brooke so wonderfully filthy. 

“Of course,” Brooke smiled, “but you have almost finished your first Europe tour, and found out you’re going on All Stars.”

“All Stars don’t even matter.” Vanjie muttered, knowing that Brooke saw right through him. 

“It does matter.” Brooke’s hand wounded itself into Vanjie’s hair, tugging gently. “Besides,” Brooke leaned down, their lips almost touching. “We have all day today to do whatever we want.” 

Brooke kissed Vanjie, the last of his worry leaving Vanjie’s body, Brooke pulling away with a smile.

“We have time.”

///

“Ouch!”

“I told you it was hot.”

Vanjie smiled as he took another sip of his coffee before he leaned back on the couch. Brooke had taken him apart completely, forcing Vanjie to suck his cock in the most delicious way, Vanjie riding his dick until his legs cramped, Brooke even eating his ass in the shower making Vanjie sob with pleasure. 

Vanjie was butt ass naked, except for the towel on his head, Brooke laughing at his female fantasy. They had ordered breakfast, Brooke pulling up a movie on the TV, Vanjie smiling to himself as his boyfriend walked around naked, closing the curtains in their room. Vanjie knew London was just outside their window, the city ready to be explored, but if he was honest, he just wanted to spend some time with his man, no one interrupting them.

“Now I ain’t complaining.” Vanjie watched Brooke’s ass, his muscles working as he walked around, even the sight of his soft dick exciting in the intimacy of it all. “But you’ve been acting real cute these last couple of days.”

“Are you complaining?” Brooke looked over his shoulder, a smile playing on his lips.

“You competing in the boyfriend olympics or something?”

Brooke walked over, sitting down besides Vanjie. “Maybe I just realised.” Brooke put his arm on the back of the couch, Vanjie leaning against him. “That I’m going to miss you when you’re gone.”

“Gone?”

“For All Stars.”

Vanjie felt his stomach clench, his breath catching in his throat.

“Imma come back.” Vanjie crawled into Brooke’s side, settling in, as close as he could physically get. “I promise.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> Going on tour with our boys have been amazing, and we want to thank everyone who has left views, kudos and most importantly comments. It's because of you guys that continuing this story has been so much fun, and I and so greatful for the amazing friends and super cool people I have come to know, because of The Brightest Timeline!


End file.
